That Dream that you Chased
by jokelogic
Summary: AU. KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet.No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattoed and the other has piercing green eyes... AkuRoku Zemyx Soriku CloudVin FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

Roxas sighed as he got onto the train. The furniture was all loaded in the car; they had checked that they weren't leaving anything behind. That was it. They were leaving… finally. After an eight year long nightmare in Twilight Town, they were going back to Destiny Islands.

The blonde stared at his bandaged arms in silence. He had not been of much use due to his injuries, but he had tried. Even when he was unable to move his arms, he tried to help… and got told off many times by his twin and his older brother.

"Daydreaming again, Roku?"

Roxas looked up and nodded lightly to his twin brother. Sora and him were almost identical, except for the hair colour (Sora's was more chesnut brown and Roxas' was more caramel) and their personalities (though they were almost identical in that aspect, too). Sora was… Sora. Like a friend of the twins had said, he was way too gay to be straight though a little bit straight to be gay, so he stuck in between. Sora loved neon colours and oshare kei clothes. Roxas went more with skinny jeans, oxford, vans and skateboards. Aside from this, both twins played the guitar, both twins sang (and damn good), both twins got hyper when they were given a small amount of sugar and both twins had an insane amount of piercings and two tattoos on their lithe bodies.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Aku… I wonder if he is out of the hospital by now…"

"Aku got surgery?" Sora blinked, slightly surprised that he didn't know about this.

"Yeah… his sister sent me an email telling me about it. Appendicitis it seems…"

Sora nodded, still processing the information. Roxas snorted at this. Another difference; Sora was slower at processing information than him.

Aku was a friend Roxas had made over the internet, in the Kingdom heArts forum. That had been five years ago. Aku was Roku's best friend, and the feeling was mutual. Soon after meeting and adding each other as friends in their KH account, they had exchanged emails and telephone numbers, and had built a surprisingly strong friendship that way.

Cloud, their older brother, was already seated down, holding his boyfriend's hand and talking quietly about something. Cloud was 25, ten years older than the twins. Vincent was running on 27. Vincent worked as a music teacher in the Destiny High School back in the Destiny Islands, but had taken a week off work to help them with the moving. Cloud and Vincent had been going out for eight years now, and not even distance had been able to break them apart.

"So, everyone ready to go back home?" Vincent asked as train started to move.

"Yes!" Sora cheered, while Roxas and Cloud simply nodded, their faces stoic. Sora pouted. "And robot#1 and #2 are ready too… Seriously guys, a bit of emotion! We are heading back home!"

"Sora you put way to much emotion into everything…" the two blondes stated, making Vincent smirk. "That is good… you need someone to smile for you guys."

Cloud shook his head and gave his boyfriend a rare smile. "Only for you, Vincent…" He turned to his brothers who were sprawled in their seats… Well, Roxas was looking for his mp3 player and Sora… was trying to catch a fly that was flying around him. "We should arrive to the Destiny islands around night time so… get comfortable"

Roxas turned on his mp3 player and played a random track. He sighed as he watched the landscape move and change through the window. Oh, how he wished that Aku lived in the Destiny Islands… That way they could finally meet and have a less ephemeral friendship.

Little he knew how close that wish of his was to coming true.

**Meanwhile, in the Destiny Hospital…**

Axel groaned as the light coming through the window blinded him. He had never been a morning person and-

"AXEL! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Axel sighed. He had never been a morning person and a hyper Demyx as breakfast didn't make his mood any better…

"Yo, Demyx…"the red haired groaned as he sat up in his hospital bed. "Pass me my cell will ya?"

Demyx blinked and pouted. "Good morning to you too, Akuku…" he said in a fake happy tone as he passed the cell to Axel, who started texting. This action sparked Demyx' curiosity.

"Axel who are you texting?"

"Roku… I sort of vanished before I could tell him I was having surgery and I bet he is worried sick about me…"

"Roku is that boy you met in KH, right?"

"Yeah… he said he was moving back to his hometown soon…" Axel smiled as he pressed the 'send' button. "I wish he was moving to Destiny Islands though…"

Demyx laughed and have Axel a one armed hug. "Well, sometimes wishes do come true, man!"

Axel nodded, but kept silent. Demyx shrugged.

"Anyways, I came here for a reason. This morning Naminé and I were helping out our old man Cid in the hangar… fixing a plane… Well, more like Cid was fixing the plane, Naminé was talking to Larxene who was sleeping on the plane and I was chilling out…" The Mohawk boy took a deep breath. "Well, we were going on about our businesses when the phone rang. I went to get it and it was Vincent…"

"Wasn't Vincent visiting his boyfriend in Twilight Town?" Axel asked, curiosity sparking. That was where Roku said he was living currently.

"Yaaah I think he was…" Demyx drawled. "Well, he said that they had already finished packing and that he and the Strife siblings were coming back in three days!"

Axel laughed. "Are you more excited about Vincent returning or for knowing that you're having new neighbours?"

"New neighbours!" Demyx squealed. "I mean, Sora and Roxas are my age! We can hang out, be friends and they won't be prejudiced by the stupid high school hierarchy so I won't be alone during class anymore!"

Axel's face went sombre. "Demyx… you know what happened to Roxas, right? In that old school of his…"

Demyx stopped bouncing around the room and sat on the end of Axel's bed. He sighed and looked at his friend. "Yes… I overheard Cid speaking with Cloud on the phone about it." A bitter laugh escaped his lips "It seems the three of us suffer bullying somehow…"

Axel winced. "Three of us? Demyx, don't include me in the group you know I-"

"You're alone because you bloody want to… Yes, Aku you've told me loads of times! But you are still shunned away, insulted and sometimes even lynched."

"Now that one's new…"

"Axel I was being serious here!"

"Yeah right, Demyx. And I'm a ghost"

"Well you're heading the good way there, seeing how extremely skinny you are" A new voice added as a red haired girl entered the room, followed by her blonde friend who was carrying a sketch book on her hands.

"Oh Kairi, I love you too" Axel said sarcastically. "Hey there, Nami"

"Hi Axel…" the blonde girl nodded as she walked to Demyx. "Demy, Dad wants you home soon. Cloud, Sora and Roxas are going to arrive tonight."

"Tonight? But I thought it was in three days!" Demyx exclaimed at his sister's notice.

"Their belongings do in three days… They are scheduled for tonight…"

"Geez and I haven't cleaned my room!" Demyx jumped and grabbed his sister by the wrist. "It was fun seeing you Axel but we have things to do!"

"We? Demyx I already tidied up mine!" Naminé squealed as she was dragged away by her brother.

"Yes and you're helping me!"

Axel sweat dropped as he heard their argument fade down the hospital halls. He turned to Kairi who was blinking at the door. "Tonight?"

"The Strife siblings are moving back home" Axel stated. Kairi simply nodded, though excitement was visible in her eyes. "Sora?"

"Sora, Roxas and Cloud. The three of them."

"Forever?" the girl blinked her huge blue eyes at her older brother

"Forever and ever until death tears them apart from you, Kai"

Kairi squealed and got out her cell, probably to call Selphie and tell her that Sora was coming back.

Axel sighed and looked at his cell. Kairi was getting her best friend back, Demyx was probably going to become best friends with Roxas and Sora too but… his best friend wasn't coming.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was uneventful so far. Roxas was snoozing lightly against the wagon wall while Sora played on his game boy and Vincent took a nap on Cloud's lap, who was playing with the older man's long raven hair.

Suddenly, Roxas' cell started vibrating, waking him up slightly. He groaned a bit and took the device out, checking the text. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was from.

Opening the message, he started to read.

**Oi Roku!**

**Sry fr knda vnshng n thn air bt I gt appendicitis and hd 2 gt srgry.**

**Hws the moving going?**

**Xo- Aku**

Roxas winced and started texting back.

**Aku:**

**I thght u had died by now. U alrite?**

**Im on the train bk to D.I already :) we shld gt there tonite if not 1st thng 2mrrw.**

**Sdly t mns no comp 4 3 days till it arrives.**

**Xoxo- Roku**

Smiling, he pressed the sent button. His text was sent, but just in time. His cell phone ran out of battery soon after.

'Damn…' the blonde though, glaring at the piece of electronic 'you had to go die right now…'

* * * * * * ** * *

Axel was talking to his sister about trivial stuff when his cell buzzed.

"Kairi pass it over, will you please?"

The red haired girl nodded and handed it over. "Who is it?" She asked as she saw her brother's face pale when he read it.

"Kairi… Roku is moving BACK to Destiny Islands…"  
"Wait, what?" Kairi took the cell phone and read the message. "Wow…" She handed it over to her brother, who was texting back when he cursed. "Damn, it died!" he pouted.

Kairi smiled and kissed Axel's forehead. "Don't worry. I'll take it home with me and charge it. You can have it first thing in the morning."  
"It's still to far away…" Axel grumbled, but nodded. He then realised something. "Doesn't Roku sound a bit too much like Roxas?"

Kairi shrugged but had to agree with that. "Isn't Roxas heading here right now?"  
"Kairi… do you think…?" The red haired boy looked at his sister, who had an excited smile on her face.  
"That Roxas is Roku?" She giggled. "We could find out easily enough… Roxas and Sora wanted to visit you first thing tomorrow morning. Send the text then! If Roxas' cell buzzes off shortly after then…."

A nurse came by to announce that visiting hours were over for the day. Wow, had time passed by so fast? He smiled and hugged his sister, who grabbed his cell and skipped away, probably going to talk to Naminé about her discovery. Naminé and Kairi were great fans of Aku and Roku, or FlurryofDancingFlames and KeyToDestiny, and each of them ran a fan club for each one, respectively. Naminé was going to be so happy if Roxas turned out to be who they though he was.

* * * * * * * * *

The train arrived to the Destiny Islands Train Station with the last sun rays. The sky was a peaceful dark blue colour speckled with little white stars; millions of them. Roxas stepped out of the wagon and breathed in the sweet night's air. Sora took in a deep breath and smiled at his twin.  
"Here we are…" Sora sung lightly as he swung an arm around his twin's shoulders. "Still going strong…"  
"Right here in the place where we belong…" Roxas finished, bracing Sora's waist with his bandaged hands. To the outer world, they would look gay. To them, it was their way of reassuring each other they weren't alone.

Cloud leaned against Vincent's shoulder, getting a one armed hug in response. "Finally home… It's been so long but this place is exactly the same…"  
"What did you expect?" Vincent drawled as he searched the scarce crowd for a familiar face. "I wonder if Cid has arri-"  
"VINCENT! YOU'RE HERE!" A hyper Demyx shouted as he tried to run over to them and glomp them, but Cid Highwind was holding him by the collar of his tight pink shirt.

"Demyx, behave!"  
"Dad you're choking him" Naminé pointed out, worried for her hyper brother.

"Nah, the kid's tougher than he looks."  
"Gee, thanks for worrying Dad" Demyx grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I love you too"  
"Feelings mutual"  
"There they are…" Vincent sighed. He loved the Highwind family but… they were strange. In a good way. Cid Highwind was a blonde man in his later forties-older fifties, but he kept 'young'. He was the Destiny Islands mechanic and father of the weirdest boy in the whole village. Demyx Highwind looked nothing like his father, though if he looked like his mother no one could tell because she had run away after giving birth to him. Cid said he did and he had enough with that.

Demyx had two adopted sisters; Larxene and Naminé, who had met the little boy when he had gone with his father to talk to a friend that worked in the local orphanage. The girls had gone back home with them.

"So that's Demyx?" The twins asked in unison as they neared the pink shirt boy, who cocked his head at them and smiled.  
"Welcome back to Destiny Islands! I'm Demyx, your guide for today.. er, tonight. Yeah…."

"We're Roxas/Sora" The twins answered in unison as they shook Demyx' hand. "A pleasure to meet you"  
"Whoa! You talk at the same time!" Demyx exclaimed, his blue eyes wide open.

"Well…" Roxas drawled and shrugged, looking at his twin  
"Not necessarily but…" Sora added smiling  
"… it's the freaky twin act…" Roxas added

"… We complete each other's sentences…"  
"And talk at the same time." The twins finished at the same time, earning a laugh from Demyx.  
"Awesome!"

Naminé giggled, earning blinking glances from the twins, who hadn't noticed her at first. She blushed and hid behind her brother.  
"And this is my younger sister Naminé"  
"Isn't there another one?" Sora asked while Roxas tried to get near to Naminé, but she inched away. They ended up walking in circles around a laughing Demyx.  
"Yeah, Larxene… but she was busy visiting Axel in the hospital…"  
Roxas stopped dead. Had he heard right or… "Who?" He choked out.

"Axel Hikaru" Demyx repeated. "You might remember him… Spiky red hair, green eyes…"  
"Kairi's middle brother?" Sora asked after a moment's pause.

"Yeah that one!" Demyx jumped, excited. "He got surgery recently 'cause of an appendicitis… He was bitching because now he has two wait another two full months before getting the hip piercings and tattoos he wanted."  
"Hip tattoo?" Roxas muttered. "Aku mentioned those same things…"  
"Pardon?" Naminé asked. "Aku?"

Roxas smiled forcefully. Shit. "Yeah, a friend of mine…"  
"That you met in a webpage?" Naminé asked. SHIT. He coughed.  
"WHAT?"  
"Nothing." The blonde girls smiled and winked an eye at him. "Forget it…"

Roxas frowned. That Naminé girl… had she already figured it out? No… it couldn't be, right? I mean, unless she was a great fan of Aku and Roku photographs then.

"Welcome back Roku" She whispered in his ear. Roxas stiffened.

"How…"  
"I joined KH around the same time you did… and instantly took notice of your photographs as soon as Aku added you to his friendlist… and well, created a fan club for you…" She giggled and gave him a scrap of paper with a username written on it. "You might know me better as NobodysArtist."  
Roxas gulped loudly. NobodysArtist was a good friend of is in Kingdom hArts. She gave constructive criticism in all his pictures, gave him tips on how to improve and even drew lovely drawings based on the photographs. If she was Naminé… then… there was a possibility that…

"Na…" he turned around and stared into the blue orbs of his newfound friend. "Aku lives here?"  
Naminé giggled. "That…" She stuck her tongue out at him "is for me to know and you to find out. You will realise that here in Destiny Islands live many people that happen to be great fans of KeyToDestiny and FlurryofDancingFlames…"  
"Oi! Naminé! Roxas!" Cid called for them. The group was already near the exit and Naminé and Roxas were still in the platform. "You coming or what?"  
"Yes, coming!" Naminé shouted, back to her shy self. "I was just talking to Roxas about something we both happen to have interest in and-" She explained as she rejoined her father, who laughed at her flushed face. Roxas walked calmly back, rejoining his brother and Demyx, who were wiggling their eyebrows at him.

"So…" Sora drawled expectantly.  
"What?" Roxas asked as the walked down the stone stairs and headed towards Cid's truck. The adults were in the cabin, but the kids were going to ride bare on the back of the truck.

"You and Naminé were having quite an interesting conversation there…" Demyx added, smiling. "You happen to like my sister?"  
"I'm more gay than straight if that's what you're heading for" Roxas shrugged as he got on. "I like girls, yeah, but I'm more for chest than breast."  
Demyx' eyes shot wide open and blinked three times. "Gay?"  
"Not as flaming as you but yeah you could say" Roxas laughed as he swung an arm around Demyx' shoulders and Sora did around his waist. "We both are"  
"Is it that obvious?" Demyx asked in mock embarrassment as the truck started to move. The twins nodded.

"Very"  
Naminé laughed and pretended to be offended. "Oh great, some hot boys that arrive and they happen to like my brother over me! This is awful!"

"Oh, Nami!" Roxas exclaimed in a dramatic tone "How could I not love you after discovering our special connection!"  
Naminé played along; cover her face with her hands. "Because you'd rather have him than me!" She mock sobbed. Roxas was fighting the urge to snort. He went to sit by her side and gave her a hug.  
"Oh, Nami!"  
"Oh, Roxas!" She laughed and returned the hug.

"Oh, the drama…" Demyx grumbled, looking away and trying not to laugh, but he failed.

Everyone started laughing. Roxas sighed happily and looked at the night sky. 'Yes,' he thought. 'This is where I belong.'

**********

Kairi was connecting her brother's cell phone to the electric battery charger when her cell buzzed. She had received a text from Naminé. Her smile widened when she read the content of said text.

**Roxas is Roku****. And he's fckng grgus, Kai. Bth of thm r! Cnt wait till 2mrrw! –Na**

Kairi laughed and collapsed on her bed, hugging her moogle plush toy. Oh, she couldn't wait until next day either.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later the party arrived to Highwind Hill, at the outskirts of Destiny Islands. Due to the elevation of the terrain, few houses were built in that zone. For that reason, the hill had been named after the only family that lived there; the Highwinds. Their house was near the base of the hill, but was built so that it partially leaned on the stone structure, making it slightly strange shaped.

The house consisted of three stories. The ground floor was where the Highwind family dwelt. The second floor and the recently built third floor (which was simply a second room Vincent had built specifically for him and Cloud, considering the second floor had one huge room that the twins were now sharing) was the new home to the Strife brothers.

"So this is where you will be living from now on!" Demyx exclaimed happily as he led the twins up the stone path that led to the entrance of the house. "There are two ways you can access the top floor –which is where you live-. That is through those wooden stairs we just passed." He motioned his head towards a set of dark wooden stairs that led up the face of the hill to the door on the second floor. "And through the snail stairs that connect your living room with mine"

"So, in essence we are moving in with you guys?" Sora asked as they sat down on the porch, waiting for the adults to come. Neither of them felt the need to go in just yet.

"Kind of…" Naminé added as she went up to the door. "I'm going to help Larxene with dinner, okay?"

The boys nodded and looked at each other.

"So…" Roxas started, unsure of what to say

"What do we do now?" Sora asked. "We still have a while to go for dinner… and I don't want to be present for Cloud and Vincent's catch up session..."

The three of them shivered at the thought.

"How about I show you around the lands? We have Dad's hangar and the swimming pool to visit still."

"Hangar?" Sora blinked. "Your dad works here?"

"It's easier for him" Demyx explained as he led them to the back of the house, were the stone path continued leading to a huge hangar "Since we have a lot of space on this hill Dad thought it would be the best place to set the mechanic here so that he could work full time on things and not waste time driving back and forth…"  
Sora nodded. It made sense after all. "And you help there in your spare time, right?"  
Demyx nodded. "Anytime I can. I enjoy the work… Probably continue with the business when Dad retires…"  
"That's cool" Roxas smiled at the Mohawk boy "Sora is interested in mechanics too… you'll probably get along smoothly."  
"And you, Roxy?" Demyx teased, earning a scowl from Roxas.  
"I'm not a girl…"  
"Come on, It's a great pet name!"  
"I don't think so, Deedee"  
"… that was low"  
"You deserved it"

"No I didn't!"  
Sora sighed. It was going to be a long night…

*********************

Roxas groaned as he woke up next morning. Damn it, why did they have to wake up at nine? Oh, true… they had to visit Axel.

Sighing, he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, passing his already waken up and extremely happy brother. Roxas growled. Why did Sora have to be a morning person?

"Morning, Cloud… Vince…" the blonde nodded as he sat beside his older brother, who was eating some toast. His breakfast was already ready and set before him.

"Good morning, Roxas" Vincent greeted, sitting beside his boyfriend and handing him a mug of coffee. "Had a good night"  
"I guess you could say so…" the blonde shrugged as he started eating his cereals.

"Did your arms hurt?" Cloud inquired after taking a sip of coffee. Roxas shook his head.

"I think its getting better… It doesn't hurt during night time anymore."

"That's a sure sign of improvement…" Cloud nodded, going back to his coffee. Vincent gave him a small smile.

"Good… I heard you are going to visit Axel this morning. Maybe you could ask Tifa to take a look at those arms of yours and get started on rehab."

Tifa Lockheart was a good friend of Vincent and Cloud, having been in their class since high school. She was currently working in the island's hospital as a doctor, and had offered to treat Roxas when she heard they were moving back.

"I heard Tifa and Reno are going to have a baby soon…" Cloud commented lightly after a few minutes of silence.

"Have they married?"  
Cloud snorted. "You know they aren't exactly a conventional couple… They will only marry if they both feel like it… which is yet to happen."

Roxas hummed lightly and finished his breakfast in silence. He stood up, bid Cloud and Vincent goodbye and went to take a shower. He still had half and hour before Demyx came up to pick them up so they could go to the hospital together.

Axel had just woken up when Kairi and Naminé came in, both looking extremely excited about something.

"Here you go!" Kairi giggled, handing him his cell phone. Axel arched an eyebrow.  
"Why so excited, Kai?"  
Kairi simple giggled even more and turned to whisper something to Naminé, which got the blonde laughing. Axel arched his other eyebrow. Seriously, girls…

"Hello Kairi, Naminé" Doctor Tifa Lockheart smiled as she entered the room. "How are you doing, Axel?"

"I can't wait to get out of here…" He sighed as he sat up on the bed. "It's been a week since I got the surgery done. Seriously, Can't I go home?"

"You know it has to be two weeks before you can go home, and then take it easy for another two" Tifa chastised as she looked at his chart. "Everything is going great so far. Maybe, if it continues like this, you'll get out earlier."

"Yes!"

Tifa laughed at the red hair's antics. He was such a child sometimes "By the way… I heard you have visitors today"  
"Yeah… Roxas and Sora are coming by to say hi…" Axel shrugged. It wasn't much of a big deal. Yes, he had known the twins since they were babies, even though there was a two year gap between them. Why was everyone so excited about them meeting up again?

"That's good. I'll pop by later to say hi, okay?" She smiled at the occupants of the room before she left.

Moments after, a happy shout announced the arrival of the three.

"Hey Axel!" Demyx shouted as he entered the room, followed by two sighing twins.

"Sora, Roxas!" Kairi squealed as she glomped them before they had a chance to react. Well, Roxas did react, and shoved his brother in front of him, leaving poor Sora to suffer Kairi's bone crushing hug.

"Now, Axel" Naminé winked at him. "Write it now!"

Axel blinked, remembering his cell and opened a new message. He paused briefly at what to write, before deciding for a simple question.

"Kairi, you're choking me!" Sora laughed, hugging his best friend. Roxas took his opportunity and slipped away from Kari's bone crushing hug to greet Axel and Naminé.

"How are you doing, Axel?" He asked, but he was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. Axel went very still, his heart beating hard in his chest. Kairi looked at Roxas

"Your phone?"

"Yeah" The blonde nodded, taking out his cell. "I got a text"  
"From who?" Sora asked.

Roxas was very silent. "Aku…" he finally said. The blonde then stared at Axel. "Didn't you just… send a text?"

Axel laughed nervously. "Read the text out loud, please…"  
Roxas frowned. "What if is private?"

"… Just read it"

Sighing, Roxas opened the text. His eyes went wide.

"Roxas… something wrong?" Sora asked, concerned for his twin.

Roxas laughed nervously. "I'm sorry if she tried to crushed you, she always gets a bit over excited when greeting people. Love, Aku" Roxas read, and then proceeded to reply.

The room was dead silent, until Axel's phone vibrated indicating the arrival of a new text.

After reading it, he laughed out loud. Roxas smiled.

"Why do you think I shoved Sora before me?" the both said, looking at each others eyes. Bright blue met emerald green. "love, Roku"


	4. Chapter 4

Something I forgot to mention the past chapters, though I think it is painfully obvious: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY AND SQUEENIX!

However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise :3

Thank you to anyone that has reviewed so far! And lets hope more people review!

**Summary:** KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes...

Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?

***

After an uncomfortable silence, Demyx spoke up.

"Okay. Lemme get some things clear. We already know Axel is Aku. And now, Roxas is Roku." He looked at Roxas for confirmation, obtaining a nod from the blonde "So that means…"

"That means what, Demyx?" Axel asked, curious as to what the Mohawk was going to say.

Demyx' eyes went wide and he covered his mouth to stop the happy squeal that was coming out of his mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm in the same room as KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames!"

"And UltimaKey" Sora grumbled, slightly offended Demyx had forgotten about him.

"And UltimaKey!" Demyx added, hugging Sora, who smiled and pushed him away. "Man this is so cool"

Axel, Kairi and Naminé shared a look and shook their heads. Roxas looked at the red haired, who laughed. "Trust Demyx to make a big deal out of it"

"-see the tattoos?"

"What?" Roxas blinked, having missed the last part.

The Mohawk boy sighed. "I asked if I could see the tattoos. I mean, I was there through the entire "Axel gets his back tattooed' and all that but" His eyes glistened "I really really want to look at those keyblade tattoos from close-up!"

"He's gonna flip out of his mind when he sees the real ones, isn't he?" Sora asked, looking at his twin.

"And I bet he'll try to wield them" Roxas nodded, staring at the 'fan-mode' Demyx.

"And trip and knock something over" Naminé supplied, winking at her now pouting brother.

"Or even worse, break one of them" Kairi mused "Remember the chakram incident"  
"Don't remind me" Axel said darkly. "I don't think I have gotten over it yet"

"Hey, I'm still here" Demyx pouted, crossing his arms "Don't ignore me…"

The twins looked at each other "We are so not letting him near them, then"

"Hey!" the Mohawk pouted "It's not like I'm a walking disaster or something… What's with the look?"

"Demyx, darling" Naminé said, looking at Kairi "You ARE a walking disaster."

After all, last night, during the welcome back dinner in the Highwind Household, Demyx had only tripped and fallen down the stairs twice, nearly dropped the dinner on the floor, broken two cups and fell headfirst into a mud puddle when taking the trash out. In just four hours.

Demyx huffed.

Roxas laughed "this is because of last night, right?"

Naminé nodded. Demyx grumbled something and faced the wall, earning a hearty laugh from Axel.

"Aww… is ickle Demykins upset?"  
"Don't call me that!"

"He is"

"Axel!"

Everyone laughed, even Demyx.

"So... About the tattoos" Kairi mentioned after everyone had stopped laughing.

"Still on about that?" Roxas sighed "it's not a big-"  
The girls put on their best puppy faces.

"-deal…." He sighed. "What can I do against those faces?"  
"Close your eyes and look away" Axel supplied, pulling the blonde to sit beside him on the bed.

"Let us see them!" Naminé piped up, sticking her tongue out at Axel.

The twins sighed and pulled their shirts up, revealing their hip bones and navel. Adorning Sora's hips was a very intricate, yet simple tattoo of a glowing key hole and a keyblade that as throwing a beam of light at it. Roxas' was another story. On his left hip was a 'white' (it wasn't white because of the flesh colour') keyblade, with star like teeth. On his right, a completely black one; The Oathkeeper and the Oblivion.

Everyone gasped, but for entirely different reasons.

"Wow… it's beautiful" Kairi whistled as she ran her fingers over Sora's tattoo, causing him to blush. "Both are"  
"Kairi it tickles!"  
"Navel piercing, eh?" Axel chuckled, poking the flesh beside Roxas' belly button. He had a black metal piercing through it.

"Yeah…" The blonde nodded.

"They're so cool! So awesome… wow." Demyx was in his own world now, staring at the twins' tattoos. Everyone sighed. Let Demyx be Demyx.

"Roxas…" Axel whispered, making a motion for the boy to get close.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked, getting closer.  
"Where did you get those scars?" the red haired whispered, placing his hands on his hips. Roxas shivered at the contact. His hands were so warm… But his mind was in other things.

"How did you-"  
"I've got my own to hide" The older boy shrugged, inching away and winking at Sora, who 'eeped' and went back to talk with Demyx, Naminé Kairi, who was laughing at him. "So?"

Roxas looked away. Axel didn't pressure.

"No pressure. Tell me when you're ready, dude"

"Axel, I-"  
"Sora, Roxas!" Tifa was back in the room, just like she had said. "It's so nice to see you again! How are you doing?"

"We're fine, thank you" Roxas smiled, moving to hug the brunette woman. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yes, congratulations Tifa!" Sora exclaimed happily, hugging the woman as well, who laughed.

"Thank you, boys. It's still to early to be sure but" She paced a hand on her belly, smiling softly "I feel her there, growing each day"

"Her?"

"Of course! It's going to be a girl"

Axel huffed. "And if it turns out to be a boy?"

"I'll love him as much… but he'll have a girlish name. She's going to be called Marlene"

Roxas laughed. "You're convinced, right?"

Tifa nodded. "Damn right I am. Oops" She covered her mouth. "I promised no cussing here in the hospital…"

Everyone laughed.

"Sadly, I came here for business again…" She pouted lightly. "Roxas, Vincent told me about your arms. Do you feel up to a check up?"  
"Right now?"  
"Yeah, I'm head of staff. That way you can leave with the rest for lunch and we can schedule your rehab sessions and all that cra- stuff…"  
Roxas shrugged. "Fine with me."  
"Okay then! Follow me, blondie" Tifa giggled, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and leading him out of the room.

Silence fell over the room again.

"Sora…" Kairi said, breaking the silence this time. "How is Roxas doing?"  
Sora's face was sombre. He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't know… He hardly talks anymore. He's turned extremely quiet and there's this aura of apathy around him that sometimes it's unbearable! The only thing he misses is playing the guitar… Its so… arg!"

"Hard to word?" Axel offered, shuffling slightly in his bed.

"Exactly. Hard to word"

"Why did he do it, anyways?" Demyx asked after a moment of silence. "I thought he was fine. He was fine the summer before that happened, when you guys visited."

"It seems he was too much of a nerd for that school."

"Nerd?" Demyx was confused  
"He wore braces and glasses, don't you remember?" Sora reminded him. "He still wears glasses, as a matter of fact."

"Yes, but you're twins! Everyone could guess he was damn hot if you took the glasses and braces out!"

Axel laughed bitterly.

"Demyx… people are stupid sometimes."

The room fell silent again.

"But," Kairi spoke up after a moment. "Roxas is very strong. I'm sure he wouldn't let some stupid words get to him… right?"

Sora looked at Kairi and sighed. "Yeah, I know… The words didn't get to him… They were the catalyst."

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked.

"Asking for the meaning of catalyst or…?" Naminé asked, but she was interrupted.

"I'm not stupid, Nami." The Mohawk boy huffed. "I mean, what was the whole trigger…"

"Xion" Axel muttered, exchanging a glance with Sora

"Xion?"

"Yeah…" Axel sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Roxas adored her. She was his support, his best friend… They were going out for a year and a half, I think"

Sora nodded. "Yes. She was there through everything. Roxas getting braces, Roxas getting glasses because he's almost blind without them… Nothing could get to Roxas if Xion was around. Until…"

"Until when?" Kairi asked

"Until the anniversary of their almost two years. They were walking down the street, near the park, heading home and…" Sora took a deep breath "A car that was going too fast moved into the path way and run both of them over. Roxas got a huge gash on his back but Xion… Xion broke her neck on the impact. She died that very instant…"

The room was completely silent. No one dared to talk, even breath seemed noisy. Sora sighed, grimacing.

"One moment he was walking down the street, holding her hand and the other they were both on the floor, in pain and she was completely dead. That is bound to affect your mental sanity." Axel muttered, his eyes dark. "Roxas… I don't think he's gotten over it"

"He hasn't" Sora laughed bitterly. "I don't think he ever will. He stopped fawning over girls after that… He was always bi, even when dating Xion but, that was the trigger to him focusing mainly on boys and …"

"Going suicidal" Kairi looked to the floor, tears on her eyes. "Poor Roxas"

Demyx nodded. "I think we have a lot of work to do if we want him to look forward to living again…"

Sora smiled. "Damn right we do. He's going to be a completely new Roxas when we finish with him"

"Hey!" Axel pouted. "I like him the way he is! Don't change my Roxy"

Everyone laughed again, though deep in their hearts, they were still sad, thinking over Roxas' story and making their own, personal promises to help him, each of them in their own way.

***

"Here it is, Roxas. Welcome to my office"

Roxas looked around the spacey white office, nodding in approval. "It's… nice"  
"And white" Tifa huffed "Well, sit here on the chair while I go and get some papers and the first aid kit. Start taking the bandages off meanwhile, please"

"Okay" Roxas nodded as she smiled and left. He looked at his bandaged arms and sighed, then proceeded to take the bandages off.

Ten minutes later he was looking at the 20 cm scar he had on his right arm. It felt weird staring at it after that day. The wound was stitched up heavily and seemed to be healing okay, though he was no doctor to say so. Ignoring the slight chill that went up his arm after being bandaged for so long, he got on with the other.

"How are you doing?" Tifa asked as she re-entered the room, kit in one hand and a folder on the other.

"Almost done…" the boy answered as he took of the last bandage, revealing a similar scar as to the one on his other arm. "There, done."

"That's good. Okay, now show me both arms."

Roxas did as instructed. Tifa winced at seeing how big the scars were.

"There bigger than what I thought…"

"Bear in mind how I got them, Tifa…" Roxas laughed bitterly. "I slashed both my arms with some glass shreds. Those wounds are bound to be big, aren't they?"

"Don't joke about it, Roxas…" Tifa chastised while she got some disinfectant and cotton out.

"How am I supposed to face it, then?" The blonde grumbled, staring straight at her "I'm not going to ignore it and pretend it didn't happen, and neither am I going to let it bother me"

"It still is some serious matter, Roxas… You tried to commit suicide. You can't joke about things like that"

"Ouch! That stings"

Tifa laughed. "What do you expect? It's supposed to disinfect and the flesh is tender… but it's good that it stings. It means you're starting to regain sensibility"

"I'd rather it tickled…"

"Beggars can't be choosers, Roku"

"I know…"

Tifa finished disinfecting the right arm and started on the left. "Roxas… would you mind telling me the story? How you got them, I mean…"  
"Why?"

"Its not out of morbid curiosity, I assure you. It's only to asses how therapy should proceed. And to analyse whether I'd be good to put you on psychologist revisions during it or not"

"Psychologist? I'm not mad, Tifa"

"How can I know if I can't assess your state of mind?"

Roxas pouted. "Fine…"

*~* Flashback *~*

**Twilight High, Twilight town, six months ago**

Roxas was waiting for his best friend, Hayner Grath, to finish getting his books from the locker. The boy was wearing some silver rimmed square glasses and had an impatient scowl on his face. He sighed, showing the braces he normally hid by keeping his mouth shut and barely speaking.

"Come on, Hayner! We're going to be late!"

"Dude, relax" Hayner drawled, taking his time. "We have double art in the morning. It's not like-"  
"I happen to like art, you know?"

"Seesh, Rox…" Hayner sighed, closing his locker. "There, I'm done. Happy?"

"Very" Roxas nodded, heading towards their first class, with Hayner at his heels. Before entering the room, Hayner spun him around.

"Roxas, how are you feeling?"  
Roxas looked away. "Fine, I guess" he mumbled. Hayner turned serious.

"Listen, you don't have to keep those things to yourself. WE are friends, you know? Friends help each other. Rox, if someone insults you or hits you again, tell me. Straight away. I can get my brother to deal with them."

"I doubt Seifer will solve anything…" Roxas sighed. He looked up at Hayner and smiled, running a hand through his spiky blond hair "But thanks, I'll keep it in mind…"  
Hayner nodded and sighed, then opened the door and they both got into the classroom.

After art they had a half an hour break before classes started again. Roxas, Hayner, and Pence were hanging out on a corridor, since it was raining and they couldn't go outside to the playground. Hayner was laughing at a joke Pence had made and had his arm swung over Roxas' shoulder, in an attempt to cheer him up. Roxas was leaning against Hayner, slightly drowsy but listening in, even though he was not making much contribution.

"Come on, Roxas!" Pence urged, worried for his friend. "Cheer up! Have you got any jokes to tell? Something fun that happened recently?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nothing at all…"  
"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late" A chocolate haired girl said as she neared them. "I was kept back by the art teacher… she wanted to discuss some things with me"  
"What things, Olette?" Roxas asked, looking into her green eyes. She shrugged.

"Something about me having to put more effort into my work" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't even like art, and I'm not going to continue with it next year, so why bother?"  
"Ha! See, Roxas? Not everyone likes the class!" Hayner laughed, causing Roxas to shake his head, but a smile crept onto the blonde's face.

"You're impossible, Hayner. As a matter of fact, it's a quite relaxing class"

"Yeah… so relaxing you get frustrated when the things don't come out as you want them. Of course you like the class, Roxas. You're brilliant at it!" Olette grumbled, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed.

The entire group laughed, including Roxas. Hayner and Olette looked at each other, smiling. Maybe, just maybe, they could help their friend get better.

"Oh look, there he is" A snobby voice sneered behind them, making the group turn around to face a slutty, blonde girl with disgusting brown eyes. "The nerd and his new boy toy." A very fake sigh "Olette, I feel sorry for you, having to deal with that fag being so close to your boyfriend…"

"Roxas is not a fag!" Olette growled, standing up. "What's your problem, Mona? Haven't you gotten anyone else to annoy?"

"Annoy?" Mona asked, a superior look forming on her face "I don't come here to annoy, just to chat…"

"Well then" Roxas said, standing up straight and directing Mona a freezing glance, that made her back away slightly "Consider this chat over on my behalf."

"Roxas, where are you going?" Hayner asked his friend, who was walking away from the group.

"To find a building to jump from" Roxas grumbled, turning a corner and disappearing from view. Hayner and Olette exchanged worried glances and rushed behind his friend, Pence close on their heels.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas where are you?"

"Rox, are you going to answer them?" Sora asked staring amused at his twin. The Strife twins were on the school terrace, cloud sighting. Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, there you are!" Hayner panted, Olette and Pence behind him. "We were starting to think you had jumped off the building…"

"I would have if Sora hadn't been here first." Roxas muttered, looking at the sky. Sora made a sad face.

"Roxas…"

"I just wish Xion was here…" Roxas whispered as he took a shaky breath. Sora lied beside his twin and hugged him, kissing his forehead tenderly when he felt Roxas cling to him and started crying silently. Hayner moved to sit beside Roxas, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Pence and Olette sat by Sora, offering their silent comfort.

Sadly, the two people that Roxas needed most desperately were very far away. One, in heaven; the other, in his hometown.

Next day Roxas' friends winced when they saw their blonde friend. He was pale, dark bags under his eyes. Sora was beside him, looking extremely worried.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Olette asked, placing her hand on the blonde's forehead to check the temperature.

"Bad night sleep" Roxas sighed, looking away. Olette turned to the other twin, who shook his head.

"Extremely bad night…" Sora agreed. Roxas yawned and headed to his locker, fiddling with the lock before opening it.

"Oh my, Roxas. You sure look tired… Where you out last night, whoring yourself to other fags like you?" A sneering, disgusting voice commented behind him. Roxas continued with his books, ignoring Mona. The girl sighed and twirled a blonde curl between her fingers, leaning against the wall.

"I pity Xion. Poor girl… So nice and cheerful, and having to deal with a homo like you, Roxas" Her brown eyes pierced the other blonde's back, a seemingly serious look on her face. "I bet it hurt her, having to go out with you just because you wanted to seem normal-"

"Shut up" Roxas seethed, slamming his locker close. "Just shut up!"

"Why should I listen to you, fag?" She drawled, standing up and looking defiantly at Roxas. "Your words are worthless, just like you"

"You're the worthless one here, bitch"

She sneered. "What, my words hit a nerve? Face it, Roxy. Truth hurts. I know it hurts, but face it. Xion didn't love you… She was just with you because she pitied you. She knew you were a closet case and even then she-"

"LEAVE XION ALONE!" Roxas shouted, slamming his first against the glass box that contained the fire extinguisher, cracking the glass. Glass littered the floor beneath the blonde's feet. "Leave her fucking alone, Mona"

"Oh…" she laughed. "Roxy got angry… See that, guys?" She called at her friends, who were standing behind her, laughing.

"Roxas is fed up!" Roxas shouted, picking up two glass pieces, sharp enough to be considered dangerous.

"Roxas, what are you-?" Sora started, but Roxas interrupted everyone.

"I'm fed up of this! Fed up of sluts like you, fed up of those insults, fed up of people tarnishing Xion's memory… I'M FED UP OF LIFE!" He shouted, taking the glass shards and slashing his arms from elbow down to his wrist. Olette shrieked in panic, Mona screamed.

"ROXAS!" Sora shouted, running to his brother, who stood there, shards in his hands, blood dripping down to the floor.

"I bet you like this, Mona!" Roxas laughed, a mad look in his face "I bet you want me dead! Everyone wants me dead! Well then, I'll comply! I'll fucking kill myself and fucking leave you alone! Maybe I'll be with Xion, you know!"

"Roxas, shut up!" Sora screamed, shaking his twin, tears in his eyes. "What about me, and Cloud and Vincent? What about Destiny Islands and Aku? What about Aku?"

Roxas stared at his twin, his face paling due to the blood loss. Chaos was erupting around the twins; teachers screaming at the teenagers to get into the classrooms, people crying and screaming, ambulance sirens nearing closer. Roxas' eyes went wide, tears streaming down his face.

"Sora…" His knees failed him, slumping down into his brother's arms. Sora caught him, pulling him into a hug. "Sora what have I done?"

"Roku…" Sora cried "Roku, hold up."

"Soku, I'm dying" Roxas cried, moving his bloody arms to hug his twin, who shook his head, tears streaming down. "What have I done, Soku?"

"Shush. It's not your fault! You'll see, you'll get better… We'll go back to the islands, and be with Kairi and Riku and…"

"Soku… take care of Cloud" Roxas rasped, his vision blurring. "I'm falling down…"

"Roxas… ROXAS!"

Roxas fell into a pool of darkness, his brother's cries echoing in his blacking mind.

"Roxas… Roxas!" A sweet voice called. Roxas opened his eyes, grimacing at the whiteness of it all.

"Who's there?"

"Silly, you don't remember me?"

Roxas opened his eyes to meet with blue eyes, so much like his own. "Xion?"

The raven haired girl nodded, a smile forming on her lips. She turned around to the chestnut haired woman behind her, who was hugging a dark haired man. "Aerith, Zack, he woke up!"

"He did, eh?" the man smirked, nearing the waking boy. Roxas felt a knot forming in his throat.

"Dad, Mom?"

The woman nodded, enveloping in a warm hug.

"My baby… why did you do that?" She whispered, kissing his head.

"Roxas…" Zack looked at him, a sad glimmer in his eyes. "Why?"

"I… don't know…" Roxas looked down, tears in his eyes. "I… snapped. It's too hard to bear, I-"

"Shh, Roxas…" Aerith crooned, hugging him again. "We know… It's so painful to watch from here and not being able to do anything…"

"But, Roxas…" Xion spoke up, smiling. "It's not your time… not yet."

"But I thought…"

"We came because you needed us, son" Zack smiled, snaking his arm round Aerith's waist. "You still have a lot to do, a dream to chase. Don't let a stupid bimbo get to you, okay?"

"Yes, son" Aerith smiled. "You still have a wonderful life to live"

"With us three watching over you" Xion finished, kissing Roxas on the lips. The boy wrapped his arms around the smaller girl, enjoying the familiar warmth. Xion broke the kiss and giggled. "Remember, you're never alone. You have us watching over you and, out there someone is ready to love you very much. He's extremely worried at the moment"

"Who?" Roxas asked his girlfriend, saddened. "Xion, I can't love any other girl…"

"Hush, silly. You'll love him, I'm sure you will. He's perfect for you?"

"Him?"

"Xion, leave the poor boy" Zack laughed. "Let him find out"

"It's time to wake up now, baby…" Aerith said, kissing his forehead. "Go back to sleep now, Roxas…"

"Mom…" Roxas moaned.

"Take care of your brothers, Roxas…"

"Let me stay! A bit more! Just…"

"Just five more minutes…"

"He's woken up!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Roxas opened his eyes, focusing his sight. He found his twin and older brother beside him, smiling. Both had puffy eyes.

"Dude… what happened to you? You look shitted" He slurred, feeling… mushy.

"You should take a look at you" Sora laughed, hugging his twin. Roxas tried to return the hug, but was unable to move his arms.

"What the…?" He exclaimed, looking at his appendages. Both of his arms were heavily bandaged, from fingers nearly up to his shoulders.

"You have to be like this for two weeks." Cloud explained, knocking the bandages lightly with his finger. After that they will change your sutures and the bandage, so you are able to bend your arms a bit. But you have to keep the bandages on for at least half a year, or less… It all depends on how the veins heal."

"You were lucky, brother" Sora said, looking at the floor. "The told us that if you'd made a bit more force you might have died in five minutes…"

"I'm sorry…" Roxas muttered "I'm really sorry guys…"

"Roxas… don't cry" Cloud muttered, hugging his younger brother. "Don't worry, we understand why you did it… kind of."

Roxas laughed shakily, wishing he could return the hug. A loud beeping noise interrupted them. Sora took out his cell and opened up.

"Hello? Oh, Aku… yeah he's woken up."

"Aku?" Roxas asked, looking at Sora who nodded.

"Yeah… yeah sure he can talk."

"Pass it over; I want to talk to him!" Roxas exclaimed, hearing a laugh from the other side of the cell.

"There you go then…" Sora said, pulling the cell microphone and earphones from his pocket. "That way you can speak in peace. We'll go to tell the others you're alright, okay?"

"Okay" Roxas nodded, letting his twin place the earphones in his ears.

"Roku?" a familiar voice asked from the other side, slightly shaky.

"Aku, you've been crying?" Roxas retorted, slightly worried.

"Yes" was the short reply. "Roku, what were you-"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Roxas bubbled, a knot in his throat again. "I snapped. It was just…"

A shaky laugh

"Don't worry dude… Man, you can't believe how relieved I am…"

"You can't believe how relieved I am either" Roxas laughed. "Aku, don't worry. I'll get better soon. And we'll finally meet each other"

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise, even when I can't move mine" Roxas joked.

"Good. Now, tell me…"

*~* Flashback End*~*

"And that's about it…" Roxas finished as Tifa wrapped up his arm. "It itches…"

"Fresh bandages are always itchy" Tifa laughed as she examined both arms to check if they were properly bandaged.

"So what do you think?" Roxas asked, standing up to stretch. "Am I mad or not?"

"You are not, to my opinion" She concluded, walking to her desk to fill out some papers. "But I'm going to recommend bi-weekly sessions with a friend of mine."

"What?" He groaned, making Tifa let out a small giggle.

"Don't worry; he's a friend of mine. And Axel, if that makes you feel any better."

"Not much…"

Tifa laughed out loud.

"Come on, don't be a wuss. He'll know exactly what to do to make you better."

"So, we're done?" the boy asked, nearing Tifa's desk. She hummed and gave him a slip of paper.

"Take this and give it to your brother. It's a list with some foods and drinks that will benefit your recovery and some medicines he can give you if you are in any sort of pain." She took out a planner and opened it to the week they were in. "Hmm… lets se. Easter holidays end next week. Your arms seem fine, but they need a bit more rest." She looked at him straight in the eye. "Two weeks more worth of bandages and you're set, I think. You'll have to come to rehab three times a week after school but by this summer I think you'll be fine."

"That's great!" Roxas smiled.

"Really great" She smiled and stood up. "Come here two weeks tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Thank you, Tifa"

"It's my job to take care of you now" She giggled. "I'll be a mommy soon and I need practise!"

Roxas laughed.

"Now go! I'm sure your friends are waiting for you"

"Okay, never have I ever gotten a piercing" Kairi said, smirking when Sora, Axel and Demyx groaned, putting a finger down.

"I'd fall for that one if I were playing" Roxas commented lightly, entering the room. Axel had only two fingers left, Sora had three and Demyx was about to lose. The girls still had five left each.

"Roxas, you're alive!" Demyx sprung and hugged him.

"Demyx, you just acted bunny" Axel blinked, staring at were Demyx had been moments ago and were he was now. That is, sitting right beside Axel and then being in Roxas' arms five metres away.

"How did you end up here, anyway?" Roxas laughed, patting Demyx and sitting beside Axel.

"What did Tifa say?" Axel asked, poking the blonde, who giggled lightly.

"Tickles…"

More poking. Roxas barked a laugh. "Okay, stop it!"

Even more poking.

"Fine, I'll tell!"

"That's better…" Axel laughed, pulling Roxas on the bed so they could sit together.

"Power of conviction…" Sora whistled, his arms round both girls' waists, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm getting the bandages off in two weeks. I have to do rehab three times a week after that and visit a psychologist once every two weeks…"

"That's a full schedule" Demyx commented, sitting on the small sofa in the room. "School starts next week. How are you going to manage?"

Roxas shrugged. "I'll have to rely on Sora's notes until I can write again"

"That's good. Now…" Axel smirked "How about we play another round of never have I ever?"

"Bring it on, Aku" Roxas smirked as well. "Bring it on…"


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner! This has been sitting on my computer for a long time now, but a lot has happened (including the return to school, homework and a writer's block the size of the Eiffel Tower.)

I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is a bit short for my liking… Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out of my system by the weekend.

Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm glad to hear that people like this 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how hard I wish for it every Christmas and every shooting star I see…

**Summary:** KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes...

Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas hated school. He hated it even more now, after previous incidents. It didn't help that he had to wear uniform in his new school. It also didn't help that he was starting anew, and Roxas was extremely worried that people would think he was a nerd and insult him and… well, to put it simply, he didn't want a repeat of his last school.

"Come on, Roxas!" Sora groaned, trying to pull his brother out of his bed. "Stop being childish and get out of bed.

"Yes!" Demyx chipped, fighting with Roxas for the covers. "You'll be with me and Sora!"

"That's not it!" Roxas screamed, burying his head in the pillow. "I just don't want to go!"

"Roxas" Vincent said, entering the room with a bucket of cold water. "Get up" He threw the water on the boy, who screamed loudly and sat up, shivering.

"Good morning" The black haired man said, putting the bucket down. "You have fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed. Breakfast is on the table. We'll be leaving at eight thirty"

"Fucking good morning" Roxas grumbled. He couldn't get back in bed without getting even wetter and cold. Muttering a series of curses that made Demyx and Sora glance at each other, he slammed the bathroom door.

"Something tells me it's going to be a great day" Demyx snorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sora could only nod in agreement.

Roxas and Sora were chatting away with Demyx and Naminé when the bell signalled the start of classes. Naminé waved goodbye and went to meet up with Kairi and Selphie, heading with them to tutor whilst the boys went the opposite way towards their tutor room.

Roxas had been extremely happy when he had discovered that his tutor was going to be Vincent or Mr. Valentine as he had to call him in school. Vincent taught music in Destiny High, which meant that his tutor room was…

"The Music Room." Demyx announced as he opened the door. Vincent was sat behind his desk, talking with a red haired girl about something school related, probably. Students were sat around the desks that occupied the front of the room. Shelves were full with music books and notebooks. Walls were decorated with famous singer posters and, at the very back of the room, a piano, a drum kit and other instruments were placed.

When they entered the room, Vincent looked up and smiled at them in his own, creepy way.

"There you are…" He purred –or Roxas thought he purred. Vincent looked a bit too happy for his security- "Okay, everyone" he said, earning the attention of the students, who looked first at him, then at the newcomers. Vincent cleared his throat and motioned Sora and Roxas to move closer.

"We have two new members in our class. Sora, Roxas, please introduce yourselves."

"Our names are Sora and Roxas" both twins said in a monotonous tone. "We like to play the guitar and photography."

"Apart from that" Sora said "I like to hand craft things and sculpt"

"And I happen to like clothes designing and have worked once or twice as a model for some friends." Roxas drawled.

"He's on painkillers" Sora sighed. "Excuse him. He normally is quite nice and…"

"Sarcastic, mean and sardonic" Roxas finished, earning giggles from some of the girls. "I was serious"

More girls giggled. Roxas sighed, making Vincent shake his head, clearly amused.

"And one more thing before we go over the notices" Vincent added "Roxas has some trouble with his arms. If you see him struggling with carrying something or any other thing, don't hesitate to help."

Vincent turned around, heading back to his desk and the twins separated. Sora went to greet his friend Tidus and Roxas ignored all the girls that were waving for him to sit beside them and flopped down on the chair beside Demyx, who was doodling him on a piece of paper.

"What are you doodling?" Roxas asked.

"Your face" Demyx laughed, showing him the paper. Roxas laughed.

"I didn't think I was that pretty, Dem"

"You needed an ego boost"

Both friends laughed silently, earning curious glances from the rest of the class. Vincent went over the notices, which were non-important and the bell rang, signalling the start of classes for that day.

"We have to stay here" Demyx said, checking his timetable. "It's double music first thing. Then break and art, free, and maths"

Sora groaned, getting near. "I hate maths"

"You need them" Roxas reminded him. "And the afternoon"

"Literature and then French"

"What a crappy day…" Tidus groaned, sitting in front of Demyx. "Hello, Roxas"

"Tidus" Roxas nodded, thinking over the day. It wasn't half bad. In his opinion, it was a great day.

"Oi, Demyx" Tidus said, looking at the Mohawk boy, who stared at him with expressionless eyes. "How come you are so friendly with Roxas?"

"He happens to be a good friend of mine" Roxas replied coldly. "Why?"

"No need to get defensive, Roxas" Tidus said, putting his hands up in defence. "I'm just wondering… Demyx isn't particularly known for having many friends. And the ones he has…"

"Happen to be faggots like me; is that what you were going to say, Tidus?" Demyx growled, surprising Roxas with the coldness of his tone.

"It's not a well kept secret, Demyx" Tidus said, slight sadness in his eyes. "We were friends in primary school, Dem. I still worry about you."

Demyx scoffed and got up, heading to where the guitars were, leaned against the wall in their cases. "More like worried about my sister, I think" he muttered, opening one of the cases and getting out a blue and white electric bass. Tidus looked at Sora, who simply shrugged. Roxas turned around, straddling his chair and stared interested at the bass.

"Deedee, you play bass?"

Demyx looked up while he tuned the instrument.

"Yeah I do, Roxy. Why?"

"Never expected it, just that. I thought you were more of a guitar type." Roxas yawned as he stretched his back, little pops barely audible. "Damn… now I want to play the guitar again"

A small chuckle came from Vincent, who had been hearing the entire conversation while typing some things into his computer.

"What is so funny, Mr Valentine?"

"Nothing, Roxas…" Vincent said, pushing the keyboard away and staring at the group. "Just and old joke"

Demyx hummed nonchalantly as he played a small melody on the bass with surprising mastery. Taking that as a cue to start the class, Tidus started walking towards the drum kit and the end of the class.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Sora?" Vincent said, pointing towards a guitar. "I took the liberty of bringing your guitar in today so you could practice in the class. Start tuning it and warming up. After that we'll play some songs"

"Isn't Axel coming today, mister?" Tidus asked, playing with the drumsticks. Vincent shook his head.

"He's in hospital due to an appendicitis operation. He'll be back soon, though."

"Erm… Vincent." Roxas said, staring at the instruments. "What am I supposed to do?"

Roxas regretted asking the question, for the creepy cat smile was back.

"You, my dear Roxas, will sing."

"If I get my hands on that stupid… ARGH!" Roxas growled as he sat in between the roots of an old oak in the playground, Demyx laughing beside him.

"It wasn't that bad. In fact, I t was great! You have a great voice, Roxy"

"Fucking Vincent, I say…" Roxas grumbled as he stole a bite from his sandwich.

"What's going on?" Riku asked as he joined the group, sitting beside Sora and directly in front of Roxas. Zexion, Riku's classmate, took the place beside Demyx, closing the circle.

"Roxas had to sing in music class" Sora smiled as his twin sent him a death glare.

"And what's the big deal? I've had to sing loads of times against my will in music" Zexion asked as he stole Demyx' sandwich and took a bite, much to the Mohawk's displeasure.

"Hey! That's my sandwich! Get your own"

"Food always tastes better stolen"

"Nice one, Zexion" Roxas laughed as he placed his sandwich beside him. Sora sighed and took his brothers sandwich, taking a small piece out of it and placing it in front of the blonde's lips.

"Eat"

Roxas grumbled. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Rox, I don't fucking care what you think. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Sora"

"Roxas, eat"

Demyx sighed.

"Sora, its okay if he doesn't want to eat"

"No its not" the brunet snapped, putting the piece inside is brother's mouth when the twin was about to start talking again. "He hardly eats, and that might put his treatment off. He needs to gain a bit of weight!"

Demyx promptly shut up. Sora angry was a force to be reckoned, even if this had only been a mild snap. Exchanging glances with Zexion and Riku, the trio sighed and resumed watching the twins' fighting; Sora trying to force feed Roxas and Roxas trying to shove Sora off.

Axel chuckled as he saw Roxas drag himself into his hospital room and flop gracefully on the armchair beside the bed.

"How was your first day of school?" The red haired asked, playing with a Rubik cube.

"Could have been better…" the blonde mumbled, staring at the ceiling "It was all going great until the French teacher decided my pronunciation and knowledge of the language was great and gave me the main part in the school performance!"

Axel choked, and then blinked at his friend.

"He did what?"

"Gave me the main part in the school performance. And I can't refuse it, because I need the credit it gives you!" Roxas sighed and looked at the red haired lying on the bed. "When are you leaving the hospital?"

"A week from today" Axel grumbled, fiddling with the Rubik. "Damn…"

"Here, let me" Roxas laughed, grabbing the cube. "So you're leaving the same day I get my bandages off, then"

"Most surely…" the red haired stared in awe as Roxas expertly fiddled with the cube, slowly solving it. "I'm in the French play too, if that helps"

"Sure it does" Roxas said absently, making a small sound of triumph when he finally solved the block "There you go!"

"Shit…" Axel cursed, examining the block. It was perfect. Red, green, blue, yellow, orange and white sides all perfect. "I've never seen anyone solve it so quickly"

"My record is in two minutes" Roxas smiled proudly. "I get bored very easily so my brother got me a Rubik cube to keep me occupied." He shrugged "Every time it took me less and less time to solve it"

Axel nodded absently, still fixated on the Rubik Cube, something that amused Roxas. The blonde smiled and stretched himself, sighing softly when he felt his spine clack. Suppressing a yawn, he turned to his green eyed friend.

"Are we going to do a photo shooting when you come out of hospital?"

"Sure" the red haired nodded, placing the cube on the nightstand. "I can just imagine the girls at school, all hyper and excited talking about the new photographs their internet idols have posted" Axel snorted, smirking "If they only knew who those 'idols' really were…"

"I don't really want to know what would happen" Roxas laughed, thinking about it. It was already irritating enough having to endure the excitement KeyToDestiny and FlurryOfDancingFlames created and feign he was excited about the news too. They'd probably be harassed by annoying fans that wanted to know what happened during the shoots, what moved them to create that or this picture…

Both teens sighed. They knew they would have to reveal their identity at some point but… it seems both of them dreaded that day. Staring at each other, they proceeded to start a light conversation on mundane things, seeing as none of them had much to speak about.

The second day of school went much better, mainly because Roxas actually decided to get out of bed on his own accord; something that did wonders on his mood. A happy Roxas meant a Roxas that ate a bit more, and when Roxas ate Sora was happy. If both the twins were happy Demyx was happy. In conclusion: it was going to be a good day. The day only improved when they checked their timetables and discovered they had all the morning free, then French, art, literature and free afternoon again.

Heading out to enjoy the warm morning sun, and get a head start on their first art objective (observational drawing), they met Larxene and her boyfriend, Marluxia, whom decided to join the three younger males in the sun bathing expedition.

"So" Larxene asked after everyone had settled down on the grass field that was behind the building. "What are you going to draw?"

Roxas pointed at Sora, who was lying down on his belly looking towards the small primary playground, unused since the school had expanded and primary had moved to a new building. Teenagers still hang around it sometimes, but it was mostly unused. "Sora. He's got to draw things, and I have to draw people. He's the perfect model"

"I just love it when he uses me without asking first" Sora snorted, chewing the tip of his pencil and calculating the proportions of the play zone.

"Shouldn't' you be in class, Larxene?" Demyx asked as he took out his chalk pastels and a thick, brown card he was going to draw on. Larxene nodded.

"Yeah, P.E. but I can't be assed to go" She shrugged, snuggling into Marluxia's embrace, waking him up in the process. "Luxy had a free, anyway. So, no harm done."

"Baby, I was trying to sleep…" the pink haired man grumbled, closing his eyes again and enjoying the warmth of the sun. Demyx shook his head, and went back to his drawing… whatever it was that he was drawing. Roxas smiled to himself, starting to sketch the outlines of what hopefully would be a drawing of his twin. He just couldn't wait until the afternoon so he could visit Axel…

It had become a routine without them realising. Roxas would go to school, spend the afternoon with Axel, go to rehab if he had too or anything else, go back and talk with Axel until visiting hours were over and then go home. During his hours with Axel many things could happen. If the red haired was feeling hyper, they'd play games like 'I spy' or '20 questions' or 'Never have I ever'. If Axel was feeling philosophical, they'd talk about whatever he was thinking about or, if Roxas was the one with something to do; they'd do whatever he had to. Axel didn't really care as long as he wasn't staring at the wall.

Slowly, the days turned into weeks and two weeks passed by. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Axel was stretching his limbs, slightly numb from being bedridden. Enjoying the feeling of walking again, he headed towards Tifa's office, where he knew Roxas was at the moment getting his bandages removed. Knocking twice on the door, he opened and poked his head in.

"Watcha doin' dudes?"

Roxas snorted, sticking his tongue out while rubbing his arms, now bandage free. Tifa wrinkled her nose.

"This is the man that will be my baby's uncle?"

"The one and only" Axel laughed, walking in and sitting beside the blonde. "Ready to go, Roku?"

"Yeah, though tomorrow I have to come back to have my first appointment with the blasted psychologist"

Tifa sighed, shaking her head while filling in some papers.

"I don't see why you complain. I'm sure he's going to help you a lot in the long run!"

"We're talking about Vexen, right?" Axel asked, arching his eyebrows at Tifa, who nodded. "Then yeah, he'll help. Though he's a bit creepy at first, but he's a good dude"

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Roxas asked, taking in the papers that Tifa handed to him. "What do I do with this?"

"Hand it to the nurse in the front desk, sweetie" the doctor smiled. "Now boys, get out of my office"

"Sir, yes sir!" Axel saluted and dragged Roxas out quickly, narrowly avoiding being hit with a stapler. He poked his head through the door and winked at Tifa "I mean, Madam"

Roxas snickered at the taller teen, who suppressed a laugh. Axel one-arm hugged Roxas and both headed towards the front desk to hand the papers Tifa had given them.

"So…" Roxas drawled, breathing in the salty air of the morning. "What do we do now?"

"I suggest…" Axel started, heading towards a red car parked near the door. "That you come over to my place for the morning. I live near the beach; I'm pretty sure we'll find more to do there than here."

Roxas followed him, agreeing with Axel. Surely, at his place there would be more things to do than round the hospital. Also, he was curious to see where the other teen lived. He knew that Axel's family was pretty rich, with his dad having a successful job in the music industry and what not, but he knew no more.

"Roku, are you okay?" Axel asked as he started the car. "You kinda spaced out."

"Yeah, I'm cool…" the blonde smiled, fastening his seatbelt. "Just thinking"

"Thinking's bad for your health, mate"

Both of them laughed, and a comfortable silence fell over them. Roxas looked through the window as Axel drove, enjoying the view. He an Axel had somewhat clicked that first time at the hospital but now… Roxas liked the flavour of this friendship. He liked it a lot, and couldn't wait to find out exactly where it was heading.

Axel was having similar thoughts as he drove down the road, heading towards the rich part of Destiny Islands. He was fascinated with the young teen. The way his eyes shone every time he smiled, how his laughter managed to give him goosebumps… He really liked the blonde, and the red haired found himself admitting he wouldn't mind liking him more.


	6. Chapter 6

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

Why, when you have all plan and sorted to make your life easier, things come up that screw over your plans? I've been wondering that a lot since last Friday night.

*deep breath*

First of all, thanks to the amazing reviews and especially to **Lucia-luce** for her amazing review!

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering Axel's house, two words came to Roxas' mind: cinnamon and water. The building, an amazing mansion built in the heart of the 'rich zone' of Destiny Islands, had two stories, a beautiful tropical garden and a swimming pool from where you could see the beach. The inside of the house was spectacular as well. Vanilla coloured walls, light brown and blue furniture and parquet floor and a slight taste of cinnamon in the air. Photographs of the family decorated the walls along with small wooden statues that reminded Roxas of those Hawaiian ones. The far wall, which was entirely covered by a massive partly stained window offered views of the back garden and the terrace was where they were heading for at the moment.

Sitting on two white wooden chairs and bickering over a laptop, were Kairi and a man that Roxas reckoned was Axel's father, Rowan. Rowan was almost a carbon copy of Axel, though he had reddish brown hair instead of the fire red hair his children seemed to have inherited. The man looked up at them, emerald eyes lighting up in a smile when he saw the two teenagers coming through the door. For a moment, Roxas thought he might have seen that man somewhere…

"Aaaxel!" He greeted them rather loudly, springing out of his chair and running up to envelop the red haired in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey dad-"Axel choked as he tried to get out of his father's clutches. Kairi grumbled at her father, but waved at Roxas with a smile.

"Dad!" She called back, leaning back against her chair "I was in the middle of explaining something…"

"Oh sorry" scoffed Rowan, throwing an arm around Roxas' shoulders, surprising the blonde. "And who are you, chibi-cloud?"

"Chibi?" Roxas asked staring at Rowan with a half puzzled half offended expression. "I am no chibi!"

"Yes you are! You look just like Cloud, but smaller!" Rowan emphasised his point by making wild gestures with his hands. Axel sighed.

"Dad, this is Roxas Strife. He's Cloud's younger sibling-"

"One of the twins?"

"Yeah, one of the twins!" Kairi shouted, catching her father's attention once more "Come on, Dad! You're the one who bullied me into explaining how the Kingdom hArts works, so get your bum back here and pay attention!"

Rowan sighed dramatically, making Axel shake his head. Roxas exchanged an amused glance with his friend, who 'rescued' him from the hold Rowan had him in.

"What exactly about KH?" Axel asked as he led Roxas to one of the chairs beside Kairi, while he sat at the other side of his father.

"More or less the whole site" the girl sighed, clicking on the internet browser to get it running. "Dad wants to set up an account of his own so he can get to know what his fans think about him first hand… but he doesn't know how to do it"

"So I asked Kairi if-" Rowan continued, smiling sweetly

"More like bullied me…"

"If she could help me understand the basics of the page" He ignored the bitter comment his daughter had made and frowned. "But the damn thing is more complicated that I thought…"

"It's complicated at first" Roxas said, speaking for the first time in a while "Once you get the hang of it, it's really easy"

Rowan arched an eyebrow and looked at Roxas up and down, scanning him with cat emerald eyes. The blonde shivered when a predatory smile graced the adult's lips.

"So… you know how it works?"

The blonde nodded warily.

"Can you show me how, please?"

The blonde nodded again.

"Great!" Kairi exclaimed all too quickly. "I'll go walk Pluto, then!" She kissed her brother's cheek and dashed through the glass door into the house, where she disappeared. Axel got up and stretched gingerly.

"Well, now that is solved, I'll get started with lunch" He looked at Roxas who seemed a bit scared at the idea of being left alone with Rowan. "I trust you'll be staying over, right?"

"Of course he will!" Rowan answered for the blonde, who looked at Axel imploringly. Axel laughed and ruffled the blonde's hair, getting a small 'eek!' in reply.

"Great. I trust you like vegeta-"

"Ah no!" Rowan complained, pouting at his son. "Cook some meat for a change! Don't try turning the boy into another health freak, Axel!"

"What?" Roxas asked confused. Rowan sighed.

"Axel is vegan"

"No I'm not!" Axel huffed. "I simply dislike the taste of meat"

"Simply" Rowan snorted. "If it hadn't been for Tifa, you'd live off vegetables only! No fish or meat or any protein in your diet"

"I do eat fish!"

"Because of Tifa! Cook something yummy for once!"

Axel threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

"Fine! I'll cook some of the blasted meat! But" he pointed an accusing finger at his father "you're eating all the vegetables. Period"

Rowan made a sour face. "Fine…"

Roxas felt lost. Axel hating meat? That was something that he hadn't expected… But it kind of explained why the red haired was so thin, yet seemed extremely strong and healthy.

"Err… what was all that about?" Roxas asked Rowan once Axel had disappeared into a side door labelled: AXEL'S KITCHEN. TRESPASSERS WILL BE PROSTITUED!

Rowan shrugged. "Axel is set on making me eat rabbit food. I try to get him to cook meat. We always fight about that…" He turned to the laptop. "Now, how does that blasted page work?"

Roxas shook his head, smiling. "Lets try to show you from my account, okay?"

Rowan nodded. "Lead the way, mate!"

"Okay…"

"By the way" Rowan asked while Roxas typed in his login and password, and waited for the page to load. "Do you know that bloke that makes those awesome photographs with the keyblades?"

"KeyToDestiny?" Roxas asked as he tapped his fingers impatiently. The laptop was a bit slow.

"That one! Well, I kinda thought to do something similar, y'know? As in, post photographs of me and stuff"

"But Des mainly does modelling" Roxas commented, smiling as the page finished loading.

"Yeah I know but- whoa!" Rowan low-whistled when he saw the nickname and the amount of inbox messages he had. "Shit, you're THE dude!"

Roxas arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm THE dude. Now, do you need help or should we keep discussing my modelling career?"

Rowan laughed out loud and clapped the blonde's back. "I like you, I really like you, dude!" He breathed in and smiled. "Okay, so let's get going with this…"

Roxas started explaining the basics of Kingdom hArts. KH, as it was also known, was a social page where people could post pictures, drawings and pieces of literature that they made and could get comments and ratings for it. You could add people to your friend list and chat with them or monitor their updates by BECOMING A FAN (which you could do by clicking the small person icon that appeared beside the name of the person). If you liked one particular picture really much, you could click on the I LIKE IT! Button (shaped like a heart) and it would automatically be saved in your Like-list, which you could choose to make public or keep for friends.

Accounts in KH had different categories. There were the normal accounts, the premium accounts, the moderator accounts and admin accounts. The difference between normal and premium accounts were that the premium could personalise the look of their page, whilst the normal had to stick with the blue and grey default. To be a premium, you had to pay a small amount each month to maintain the privileges. You could chose to buy 'premium bundles' that were for one month, two months, six months, twelve months or twenty four month subscriptions or pay each month to maintain it indefinitely. The difference between premium and moderator and admin accounts was simply that the moderators and admins didn't have to pay, as they worked for the page controlling and managing forums and other stuff, so their subscription was paid by the website as long as they maintained their job.

Roxas, as KeyToDestiny, was one of the members of the website with over 5000 'fans' and many more watchers, along with FlurryOfDancingFlames, UltimaKeyblade and a couple more members. This huge number of hits was achieved through his photography: Roxas and his twin (UltimaKeyblade, aka, Sora) tended to make huge photo shoots of them posing in different outfits and post the images on the page. The thing was, no one knew how Sora or Roxas looked, because they covered their faces with masks or simply didn't show it on the photograph. It created an air of mystery around the mysterious Soku and Roku that girls and boys alike seemed to love; boys because of how cool the model was and the girls because of how hot the model was.

FlurryOfDancingFlames, on the other hand, didn't cover his face, at least not totally. Usually hidden under hoodies and hats, the only things visible of Aku's face were his piercing green eyes and wolfish smile. Oh, and the huge tattoo on his back. Said tattoo kept everyone fascinated. Axel, on a whiff of madness, had decided to tattoo his spinal chord on his back, along with some flames. He wanted the flames to wrap around his spinal chord, in a whirlwind fashion. Four three hour tattoo sessions later, said red haired was cursing loudly about his back aching, but he was extremely pleased with it. Only to discover that tattoos weren't permitted at school two days later.

"I think dad likes you" Axel commented lightly as he collapsed on the outdoor sofa beside Roxas, handing the blonde a sea salt ice cream. Roxas huffed, but took the treat. Sucking lightly on the tip, he turned to Axel.

"I think I've seen your dad somewhere before, y'know?"

The red haired laughed.

"Probably" he said, taking a bite of his own ice cream. His green eyes shone brightly in the afternoon sun, almost having an eerie glow of their own. "Dad is very famous…. He's a great pianist. I bet you've heard of him."

Roxas shrugged, rubbing his left arm scar lightly as he sucked on the ice cream. Axel's eyes diverted to the blonde, noticing this movement.

"Your arms are hurting?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nuh-uh. It's just… It's strange to have them bare. I just hope they don't hurt tonight-"

"They hurt at night sometimes?" Axel asked, turning slightly to look at Roxas, who blushed lightly.

"Eh… yeah. The doctor said it was because the muscle and the veins were healing, and that there was nothing they could do to take the pain away other than give me painkillers… Which don't work precisely well"

"Sounds screwed up, man" Axel muttered lightly, licking the tip of the ice cream before nibbling it lightly. Roxas swallowed, his mind leading to perverted thoughts… No! This was Axel! Aku, for fucks sake! The Aku! A certain Aku that Roxas seemed to be crushing on-

"Hey, are you okay?" Axel asked, suddenly noticing how flushed Roxas was. "Your ice cream is dripping"

"What?" Roxas blinked, hurrying to lick the dripping substance of his fingers. Axel laughed lightly, trying not to think about Roxas in 'that way'. He was straight, for God's sake! Axel liked the pussy… His year long relationship with Larxene proved it. A shame they had broken up long ago because they had stopped liking each other… Or was it? Taking another look at Roxas, Axel had to admit the blonde was simply gorgeous. Huge sea blue eyes and slightly tanned skin… Luscious, pink lips and a swift tongue that was lapping at the-

Axel groaned, biting his ice cream to try and get of his current track of mind.

"Are you okay now, Axel?" said blonde asked, partly amused at the groan that the red haired had emitted moments ago. It seemed like he wasn't the only one being tormented by the perverted ice cream attack.

The red haired looked at him, cat green eyes sparking. Oh, screw it. The blonde looked so utterly delicious he didn't know how he was going to cope if Roxas got a girlfriend. His green pearls narrowed as he scanned the blonde up and down. He surely looked yummy… Yummy enough for a straight man to consider his sexuality thoroughly. This was what was happening at the moment. Roxas blinked.

"Aku, what are you thinking about…?" His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a soft tongue run across his left cheek. He swallowed, blue eyes opening wide.  
"You had something on your cheek" Axel smirked, licking his lips. Yes, it seemed like he wasn't as straight as he thought he was. For this blonde, whom he had met scarcely two weeks ago, he'd do anything, even bend.

"You could have warned me at least!" Roxas exclaimed, scowling at the now laughing blonde. Axel did have a wonderful laugh… Like chiming bells in a summer morning.

"Come on its not like you didn't enjoy it" Axel purred, leering close to Roxas, whom smiled playfully and banged lightly on the red hair's chest.

"Axel!"

"What?" The red haired laughed, brining the blonde into a headlock.

The two teens continued bickering and openly, playing and sharing insults that only made the other to laugh harder. Rowan smiled, staring at the scene happening below from his bedroom window.

"Love is in the air…" he sung, brining a pencil to his lip. He turned around and walked back to his piano, humming a small melody. Maybe, this was just what he needed for his new song…

"Thanks a lot for driving me home, Axel" Roxas said as the reached the garden gate of his house. Axel had parked just round the corner, but had insisted on walking him up to the gate 'like a proper gentleman'. "And thanks for dinner"

After ice cream and half an hour worth of playing with Axel's Wii, they had gone to the beach with the red hair's camera for an impromptu photo shoot. No mascaras, no crazy or awesome costumes; just themselves, the sea and their crazy and hyped up attitude. They had watched sunset on the beach, and after Axel's insistence of Roxas trying his stir fry for dinner, he had stayed for dinner as well. It had been round eleven when they finished, so the red haired offered to drive him home. Thus, their current situation: Axel and Roxas, at the latter's front door. Just like in a cliché romance movie.

"Really, it was no problem. It had been a while since we last had someone over." Axel smiled, making butterflies churn in Roxas' stomach. His crushed for Axel seemed to be growing at a massive rate in matter of seconds!

"You should stay over some other time" Roxas smiled, trying to control his voice to avoid trembling. "We could have a barbecue or something similar"

"That would be great, Roku" Axel winked, feeling strangely brave and forward. He looked down at Roxas –something that was very easy, since the red haired was about ten centimetres taller than him- and blushed lightly. Roxas looked up at him, smiling happily.

"Great!" the blonde said, not noticing the blush grazing Axel's cheeks or purposely ignoring it. "How about next Saturday?"

Axel nodded.

"Sure. Next Saturday…"

Roxas frowned.

"Axel, are you feeling okay? You seem distracted. Have you got a fever or something?" he asked, standing on his tiptoes to feel the taller teen's forehead. Axel blinked, blushing. Roxas, oblivious, tsked.

"You don't feel like it…"

Axel shook his head and took Roxas' hand in his, making the blonde stop his bickering and look straight into his eyes. Axel smiled lightly and bent over, brushing his lips lightly against Roxas'. The blonde emitted a small gasp, but almost instantly relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Axel's lips against his. Axel rested his hands on Roxas' hips, breaking the sweet kiss to smile at the blonde.

"Aren't you moving a bit fast…?" Roxas chuckled, rubbing Axel's neck lightly. Axel stuck his tongue out, stealing another brief kiss.

"You think?" he whispered sultrily. "We've known each other for a couple of years… been talking daily and seeing each other for two weeks straight. And you think I'm going a bit fast?"

Roxas blushed, looking away. Axel kissed his cheek and hugged him, caressing lightly his blonde locks. Roxas returned the hug shyly, burying his head in Axel's chest.

"I know… It's just…"

"Just… give it a try, okay?" Axel said, trying very hard not to beg. "You're the first… boy… I've felt this strongly for. It's strong enough for me to say 'screw the straight boy attitude! I really like this dude' and decide to take the big step…"

"Who said I was saying no?" Roxas chuckled, looking up to Axel with bright blue eyes. "It's just… I'm … nervous about this whole thing. I haven't dated anyone since Xion and …"

"Let me be your first, then…" Axel whispered, resting his forehead against Roxas'. The blonde, feeling brave, brushed his lips against the red hair's, who smiled into the kiss.

"You'd better go in, Roku" He smiled, rubbing his thumb against Roxas' cheek, cupping it with his hand. The blonde smiled.

"Fine… I'll see you Monday, then?"

Axel shrugged.

"Probably tomorrow. I might pop around Demyx' place some time the afternoon…" He kissed the tip of Roxas' nose. "Maybe we'll have some time alone?"

Roxas smiled, trying very hard to contain his blush at Axel's display of affection.

"Sure thing" he said, kissing Axel's cheek. "See you tomorrow, then"

"Goodnight, Roku" Axel said, heading back to his car. "Sleep well!"

"Goodnight!" Roxas waved, getting into the garden. Leaning against the gate, he sighed, trailing his fingers against his lips and smiled widely. Axel had kissed him! Axel! Emitting a small laugh, he walked towards the door and looked for his keys. He was going to give Axel a chance, for sure. The teen had been all to sweet to Roxas… he had thought his legs were going to give out when he had felt those lips against his. Oh, how soft and warm they were!

"I'm falling hard for him…" Roxas muttered, closing the door.

"Falling hard for whom?" A voice asked, making Roxas snap out of his trance. Oh, SHIT.


	7. Chapter 7

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

So... yeah. This chapter IS a bit shorter than what I initially planned, but i tweaked things a bit and instead of deciding to include Roxas' first psychologist visit, it's going to be in the next chapter, which will hopefully be posted soonish after this one. I have a four day long weekend before me and i wish to use it to the maximum... studying for maths. But, probably, i'll write just as much as i study :D

I hope you like this chapter! It's a bit fluffy and whatnot, but i'm pleased with it, overall. Hopefully, they'll start getting longer and more interesting as the story evolves...

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LAST TIME…**

"_I'm falling hard for him…" Roxas muttered, closing the door._

"_Falling hard for whom?" A voice asked, making Roxas snap out of his trance. Oh, SHIT_.

Sora stared sleepily at his brother. Roxas bit his lip and looked away. The brunet arched an eyebrow.

"Falling for whom, Roku?"

"No one…" The blonde muttered, trying to look away. Sora crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his twin.

"Come on, I'm waiting" he said, prepared to stay there all night if he got what he wanted; stubbornness was a family trait.

"I'm not telling you-"

"In the room?" Sora interrupted, earning a sigh from his brother. The brunet smirked. Bingo.

"Okay, who is it?" Sora asked, sitting on his bed. Roxas sat in front of him, a small blush gracing his cheeks. Sora's eyebrows shot up. "Wait… You and…?"

"Axel" Roxas continued, smiling sweetly. "It was…. Fairy tail-ish? What can I say? It was great… I think... I think I might really like him"

"Isn't it too soon still?" Sora mused "After all, you've only properly known each other for two weeks."

"I told him but…" Roxas giggled. "He practically _begged_ for me to give him a chance, Soku. I'm not about to say no to that!"

Both twins laughed. Sora moved and swung an arm around his younger twin's shoulders.

"I'm so happy for you" He smiled, kissing his cheek. Roxas laughed. "But…" Sora turned a bit serious. "How do you feel about it…? I mean, after Xion…"

Roxas sighed and cuddled into his big brother.

"I think… I think I should try and move on. I mean… There is no point in grieving about Xion when I know deep inside that she wouldn't want me to."

Sora felt tears well up in his eyes. Roxas was getting better! Just two weeks after leaving Twilight Town for the good, his little brother was already showing signs of improvement. Trying to move on into a new relationship instead of still thinking about Xion (which was what he had been doing since 'that day') was a major step in the road to recovery. Roxas noticed his brother's shiny eyes and got worried.

"Soku? Why are you-" his words got cut off when Sora hugged him tightly, burying his head in his neck.

"I'm so happy, Roxas…" Sora said, his voice muffled because he hadn't moved apart from Roxas. The blonde smiled, hugging his brother tightly. "It's been so long since I last saw your eyes shining in that way…"

"I guess it's a good thing, then?" Roxas chuckled as he lay down on his bed, Sora lying beside him.

"Yeah, it is" the brunet whispered, looking at the ceiling. "Did you know that he's stopping by tomorrow afternoon?"

The blonde nodded, yawning. "I know… we're going to have some time alone…"

Sora didn't answer, already sound asleep. Roxas smiled, his eyelids drooping. Before falling asleep, he thought of Axel, of his dazzling green eyes, his wolfish smile and his soft, warm lips... He smiled to himself, rejoicing on how well those lips had felt against his. Probably, he'd have the opportunity to taste them very soon…

"Prolly tomorrow…" he slurred, cuddling into Sora, who wrapped his arms around his waist. Yeah… probably tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel smiled to himself as he closed his bedroom door. Letting out a shaky laugh, he flopped onto his bed, staring at the white ceiling and thinking about a certain blonde. He had kissed Roxas! Roxas, who happened to be KeyToDestiny. Roxas, who had the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen. Roxas, who had been visiting him all afternoons without fail in the hospital. Roxas, who happened to be 24/7 in his mind.

Turning around to hug his giant chocobo plushie (who happened to remind him of Roxas and Cloud's hair…) he closed his eyes and thought about where exactly he wanted to head with the blonde. Axel had never been one for flings. If he got into a relationship, it was because he really liked that person. He had always pinned for girls but never asked one out… until Larxene came by.

Thinking back to Larxene, he realised that the story was repeating once again. Shortly after meeting the energetic blonde girl, he had been thinking about her non stop for almost a month, until he got the guts to ask her out. It had been two summers ago, both of them just fifteen years old who were marching on their first serious relationship together and had no experience whatsoever in the matter.

What possessed him to ask Larxene out, he didn't know and he'd probably never find out, but what Axel did know is that even after their break up both Larxene and him were still very close. She had been his first kiss, first time and… well, basically fist anything. Axel knew he had deeply loved her and seriously doubted he was going to love any girl in the same way that he loved Larxene but, Roxas… Roxas was another story. Smiling once more, he turned around and searched through the huge stack of pillows that littered his bed and part of the floor until he found his 'special one'. It was a deep strawberry red and had a small, orange flame and two chakrams sown into it, courtesy of his little sister.

"It seems…" Axel muttered to himself, hugging his favourite pillow to his chest "that I am a one only man… One girl, one boy…" He just couldn't wait until tomorrow to go and see Roxas again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RISE AND SHINE, BITCHES!" A shrieking, happy voice shook Sora and Roxas out of dreamland. Larxene was standing on the doorway, just wearing a black bra and matching panties.

"Come on!" She urged them, opening the windows and allowing the light to flood the room "Axel will be here in about half an hour! Take a shower, dress hot and come down!"

"What the fuck, Larxene?!" Sora shouted, rubbing his eyes and standing up "Exactly what time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon!" The blonde girl smiled, winking at him. Just then, Demyx burst into the room, wearing boxers.

"Shit! Larx, where's the clean laundry!"

"No one bothered with laundry last night, Dem-bum" Larxene purred. "Today is underwear day!" She threw a punch in the air and was about to say something more when a pillow hit her on the face.

"Everyone, shut the fuck up!" Roxas growled, moody for being woken up so suddenly.

Demyx arched an eyebrow.

"Good afternoon, Roku…"

"'Fternoon…" the blonde teen grumbled, heading towards the shower. Sora stared at Demyx.

"And this underwear day… exactly what does it consist of?"

"So…" Axel drawled, looking at Roxas, who was glaring at Larxene over his mug of coffee. Said blonde was happily dancing around the house –still in bra and panties- followed by Demyx and Sora, who were only wearing boxers. Roxas was the only one 'clothed' –he was wearing long black jeans and an unbuttoned t-shirt, showing his perfectly toned body. "What is exactly going on?"

"It's underwear day, Axel!" Larxene exclaimed happily "No clothes allowed!"

"And Roxas?"

"Roxas is being a party pooper" Sora pouted, poking his brother, who grumbled. "Make him happier, Axel!" He pouted, sitting on the sofa.

Axel laughed, sitting beside Roxas.

"Okay, what's wrong Roku?"

"Being awoken by a hyper Larxene is what's wrong…" the blonde mumbled, sipping the coffee "I was sleeping happily! Peacefully!"

"And it was bloody three in the afternoon!" Larxene shouted from her kitchen "Brownies anyone? I'm baking!"

"Yeah brownies sound great!" Sora shouted, laughing at the panicked Demyx that rushed into the kitchen.

"Larxene! If you want to bake, at least warn me! You're a non-trusted person within cooking domains!"

The red haired laughed again and kissed the blonde's cheek.

"Come on, pretty…" he purred, leaning against Roxas, who was blushing now, though he was trying to hide it by sipping from the cup. "Smile for me?"

Roxas didn't answer; he was just trying to distract himself from Axel. He was so close he could practically feel the body heat radiating from the red haired. Nonetheless, he couldn't retain the small smile creeping onto his lips.

"That's better…" Axel crooned, leaning away, much to Roxas' relief; he didn't want to think about what could have happened if he hadn't moved away.

"Axel…" Roxas started, putting his mug down. "About yesterday…"

"I was completely honest, if that is what you want to know" Axel interrupted, flipping through a random magazine. "I've never felt this strongly for anyone, Roku. I'm dead serious here."

"But why me?" Roxas couldn't help but bubble out, looking at the red haired. "Seriously, what do I have that others don't? I'm plain, I'm fucking suicidal, I'm blonde and I'm a GUY! Doesn't that bother you?"

"That you're blonde?" Axel asked, amused. How sweet could the other teenager get?

"That I have a fucking penis!" Roxas exclaimed, running a hand through his blonde tresses "I know you like girls! I remember all of those times about you talking about Larxene and both of us joking about how I had ended with a girl even after knowing and preferring boys over girls and all that…"

"You're babbling, Roku." Axel sighed, getting up and hugging Roxas from behind. "What is wrong?"

"I'm afraid, okay…?" Roxas mumbled, leaning against Axel, defeated. "I am scared to find out that I am simply an experiment… just to feel the thrill of being in a relationship with a boy. I'm scared about you ending in the same way as Xion…" he sighed, trembling slightly. "I like you so bad it's not even funny, but I'm scared to find out that everything is a dream or that it will end as soon as it started or something like that…"

The blonde shivered when he felt soft lips kissing his neck lightly. He turned his head around slightly, only to meet his lips against Axel's velvet ones.

"Rox… whatever happens we'll go through it, okay?" the red haired muttered, looking straight into the ocean pools with is emerald jewels. "I think… I think it's worthy that we give it a shot… By the looks of it, we both kind of feel the same"

"Are you scared as well?" Roxas asked.

"Shitless" Axel smiled, trying to lift the mood. And he managed it; a small smile was dancing in Roxas' eyes and creeping its way though to his lips. "See? You're way better smiling"

"Brownies are ready- whoa! Axel you did it!" Sora exclaimed, walking into the scene (Axel and Roxas smiling like fools) "But… you two look stoned…" A sceptical brow rose up "you haven't been smoking, have you?"

"Sora, do you smell smoke?" Roxas asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen to grab a brownie.

"Well, you never know!" the brunet twin excused himself, following his brother. "Sometimes you don't smell it at first"

"Axel still smokes?" asked Larxene as she munched on a brownie. When said red haired entered the kitchen, she scowled. "I thought I told you to quit, bitch"

"It's harder than it seems, Larxene!" Axel sighed, grabbing a brownie and sitting on an empty seat. "You make it seem easy but-"

"You should have never gotten addicted in the first place, then" She said nonchalantly. "I managed to quit"

"You have a very strong willpower"

"Are you calling yourself weak, Axel?" Roxas arched an eyebrow, helping Demyx clean up the cooking utensils. The Mohawk boy had his mouth full of brownies, so while he chewed and savoured the chocolaty treat he was content with listening.

"No!"

"It sounded like you were to me..." Sora chuckled, sharing a look with his twin. Axel huffed, making Larxene laugh. Soon, everyone was laughing, their laughter echoing in the walls of the empty house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Axel walked in to the school corridor, everyone became silent and stared at him. The red haired scowled at them and walked calmly to his locker, ignoring the stares and whispers that were starting to arise. The school gangster and son of the famous pianist Rowan Hikaru had been out of school for two weeks... What had he been up to? Everyone wanted to know, but no one dared to ask. Axel was quite an imposing figure; 1'83 metres tall and with his spiky hair he was probably around 1'90. Lithe, but well toned and with a bad temper that rivalled that of Mr Valentine, the school's most feared teacher... No one wanted to get near Axel. Even his friends were wary of him. That was until...

Roxas stomped in, quite angry. He hated Mondays, Damn it! And that stupid blonde brother of his... arg! Seriously, who would think about waking someone up by carrying him bridal style to the bathroom and fucking turning the cold water on? Apparently Cloud did. And while the blonde man and his boyfriend were laughing their asses off in the kitchen, poor Sora had to deal with his twin the devil incarnate. So both of the twins were extremely angry that morning, only one of them was being treated to hot chocolate by Kairi and his humour was improving.

You could practically feel the tension building up as the awed students watched the small blonde near Axel. The red haired turned around lightly and patted Roxas' head.

"Bad morning?" he asked, knowing probably the blonde had been victim of another of Vincent's 'wake-up techniques'.

"Cloud" Roxas mumbled, hugging Axel and burying his head in the taller teen's chest.

Axel arched and eyebrow, ignoring the gasp their unnoticed audience took in.

"Cloud and a freaking cold water shower." Roxas clarified, not moving. "I swear, him and Vincent are made for each other... fucking bitches"

Axel simply laughed and detached himself from the blonde, who pouted at the loss of warmth.

"I'll treat to you to something later, ok?" Axel smiled, closing his locker.

"Chocolate?"

"If you want" the red haired shrugged, stretching and sighing loudly as the bell went.

"See you later, then"

"Yeah see ya..."

Both men departed, and the hall broke in whispers. What was the connection between Axel and Roxas? How did the most infamous boy in the high school get to know the hot, new bloke? Were they related?

Axel banged his head against the table when he saw another group of girls nearing him. This was the third one in ten minutes! Riku chuckled, amused by the whole ordeal.

"What do you find so funny, huh?" Axel growled, turning his head to glare at the silver haired.

"Those people have no life" The teen laughed out loud when he noticed the girls had heard him and backed away, flustered. Axel sighed.

"Where's Zexion, anyway. I thought he was always early..."

"He's probably talking to a teacher. You know how he is" Riku shrugged it off, getting comfortable as their tutor came in and proceeded with the morning routine.

"What do you have now?" Riku asked, walking out of the classroom.

"Music with Demyx and Roxas" Axel smiled.

"Ah yeah... you're the lucky dude who gets the cool timetable that is almost like Demyx'. Seriously, I hate you sometimes"

"Why, because I happen to have more frees than you?"

"Because you have less classes and those you have happen to be at the same time as Demyx and the twins!"

Axel laughed.

"Someone's obsessed..."

"I'm not obsessed!" Riku shouted, causing some girls to turn around and stare at him.

"Obsessed by what, Riku?" A monotone voice said from behind.

"Zexion, there you are!" Axel exclaimed. "Where the fuck were you?"

"Snogging" Zexion shrugged, ignoring the blatant stares that he was getting from his two friends.

"Seriously?"

"Dude, you asked, I answered. Would you rather I lie about it?"

Riku and Axel looked at each other and arched an eyebrow, then looked again at Zexion.

"Dude..." Axel started "With you, we never know the difference between joke and truth"

Zexion simply stared blankly at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zexion said that?" Roxas asked, surprised. Axel and he were sitting out in the canteen, Roxas drinking a cup of hot chocolate and Axel eating some celery sticks he'd brought from home.

"Yup" Axel nodded, munching on his healthy treat "It's really hard to tell when he's joking or actually saying something real... he's got a poker face..."

Roxas shrugged. "Though now you mention it... Demyx was also absent for most part of tutor this morning."

Both of them fell silent, looking at each other. Axel was the first to break the silence.

"Do you think..."

Roxas nodded. Both had been thinking the same thing.

"But how to find out if it's true or not?"

Both of them sighed, and then laughed lightly.

"Are we synchronized or something?" The blonde commented lightly as they exited the canteen just when the other students were starting to fill in, a lot of them looking at the strange duo.

"Probably... Hey, how about I drive you to Vexen's and then we go to over to mine to upload those pictures?" Axel asked as they headed outside to wait for the rest of their friends. Strangely, both Axel and Roxas had free periods at the same time and their music classes were together (since Axel was the only student doing music in his year group, he had classes with Sora, Roxas and Demyx, who were a year below him), so they usually spent most of their time together.

"How is that Vexen dude like?" Roxas asked, curious about his new psychologist. His first appointment was this afternoon after school, and he was frankly curious as to how he looked like.

"Well... he's damn good at his job. That's for sure. He's.... creepy, though. Laughs like a maniac and he might scare you most of the times but he's good people."

"Creepy.... right" Roxas scoffed. "Honey, you're supposed to make me feel _better_, you know?"

Axel laughed and hugged the blonde, who eeped at the surprise attack. "You're so cute, Roku"

"A-axel! What the-"

"I'd rape you right here and right now, babe" Axel whispered sultrily, winking at Roxas, who arched an eyebrow.

"Don't give me ideas, love. You've been quite naughty lately..." Roxas said, pushing Axel away and crossing his arms defiantly, fighting a smirk.

"Oh yeah, extremely naughty" Axel sighed dramatically, leaning against the wall. "So, punish me baby! I deserve to be punished."

"See, I told you he was queer" a voice said behind them. Both turned around to see a group of girls walking away, whispering urgently among them and throwing glances at them. Roxas and Axel started laughing loudly, surprising the girls. What more could happen?


	8. Chapter 8

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

_**WARNING:** There are some kiss scenes down there... if you dont like or are offended by two boys kissing, simply don't bother to read, okay?  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas stared at the man before him. Straw blonde hair tied back in a low pony tail, ice blue eyes looking over rectangle glasses and a small smirk that graced thin lips... Yeah, just like Axel had said; Vexen Ildor was a creepy man. Extremely good psychologist (the numerous awards hanging off the office walls were proof of that) but a creepy man. Currently, they were in the middle of a staring competition, or so it would seem to any outsider. What was really going on was simply that Vexen had asked a rather random and pointless question and Roxas was trying to figure out why the fuck was that for.

"So..." Vexen drawled, amused. Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not answering"

"I was just fooling a bit with you, Roxas. No need to fret. I merely taste the waters, here"

"Beware of piranhas, then" Roxas muttered, slumping back in the leather chair. Vexen laughed, and the blonde couldn't help thinking that Vexen's laugh reminded him of something squeaking. The man suddenly fell serious.

"Okay, back to business. Tifa sent you to me because she thought I would be able to help you, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how! I mean, I feel fine!" the blonde spoke up. "It's not like I need someone analysing my mental health."

"Next time you can bring a card deck and play poker, if you wish" Vexen shrugged. "It's not like I want to evaluate your mental health either"

Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"Then why are you doing this job?"

"The pay is excellent and I get a lot of free time" Vexen smiled.

"So you don't like it?"  
"On contraire, I'm fascinated by people and their different ways of thinking. Being a psychologist helps me understand people better... but enough about me! Tell me a bit more about yourself. That way we can decide what to do for our next session"

Surprisingly, Roxas found himself telling Vexen almost anything he could think of. After all, who could he tell? He talked about Kingdom hArts, his brothers, how he had started modelling, Axel, his new friends and school... Even about his old school and the problems he had there. Vexen was a good listener, nodding and asking him questions about the things he talked about

"So..." Vexen spoke up while Roxas took a sip from a cup of water "You've had quite a complicated life..."

"And your verdict is?"

"You're perfectly sane. Nonetheless, I still want to continue our sessions."

"May I ask why?"

"You need someone to talk to. You opened to me because you know that I'm bound to secrecy.... And don't look at me in that way. I know that is the main reason. The thing is, you have a lot of things bottled up inside you, and if you don't get them out of your system there is no chance of you being able to fully enjoy the opportunities life has ready for you."

"I have people I can talk to..." Roxas mumbled.

"Yet you don't do it!" Vexen said. "That is our goal. We have to make you able to confide in people again"

"I trust my friends!"

"But you don't speak to them about your troubles..."

"I do speak to Axel about that..."

"Axel tends to have that effect on people." Vexen smiled, leaning back in his chair. "He's a very trustworthy man..."

"Vexen... how come you know Axel?" Roxas inquired, remembering that Axel had said he knew Vexen. "He never mentioned it"

"We're part of the same club... And he's friends with my nephew."

"Your nephew?"

"As in my brother's son" Vexen explained.

Roxas arched an eyebrow. "As in, what's his name" he said, imitating Vexen's tone. The blonde man cracked a smile.

"Zexion. You probably know him. He-"

"Follows Demyx around constantly" Roxas smiled. "Those two should end up together"

"Those two will end up together" Vexen reassured him. "It'll cost me fifty bucks if they don't"

Roxas' eyebrows disappeared into his bangs. "What?"

"I have this bet going with a friend..." Vexen started, but someone knocked on the door. The blonde man sighed, though whether it was due to relief or annoyance, Roxas couldn't figure it out. "Come in"

"Uncle Vex, it's time to go... Oh, hello Roxas" Zexion said, walking into the office.

"Already time?" Vexen blinked, checking his watch. It was almost seven. "Wow, time surely flies by when you are having fun..."

"What's this, a blonde reunion?" Axel drawled as he walked in. Roxas snorted.

"Sadly, you were not invited."  
"Poor me" the red haired smirked. "So I guess everything went well"

"Fantastic" Vexen said. "It's nice to see you again, Axel"

"The same" Axel greeted Vexen and then turned to Roxas. "I took the liberty of calling your brother and telling him you're staying with me for dinner... considering the time it is" he sent a glare to Vexen, who raised his hands in mock defence

"Don't blame it on me! We made a lot of progress, didn't we, Roxas?"

"Yeah... we did" Roxas agreed, standing up. "So, when do I come next?"

"Same time in two weeks time..."

"Okay. Goodbye, then."

"Have a good time, Roxas. Axel." Vexen waved them goodbye.

"See you tomorrow at school" Zexion said.

"See ya'" Both teens said as they walked out of the office. Roxas smiled at Axel tiredly, who wrapped an arm around his waist. Leaning into the warmth the other teen provided, they walked out of the empty flat where Vexen worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What about this one?" Roxas asked as he scrolled down the image list, pausing on one in which Axel appeared, staring at the sunset with his back to the camera. Axel looked over his shoulder, nodding.

"Yeah, that's a good one... though doesn't it make my ass look bigger?"

The blonde snorted, leaning back against the red haired.

"Wasn't your ass already big enough?" he commented, moving the image to the 'upload' folder Axel had.

Axel laughed and kissed the blonde's shoulder.

"You're mean."

Roxas laughed lightly.

"You like me mean"

The two teens were sitting on Axel's L-shaped sofa; the red haired lounging on the corner and Roxas sitting between his legs with a laptop on his lap. Axel had his arms wrapped around Roxas' waist lightly, rubbing his hands against the younger teen's belly. Their dinner had consisted of some take away sushi that lay half eaten on the kitchen counter... or probably it had already been finished by Axel's dog, Pluto. The animal was nowhere to be seen, though the constant running around, sniffling and happy barking indicated that the yellow canine was having the time of his life somewhere in the house.

"What are you planning to do for your birthday, Roku?" Axel asked after a moment of silence. "It's coming soon, right?"

"The thirteenth of June" Roxas answered, selecting a few more photographs. "Did we really take all this photographs?" He whined, looking down to the next fifty pictures or so.

"We were inspired..." Axel smiled, remembering the photography session they had done the day they had left the hospital. It hadn't been planned, but they'd made the most out of it. Crazy photographs, random photographs, photos that seemed to come straight from a fashion magazine... You name it; they'd probably taken something that fit what you were looking for.

"Well, all that inspiration seemed to have completely filled your camera's memory card." Roxas grumbled.

"How many have you selected?"

"About ten..." the blonde replied. "Though there are many more that could have gone it if it wasn't because one of us or both of us appear with our faces showing."

"Ten is enough then" the green eyed teen sighed as he leaned back slightly, bringing Roxas down with him. "Upload them to my KH, then... you can say it's you uploading for me"

"Are you going to write an entry in your blog explaining your four week long absence, my dearest Pyromaniac?"

"Oh yeah.... I'll write after the photographs" he snorted. "What can I say?"

"Hn... lemme think" Roxas pretended to think very hard, biting his lower lip for emphasis. "Oh, I know!" he cleared his throat and put on a poor imitation of Axel's voice "Dearest Stalk... I mean Dearest fans. I know many of you are wondering why I left so suddenly for weeks ago. The truth is, I eloped with my dearest Roku and now we're planning on going on a honeymoon, just to annoy the fuck out of you by disappearing for even more time. See you, bitches."

Axel cracked up, laughing extremely hard. Roxas smiled smugly. "Like it, bitch?"

"I love it, Roku" Axel purred, nibbling on the younger teen's neck, getting a small moan in response. "I never knew we had eloped... why didn't you tell me?"  
"You were drunk" Roxas snorted, leaving the laptop on the table, which was extremely close to them and turning around, leaning his chin on Axel's chest "And you were so excited about the idea..."

The red haired pulled the blonde teen up, kissing his lips softly. "So... you're my dearest wife now?"

"Who said I was the bottom?" Roxas pouted, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and rubbing his nose against the other teen's in an Eskimo kiss. Axel laughed and embraced the blonde, bringing him down for a deeper kiss. Roxas gasped softly when he felt Axel's tongue licking his lower lip, asking for a permission that was gladly granted. The blonde moaned a bit louder when he felt the taller teen's velvety tongue battle against his, mapping his mouth. Not wanting to lose the battle for dominance, he started responding to the kiss, which soon turned extremely fiery. Sadly, both felt the need to breathe much too soon for their liking. Extremely flushed and panting heavily, Roxas looked into Axel's eyes, which were half closed and foggy with want. A small blush had settled on his pale skin, bringing out those emerald pools that captivated the blonde.

"Rox..." Axel whispered, breathing heavily "I swear you'll be the death of me..."

"Why so?" Roxas asked, leaning closer to brush his lips against Axel's rosy ones. He felt him smile against his lips, nibbling softly on them.

"I've never been so fucking affected by one simple kiss"

"It wasn't a simple kiss, Aku..." Roxas smirked, tracing Axel's lips with his index finger. "My kisses are never simple."

"Such a flirt..." Axel moaned, capturing Roxas' lips with his own once more. The picture uploading was forgotten, and so the blog entry. Nothing mattered to them anymore, at least for that night. To them, the world was simply limited to the new, intense sensations they were feeling.

---

"So Roxas is staying over?" Cloud asked incredulous as he talked to Rowan on the phone. On the other side of the line, the older man laughed.

"_Yeah, though he doesn't know anything about it yet"_

"Why so?" Cloud asked as he walked to the kitchen, kissing Vincent on the way.

"_Axel and him are fast asleep on the couch"_

"Asleep?"

"_Yeah, and my son has a huge hickey on his neck"_ Rowan low whistled. _"I can see it from here..."_

"Hickey?"

"Who's got a hickey?" Vincent asked, following Cloud into the kitchen

"Axel" Cloud mouthed. Vincent put two and two together and laughed out loud, earning a weird glance from Demyx and Sora, who were playing a Wii game. Cloud shook his head. "Okay, but tomorrow they still have school. What about the uniform?"

"_I'll wake them up now and wash it for him so it's ready for the morning"_

Cloud wasn't going to give in easily.

"But what about homework? Roxas had his psychologist appointment today. He probably hasn't done it yet-"

"_I'll make sure he does it, don't worry! Your brother will be fine and dandy and back to you first thing in the morning!"_

"Listen, Rowan. I appreciate it but... Rowan?" Cloud called into the phone. Rowan had hung on him. Shaking his head, partly amused and partly worried for his brother, he hung the device and walked into Vincent's open arms.

"What's the matter, cub?" Vincent asked, using Cloud's childhood pet name. The blonde simply sighed.

"I think Rowan is trying to play matchmaker between Axel and Roxas"

"That's why he said about the hickey?"

"That's beside the point, Vin" Cloud pouted. "What if Roxas gets hurt! He's just fifteen"

"Turning sixteen soon!" Sora shouted from the living room. Vincent smiled.

"And Axel is seventeen running on eighteen and-"

"Axel turns eighteen on Halloween" Vincent remembered. "I think he was organising a massive party at his house..."

"And this relates to my brother being raped in...?" The blonde man asked, annoyed at his boyfriend.

"I'm the belief that Axel is the one going to be raped" Vincent shrugged. "And Sora and Roxas need a great party for their sixteenth birthday"

"Vincent! My brother might get raped!"

"Cloud!" Sora shouted from the living room. "Axel will be the one getting raped. Roxas doesn't need to be a top to be on top!"

Everyone felt silent at that statement, until Demyx' laughter broke it.

"Sora, what the fuck!" Cloud shouted, rushing into the living room, leaving a chucking Vincent making dinner. Blondes these days...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, Roxas..." Tidus commented as they headed to their French classroom. "That is one massive hickey"

Roxas growled, cursing a certain red haired for deciding to 'give him a honeymoon present' in such a visible place. Axel had also gotten his own present, only Roxas had been considerate enough to place it in a more discrete part of the neck... Anyway, the thing was that Roxas had a huge hickey on the right part of his neck and it was painfully obvious. Everyone had either been amused or had pestered him wanting to know the name of the 'lucky girl'.

"I'm not saying anything, Tidus"

"Damn... Sora, your brother is a spoilsport" the blitzball player whined to his friend, who shrugged.

"It's genetic. Cloud is like that as well" the brunet explained, opening the door to the classroom. The four then separated to go and sit in their respective seats: Sora and Roxas in the back row, Tidus in the front corner, beside the teacher's desk and Demyx in the middle, beside Naminé. French was one of the few classes they shared with the girl. The twins sighed. They hated French class, but they had to take it in order to be able to pass. As the teacher started talking about the upcoming performance and how they had to know their assigned parts off by heart by next week. Each year, Destiny High organised a festival, and each year a different department was in charge of organising it. This year was the language department, so the French, German, Spanish and English teachers had a meeting in which they presented different scripts written by the students and they got voted in order to make a play out of them. A version of 'The Swan Princess', written by a girl in the French year 13 class had been elected, so all the cast was coming from the French classes. The Spanish class was in charge of decorations, the German class in charge of costumes and the English class in charge of lighting and backstage.

Roxas groaned. He was playing Prince Derek in the play, and he didn't want to learn that huge stack of lines. He would gladly give the part to his brother, but he was playing Odette's father. Odette was being played by Romina, a blonde, green eyed girl that seemed to have taken a like to Roxas... or at least Roxas thought so. I mean, the girl practically stalked him after she discovered he was 'her prince' and had bluntly suggested they met up to 'rehearse' many times. All of them had been turned down with one excuse or another.

"And, my dear pupils" the teacher finished "Next we are joining up with the year 12 and 13 class for a full rehearsal of the play!"

"Yeah, I rejoice in the excitement..." The blonde mumbled, looking at his twin. He didn't know anyone in either year group!

"More like wallow in the misery" Sora snickered. "Axel and Zexion are in the year 12 class, and Marluxia and Larxene are in the year 13 one. It's going to be fun...."

Roxas perked up at that. Of course! He had almost forgotten, being used to his friends being in the same year as him. Whilst Sora, Demyx and he were in year 11, Axel, Riku and Zexion were in year 12. Marluxia and Larxene were in year 13, already counting down for graduation. Axel would have been graduating that year too, if he hadn't waited a year to start school due to his birthday being in October... He had been so used to having friendships limited to his own year group he had forgotten about them! That and that when they met up, no one cared if one was older or younger than another...

"Can you believe I had forgotten that the rest of the gang were in the years above us?" Roxas smiled to his brother, who made a face.

"Roxas!" he whispered. "You silly"

"Is there a problem, _monsieur _Strife?" the teacher asked, looking at Sora with an annoyed face.

"Err... No. Sorry _Madame_..." Sora apologised, mock glaring at his twin, who was snickering quietly. Demyx sent a smile their way while Naminé shook her head.

---------

"Damn... It's raining..." Axel groaned as he looked out of the canteen window, where the group minus Marluxia and Larxene (who were probably skipping class again) were having dinner. "What are we going to do now?"

"Stop whining, Axel..." Riku said, interrupting his conversation dash obvious flirting with Sora to shake his head at the red haired. "It's no big deal. Summer storms happen all the years"

"Yeah but I'll be bored! We still have one hour to go before the afternoon classes start again!"

"We can always play hide and seek" Roxas commented, earning glares from Riku and the girls, a blank stare from Zexion and an excited look from Demyx, Axel and his twin. "What? We had a free period before lunch so we've already eaten. Everyone will be busy having lunch here in the canteen, so it's not like we'll be disturbing anyone"

"Running is forbidden in school corridors" Kairi reminded them, munching on her fry. The boys didn't seem to listen to her, though...

"SHIT! RUN, DEMYX! RUN!" Roxas and Sora cheered as Zexion (who had joined in the end) chased after a mad running Demyx. Axel and Riku were both laughing their asses off beside the twins, too busy trying to breathe to even do anything.

"IT'S EASY TO SAY BUT I WOULD WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY PLACE, FUCKER!" Demyx cursed as he cut round a corner, Zexion following him without a sign of getting tired. "SHI-I-I-T!"

"What's going on?" Vincent asked as he walked towards the twins, followed by an annoyed looking teacher

"Playing hide and seek" The twins answered at the same time. The teacher was about to tell them off when Vincent interrupted.

"Sweet. Who's it?"

"Zexion" Sora said.

"He's chasing after Demyx now" Roxas completed the sentence, pointing at Demyx who was rushing back again.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" the Mohawk boy pleaded, tripping over his own feet lightly, but not falling to the floor. This was Zexion's opportunity.

"Gotcha~" Zexion purred as he leaped, jumping Demyx and throwing him to the floor.

"Damn!" Demyx panted, but started laughing. "That was awesome man!"

"You shouldn't be running along the corridors!" The (random) teacher shouted, visibly annoyed by Vincent's lack of worry.

"Sadly, that is true, boys..." the raven haired man sighed, looking at his 'brothers'

"Finally said something with common sense, Mr Valentine-"

"You can go to the gym and play there" Vincent concluded, taking out a post-it note and a pen. Scribbling a permission note, he signed it and gave it to Roxas. "Give this to Barret, the P.E teacher. He'll let you in."

"Mr Valentine!"

"Would you rather have them dashing down the corridors or not, Mr Scrooge?" Vincent asked, sending one hard glare towards the poor teacher, who shook his head and remained silent. As both teachers walked away, Axel managed to calm himself down a bit.

"Damn it... I love Vincent.... he's awesome" He laughed shakily once more, winking at the death glare Roxas sent him. The blonde shook his head, but he felt a smile creep onto his lips.

"We're damn lucky it was Vincent the one patrolling the corridors and not Mr Scrooge and any other teacher" Zexion said as he brushed invisible dirt from his pristine uniform. "So... Are we heading to the gym or not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You never told me what happened during your visit to the psychologist.... rather after it, Roku" Sora said as he crawled into his twin's bed, poking the blonde who was pretending to be asleep. Said blonde opened one eye gingerly and snorted.

"Why should I tell someone as ugly as you?" he joked turning around.

"Hey! I happen to have your face, bitch!" Sora laughed as he tickled his brother. The tickle fight resulted in both of them falling to the floor, laughing.

"Boys! Are you okay?" Cloud asked, poking his head into the room.

"We're great" both said from their spot in the floor. The older Strife arched an eyebrow.

"Sure... just... be careful not to bang your heads against the furniture..." he warned them as he closed the door again. The twins looked at each other and started laughing, not bothering to move. It was a warm night anyway, and the floor was cold.

"So... what happened?" Sora insisted. Roxas sighed, pretending to be troubled. The brunet elbowed him lightly.

"Ouch, bitch! That hurt..."

"Start speaking!"

"Bastard"

"Love you too..."

"I could go back to bed you know..."

"Don't be such a puss"

Roxas couldn't help himself and mewled, making Sora laugh.

"What's with the sudden interest in what happened, anyway?"

"Err... Hello~ you've got a hickey the size of Mount Olympus and part of Thebes in your neck"

"That big?" Roxas asked, his hand covering his neck. This action earned a snort from his twin.

"Come on..."

"Oh fine..." Roxas sighed. "Well... after going to Vexen's office Axel drove back to his house and we had some sushi. Then we got his laptop and started looking through some photos we took the first day I went to his house to see which ones we could upload to KH..."

"Axel didn't upload any..." Sora mused

"Yeah..." Roxas was thankful for the darkness; for he was sure he was blushing madly. "We kind of got sidetracked"

"Oh..." Sora low whistled. "Was it good?"

"Bloody amazing..." Roxas sighed, touching his lips with his finger. "His lips were so soft and warm..."

"Good snog?"

"One hell of a snogging session, Soku" Roxas laughed. "I think I'm addicted to his taste now..."

"And then...?" Sora prodded, wanting to know more.

"We fell asleep" Roxas mumbled, earning a snort from his brother.

"When does the hickey the size of Thebes come in, then?"

"When Rowan woke us up, we went to Axel's room. I changed into a pair of his old pyjamas and we both slept on his bed-"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Sora interrupted. "You slept with Axel?"

"As in, in the same bed, pervert!" Roxas huffed. "We didn't do anything... we were too tired to do anything, anyway"

"So you're not discarding the possibility"

Roxas was about to reply but shut up. "Further on, I guess..."

"You better. I don't want to become an uncle-" Sora got smacked on the head by Roxas. "Bitch..."

"You deserved it. Do you want me to continue or not?"

"Yes..."

"Well, this morning, when I woke up..." Roxas cleared his throat. "Let's just say that Axel and me had one very interesting waking up"

"As in, one hell of a morning snog?"

"Exactly"

"Hickey as desert?"

"More like main course"

"Anything else"

"I managed to get him horny as hell...."

"And?"  
"Both of us had to take cold showers since we wanted to get on time to school"

"Shit..." Sora laughed. "That's pretty screwed up"

"Axel would have been screwed up..." Roxas mumbled, thinking back to how hot Axel had looked that morning...

***~* Flashback *~***

Roxas felt warm... extremely warm. And he felt protected; at ease. He had never felt like that... it was a feeling he could definitely get used to, though. Snuggling further into his pillow, he grumbled when an unwelcomed source of light hit his eyes. Another voice also grumbled, and he felt something soft bury into his blonde hair.

"Come on, boys..." Rowan smiled, opening the windows to let fresh air into the room. "Rise and shine"

"What time is it...?" Axel asked drowsily as he stretched in a catlike fashion, moaning when his spine popped.

"Seven thirty" The older red haired smiled, his grin widening when both sleepy teens groaned. "Don't groan like that, young men! You should be happy I decided to wake you up early instead of letting you sleep in! Now go shower whilst I get breakfast ready!"

Roxas opened his eyes, smiling at the sleepy Axel that was still in bed.

"Good morning, sunshine..."

"Good morning to you" the red haired grumbled, turning around to face the blonde. "Had a nice sleep?"  
"The best I've had in a long time, actually..." Roxas commented lightly as he stretched. "I'd kiss you good morning, but I fear the morning breath..."

"Be right back, then" Axel smiled; rushing to the bathroom (Axel was lucky enough to have his own bathroom). Roxas followed shortly, grabbing the spare toothbrush Axel had given him and following suit. Five minutes later both of them had fresh breaths and were slightly more awake.

"So, do I get a morning kiss or not?" The red haired asked, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Roxas'. The blonde smiled, his arms wrapping around Axel's neck, bringing him down for a kiss. A kiss which slowly built up and grew into a battle for dominance, which ended with Roxas pressed against the bathroom wall, panting heavily and moaning at Axel, who was busy working on his neck. When the red haired pulled away to admire his handy work, he was pulled back against Roxas' lips.

"Mhn... Roku..." Axel moaned, when the smaller teen moved down to nibble at his jaw and neck. His breathing hitched when he felt Roxas nip at the soft skin at the base of his collarbone, probably leaving a mark. The blonde then went back to assault the other teen's lips, rejoicing on their taste and on the soft moans he was getting from Axel.

"Roxas... maybe we should stop here..." Said teen panted ten minutes after, resting his head on Roxas' shoulder. "If we want to make it to school on time, that is..."

"Why....?" Roxas whined, though he had to agree with Axel. Leaving one last, lingering kiss against the red hair's swollen lips, he looked into his green eyes and smiled.

"Because I don't know how much longer I'll last..." Axel moaned, turning away. "I'm going to shower, okay? I won't take long..." he said as he took his shirt off. Roxas held his breath as more of Axel's alabaster skin came to view. Pure white skin, soft, well toned muscles, delicious abs and an amazing tattoo on the back of his spine- Roxas was then painfully aware of his own 'little problem'. Turning away quickly, he opened the door.

"Aku, i'm going to the other bathroom, okay?"

"eh? Sure..." Axel said as he climbed into the shower. "Your uniform is on the desk, by the way..."

Roxas nodded, closing the bathroom door. Wincing, he took his clothes and walked down the corridor towards the guest bathroom, ready to take a cold shower and take care of the little problem that seeing Axel's torso had caused. Seriously, if he was this excited from seeing him without a shirt how would he get when he saw him... His pants tightened further at the thought.

'Damn!' thought the blonde as he took his clothes off and stepped into the shower. 'Bad Roxas, bad! You shouldn't be thinking about Axel in that way!' he scolded himself as he turned the cold water on, shuddering when it cascaded over him. 'But he's so hot....'

***~* Flashback End*~***

"Oi… Roxas!" Sora shouted, shaking his twin from his hazy state. "You there?"

"Yeah…" the blonde said, shaking his head. He had to stop thinking about that if he wanted a decent night's sleep. "I was just remembering… something"

"Must have been one hell of a memory, then…" Sora mumbled, getting up to get into his bed. "You were making strangled noises of sorts."

Roxas felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"I was not!" he whined, imitating his brother and getting into his own bed. 'Oh well… better the blood up on my face than down in my cock' he thought as he turned around and bid his twin goodnight, proceeding to try and get some sleep. With any luck, his dreams would be about a certain shirtless red haired teen and his amazing green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh well, here you get another update! This one came pretty quickly... you could say I was inspired. Now, just to clarify any doubts:

**Ages of the characters:**

Axel: 17, turning 18 on Halloween  
Roxas: 15, turning 16 the 13 June  
Sora: 15, turning 16 the 13 June  
Demyx: 16, birthday was 9 March  
Riku: 17, birthday was 31 March  
Zexion: 16, turning 17 the 6 November  
Marluxia: 18, birthday was in January  
Larxene: 18, birthday was in February

**Some things to remember:**

Axel waited a year to go into school due to his birthday. So, whilst he should be in Marluxia's and Larxene's year group, he is in Riku's and Zexion's instead.

Axel asked Roxas to go out with him the 25 April. Officially, they have been dating little over one week. But since they've known each other for so long and stuff, they don't believe they are moving relatively fast in terms of the relationship...

-

_As always, reviews are welcome...._


	9. Chapter 9

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

* * *

**Last Time…**

"_Oi… Roxas!" Sora shouted, shaking his twin from his hazy state. "You there?"_

"_Yeah…" the blonde said, shaking his head. He had to stop thinking about that if he wanted a decent night's sleep. "I was just remembering… something"_

"_Must have been one hell of a memory, then…" Sora mumbled, getting up to get into his bed. "You were making strangled noises of sorts."_

_Roxas felt his face flush with embarrassment._

"_I was not!" he whined, imitating his brother and getting into his own bed. 'Oh well… better the blood up on my face than down in my cock' he thought as he turned around and bid his twin goodnight, proceeding to try and get some sleep. With any luck, his dreams would be about a certain shirtless red haired teen and his amazing green eyes._

----

_When you're around I don't know what to do  
I do not think that I can wait  
__to go over and to talk to you  
I do not know what I should say  
_

Roxas bobbed his head up and down, playing the song on his guitar as it played on his radio. He had gotten a new mp3 on his way to school, his old one having died after four faithful years of service. Having no music in it, he had turned on the radio in the hopes of hearing something good as he waited for the rest of the class to come in. It sucked to be the first one sometimes.

_And I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me cry  
_

Roxas sung along with the singer. The song was just… Perfect. Perfect for how he felt. It described just how this last two weeks had been for him along with Axel. '_Axel_...' Roxas smiled as he thought about his red haired boyfriend. The word still sounded foreign in his ears, but he liked it. He loved how things were going between him and the red haired. There was something growing between them. He felt it there; a powerful surge of energy that made him feel alive, ready to conquer the world, and was driving him insane because he didn't know how to channel that energy through to something useful.

_  
It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
__it's so outrageous  
you make me feel so high  
_

His fingers danced over the strings of the guitar, playing the same music as the one he was hearing through his earplugs. Closing his eyes, he let the sweet voice of the singer take him to an unknown world, one where he was alone with his guitar. His guitar and Axel. A dazzling, smiling Axel that was dancing to the music of his guitar. Letting himself get carried away, he stood up and continued playing, pretending to be on a stage, the fans roaring at him to continue and screaming. Though he wasn't playing for them. He was playing for the smiling red haired that was cheering with the rest of the fans in the first row.

He allowed himself to be carried away with the song, a song that seemed too short for his liking. Playing the last chords of the song, he smiled as he hummed the last words of the song. He wanted to be a guitarist, a famous music writer. Someone that could thrill up crowds with his words and his music. Exactly the same dream as Axel. Panting, he looked up to the ceiling, his eyes shining bright as stars. That was the dream that he chased; the dream that both of them chased…

The sounds of clapping shook him from his trance. Demyx, Sora, Tidus and a couple of girls were standing on the door, having walked into the class right in the middle of Roxas' performance.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Tidus exclaimed, walking over to the now flushed blonde.

"You think?" Roxas asked.

"Absolutely!" Demyx agreed, looking at the blonde's guitar. He had seen Vincent bring it the first day, but hadn't bothered in checking it out. It was quite worn out but clearly Roxas had taken care of it as best as he could; the instrument, despite its many scratches, was in almost perfect condition. Black and white, it had been extensively decorated with silver marker signatures, quotes and doodles. "So this is your guitar…"

"The one and only" Roxas smiled, holding it up slightly so that Demyx could take a better look at it.

"Roxas, that was amazing!" one of the girls, -Romina- exclaimed, having gotten over the shock of finding her crush playing the guitar so passionately, clapping her hands and giving little jumps. Her two friends giggled annoyingly, making similar comments about the act. It was sickening, really; how could those girls have so little personality? Roxas had never liked Romina (or her cronies, for the fact), though the poor boy was just too nice to tell her. And the girl seemed to take his politeness as something completely different, as she had developed a crush on him. A huge one; so big that she sometimes glared, insulted but most importantly made sure that the life of any girl that happened to befriend Roxas was hell. She had tried this tactic with Naminé, seeing as the artist was always with the blonde, but it had backfired when she had found herself being questioned by a rather pissed off Larxene and Demyx about what the hell she was trying to do to their little sister. Roxas hadn't heard anything about Romina being mean to Naminé ever since… Sadly, this hadn't stopped her from being extremely nasty towards other girls.

"Truly amazing, yup" Axel agreed, walking through the window and scaring everyone. The red haired blinked. "What? It's not like it's impossible, we're on the ground floor"

"What were you doing out there, Axel?" Sora asked as he helped Roxas put away his guitar.

"Smoking"

"Axel!" Roxas chided, going up to the red haired and looking into his eyes in an attempt of intimidating him. Well, he tried. Although Roxas was tall enough (he reached the proud height of 1'75) Axel was taller than him (Taller than anyone in the school, in fact. Axel was 1'93 cm, not counting his spiky hair...) "I thought we had agreed you wouldn't smoke…"

"…As much" Axel finished the sentence, smiling at the blonde, who pouted. "And I'm doing a fine job of it. I just smoke once in the morning, once before going to bed and sometimes one along with my morning coffee"

"You're impossible" Roxas laughed, smacking Axel playfully on the chest. The red haired just laughed, wrapping his arms around Roxas and giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Axel I can't breathe!" Roxas choked, trying to push the other teen away, but he was trying not to laugh too hard. A small cough brought them out form their dream world. They looked at Sora, who was fighting a smile. Roxas stuck his tongue out at his twin, but had the decency to blush a little. It always happened; whenever he was with Axel or around Axel he tended to forget that they weren't alone…

"Axel, that person you're hugging to death happens to be my brother…"

"And my boyfriend" Axel retorted, sticking his tongue out. A small gasp was heard, probably from Romina. Roxas felt time stop for a minute. Axel was admitting it? Where they ready to take that step? Axel seemed to notice his indecision, for he started acting all lovey-dovey and distracted the blonde from his inner turmoil. "And he likes to be hugged, don't cha Roxy?" He crooned, kissing the blonde's locks for emphasis. Tidus snorted, earning an elbow in the gut from Demyx. Roxas growled, trying to get out of the iron clasp with more emphasis.

"Yes, and you'll be my dead boyfriend if you call me Roxy again" Roxas grumbled, smiling. Oh well, if Axel wasn't scared for anyone's reaction then…

"Why, don't you like it? I think we're getting to the stage were sickly nicknames are necessary, love"

"Roxy was our neighbour's cat" Sora laughed, and this time it was Demyx who snickered. Tidus elbowed him in revenge. Axel smiled evilly.

"Oh well, my Roxy happens to be a kitten-"

"One that bites…" said blonde muttered, giving Demyx his best puppy smile. "Mate, help me please. I feel like I'm forgetting how to breathe"

Demyx shared a look with Sora and Tidus, who shook their heads.

"Serves you right for not telling us you were going out with Axel, honey/ bitch/ Roxas" they said respectively, earning a laugh from Axel. Roxas soon joined, though still trying to get himself out of Axel's arms, much to everyone's amusement. Sadly, the cheerful atmosphere was soon ruined…

"Wait. How can you act so carefree?" Romina exclaimed, ruining the mood. She was visibly angry, and not quite accepting of the relationship. Roxas felt the small confidence he had been building shatter down. Was it going to happen again? The bullying, the pain… was it inevitable? The two girls that flanked Romina were trying to calm her down, but the blonde girl was ignoring them. "He just said he was going out with Axel! AXEL! _A boy_! How can you not be disgusted at it?"

"And why should we make such a big deal?" Tidus asked, annoyed at her behaviour. Roxas felt Axel's arms tighten around him, and looked up to the taller teen. Axel was serious, an expression that looked far too intimidating on him. And hot. Was it wrong to be turned on in such a situation? Roxas also noticed for the first time that Axel's triangle tattoos were not visible. How had that slipped by? He turned back to the conversation when Tidus spoke again "Last time something like that happened I almost lost a friend. These past weeks I feel like I got him back so I'm not about to risk loosing another about the same shit. You want to make a big deal out it, fine, but don't drag us into the mess"

Romina glared at Tidus, and although she opened her mouth and seemed to want to say something, Axel's look seemed to put her off. No one seemed to want to mess with Axel, and after seeing those emerald green eyes light up with hell's fire Roxas understood them perfectly. Romina glared at him one more time and, after throwing the room one last hateful glare she stomped out, followed by her cronies. Axel let go of Roxas slowly, though the blonde did not move, looking at Tidus with sincere gratitude.

"That was really nice of you, T"

"No problem, dude" Tidus shook it off. "It's just the truth. When all the shit about Luxord came up I was stupid enough to believe it and it was useless. Ruined my friendship with Demyx. Since Roxas arrived it was like returning to good old times and… I don't want to let that go over something so stupid"

"I'm so glad to see you matured, Tidus!" Demyx wailed happily, throwing himself onto Tidus and giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Shit! I can't breathe! HELP!"

Sora laughed, but his smile died when he saw the look of worry on his brother's face.

"Roku, are you okay?"

Roxas sighed, leaning into Axel, who held him against his chest, looking worried.

"I just… I'm scared about what Romina will do…"

Demyx smiled bitterly at him.

"To be honest," the Mohawk boy said "It'll be hard. But you're not alone, remember that. No matter what you think, we'll always be there for you"

"Exactly!" Tidus exclaimed, giving the couple the thumbs up. "And don't think everyone will hate you. Most people will simply shrug it off, y'know?"

"Why are you so sure?" The blonde muttered, glaring half-heartedly at the blonde. Axel chuckled.

"After the rough spot that Demyx went through, Vincent had a very serious talk with your tutor group in which he told them about how it was utterly disgusting the way they had treated Demyx and how he himself was gay. Everyone was extremely surprised at first, but surprisingly no hatred was built from that…"

"Everyone keeps it to themselves, though." Tidus added. "No one outside the class knows about it because we don't want people hurting Mr. Valentine. He's the best teacher this school has ever had! Though it did took us a lot of time to come to terms with it"

"Yeah. Although some don't like it, they are fine with it. The class was actually somewhat supportive after a while…" Demyx commented, looking up to the ceiling as if in thought.

"Somewhat?" Sora asked, slightly worried.

Demyx stuck his tongue out.

"Well, it didn't help that Luxord and me had been openly gay and made a complete show of it just to piss them off. What people don't seem to like is flamboyance." Roxas let a small chuckle at this. So, as long as they kept it to themselves, there was no problem? "They don't care who you're shagging and what you do with your life as long as you don't make a big show of it"

"It doesn't mean we'll be left completely alone…" Axel sighed, kissing Roxas' temple as if to reassure him. "That girl is probably going to make a big deal out of it…"

All of them went silent, thinking to themselves. When Vincent came in, moments after, he looked at them weird.

"Boys, what are you doing here this early?"

"It's not that early, Mister" Tidus groaned. "School started officially ten minutes ago. People are starting to come in"

"Still half an hour to go before classes start…" Demyx sighed. "What do we do until then?"

"Act as if nothing happened." Roxas said, startling everyone. "I don't want anyone thinking something bad is happening this early in the morning…"

Though Vincent was confused, he didn't ask. By the darkness swirling in Roxas' eyes, he guessed he'd find out soon enough…

* * *

"So how did you and Axel hook up?" Demyx asked Roxas as they headed over to the canteen for lunch. "You never told me about it. I'm kind of offended, you know…"

"I'm sorry, Dem!" Roxas whined, giving his best friend a brief hug. Demyx chuckled and shook him off

"Axel will get jealous if he sees you hugging me, Roku"

"No he won't" Roxas said, sticking out his tongue. Sighing, he looked at the Mohawk boy again. "Truth to be told, I hadn't planned to come out to you guys in this way… I had hoped for a nice, calm chat and all that corny stuff…"

"How long have you been going out, anyway?" Demyx interrupted, much to Roxas' amusement.

"Two weeks I think…"

Demyx squinted his eyes at the blonde. "You don't know?"

"What day is it today?" Roxas asked warily. Demyx arched an eyebrow.

"Dude, it's the tenth today… Were have you been living lately?"

"In Axel's world" Roxas mumbled, digging out his cell to check on his appointments. Yup, he had been right. He was supposed to see Vexen today, and he had completely forgotten. "Shit, I had completely forgotten about it…"

"About what? The drama rehearsal?"

"Was it today?" Roxas blinked, his internal drama about how he was going to get to Vexen's forgotten. Damn, he had forgotten about that too! His eyes widened, realising what that implied. Romina was the other main character. Romina, who happened to have a huge crush on him, now turned grudge since this morning, were Axel had admitted that Roxas was his boyfriend. He had thought he wouldn't have to deal with any of the classes he shared with her (which was only French, luckily) after that morning but, damn it. Timing couldn't have been worse.

"Roku? What's wrong?" Demyx asked as they sat down beside Axel, Sora, Zexion and Riku who seemed to be fast asleep. Kairi and Naminé waved ad them from the food line, where they still were.

"Yeah, what's wrong? You look kind of pale" Riku pointed out whilst Axel felt the blonde's forehead in case he had a fever.

"Aku, remember this morning in the music room?"

"Yeah what about it?" Axel asked, frowning. Roxas didn't have a fever.

"Well, Romina was there-"

"Wait, Romina as in that girl who kept following and flirting with you all last week?" Riku yawned, opening up an eye as if only then something interesting had been said and earning a glare from Sora.

"Yeah that one." Roxas nodded, and then sighed. "Dude, I just remembered that we have the rehearsal today and that she's my partner-"

"Oh shit the rehearsal!" Axel groaned, causing the rest of the table to roll their eyes. Roxas snorted.

"My thoughts exactly. How come you forgot?"

"Dude, I've had more important things in mind since this morning…"

"Like spending time alone with your boyfriend?" Naminé inquired as she sat down, mock-glaring at the pair. "Not like it wasn't obvious that you liked each other, but damn! We deserve to know when these kinds of things happen!"

Voices of agreement surged through the group. Axel and Roxas shared a looked and sighed.

"Well, we were planning on telling you soon anyway but…" Axel started

"It all went down the toilet this morning. Romina found out and well…" Roxas finished for him, fiddling with an apple he was supposed to be eating.

"Wait" Naminé cut Roxas short, worried. "How did Rom-bitch-na find out?"

"Axel and I forgot she was in the same room as us and he said out loud that I was his boyfriend"

"It's very sweet that you're so wrapped up around each other but… You've got to be careful" Kairi scolded her brother. "You know how Romina got about Nami being around Roxas. Imagine what she'll do!"

"Not much" Zexion spoke up, parting his eyes from his laptop. "She won't try to do anything when she knows exactly which people Roxas hangs around"

"We are not always around Roxas, Zexion" Kairi pouted. "What will he do then?"

"You forget about my brothers…" Riku yawned, waking up again. "Kadaj and Yasoo will be extremely glad to help and hang around if it means annoying Romina"

"What have they got against Romina?" Roxas asked, curious. Riku gave him a tired smile, slumping back into his seat and probably getting ready to go back to sleep again.

"Honey" The silver haired started and Axel glared at the pet name. "Everyone in this school has something against Romina"

* * *

"_Madame_ Desbois, I want a recast for Prince Derek" Romina said as she glided into the school theatre, followed by her two friends. The whole theatre felt silence, watching the blonde girl walk confidently up to the teacher, who had been trying to get the theatre silent. All the pupils in years 11, 12 and 13 who were taking part in the play where there, waiting for the instructions so they could go on with their tasks.

"Well, now that everyone is silent…" Madame Desbois sighed and turned towards her favourite student "There will be no need for that, Romina. They play has been cancelled as it is"

"Cancelled?" Romina shrieked, visibly altered. Amongst the crowd, Roxas turned to his twin with a very happy grin.

"Cancelled!" the blonde laughed, almost falling over when Demyx gave him a happy hug. Axel snorted at the scene, but turned to look at the teacher when she started shouting for silence again.

"Silence! Due to some complaints, the school has decided that instead of having a language department play, as we do every year, this time each department will prepare their own little thing and all of them will be shown to the rest of the school and parents on the School Festival"

"So it isn't cancelled as per se?" Romina interrupted the teacher, a glimmer of hope present in her green eyes. Madame Desbois sighed.

"Well, there will be a play, but only for those that decide to sign up for the Languages Department Spectacle…"

"So what do we do now, if we're not interested in the play?" Larxene spoke up. A murmur of agreement shook the audience.

"Well, I guess those interested can come up and give me their names and those that aren't have the free afternoon. NEVERTHELESS," she added, noticing the excitement of the pupils. "You are not allowed to live the theatre until the next class ends. Okay now, you may chat around in groups quietly and those of you…"

Madame Desbois' voice died as conversations started spiking up around the theatre. Larxene groaned, slumping into a chair between Riku (who was sleeping once again) and Marluxia.

"Damn it… We've still got over forty minutes to go!"

"Nothing we can do, Larxene" Demyx said, fiddling with the hem of his school shirt. "You'll just have to endure it"

"But I want something to do!" The blonde girl whined, much to her boyfriend's amusement. Axel sighed.

"Go jump off a cliff or something then, but keep your voice down, girl! You're annoying"

"Look who speaks"

"I'm not annoying, Xenee"

"Don't call me Xenee, pants on fire!"

"My pants are not on fire!"

"They might as well be" Roxas laughed, nudging towards Axel's backside, where his pants were a bit too low waist and his bright red boxers were showing slightly. "They're bright red"

Sora barked out a laugh, startling Larxene and Axel, who looked at each other in confusion.

"What have we missed?" the red haired –and red pants- asked.

"Your boxers are showing, Axel" Roxas snickered. "Pull your trousers up or get a belt, please"

Axel arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, so you were looking at my ass, Roxy?"

"It's not that hard. Have you seen it, its huge!"

Axel actually turned around to try and look at his own ass. Sora started laughing, and in the process fell of his chair and knocked Demyx over. Everyone started laughing at the two boys on the floor, who were rubbing their butts and wearing masks of pain over their faces. Someone cleared her throat behind Roxas, who turned around to find himself face to face against a certain blonde haired girl with too much make up and flanked by non-personality girls.

"It's nice to see you're having fun, Roxas" Romina said in a sugar coated tone. Roxas' eyes hardened as he stared at her blankly.

"What do you want, Romina?"

"Me?" She asked, her eyes wide in mock innocence "I was simply dropping by to know how my favourite _fag_ was doing"

She said fag a bit too loud for Roxas' liking. Everyone that was around the group felt silent, suddenly turning their eyes on Roxas, who felt extremely intimidated. Some girls that were standing nearby looked at him and started whispering amongst each other, smirking like idiots whilst covering their mouths with their manicured hands.

"You've got any problem with it?"

"Oh I most certainly do not-"

"Don't lie" Roxas interrupted, his tone icy. "You're just acting like a prat because I turned out to be gay and destroyed all the hopes you had of being with me. Well, I got to tell you something, girl. Even if I happened to end up with you, after getting to know you I would most definitely lose every single ounce of straightness I had.

"Like I would fall for a filthy homo like you!"

"Well, this filthy homo at least has someone that cares about him!"

"Who, your freaking mother?" Romina snapped, turning her angry eyes to Roxas "I bet the one you call boyfriend is only with you because he wants your ass and nothing more!"

"You seem to think that a relationship is based on sex only" Axel spoke up, walking to stand beside Roxas and wrapping an arm protectively around the shorter teen's shoulders. "There's also love, care, partnership… a lot more things than a girl like you can comprehend yet"

"A girl like me?"

"Yes, a girl who speaks like she's the boss when really she's just an attention seeking whore" the red haired growled, causing Romina's friends to gasp. "Since this morning you've done nothing more than glare at us and send nasty comments in our way. Why, because we happen to be gay? So what if we are! I'm not afraid to admit it, because I have done nothing wrong!"

"Homosexuality is wrong!"

"So is close-mindness!" Roxas screamed, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Really, have you realised exactly what nonsense are you sprouting? Axel and I have done nothing wrong to you, so why are you being a complete bitch towards us! You're just as worthless as Mona!"

Sora's eyes turned hard. Roxas breathed hard and tried to calm himself.

"You know what? I don't have to deal with shit like you." He spat, walking away.

"Roxas, where are you going?" Sora shouted, worry in his eyes.

"To jump off a building or something" the blonde answered, closing the door with a slam. Axel went even paler.

"Oh, don't you dare, Roxas!" He shouted, running towards the door in an attempt to follow the blonde. Sora turned angrily to Romina.

"You know, if he tries to kill himself again, I'll make sure you know it's because of you"

* * *

Roxas was brooding in the music class, hidden behind Vincent's desk and wondering how a perfectly fine day had turned into such a nightmare. It was happening again; the insults, the stares, the bullying… And the worst part was his friends were also suffering! Suffering because of his incompetence…

Shouts and screams could be heard through the door. He thought it was just a random fight or something similar until he heard a girl's voice call Axel's name. An imperative, angry voice he knew too well. He was about to get up from his hiding spot when the door burst open and said red haired stormed in, closely followed by Larxene.

"Axel!" The blonde girl shouted, placing her hands on her hips "Why are you being such a dork?"

"Why are you being such a bitch?" The boy retorted whilst opening the window and jumping to the outside garden- the same one he had been smoking in that morning-.

Larxene huffed.

"I'm not being a bitch! I'm trying to save your pride! You ran away like a coward and even when those boys confronted you to ask about it you-"

"What?" Axel interrupted her, extremely annoyed. "You think I should have stayed and made a complete mess out of it? I need to keep calm, y'know! Roxas is having a harder time than me and I can't afford to lose control! What he needs right now is someone calm beside him! He needs stability!"

"I don't give a fuck about stability, Axel!" Larxene shouted, startling Roxas. "Roku is old enough to fend for himself-"

"Roku tried to commit suicide last time something like this happened!" Axel shouted, and Roxas noticed his voice was trembling "And it was precisely because he felt he had no one beside him!"

Silence fell over them, only broken by the distant rumble of thunder and the calm splatter of rain as it hit the ground. Roxas peeped around the desk to see Larxene huffing, staring at Axel as the red haired stood under the rain, soaked and panting heavily. The girl opened her mouth to say something, though thought about it and turned around and left, closing the door with a slam. Roxas heard Axel choke out a sob and a small slump. Leaving his hiding place, he walked wearingly towards the door.

"Axel?" He called out, smiling at the image his boyfriend made. Axel was lying on the grass, spread out and facing the cloudy sky. "Are you okay?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you care about me"

Axel snorted, sitting up and smiling at Roxas. "I would say I love you but I'm not sure if it's love yet"

Roxas' heart stopped for a moment. "What are you feeling?"

"Butterflies in my stomach, extreme happiness and slightly light headed around you and the urge to conquer the world"

"It's a fever then" Roxas laughed, walking into the rain and kissing Axel. The red haired moved quickly, not breaking the kiss but pushing Roxas back into the classroom. The blonde whined at the roughness.

"We don't want you sick, do we?"

"And what about you?" Roxas asked, running his hands through the soaking fire hair. "You're completely wet"

"I'll go back home to change…" Axel laughed, kissing Roxas' hand lightly. "I'll come back to pick you up for Vexen's when school ends"

"You might want to get going, then" Roxas hummed, brushing his thumb against Axel's cheek, where the make up was dripping off, revealing the triangle tattoos that would give Axel away as DancingFlames were he not careful enough to conceal them with make up. "The tattoos are showing"

"Let them show, then" Axel grumbled. "I bet the shirt stuck to my back and the tattoo is slightly visible as well"

"I thought you cared about keeping it secret"

"I do… most of the time" Axel sighed "This whole situation is making me not care about anything at all"

"I do care" Roxas chuckled, kissing Axel quiet. "The fans would make a big deal out of it and they'd start acting extremely nice to us and everyone would forget that Romina was such a bitch today…"

"You've got something planned, don't you?"

"I do… sort of" Roxas laughed. "I want them to act like they really are towards me, so when they find out who I really am and realise just how much of an arse they were, I can tell them straight to their faces when they come back begging for forgiveness"

"Ouch"

"What?"

"That's evil"

"I'm evil, baby. I've gone through too much not to be"

Axel gave Roxas a small kiss. Small, but intense enough to convey his feelings. Roxas smiled and walked towards the door.

"I've decided that I'll be going back with you… I don't want to stay here any longer"

"Are you allowed to leave before school ends?" Axel asked, walking out to the corridor with his boyfriend, who was heading towards another door.

"You forget about Vincent…"

Axel shook his head, smiling at the boy as he walked into Vincent's office to ask for permission, which he would surely get. Even though the day had been pretty awful, now it was starting to turn for the good…

'Let's just hope it stays this way…' the red haired thought as Roxas came out and signalled him to get going. 'Roxas deserves a happy ending today…'

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update! I had another writer's block… along with a bunch of homework and many other things… And even though i had this chapter almost finished for a while things kept coming up that post poned the update!

I will try to update sooner next time, I promise!

Reviews are most welcome, by the way…


	10. Chapter 10

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**Last Time…**

"_Are you allowed to leave before school ends?" Axel asked, walking out to the corridor with his boyfriend, who was heading towards another door._

"_You forget about Vincent…"_

_Axel shook his head, smiling at the boy as he walked into Vincent's office to ask for permission, which he would surely get. Even though the day had been pretty awful, now it was starting to turn for the good…_

'_Let's just hope it stays this way…' the red haired thought as Roxas came out and signalled him to get going. 'Roxas deserves a happy ending today…'_

**------**

Sora is normally a happy, aloof person. Friend of his friends, he'll go out of his way to help anyone that needs it. Sora is also extremely good at detecting people that have a problem, need help but are too stubborn to ask for it. It happens that Riku is one of those people. You see, Riku has sleeping problems. Extremely bad sleeping problems; ones that he can't solve by himself. But Sora can. And, at this very moment, the brunet Strife twin is planning how to do so… Without Riku knowing, of course. Sora wouldn't want Riku to know of his slightly evil plan, would he?

"I don't think I like that face, Sora…" Demyx commented as he looked in the same direction the brunet was looking, his gaze falling on the sleeping Riku. "What are you planning?"

"Riku needs to release all the energy he has…" Sora muttered, frowning hard as he thought. Demyx blinked, visibly confused.

"Pent up energy?"

"Yeah something like that…" Sora sighed "He needs something to keep him occupied… something that releases all of it in one go"

Demyx snorted.

"What he needs," the Mohawk boy started "is to get laid"

Sora looked at Demyx. Slowly, an evil grin started spreading across his face. The blonde boy cringed.

"Sora?"

"I think I love you, Demyx"

"Sora what are you going to do?"

Sora started laughing, but didn't answer. Demyx looked at Riku, shuddering. What exactly was going to happen to the poor silver haired?

**------**

When Axel and Roxas arrived at Vexen's office, they were surprised to find the psychologist rushing out of the building, a maniac grin on his angular face.

"Change of plans, dudes!" he shouted, laughing. "Luxord came to town!"

"Luxord?" Roxas asked, blinking. "Why does he sound familiar?

Axel smiled.

"He's Demyx' ex boyfriend. He's also a master gambler, so any time he comes to town…"

"Poker time!" Vexen exclaimed, clapping Axel on the back "Think you can do me a favour?"

"But don't I have an appointment with you, Vexen?" Roxas asked, distracting the man.

"That is exactly where I'm going, Roxas. Patience, my friend." The older blonde said, much to Roxas' annoyance. He then turned to Axel. "Can you drive us to Sunshine Avenue?"

"Sure…" Axel nodded. "I could do with a round of poker myself…"

"We're going to play poker?" Roxas was extremely confused. Vexen smiled.

"It will be extremely therapeutic for you, Roxas. Luxord is a master gambler, and quite insane… it will indicate me exactly how sane you are-"

"By comparing me with a mad man?"

"A mad man that wins every single poker game we do." Axel added. "We need to break his luck, Vexen-"

"Well," Roxas interrupted the two older males. "Since I'm being dragged into this, I only think it's fair that we drag my brother and Demyx with me"

"Oh don't worry about that…" Vexen shook him off with an attempt at a reassuring smile. "I told Zexion to go and pick them up. They should be on their way right now…"

Why, oh why did Roxas feel that he was NOT going to enjoy the outcome of all this?

--------

"Since no one wants to bet any money, we bet with piercings… The bet starts with surface piercings, anywhere in the body, and from there we start going to more specific parts. The higher the bet, the more… kinky… Yes, kinky… The kinkier the place becomes. The maximum bet, which is the ALL IN, is…" Luxord paused for dramatic effect. "GENITALIA"

Roxas made a face "So, when we do all in, if we lose… We have to get our cocks pierced?"

"Exactly, Sora"

"I'm Roxas…"

"That I said…" The blonde gambler looked around the table, where his 'victims' were sitting around him. Directly in front of him, Vexen, his all time rival. Starting at Vexen's left were Sora, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Zexion (who already looked bored), Larxene, Marluxia, Xemnas and Saix. Riku had fallen asleep as soon as he arrived, so he was lying on a nearby couch in a quite uncomfortable position. "So, everything clear?"

"Crystal" Everyone answered back. Luxord released a rehearsed evil laugh and started shuffling the cards. It was going to be an interesting evening…

**LOLOLOLOLOKOLOLOL**

"Fuck…" Demyx swore as he realised he had lost the round. He smiled 'sweetly' at Luxord "That was a rook… right?"

"A rook, two left ear piercings and a nipple stud, honey" Luxord said, returning the smile. The Mohawk boy pouted angrily and crossed his arms.

"I'm not playing anymore then…" he whined. "That's too much for me!"

"You shouldn't have bet so high, then" Xemnas replied smoothly, shuffling the cards. "It was your idea to add the nipple stud, after all"

Three down, seven more to go. Saix had given up after the first round, seeing no point in continuing the game and opting for lying on Xemnas and watch the game from the silver hair's lap. Poor Marluxia had come down shortly after Saix, along with six ear studs. That had been enough for him… and also, he'd rather cheer for his over competitive girlfriend. Three games after him, Demyx had fallen.

Xemnas dealt the cards and another round began.

"Let's start with some hip surfaces… two of them." he purred, analysing the crowd with his golden eyes. "Vexen?"

"I up it to a belly button ring" The psychologist smiled. "What do you say, Sora"

"I'm adding a central lip piercing to your button" the brunet mumbled.

"So it's a belly button piercing and a lip ring… I'm adding an eyebrow rook." Roxas added, looking at his cards. It was a good hand, three 10's and two queens… he had a good chance of winning"

"I'm going for that" Axel decided. Zexion looked at his cards critically and placed them down on the table.

"I give up." He said. Luxord grinned.

"You know what that means, right?"

"Yes, I have to get the starting bet… two hip piercings for me… yippee" he droned. Demyx giggled.

"You sound so enthusiastic, Zexy"

"I'm in as well!" Larxene exclaimed. "I've got four fives and an ace!"

"Good one, Larxene" Xemnas conceded "Straight flush" he placed his cards down. "Sora?"

"Four of a kind… of nines" the brunet laughed. "And a three"

"I've got a full house" Roxas stated, not liking the way it was heading. Why was everyone getting higher rankings than him? "Axel…?" he asked, slightly scared for what was coming. If Axel didn't get a lower hand than him…

"Royal flush of hearts" The red haired shrugged, showing off his impressive hand. Luxord shook his head, smiling, and showed his straight flush of sevens. Roxas groaned and slammed his head against the table. Oh, damn it…

"Well, that was fun" Luxord said. "I think we've got time for two more rounds before I have to leave…"

"What are you getting up to?" Larxene asked, handing her cards to Vexen, who was now shuffling.

"I say, we go for risky places now. And then… all in"

"Don't mind me if I leave…" Roxas mumbled. "I still have to get used to the fact that I've got to get my lip pierced…" he sighed and leaned against Axel. The only good thing about his bet was that he already had a belly button piercing, so that was one down. Axel smiled and wrapped his arm around Roxas.

"Don't worry baby. Positive it'll look gorgeous on you"

"Thanks…" Roxas smiled, unconsciously snuggling into the warmth. "You better not lose, Aku"

"Ah, I never lose at poker. I manage to score high enough every time somehow"

"Lucky…" the blonde mumbled, keeping quiet now that the cards were dealt. It was true. The cards had just been dealt, but Axel already had three kings, a queen and a seven. He just had to play his cards right and…

"Let's start with a tongue barbell"

"I'm adding a left nipple stud" the red haired said almost instantly.

"Kinky Axel… you wouldn't be thinking of losing on purpose so that you can get them, right?" Luxord teased. "I add two hip piercings"

"And a piercing on the very base of your cock" Larxene smiled. All the men stared at her. "What? It's awesomely kinky. Just above the shaft, in straight line with the bellybutton and…" she sighed lovingly "Marluxia, I think I'm making you get one of those"

"Okay, baby…" the pink haired man sighed, knowing he'd never have his way. The girl squealed and kissed him full on the lips.

"I love you, baby!"

"Love you too…"

"I'm in" Xemnas and Vexen said. "I think that's enough…" The silver haired added. "Anyone need to change any cards?"

Axel was the only one who changed, and he was unlucky enough to get a four instead of the other seven he was hoping for. Seeing that no one was going to change, Xemnas spoke again.

"I've got a straight flush of diamonds" _Ouch,_ Axel thought.

"Full house of threes and two fours" _Double ouch_.

"Poker of aces…" Sora mumbled. "I got a poker of aces!" he then exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and landing on Riku, who swore loudly and woke up with a start

"Who died?" the younger silver shouted, confused. Sora hugged him tightly.

"Riku I got a poker of aces!"

"Eh? Ah, yes…" Riku thought and then smiled. "I'm glad, Sora"

"Very lucky, Roxas…" the blonde gambler praised.

"I'm Sora…" said brunet angrily pouted at Luxord. "Seriously, we're not that identical!"

"For someone that just met you, you are" he said in his defence. I got a flush… Wait, Axel what have you got?"

The red haired sighed and showed his hand. "Three of a kind"

Luxord started laughing. "So you DID lose on purpose!"

"I did not! It's just a coincidence!" the red haired huffed, crossing his arms and staring straight at Luxord. "You're just… just…" Damn. Where did all good comebacks go when he NEEDED them?

"Just…" the blonde pressed

"Just… a… I don't know! Something bad!"

"Hon, that the worst comeback I've ever heard" Roxas snickered as he snuggled into Axel. "You're so cute"

"Oi. I'm the man in the relationship…" Axel grumbled, a VERY faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Yeah right, and I'm the sub" Roxas retorted.

"Oh, aren't you?" Axel arched an eyebrow. Sora, who had heard the whole conversation, started laughing hysterically. The couple stopped their bickering to stare at the twin, who was clutching his stomach and trying to breathe.

"Sora… are you okay?" Roxas asked, poking his brother. Sora simply snorted and started laughing even harder.

"So… Who's up for the last round?" Larxene drawled. "All in, guys"

"All in" Axel nodded, flexing his fingers. "I'm up to it"

"I'm also in…" Sora giggled, finally calmed down. "Oh, that was so funny…"

"What was funny?" Roxas asked

"Your face!" Sora stuck his tongue out and suddenly put on a serious look on. "Come on, let's get going… I'm gonna win this one again"

Luxord, Axel and Larxene shared a look. When playing against Luxord, it was never good to announce your victory in advance…

* * *

"No! No, no, no, no!" A furious scream, a smash, then silence.

"Oh come on, it's not that much of a big deal-"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE A NEEDLE STUCK THROUGH YOUR COCK, DEMYX!" Sora bellowed, leaning dramatically against Axel's car. "But my poor Shakespeare is!"

"Shakespeare?" Demyx cocked his head, confused. "I thought he was dead…"

"No… as in, his dick" Roxas patted his friend on the shoulder as he opened the car door.

"He named his dick?" Axel laughed. "Sora, get in…"

"Doesn't anyone care the least about Shakespeare?" Sora wailed, but got in with Demyx in the back seat. Roxas and Axel laughed.

"Not really" the said in unison. Sora harrumphed and turned to look out of the window, leaving a slightly freaked out Demyx to still get used to the fact that one of his best mates had named his cock. Roxas smiled to himself as he discretely (and rather blatantly) stared at Axel as he was driving. The teen was just so hot when he had that serious, concentrated face on. He participated in the chat, but kept his eyes on the road. The blonde had never liked cars after what happened with Xion but… he felt safe near Axel. And he loved it. Savoured and enjoyed every minute he spent with the red haired. Cheesy? Yes, but it was a cheesy truth. He happened to be a hopeless and romantic sap! No harm in that…

"Roxas…" Axel said as he turned a corner and headed for Highwind Hill. "How about you come over Friday night and stay the weekend?"

"Y'know, if you want sexy time alone, you just have to say it…" Sora grumbled, trying to fight a small smile. To Demyx' amusement, Axel flushed beet red.

"Sexy time?" the green eyed stuttered, avoiding Roxas' glance all of a sudden. Demyx' smile grew.

"Yeah… Y'know. Sexy as in candle lights, cinnamon and vanilla smell in the air, your Jacuzzi… loads of bubbles…"

"Wait, you got a Jacuzzi?" Roxas turned to Axel, slightly annoyed. "How come you never showed it to me?"

"… and a long, black leather collar and leash" Demyx finished with a smile. Everyone sweat dropped and looked at Demyx, who blinked innocently. Axel thunked his head against the steering wheel, glad it was parked and he had already taken the keys off. Really, the image of Roxas, naked, in his Jacuzzi and with a leather collar on DID NOT help in absolute… he turned his head to look at his boyfriend, who had a devilish smile on his face.

"I might ask Larxene about where I can get hold of the leather collar" the blonde trailed, staring at Axel with a sexy glimmer that had the red haired almost coming there and then. He choked and started coughing at the same time as Sora.

"Roxas!" the brunet exclaimed, alarmed "Don't speak like that when I'm around!"

"Why, because you get dirty ideas too?" Roxas snickered.

"Dudes, get out of my car, you perverts" Axel laughed. Demyx winked at Roxas and grabbed Sora by the arm.

"Come on, Mr. Shakespeare. We need to find a way of breaking your little piercing problem to your brother"

"It's not like he'll care…" the brunet mumbled. "Cloud's got some perverted piercings of his own…"

Roxas laughed as he watched his twin and Demyx walk up to the house. Turning to Axel, he crawled onto his lap and poked the red hair's nose. "So… about Friday…"

"Damn you for being so devilish…" Axel mumbled as he leaned in for a kiss that Roxas gladly gave him. He kissed the blonde's lips, nose, forehead and his lips again, smiling into the kiss when Roxas uttered a soft moan. "I'd have my wicked way with you right here and now if I could…"

"It's not like I'll oppose, you know…" Roxas breathed, smiling. "But who's exactly going to have his wicked way with whom, eh?"

"We'll see, Roxas… we'll see…"Axel laughed huskily and kissed Roxas again.

* * *

Yes, I know it's rather short… but I needed to get this out of my system somehow. I've been busy with exams lately, so sorry for the lack of updates! I won't promise anything, but let's hope that I manage to get the next chapter by next Friday! J

**And thank you so much for all those kind reviews**! Reviews are extremely motivating, they keep me going now ;P the more reviews, the happier I am.


	11. Chapter 11

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**Last Time…**

"_Come on, Mr. Shakespeare. We need to find a way of breaking your little piercing problem to your brother"_

"_It's not like he'll care…" the brunet mumbled. "Cloud's got some perverted piercings of his own…"_

_Roxas laughed as he watched his twin and Demyx walk up to the house. Turning to Axel, he crawled onto his lap and poked the red hair's nose. "So… about Friday…"_

"_Damn you for being so devilish…" Axel mumbled as he leaned in for a kiss that Roxas gladly gave him. He kissed the blonde's lips, nose, forehead and his lips again, smiling into the kiss when Roxas uttered a soft moan. "I'd have my wicked way with you right here and now if I could…"_

"_It's not like I'll oppose, you know…" Roxas breathed, smiling. "But who's exactly going to have his wicked way with whom, eh?"_

"_We'll see, Roxas… we'll see…"Axel laughed huskily and kissed Roxas again. _

**------**

Demyx was trying to breathe. Desperately. What was going on was so amusing it needed a swear word in order to be described. Fucking. Amusing. Hell, even Zexion, who normally kept a poker face that didn't even change when he was sleeping, was laughing like mad! And Axel… well, Axel had dropped to his knees, clutching his ribs about half an hour ago and had yet to stand up again.

What where they laughing at? The Strife twins… or more at what they were doing. For some odd reason, both of them had woken up in an EXTREMLY BAD MOOD that morning and were giving an aura of 'get near and I'll fucking rip your entrails' that had every single student cowering against the walls with a scared face. Two little girls had even burst out crying (or so Demyx thought; they did have extremely watery eyes…). Tidus, oblivious as he was, had decided that today was a good day to greet Sora by giving him a little fright. Sora had been scared, yes… and he'd also gotten hold of a nearby mop and was now running after Tidus wielding the mop as a sword and yelling how he was going to shove it up the poor blonde's ass in extreme detail. Really, if they had thought Roxas was cranky in the mornings, Sora had just broken a new record.

"ISN'T ANYONE GOING TO SAVE ME?" Tidus yelled as he rushed by once more, Sora closely behind. "I DON'T WANT A MOP SHOVED UP MY ASS!"

Roxas, who was the only one in a decent condition to save Tidus, just grumbled and huddled closely to Axel, whom he had pulled of the floor in a quite violent yank.

"What's going on with you two, today?" Axel laughed shakily "You're very cranky"

"Your face is cranky…" the blonde growled "Blame it on Vincent! Fucking Vincent and his wakeups… where did he get that cat from, anyway?"

"Ha… wait, cat?" Axel was fighting the urge to laugh. Had Vincent…

"Yes, a cat… he let a cat loose in our room at freaking seven in the morning…" Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest. "Where does he get those ideas from, anyway?"

Axel shrugged, looking at the ceiling. Oh, he knew exactly where he got those ideas from…

**-MEANWHILE-**

"_So… how are my two little twins today?"_

"You know, I feel slightly bad for throwing that cat on them…"

"_You're growing soft, my little minion"_

"Am I?"

"_You are…"_ a soft chuckle _"I seriously wonder why they put up with your waking ups… and why you don't place a camera in their room! It'd be so amusing to see them wake up"_

"Because they're random and unpredictable. I'm merely training them for what life has prepared for them…" a sigh "As for the cameras… you really want to find out what Sora and Roxas dream about"

"_I'm sure Roxas dreams about Axel…"_ a laugh _"I have the best ideas…"_

"Rowan, you always have the best ideas…"

"_I do, don't I?"_

"…"

"_What?"_

"I fed your ego enough for now?"

"_Yes you did. Thank you very much! It needed some feeding…"_

"I have to leave now, classes are about to start"

"_Aww… so soon? Drop over for tea some day! It's been so long since we last had a godfather, godson moment!"_

"I will try… Good bye. Give my regards to Reno and Tifa"

"_Will do"_

Vincent hung up and pocketed his cell phone, shaking his head as he entered his classroom. He really did need to visit uncle Rowan some day… He was starting to lose his malignant touch.

---------

"Oh, look, there they are…" Romina groaned, looking disgusted. "Our two favourite faggots"

Axel narrowed his eyes at her, snapping the pencil he had in his hand in half. Roxas and he had been peacefully sketching outside in their matinee free period. Chatting happily and thinking up possible ideas for their next shoot, they hadn't noticed a group of people nearing them; Romina and his preppy gang.

"Baby, remember how I was just telling you I was feeling hot…?" Axel smiled suggestively at the blonde. Noticing his boyfriend had something planned, Roxas smiled cutely.

"Yes… what about it?" It took him all his self control not to start laughing at the face Romina made.

"It died down…" Axel sighed dramatically, looking at Romina with equal disdain. "Thank you very much for rendering me sterile, really"

Romina blanched, both by anger and fury. She would answer back, but no one in their sane mind went against Axel. It was an unspoken rule in the school. Never, ever, go against Axel Hikaru, martial arts champion three times in a row, pyromaniac and tallest guy in the school. Not if you wanted a one way ticket to hell…

"What, cat got your tongue?" Axel sneered. "Go bugger off, bitch"

"Don't think you can order me around, Hikaru-"

"I'm not ordering you around, Romina. I'm just saying 'go bugger off, bitch.' I never said it was you…"

Roxas snorted, shaking his head. Romina glared at him, as if wanting to say something, but she huffed and looked at her friends. "Come on, guys. Those two don't deserve our time"

"Never asked for it, anyway…" Roxas mumbled, causing Axel to bark a laugh. When Romina and her gang were out of sight, Axel slumped back against a tree.

"Seriously, what's crawled up that girl's ass?" he asked, folding his arms under his head. "It's not like we care for her. She keeps appearing out of nowhere and causing trouble"

"I think something's wrong with her…" the blonde mumbled. "She was quite infatuated by me before she found out…"

"Oh yeah, I remember. Kept asking you to meet after school and rehearse the play…"

"I'm so glad the play was cancelled…" Roxas smiled, picking up his sketchbook and drawing the outline of a male. He started sketching the shirt, trousers, jacket… he even added a mask and a possible design for a keyblade. "How about this for the next shoot?"

Axel eyed it critically. "How long would it take you to make it?"

"I already have the trousers and the jacket. The key's called 'bond of flames' and Sora casted it before we moved here, so it just needs to be painted."

"And the shirt?"

"About a week, maybe… Or we could forego the shirt and do a shoot …"

"Where you show of those fantastic tattoos of yours? Fuck yes!" Axel exclaimed. "Don't mind me if drop around yours and help you with the key, m'kay?"

Roxas laughed, but their fun was cut short by the bell. Sighing, the blonde got up. "I've got class now…"

Axel made a face, but helped Roxas pack up their sketching stuff. Throwing his arm around the shorter teen's shoulders, he gave him a one armed hug. "Cheer up, kitten. I'll walk you up to the class"

"Kitten?"

"It suits you…" Axel smiled devilishly. "What have you got now?"

"Music…"

As they walked over to the class, their talk evolving to nonsense, they never notice a pair of dull green eyes staring at them with calculating hatred.

------

Roxas waved goodbye to his twin and Demyx as the pair left for the canteen to have an early lunch. Not being hungry, he had decided to wait for Axel so they could have lunch together. The blonde walked to his locker, humming softly a tune he had stuck in his head and couldn't let go of. Deciding to write it down before he forgot it, he stopped by a bench, digging into his bag for the music notebook he always carried around. He took it out along with a pen, and was about to start jotting down the notes for the annoying melody when someone came around his back and snatched it off his hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" he shouted, standing up to face the person. Surprisingly enough, it was Romina.

"My, my… what have we got here? A secret diary?" She sneered at him, opening the music book up and starting to read it with fake interest. Closing it with a snap, she looked at him with disgust. "Wow, I never took you for the type to write poetry and love songs, Roxas…"

"Give it back, Romina" Roxas seethed "Or are you looking for trouble?"

She laughed. "Trouble? Honey, you can't get me into trouble." She made a 'sweet face' "I own the school. I could easily have your friends expelled and any teacher that tries to help you fired"

"I don't care about that! I have done nothing wrong!" he ran a hand through his hair. "Look, just give me my book back and leave me alone!"

She shook his head, cradling the book. "I don't think so. I'll be keeping this for a while… Consider it as payment"

"A payment! For what?" He cried out, desperate and helpless. The blonde bimbo turned to face him, not even bothering to hide her disgust.

"For your existence, faggot. You're a waste of breath."

Completely taken aback, Roxas could only watch in amazement as she walked away, whistling to herself as she opened the book again and started reading the music. He slumped down on the bench, still not believing what had just happened. The nerve… she had actually threatened him! Images of similar experiences in Twilight Town and with Mona came to mind. Why was he so weak? What would Axel say if he found out?

"Roxas?" A female voice asked. Roxas turned to look at Larxene, who was walking down the corridor. She immediately noticed that something was terribly wrong with her little adopted brother. "Honey, what happened?" she murmured, wrapping a comforting arm around the smaller blonde.

Roxas felt the words choke up in his throat. Leaning against the older girl, he found himself spilling his guts to her. He told her about Romina, about her deeply rooted hatred for him and about what had just happened. With each word, he thought he could feel electricity –or some sort of ominous energy- build up around Larxene. By the end of the story, the so called savage nymph was seething, her lips pursed in a tight line and her hands balled up in tight fists.

"That bitch!" She swore loudly. "That disgusting, worthless, fucking bitch…" she breathed heavily, trying to calm down. Smiling sweetly at Roxas, she kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry kittie. Big sis Larxene will get your book back"

"Larxene, don't! You'll get expelled!"

Larxene gave him the scariest, most evil smile Roxas had seen in his entire life. "She might be the daughter of the headmaster but I" she smiled. "I'm the girlfriend of the founder's son." She patted Roxas' cheek. "Marluxia's dad is the founder and owner of this school and all its branches across the country. If she thinks she can boss people around, that girl's screwed."

Once again, Roxas found himself staring at the figure of a blonde girl whistling to herself as she walked away. Only this time, it was Larxene, who was whistling happily as she cracked her knuckles and got ready to hunt down Romina. Although talking with Larxene had been extremely relieving, he still felt worried for her. No, scratch that. He was still quite shaken up by the whole incident. The bell rang, startling him. Oh, crap! He couldn't let Axel see him like this! Axel couldn't now, or hell would surely rise…

'Well, he can't know until I found out exactly what Larxene has done…' he thought as he grabbed his back, rushing to his locker and preparing to face his boyfriend.

Thank god Roxas had decided to keep quiet. When Larxene caught up with Axel and him at the end of the day by the school gate, the red haired had met his expectations and surpassed them. He'd thrown a fit, shouted, taught Roxas a whole new set of curses and punched a wall out of pure frustration. Axel now sported bleeding knuckles, but had calmed down considerably and was listening intensively to Larxene. Apparently, Romina had first threatened her with expulsion, but when Larxene had let Marluxia's dad's name drop, the blonde bitch had thrown a hissy fit and insulted Larxene. After a quite spectacular catfight (as Larxene put it) she had managed to retrieve the music book but…

"It's ruined…" Roxas muttered as he flicked through the pages. Either they were torn, spat on or scribbled. Groaning in frustration, he tore the only part they had not 'raped'; the front cover. On the foreside, it had a small note written by Xion. That notebook had been a present she had gotten him on his fifteenth birthday, in order to encourage his musical side. It had also been the last present she had given him before she… she passed away.

Axel looked angrily at the building entrance, where they could see Romina gesturing madly to a group of girls, probably telling them about her fight with Larxene.

"If I ever get hold of that girl I swear I…"

"Don't" Roxas blurted out, surprising the red haired. "Just don't. She's not worth it. She's looking for a way to get us expelled. You're better than her… don't lower yourself to her level just because she took a stupid book away"

"A stupid book your girlfriend gave you, Roxas! How can you-" Axel noticed that Roxas wanted nothing more than get away from school. His tense posture, his fidgeting and the way he was looking around were screaming so. Sighing, he decided to go drastic. Even though he was perfectly aware how Roxas wasn't exactly comfortable with PDA, he leaned down and kissed the blonde's lips softly, a small peck that –thank god- had a good effect. The blonde boy relaxed and glared playfully at Axel.

"What?"

"Let's get going to your house. We need to paint that key, don't we?"

"Aw, you guys are so sweet…" Larxene crooned. "It's good to see you got over me, Axel"

The red haired laughed and pulled Roxas against him. "Oh yeah I did. And I'm happiest than I ever was."

Larxene smiled and kissed Axel and Roxas' cheek. "I'm really happy for both of you, really." She winked. "Though you better not try to hurt each other or I'll have your asses, kapeesh?"

Nodding and waving away, the couple headed to Axel's car, where Demyx, Sora and Naminé were waiting.

"There you are!" the girl huffed, smiling. "What were you up to?"

"I was having my wicked way with Axel, don't worry. His ass is safe" Roxas joked, feeling way better. Demyx laughed and Sora choked again. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Sora, You need to learn how to tell sarcasm and irony from normal talk…"

The brunet huffed. "It's not my fault you're as monotonous as Cloud…"

"Speaking of Cloud…" Axel spoke up as he turned the car engine. "Reno was asking me the other day about him. How is he?"

"He's great" Demyx answered, fastening his seatbelt. "Helping dad with the cars and stuff…"

"How's Tifa?" Naminé asked. "Is she fat yet?"

Axel laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't call her fat if you value your life. She's a fucking whale…"

Roxas slapped him playfully on the arm. "Axel! Tifa's just over five months along, she's not that fat…"

"She is fatter than she was before, ain't she?"

"Still, that wasn't very nice on your part…"

"Sorry, baby…"

"Axel, he's got you whipped" Demyx chuckled. Roxas laughed. Sora and Naminé shook their heads, but soon joined the laughter. Maybe the day wasn't going to end up in a bad note…

----

All that happened on a Monday. Tuesday went by without any major incidence… well, with the exception that Romina and her gang kept reciting part of the love songs Roxas had written in his notebook and made fun of them. It hadn't bothered Roxas that much at first, but it had grown increasingly annoying over the course of the day. On Wednesday, which was supposed to be his favourite day as it was the one he had most free periods with Axel, Romina had been in every single one of those periods, not giving the boys any 'time alone'. And she hadn't cut off on the songs, either. By the end of Wednesday, both Axel and Roxas were extremely pissed off.

All this led to Thursday, right before lunch. Roxas had French, and French meant one thing: he had a class with Romina. The girl had already made sure to be as annoying as she could in all the classes they shared (which luckily were only French and P.E) and the blonde boy was NOT looking forward to that class.

They were right in the middle of an exercise when Madame Desbois had to leave due to an emergency. Romina took that opportunity to strike.

"So… Roxas…" she crooned, walking up to him and sitting on his desk, right on top of his work.

"What?" he groaned, slumping on his chair and openly glaring at her. After how she'd been throughout the week, Roxas could care less if he was hiding his disgust for the girl or not.

"Who's Xion?" she asked without flinching. "Most of those love songs were written to her… because it is a '_her'_, right?"

"Romina, shut up" Sora spoke up, leaving his seat to stand beside his brother. "It's none of your business"

"And why is this? Did I hit a sore spot?"

"Xion was my girlfriend" Roxas said icily, pushing the girl off his desk. "Now, if you don't mind…"

"Girlfriend? Aren't you gay?" Romina asked, slightly confused. "Or is Axel a replacement for her because she left you when she found out you were a fag-"

"Xion died. Let her rest in peace, okay?" Roxas slammed his fist against the table. It had almost happened again. A stupid girl had almost disgraced the memory of Xion-

Romina simply arched an eyebrow. "Died? Is that a metaphor to say she dumped you? Really it's quite original, I must admit…"

Roxas opened his eyes wide. What. The. Fuck? Letting out an anguished scream, he stormed out of the classroom, in a purely furious impulse.

Everyone inside the classroom watched in amazement as the door slammed shut behind Roxas. Romina just sneered, and was about to open her mouth when she heard Sora speak to Demyx.

"I'm going after him. Let's hope he doesn't do anything drastic"

Demyx just nodded, looking at the floor. Naminé neared him, worry visible in her blue eyes.

"Dem… you don't think Roxas will try to do anything, right?"

"I really don't know, Nam…" the Mohawk boy sighed, placing his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Last time someone insulted Xion like that, he slashed his veins…"

The cold, worry-tinged comment echoed in the now deadly silent classroom.

---

"What? Roxas got picked on again by Romina?" Axel exclaimed when Demyx told him what had happened in French. The red haired sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair, resting on the back of his neck. "Seriously, what is the problem with that girl?"

"I really don't know…" Demyx breathed. "What are you going to do?"

"Go and see Roxas, of course" Axel retorted. "And I think I'm going to talk to him…"

Demyx' eyes widened. Talk? "About what?" he blurted out.

"He can't keep this up, Dem. He's strong, I know he is! Roku just needs a little push in the right direction…"

The Mohawk boy let go of the breath he had been holding. He patted his friend in the back, showing his support. "I have to agree to that, Axel. Be supportive. Just like Arthur is to Alfred…"

Axel frowned. "What?"

"Hetalia, dude, Hetalia." Demyx sighed. "Get some culture…"

"Get a life…" Axel smiled, ruffling the blonde boy's hair. "See you later"

"Not the hair!" the other boy whined. "Axel, you bastard!"

"Language, Mr. Highwind…" a sultry voice said from behind. Demyx jumped.

"Shit, Vincent!"

The adult sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What have I just said, Demyx?"

"Stop creeping behind other people's backs! Seriously, it's fucking scary…"

Axel chuckled to himself as he left his friend alone to suffer from Mr. Valentine's lecture. He had a blonde kitten to find…

--

Sora sighed as he stared at his twin, who was busy butchering a leaf with a blunt twig. The poor thing now looked like a mess of green pulp instead of a nice, green, Paopu leaf.

"Roku, what has that leaf done to you?" he asked, partly amused. This was definitely a step forward in the right direction. Roxas hadn't mentioned killing himself, dying or jumping off a building at any time.

"Sush, you" the blonde ordered, now forcefully stabbing the messy pulp. "I'm imagining its Romina…"

"If that was Romina, she'd be long dead, you know…" a husky voice said from behind. Roxas turned around to meet his boyfriend's soft gaze. "Roxas, what happened this time?"

"You say it as if it was something I did…" Roxas grumbled.

Axel pursed his lips and neared the blonde. Sora, feeling they would need time alone, kissed his brother's cheek and waved goodbye. The red haired sat beside his boyfriend and hugged him, smiling softly when he felt Roxas' arms circle around his waist.

"Kitten, I know it wasn't your fault. I may have worded it wrong…" he sighed. "but, you can't exactly keep this going…"

Roxas broke the hug, staring at Axel with slightly confused eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The bullying. She's fucking taking advantage of you, Roku. You're strong, I know you are!" he cupped Roxas' face. "You just need a bit of support…"

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Haven't you thought that maybe I've been trying already to fight her off but I just can't?"

"Try harder"

"Harder" Roxas scoffed. "I fucking try my best! She's just too like Mona! I keep getting reminders of what happened in Twilight Town, you know! It's not exactly nice to try and stop someone when you keep feeling as if you were going through it over again…"

"_Harder_" Axel repeated, slightly pissed off. "I know what happened. Fuck, it was probably the scariest moment in my life, suddenly getting pulled out of class to know that you were in your freaking death bed. But you keep wallowing in your misery! You need to get over it!"

"If it was so fucking easy don't you think I'd done it by now?" Roxas stood up, looking down at Axel with his hands balled up in fists. "You try dealing with your girlfriend dying and then people taking the piss out of her death and humiliating you further! You'd see just how freaking easy it is!"

"So what is your form of dealing?" Axel shouted, also standing up and towering over Roxas "Acting as a victim and using the warmth people offer you for your own purposes? Using me as a replacement for Xion?" As soon as the last words left his mouth, he immediately regretted them.

Those words hit Roxas like a ton of bricks. Romina had said the same thing moments ago. Did Axel really think that way, too? Was Roxas so weak?

"Roxas… am I really a replacement?" Axel asked, wearily, completely misunderstanding Roxas' silence.

"NO!" The word left his lips too quickly. "NEVER! As much as I loved Xion, you're a whole different person! One person can't replace another!"

"Are you saying that I'll never be as good as Xion?"

"I'm trying to say that I love you as much as Xion for the short time I've been with you, you fucking sod!" Roxas cried out. "If I'm so weak that you can't tell, then we really are doomed!" With a look of hurt in his eyes, Roxas stormed off, leaving Axel alone in the secluded corner of the school grounds. The red haired teen slumped to his knees, banging his head against the bark of the Paopu tree that stood there, as tall and lonely as he was.

"Damn it! Why am I such an idiot?"

---

"Why is he such a fucking idiot?" Demyx shouted across the hall when he found out, from his sisters, that Roxas and Sora weren't joining them in their walk home due to the actions of a certain Axel. "When I get my hands on him, I swear I'll..."

"Do nothing" Larxene interrupted. "You'll do nothing, Demyx. Relax; it's just a small fight. Do you really think their relationship is so weak?"

"Axel said he was going to be supportive!" The Mohawk boy shouted, visible altered by the situation. "Supportive doesn't mean make Roxas cry!"

"Roxas was crying?" Axel said, coming behind Demyx. The lanky teen was extremely pale, even more so than normal. The make up he used to cover up his tattoos was gone, but it looked like the red haired couldn't care less. "Where is he?"

"Like I'm telling you, Axel" Demyx said defensively. "You're not getting near Roxas until you know the meaning of supportive"

Axel didn't answer back; he just looked to the floor, defeat evident in his posture. "I guess things didn't exactly turn out as I hoped they did…"

"You can still make up" Naminé offered. "You messed up completely, right? Tomorrow is Friday. Roxas is going over to your place, right?"

"I'm not sure he'll want to come-"

"He fucking _adores_ you, Axel" Larxene drawled. "Give him the best weekend he's ever had and I'm sure things will go back to fine and dandy between you two"

"But… he made Roxas cry!" Demyx seemed to be unable to get past that fact. Larxene, being the kind sister she was, thwacked him up the head.

"Yes, and you've made Nami cry loads of times, yet you don't see me throwing a fit every time"

"But I say sorry afterwards!" Demyx retorted.

"Let him say sorry then, you dimwit!" Larxene cracked her knuckles, ready to get her point across in a more efficient way.

"But-"

"Dude, you're saying 'butt' so many times it makes me think you need to get laid…" Marluxia droned as he neared the group. "Hullo, baby" he greeted his girlfriend with a soft kiss.

"That was awesome, Luxy" she purred, leeching onto him.

"So… what do you say?" Naminé turned back to Axel, who was looking at the over affectionate couple with a look between disgust and longing. "You'll give him the best time of his life?"

The teen smiled and gave the petite girl a brief hug. "I will. Gosh, what would I do if I didn't have you, Na?"

"You'd probably be half as famous in Kingdom hArts" she laughed.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLKOL****MORE:DLOLOLOL**

_Sometimes you realise just how much a person means to you when you are very close to losing them. I had a similar experience today: My kitten and I had a row today. Or first fight. I felt so broken and such a jackass afterwards… and I knew, just then, that I'm going to fight hard and mighty to get my kitten smiling again. I know they'll read this at some point. So, kitten, wherever you are, know that I'm working my ass off for you tonight to give you the best weekend ever._

_What about you, guys? Have any of you got a 'most important person' or 'Kitten' like I do?_

_Yours unfaithfully, AKU_

Axel had to give it to some of the users in Kingdom hArts; they came up with the most absurd answers. He had posted that entry in his blog as soon as he got home, and now he was reading the replies whilst he waited for the stew to finish cooking. Over 100 replies to his new entry, but none came from Roxas.

"Yo, kiddo!" Rowan saluted, trying to step into the kitchen. Axel kicked his leg out and shut the door in his father's face.

"Listen to this, dad" he called over the curses his father let go. " 'I didn't know you had a pet, Aku. I guess you had a bad day, aww. Don't worry; I'm sure that your kitten will give you a big hug tomorrow heart'"

"Whassthat from?" Rowan asked, sitting on the other side of the counter whilst holding his nose. As soon as Axel had learned to cook, he had asked his father to reform the kitchen and make is similar to the ones in a bar, counter and all. Rowan complied, happy that his child had taken interest in something that was going to make their life easier. After spending a small fortune on a fully equipped professional kitchen, Axel hung the sign 'FORBIDDEN ENTRY: TRESPASSERS WILL BE PROSTITUTED' on the door and made sure that Rowan never set foot in the kitchen _ever_ again.

"Kingdom hArts. I posted an entry in my blog and was reading over the replies…"

"I still have to learn how to do that!" The older red haired exclaimed, wincing. "Damn you slammed the door hard…"

"I'm sorry, but you know the rules" Axel laughed as he went to check on their dinner. Rowan stuck his tongue out.

"Yes, 'don't go in the kitchen and I won't question what I find when I clean your room…'" he sighed "But I need feeding! And you aren't here for lunch most of the time! I'm a grown man, Axel. A grown man that can't eat as much as he wants because his son has placed locks in all entrances to the kitchen."

"Last time I trusted you in here we had to order takeaway for two whole weeks, dad" Axel retorted from the stove. Serving the stew in two dishes, he placed one in front of his father. "Meat. Happy?"

"Very" Rowan and his stomach said in reply. They ate in silence for a while before Rowan broke it with a poignant question "Roxas' coming tomorrow, right?"

"Yes…"

"You made up already?"

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Remember I still have Larxene's cell phone…"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Dad, you've got all my friends, ex lover, teachers and family's numbers... and you speak more with them than I do"

"And it helps me know just what you're up to, young man!" Rowan mock-scolded. "So, need any condoms? I have to go shopping tomorrow…"

Axel choked on his stew and stared at his father with disbelief. He hadn't asked that… had he?

"I'm getting two boxes for you, anyway…" Rowan said, more to himself than anything. "God knows what you horny teenagers will get up to. At least, use protection!"

"That's twenty four condoms, dad! We're not going to use all of them"

"I can always buy shaving cream and you can dip the spare condoms in it and throw them at people" Rowan smiled "What do you say?"

"You're mental, dad"

Rowan put on a puppy face at his son, who didn't spare him a glance. Why didn't anyone appreciate his genius?

* * *

So, another chapter done. I did promise an early update ( I think…) to make up for the short last chapter…

So, here it is!

Also, thank you very much to my lovely **More** for beta-ing this as I wroted (thank Cod for the share screen feature on skype) and pointing out all my mistakes C: she's inspiration on legs I tell ya!

Now, please, Axel needs as many reviews as he can to cook dinner for Roxas this Friday! Review, please, review!


	12. Chapter 12

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**Last Time…**

"_I'm getting two boxes for you, anyway…" Rowan said, more to himself than anything. "God knows what you horny teenagers will get up to. At least, use protection!"_

"_That's twenty four condoms, dad! We're not going to use all of them"_

"_I can always buy shaving cream and you can dip the spare condoms in it and throw them at people" Rowan smiled "What do you say?"_

"_You're mental, dad"_

_Rowan put on a puppy face at his son, who didn't spare him a glance. Why didn't anyone appreciate his genius?_

----

Roxas sniffled as he hugged his favourite pillow. Aka, Sora's stomach… No, scratch that. Axel's chest was his favourite pillow, but since the red haired was being such a jackass...

"Bastard…" Roxas mumbled. "Don't you agree?"

Sora made a face. When he'd seen his twin crying, being comforted by a worried Vincent he thought something was seriously wrong. He comforted Roxas, went to find Demyx and in a space of half an hour learned the full story. True, Axel had been a bit tactless but… Fuck, the red haired had a point, even if he hadn't expressed it too well…

"Roku…" the brunet sighed "Don't you think that maybe Axel does have a point?"

"What? Are you siding with him?"

"I'm not siding with anyone! I'm just saying that-"

"HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Demyx cried, slamming the door of the twin's room open. The two teens looked at each other and then at their panting friend, who was clad just in a pair of blue shorts.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Zexion! He doesn't love me!" The Mohawk boy repeated, flopping dramatically onto Sora's empty bed. "Why doesn't he love me?"

"Have you smoked?" Sora asked, amused. Demyx glared at him, sat up, and pulled Roxas away from him and against his bare chest.

"Come on, baby" He crooned, cuddling the freaked out blonde against his chest. "Lets talk about our stupid lovers and how they are such jackasses…" he stuck his tongue out at Sora "But we're not talking to you, you meanie"

"Ah, so I'm the meanie…" Sora snorted, arching an eyebrow. He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, I'm leaving…"

"Yes, you do that" Demyx waved him away. Roxas pulled away from Demyx, surprised.

"You were going out with Zexion?"

"No, but I soon will…"

Sora shook his head and walked out of their room and towards the kitchen, where Cloud was making dinner as Vincent supervised the job.

"Cloud…"

"Roxas needs to get laid" the older blonde spoke. "Urgently"

Sora did a double take. "What?"

"All that anger, and emotional shit he keeps having? Well, that" Cloud turned around and pointed at Sora with a wooden spoon "needs to go. It's making our lives hell. Therefore, I say that we call Axel and tell him to do something to Roxas over the weekend"

"Were you listening when I told you that Axel and Roxas had a row?" Vincent asked, taking the spoon from his boyfriend's hands and going back to the stove.

"I was staring at your hot, sexy ass, Vince"

"Not while I'm around!" Sora shouted, covering his ears "I'm still a minor!"

"But you're not a virgin" Vincent pointed out.

"I'm… what? Wait, how do you know that?"

"I have my contacts…" the raven haired smirked, sending a shiver down the two brothers' spines, though for entirely different reasons. Sora was scared but Cloud… was turned on.

"I came here 'cause I need to have a chat with you…" Sora said, slapping his brother lightly on the back of the head. "Living room?"

"Eh? Sure…" Cloud followed obediently into said room, sitting down in the sofa to listen to his brother. The brunet sat beside him and put a serious face.

"Axel invited Roxas to sleepover this weekend"

"Yeah…"

"But Roxas is now angry at Axel…"

"True…"

"So stop staring at Vincent's ass or he'll start growing flowers on it."

"I like flowers…" Cloud blinked "Wait…What?"

"Now I know you're listening" Sora sighed. "Okay, here's the deal. Axel had invited Roxas over for the weekend…"

"Yeah I got that part. But Roku is angry at him…" Sora nodded. "So, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Roxas needs to get laid. You got a plan?"

"I do?" The blonde asked, confused.

"Yes… do you?"

"No, but…" Cloud nibbled his lip thoughtfully "In a way, wouldn't we be setting up our little brother so that he… Well, you know?"

"And your point is…?"

"Would mom approve?" Cloud asked. Sora breathed deeply.

"I'm sure she'd understand why we're planning it…"

Both brothers exchanged a knowing look. If their mother was still alive, she'd probably already be planning Axel and Roxas' _wedding_. Sadly, both Aerith and Zack, their parents, had died in a plane crash when the twins were nine and Cloud nineteen. Since then, the twins had lived with their older brother and his boyfriend and, well… things hadn't changed much. Vincent happened to be as aloof, annoying and crazy as their mother… though in a scarily sadistic way. They still missed their mother, but it made it easier for them.

"What are you two planning?" Vincent asked, walking out of the kitchen with a knife in hand. Speaking of the devil…

"What are you going to do with that knife?" Sora asked warily. Vincent blinked and stared at it, confused. Turning around he went back to the kitchen.

"Vincent?" Cloud asked.

"I was sure I had put it down… never mind. What are you planning…?"

"How can we get Roxas to make up with Axel and in turn have sex?"

Vincent did a double take. "Pardon?"

"Sexually frustrated Roxas is a nasty Roxas. Nastier than this morning" Cloud sighed. Now that had been spectacular… Roxas, shirtless, running behind a cackling Vincent who was trying not to get hit with all the things Roxas threw at him; that is, anything he could find. A stone, an old bucket, the cat…

"Oi, wipe that smile off your face, Cloud" Vincent growled. "It still hurts where that blasted encyclopaedia hit me…"

"You deserved it"

"Back on track" Sora interrupted. "What can we do?"

The raven haired man just smiled, ruffled Sora's hair and kissed Cloud and left for the kitchen.

"Just leave it to me, Strifes…"

The siblings looked at each other, then at the kitchen door. Had they condemned their youngest brother?

* * *

It was three in the morning, but Roxas could not sleep. His brother had fallen asleep a long time ago, leaving him alone with his thoughts about Axel. It was always Axel lately. Axel this, Axel that, Axel dreams… Now, the blonde teen did not mind the latter, but he was feeling bitter about the fight he had had with his red haired boyfriend. Why?

Axel had a point. Maybe he was acting a bit too… well, a bit too weak. Roxas knew that he could be stronger but…

'How can I be stronger when he's not being supportive?' the blonde thought bitterly, giving up on sleep. He treaded softly to his desk and turned on his laptop, careful so that his twin wasn't disturbed by the light. Not that it mattered, Sora could sleep through anything, but just in case.

He went into Kingdom hArts, mainly to check how things were going with his friends. He was extremely surprised to find Hayner online. Clicking on his best friend's profile, he smiled and turned on the private chat.

**KeyToDestiny: Hay!  
Struggler: about damn time you talked to us, mate!  
KeyToDestiny: LOL Ive been busy  
Struggler: new gf *eyebrow**** wiggle*  
KeyToDestiny: not gf  
KeyToDestiny: I decided to embrace my pink side  
Struggler: omg you turned gay? D=  
KeyToDestiny: LOL so what D=  
Struggler: I thought u had a mancrush on DancingFlames!  
KeyToDestiny: XD who do u think im going out with?  
Struggler: OMG  
Struggler: Roxas u never told me! When did this happen?  
KeyToDestiny: 3 weeks ago  
Struggler: ALMOST A MONTH AGO AND U NEVER CALLED OR ANYTHN!  
KeyToDestiny: are u angry?  
Struggler: . . . . .  
Struggler: waddya think?  
KeyToDestiny: TT^TT yes  
Struggler: . . . . *cant resist it* ROXAS DON'T CRYYY!  
KeyToDestiny: don't shout at me then!  
Struggler: I was channelling my energy  
KeyToDestiny: I thought you did that with Olette, you pervert  
Struggler: not in that way, dam you for turning it dirty  
Struggler: You're the pervert :P  
KeyToDestiny: hows all goin  
Struggler: cool. We miss ya  
Struggler: gotta leave now. I finished my hw  
KeyToDestiny: u shouldn't procrastinate  
Struggler: speaks the one who taught me how.  
Struggler: bye. Talk to us more often!  
KeyToDestiny: will do. Bye**

_**Struggler is offline**_

Smiling to himself, Roxas closed the tab and decided to browse a bit. He felt better now, after that pointless conversation with Hayner. All of his friends in Twilight Town knew he swung both ways, and took it surprisingly well. Xion and Olette used to joke with him about boys and Hayner and Pence about girls. Those had been the good times.

"I need to talk to them more often…" he mumbled quietly, clicking on the new blog alert from… "Axel?"

**FLURY OF DANCING FLAMES**

_Sometimes you realise just how much a person means to you when you are very close to losing them. I had a similar experience today: My kitten and I had a row today. Or first fight. I felt so broken and such a jackass afterwards… and I knew, just then, that I'm going to fight hard and mighty to get my kitten smiling again. I know they'll read this at some point. So, kitten, wherever you are, know that I'm working my ass off for you tonight to give you the best weekend ever._

_What about you, guys? Have any of you got a 'most important person' or 'Kitten' like I do?_

_Yours unfaithfully, AKU_

Roxas pursed his lips, moved by the entry. He then shook his head, remembering he was supposed to be angry at Axel until he said sorry to him face to face. But…

"It's kinda sweet of him to work so hard for me…" Roxas mumbled, a small smile creeping to his lips. Biting his lower lip, he clicked on 'add new image'. Browsing through his numerous images, he selected one he took a long time ago, but had never uploaded. It showed him, wearing a black and white mask that covered just his eyes, looking up at the sunset. A black and white chequered scarf waved in the breeze, the white boxes contrasting with the black outfit. In his hands, two keyblades, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion, the same keyblades he had tattooed on his hips.

Sora liked metalwork. It was strange on a fifteen, nearly sixteen year old, but Sora seemed to be special. When he had turned thirteen, his class had gone on a trip to a artisan shop where they were shown how various glass, metals and clays were used to make jewellery and other ornaments. The brunet discovered his passion, and soon after that trip he started purchasing clay, plaster-of-Paris and other things to create his own figurines. The first keyblade came out of that; wire skeleton, plaster-of-Paris, cast in resin and a metallic coating… a work of art that Sora had hung on the wall over his bed. They had named it the Kingdom Crown. And after it came Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Ultima Weapon… Almost any keyblade the brothers came up with, they made.

Roxas wrote a simple footnote for the photograph and uploaded it, even though he hated having to reply to over two hundred likes and comments he'd probably get on the picture, give or take a few. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate it; he thought it was wonderful that people took time to comment on his work. It was just… pure laziness. No other reason.

"… Roxas?" a sleepy voice drifted to the blonde's ears.

"Sora, what are you doing awake? It's… four am…"

"Gotta pee…" the sleepy brunet answered, walking drowsily towards the bathroom door. "Go to sleep man… tomorrow you'll be hammered. And you gotta get ready for Axel in the morning…"

The blonde sighed. "He probably won't want me over…"

"Has he said anything?" the brunet spoke from the bathroom. Roxas didn't answer. Sora stifled a yawn, finished his business and came back into the room. "He still expects you then...."

"Why are you so sure?" Roxas asked, turning the laptop off and crawling into his now cold bed.

"'Cause Vincent has a flower tattoo on his ass…" he mumbled, more asleep than awake. "Sleep, bitch"

"Flower tattoo?"

"Sush! The unicorns…"

"Sora…?" Roxas asked, worried. He only got a small snore in response. Yawning, the blonde decided to give sleep one more chance…

---------

"Roxas, wake up!" A hyper Demyx jumped on the blonde. "It's Friday-"

TWACK. Demyx, who had been on top of Roxas, suddenly found himself on the floor and clutching his now red cheek. Sora blinked, unsure of what had exactly happened. The Mohawk boy looked at Sora.

"HE PUNCHED ME!"

"And I'll do much more if you don't FUCKING SHUT UP!" Roxas shouted, burying his head under the pillow. "Fucking bitches…"

"Dude, what's got his knickers in a twist?" Demyx asked Sora, rubbing his swollen cheek. "Got ice?"

"Lack of sleep, probably… he was awake until four…" Sora explained, leading his friend to the kitchen. Neither Cloud nor Vincent where there, which was strange, but the brunet didn't dwell too much on it.

"Here, ice"

"Thank you…" Demyx winced as he placed the cold packet of peas against his cheek. "How's Roxas?"

"Still worried about Axel… have you had breakfast?"

"There's always room for more…"

Sora arched an eyebrow at his skinny friend. "Where does everything that you eat go, Dem?"

The blonde shrugged, smiling. Sora shook his head and poured two bowls of cereals. Roxas could do his own when he woke up…

**--------------**** FRIDAY MORNING -------------**

Axel stared at Vincent. "Are you sure that he still wants to come over?"

"Even if he doesn't, he really needs to be around you" Vincent shrugged as he handed Axel the book he had been scanning. The red haired took it and placed it on a nearby table.

"Won't he get angry? I mean, things didn't go exactly how I planned them and…"

"He didn't get exactly angry at me for throwing the cat at him as a wake up…" Vincent said, hitting Axel lightly on the head with some sheets of paper. "Come on, let's go back to the classroom. The photocopying is done."

"Why do you wake them up in such a horrible way, anyway?" Axel asked, following Vincent to the music room, which was empty. Axel's heart clenched. Somehow, he had expected Roxas to be there already…

"Larxene's driving them this morning… Roxas had a bit of a rough wake up." Vincent said, answering his unasked question. The red haired nodded.

"So, when should I go over to pick him up?"

"Drop by round lunch to pick his stuff up and pick him up from school as soon as it ends. Roxas has art this afternoon so he ends at four today."

"Fine with me" Axel shrugged. "I'll be going now… I've got business after tutor and the teacher doesn't like when I'm late"

"Axel…" Vincent smiled. "No teacher likes it when their students are late"

Axel smiled and waved at Vincent as he left the classroom. It was still early, and whilst he would normally go and spend time with Roxas in the mornings, if the blonde was having a bad morning it was better to keep away.

"For once… I don't think it will hurt to be early for tutor…"

**----- FRIDAY MIDDAY, CANTEEN -----**

It hadn't helped that Roxas hadn't seen Axel at all in that day. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of him in the morning, but he hadn't seen him. At break, Kairi told him that the business class had a mock exam and was going to miss break but instead they could leave earlier. Axel took business class, so it meant that he had to spend the break with his friends… Which was nice, for a change, but he couldn't help but miss the spiky red porcupine he loved so much. Vincent had been surprisingly mellow during double music and hadn't made Roxas sing, but literature had been absolute hell. Seriously, couldn't the teacher understand that sometimes a poem chose a certain word because it _rhymed_? Seesh, not everything was pre-planned and thought up to minimum detail… The best poetry never rhymed, after all.

So, if he had been in a bad mood before, now he was fuming. Slumping down into the chair, he glared at one of his fish fingers as if the poor thing was the culprit for his bad day.

"Roxas, I haven't seen you with your boyfriend at all today…" a sickly sweet voice said behind him. Roxas made an angry face, which made Kairi and Naminé giggle. Sora and Demyx exchanged a knowing glance. Oh, hell was going to surface today…

"What can I do for you, Romina…" Roxas drawled, sugar-coating his voice. "Should I jump of a building, slit my wrists or drown myself in the misery because I'm a fucking fag and a waste of breath, as you so eloquently said the other day?"

The canteen, which had been buzzing with noise a moment ago, was starting to fall silent.

"Pardon?" The girl asked, a forced smile on her face.

"To put it so that your pea sized brain can understand it: do you want something? If not, gladly fuck off so I can continue glaring at my food. Thank you" Roxas snorted, turning his back on Romina and going back to glaring at the fish finger. The girl harrumphed and turned Roxas' chair around so that he was facing her.

"Listen to me, you filthy scum-"

"No, _you_ listen to me for a chance, bitch" Roxas interrupted her, standing up. "I'm tired of your insults, annoyingness and your presence in general. You're so fucking used to bossing your way around the school that no one has the guts to say the truth to your ugly, make up covered face. Well, it's about damn time someone did it, you know? You're a sick, disgusting scum so full of shit and you feel so self conscious about it that you have to load it onto other people.. Well, I'm _FUCKING SICK_ of taking shit from you. If you think I'm a fag, that I'm a waste of space or whatever goes through that empty space between your ears, fine. BUT KEEP IT TO YOUR _FUCKING_ SELF. No one _cares _about your opinion… So fuck off and go bitch to your friends about it. Oh, wait. You've got _none_"

"I do have friends!" Romina screeched.

"Just look behind you, then." Roxas snorted. "All those cronies of yours left you alone to deal with the big, pink, ugly Roxas. Face it, you're ALONE"

It was true. Romina had been so wrapped up in what Roxas was saying that she hadn't noticed her 'gang' slowly leave her alone and mix into the multitude that was listening in awe at what was happening. Roxas took a deep breath and smiled.

"Damn, now I feel real good"

Sora laughed and clapped him on the back as whispers erupted all across the canteen.

"Roxas, I'm so proud of you…"

"Yeah, that was awesome man!" Demyx exclaimed. "You should've seen the people's faces. They were all gawking and gaping and staring at your ass like fishes..." With every word, Demyx did the face that went with it. The girls laughed.

"How do you know they were staring at my ass?" Roxas asked, feeling slightly self conscious. Now that all his anger was gone, he was back to shy ol' little Roxas.

"Your ass rocks. Rocks ass. Got it?" Demyx started laughing at the pun, earning a smack up the head from Naminé.

"Hey… where's Axel?" Roxas asked, noticing the absence of his boyfriend. He had been hoping that Axel had arrived whilst he was '_speaking'_ to Romina, but…

"He said he had to run some errands…" Kairi mused. "Though he told me that he's going to be back for the end of school…"

"Oh…"

"Are you okay, Roxas?" Naminé asked. Roxas shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah. It's just… I haven't seen him at all today…"

The girls crooned and hugged the blonde. "Don't worry Roxas! You're going to spend all the weekend together-"

"I'm not even sure he wants me over anymore…" Roxas grumbled. Naminé pouted.

"I'm sure he does, you silly" she kissed his forehead. "You'll see"

* * *

Axel waved to Cloud as he drove away from Highwind Hill, Roxas' things resting in the boot of his car. He was going to drop them at his house, where Rowan would hopefully take them to his room, and then drive back to pick Roxas up from school.

"And give him his little present…" Axel chuckled to himself, sparing a glance at the small, square present that was resting on the seat beside him. He had been walking Pluto down the streets when he'd seen it in the shop window, silently calling for him. He just _had_ to get it for Roxas… He'd also gotten many other things for the blonde but, he didn't really need to know…

Parking provisionally in front of his house, he got out of the car and gave Roxas' suitcases to Rowan, who was petting Pluto happily as he waited for his son.

"Take this to my bedroom, please?" Axel asked, rubbing Pluto's ear affectionately. The old dog leaned against his hand, whining softly.

"Sure." Rowan answered. "I'll be leaving in half an hour, so I won't be home when you guys arrive…"

"How long are you gone this time, dad?" the red haired asked as he got into the car.

"Four or five weeks, give or take. Roxas can stay as much as he wants, you know. You need company… spend too much time alone for your age" Rowan smiled, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Axel laughed and gave his father a wave as he started the engine and got the car going. Rowan was too much like a teenager sometimes… Well, he acted like a teenager when he was with his family and people he trusted. To everyone else, he was the serious, stoic Rowan Hikaru, pianist and sibling of Utada Hikaru, a famous singer quite popular among female teenagers. It was surprising how his father acted completely serious and professional when it came to his job, yet was extremely aloof and happy with his family. Axel preffered it that way, though. At least he knew his father could be responsible when he had to.

"Not in my kitchen, though…" he grumbled. "Stupid man…"

Within ten minutes, he was driving into the school park, where small groups of students had started to form. He quickly spotted the Highwind siblings plus Marluxia and beside them…

"Sora flirting with Riku?" the red haired cocked his head, confused. Sora was leaning a bit too close to Riku, laughing at whatever the now awake silver haired was saying. Zexion and Demyx were staring at them, the Mohawk boy trying very hard not too laugh. And there, just beside Zexion…

"Hey Roxas…" Axel called, getting out of his car. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Roxas asked, confused, though visibly glad that the red haired was there.

Axel arched his eyebrow.

"Dude, you're staying over at mine for the weekend, remember?" Roxas nodded warily. "Good, so are you ready to leave?"

A small smile crept to the blonde's lips, though he desperately tried to hide it looking to the side and avoiding Axel's look. The red haired sighed and walked over to the blonde, grabbing his hand gently.

"Come on, baby…" he whispered into Roxas' ear "I've got something for you in the car."

Roxas' eyes flew open. He looked up, his pink lips slightly parted in surprise and slight smile. Naminé giggled and pushed the blonde towards Axel, making him stumble and fall directly into Axel's arms.

"Come on, Roxas! Don't make the prince wait!"

"He's no prince!" Roxas retorted, turning around to glare at the girl. "He's more like the toad!"

"I like to think I'm not that ugly, but oh well…" Axel laughed, tugging the blonde's hand. "Let's go?"

"Eh… Fine…" Roxas mumbled, looking to the floor but following the blonde into the car. The group shared knowing looks and smiles between them. Roxas had forgiven Axel, even if he didn't want to admit it yet.

The blonde teen emitted a soft 'oh' as he opened the passenger seat's door and saw the small box.

"It's for you, Roxy. Just come in and open it" Axel laughed, starting the engine. The blonde bit his lip, sitting down and placing the present softly on his lap. Axel could feel his heart thumping hard as the teen's nimble fingers slowly fiddled with the simple bow and parted the wrapping paper carefully.

"Oh my… Axel…" Roxas breathed as he ogled the gift. A brand new, thick music book was sitting between the small mess of wrapping paper, the burgundy leather cover shining softly in the afternoon sun.

"I know it can't replace the one you lost but…" Axel started, thinking that Roxas didn't like the book. He was started when he saw the teen pick it up and place it against his chest.

"Why…?" he uttered, his voice thick. Axel let out a shaky breath.

"What Romina did… it was uncalled for. And after that little dispute we had… well. I was planning to get it for you as your birthday present but… I just felt I had to make it up to you somehow?"

Roxas laughed shakily, hugging the book closer.

"You prat…"

Axel chuckled.

"_Your_ prat"

"Exactly" Roxas whispered quietly, thinking the red haired wouldn't hear him. Axel did, though; the huge smile he was now sporting was proof of it.

They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, Roxas stroking the leather cover softly and Axel watching the road. Soon they arrived to Axel's house, where they found Rowan getting into a black Porsche. The red haired adult waved at them, winked at Axel and drove away. Roxas bit a smile as he waved at the man.

"He's leaving?" he asked as they got out of the car and into the house through the garage door.

"Got a tour and a couple of private concerts in Atlantica and Neverland…" Axel explained as he closed the door behind them. "He's gonna be out for five weeks at most"

"That's a long time…" Roxas mused.

"That's the price to pay for fame" Axel sighed. "He might be gone for long periods of time, but he also spends long periods of time at home composing and with us…"

Roxas nodded, placing the music book, along with his bag, on the sofa. He turned around and hugged Axel, who gasped in surprise.

"I told you you're an idiot, right?" Roxas mumbled, cuddling into the warmth. The red haired laughed and returned the hug, burying his head in the soft blonde hair.

"I could have said things in another way; I know…" he mumbled. "I'm really sorry for being so… well, like that"

"It's me who should be sorry… you had a point in what you said. I can be strong yet I keep acting like a weakling-"

Axel silenced the troubled blonde with a kiss. A soft, loving kiss that soon turned passionate as both teens tried to put as much meaning behind it as they could. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and pushed him against the wall, trying to fight for dominance. The red haired broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

"Roxas…"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Axel" Roxas breathed, pressing his lips against Axel's again. The taller teen smiled into the kiss and, with a controlled push, made Roxas topple over the couch with a surprised gasp. Axel crept over Roxas with a predatory grin and kissed the blonde again, using his advantage in weight and strength to keep him pinned against the couch.

"Axel…" Roxas panted, trying to wiggle free from the teen's grasp. Axel, who was busy kissing down Roxas' neck, stopped to look into Roxas' eyes. The blonde used these few seconds of distraction to pin Axel down and straddle his hips. Nipping lightly Axel's lower lip, he smiled. "Gotcha"

"You're a sneaky bastard, Roxas" Axel laughed, hugging the blonde and pulling him to the side so that both of them were lying on the couch. He kissed the blonde soundly behind the ear, nuzzling his neck and laughing when Roxas started to squirm and giggle due to the tickles.

"It tickles, Axel!" Roxas shrieked when the red haired didn't stop. "Axel!"

"What?" the red haired asked innocently "This tickles?" He nuzzled his neck again and ran his hand softly over Roxas' hips. A shaky laugh and a nod was his answer.

"Please, stop it! I'll do whatever just stop it!"

Axel stopped suddenly and turned Roxas around to look at Roxas, grinning evilly.

"I'm taking your word for that, Roxas…"

The blonde gulped soundly, causing Axel to laugh. Kissing the blonde one last time, he got up and stretched, inhaling heavily and letting out a loud breath.

"So… how about a shoot?"

"A shoot, right now?" Roxas blinked, cocking his head to the side. He then narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "Aku, what are you planning?"

"Me? Why are you assuming I'm planning something?" Axel asked with the most innocent voice. Roxas cocked an eyebrow. "Fine… I do have something planned… but you'll love it. I'm sure you will"

"Are you?"

"It does involve me, lying naked on a bed…"

"I do like it!" Roxas piped up, now extremely hyper. Axel laughed.

"I knew it. But first…"

------

"You know, I thought it was you who was going to get naked on the bed, Axel" Roxas laughed as he stretched on the huge, king sized bed they were shooting in. A thin white cotton sheet covered his hips just barely, making the blonde feel like that, should he move, he was going to flash Axel. Axel grinned and took another picture.

"It's my turn afterwards, kitten…"

"Kitten… that gives me an idea" Roxas smiled, turning around and staring at the camera lustfully. He sat up in a Japanese fashion, only his legs were spread apart, effectively flashing Axel if Roxas would not be grabbing the bed sheets and snuggling into them, only one eye visible. Axel gulped and took a picture, and then another, then changed the angle… Whatever it was necessary to keep his mind away from the uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

"Roku, come closer a bit…" he rasped, climbing into the bed. Roxas placed the sheets on a pile in his lap and shuffled a bit.

"Like this-" He was cut of by Axel pressing his lips against his. Smiling, he wrapped a hand round the back of Axel's neck. Just in time for the red haired to take a picture.

"You just took a picture of us kissing?"

"For my own enjoyment" The red haired said proudly, moving Roxas to sit on his lap so he could look at the picture. It was a close-up, highly detailed and with surprising good quality considering how it had been taken. Roxas' lips were visible, smiling as he kissed Axel, who was simply a mass of porcupine red hair. Roxas' hand appeared in the corner, rubbing Axel's neck softly.

"I really like it…" Roxas muttered, kissing Axel's neck. "Really, really like it"

"So do I, Roku…"

"You know…" Roxas smirked, unbuttoning Axel's shirt. "I still have to shoot you… so, off with your clothes!"

"Are you going to take them off or am I going to take them off?" Axel gulped as he watched Roxas' fingers unbuttoning his white shirt. The blonde smirked in a cat like manner and started trailing soft kisses down Axel's chest, stopping at his belly button. Winking at the now very frustrated red haired he moved off the bed and stood up, facing away from Axel.

"Come on, finish the job whilst I go look for my pants…"

"If you forego the pants I'm okay, you know…" Axel low whistled, bluntly staring at Roxas' ass. Roxas threw him a dirty look and slapped his ass playfully.

"Don't stare too much or your eyes will fall off"

"I'll be a happy blind person if this is the last thing I see…"

Roxas just laughed. Axel smiled and, with much effort looked away and took of his shirt, jeans and boxers. He flopped down on the bed just as Roxas came back into the room with a pair of loose baggy black pants on.

"And the shirt?" Axel asked, amused.

"I know that as soon as I finish shooting you you'll rip the pants off so why bother?" Roxas shrugged. "I didn't bother with underwear either…"

"You're such a pervert"

"Let me remind you it was your idea to do a nude shoot, Axel Ryan Hikaru."

"We're now on full name basis, Roxas Itzel Strife?"

"Okay, forget about it" Roxas mumbled. "I hate my middle name…"

"Why so?" Axel asked, lying on his side and with the white sheet draped loosely over his hips so that it just covered his backside, showing off the spectacular tattoo.

"It's a girl name!" Roxas exclaimed as he shot a picture. The blonde then moved to shoot Axel from the front, grinning softly at how Axel had decided to hide his face: hugging a cushion and peeking over it.

"So what? Ryan could also be a girl's name"

"At least it's manlier…"

"You and the manliness" Axel laughed, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Roxas climbed onto the bed and placed himself over Axel, so that he was shooting Axel's hips directly from above.

"I like to feel like a boy, mind you"

"Has this got anything to do with the dresses your mom made you wear when you were little?"

"Everything has to do with it"

"Even the gayness?"

"I prefer to call it 'embracing my pink side'" Roxas corrected the red haired. Axel barked a laugh; opportunity Roxas took to take an extremely sexy photo of the red haired, lying on a bed, naked and with the prettiest, most wonderful and sincere smile he'd ever shone.

"This picture will show the world that you're actually capable of smiling…"

"I'm capable of more things…" Axel husked. Roxas arched an eyebrow. "Like being sexy…"

"Do show me, please" Roxas breathed, getting the camera ready.

The rest of the shoot was spent in silence, mainly because Roxas wouldn't dare to show just how much Axel's poses and looks were affecting him. The older teen was gorgeous; he knew it and knew exactly how to take advantage of it.

'And if he continues like that I'm going to jizz in my pants… shit…' Roxas mentally swore as Axel got on all fours and started crawling over to him.

"Axel…?" Roxas stuttered, placing the camera down. The red haired moved the camera so that there was no risk of it falling to the floor and breaking and kissed Roxas softly.

"Let's make love in the sunset, Roxas…"

* * *

Yes, I know. I'm evil. My beta is making a wonderful job in pointing it out. I just felt that the lemon, just now, wouldn't flow that well with the tone of the chapter.

So, my lovely minions please review to get me motivated to start the sexy chapter that comes next. I think I should remind you that this is an **m-rated fic**, so there is **sexual content**. If some of you are offended by it, or don't like male/male action, you can either turn around and leave or simply skip the parts. Whatever floats your boat, dudes.

Now, please review! I'll give cookies out…


	13. Chapter 13

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**Last Time…**

_The rest of the shoot was spent in silence, mainly because Roxas wouldn't dare to show just how much Axel's poses and looks were affecting him. The older teen was __gorgeous; he knew it and knew exactly how to take advantage of it. _

'_And if he continues like that I'm going to jizz in my pants… shit…' Roxas mentally swore as Axel got on all fours and started crawling over to him._

"_Axel…?" Roxas stuttered, placing the camera down. The red haired moved the camera so that there was no risk of it falling to the floor and breaking and kissed Roxas softly._

"_Let's make love in the sunset, Roxas…"_

---------

As the sun set over the horizon, tinting the Destiny Islands with the reds, oranges and ochre characteristics of twilight, two young teenagers felt like their hearts were going to explode of happiness. Axel felt like he was in cloud seven, even higher if he could. Roxas was too busy kissing the living daylights out of Axel and trying to keep the taller teen pinned against the bed to even question why he was feeling the way he was.

Axel grabbed Roxas and pinned him down, kissing him passionately as he ripped the pants off the younger boy. Roxas whimpered at the sudden feeling of nakedness, but soon got over it as a new battle for dominance started.

With Roxas on top once again, the red haired let out a husky growl and captured the blonde teen's lips, gasping softly at the contact of their bare chests together. Never breaking the kiss, the two teens moved themselves so that Axel was leaning against the bed rail and Roxas was straddling him, their now fully erect members rubbing against each other. The blonde broke the kiss, gasping at the contact. Axel kissed the blonde's neck softly, a soft moan escaping his own lips. Tentatively, Roxas moved his hips forward, rubbing against Axel. The red haired threw his head backwards, panting heavily and grasping Roxas' hips, keeping him where he was. Liking the reaction, the blonde rested his arms on Axel's shoulders and thrust his hips harder, obtaining a louder moan in response.

"Oh my… Roxas…" Axel gasped. In a surge of willpower (he really did want Roxas to continue riding him) he pinned Roxas down, much to the blonde's surprise, and started kissing down the blonde's chest, his hands caressing every inch of flesh they went over. Axel stopped by one of Roxas' rose nipples, nibbling and sucking on it before moving to the other. The blonde's breath hitched, letting go of a trembling moan. Never stopping his ministrations, Axel's hands trailed down caressing Roxas' belly button piercing, hips and thighs before resting over his fully erect manhood.

"Axel…" the blonde moaned, rubbing slightly against the red hair's hand. "Do something… don't stay still"

"Can't I admire you, Roxas?" Axel breathed, moving up to kiss the blonde but never letting his hand move from where it was resting. The blonde whimpered and tried to move on top, but Axel was partly lying on top of him and such movement was almost impossible. "Calm down, kitten… just enjoy it"

Roxas was about to reply with a witty comeback when Axel wrapped his hand around his erection and started stroking softly, making the words evaporate in his throat and instead letting a loud gasp go. Axel kissed him softly and snaked down Roxas' body, never breaking eye contact with the blonde, who was watching his every move with lust glazed eyes. He left a trail of soft kisses down Roxas' barely visible snail trail and down to the base of the cock, before taking Roxas in completely,

The blonde gasped loudly when he felt a hot, wet cavern sheath him completely. He threw his head backwards and closed his eyes as Axel started to slowly work him up. He would have wanted to watch Axel but he felt like, if he did, he wouldn't last long at all.

Clenching the sheets forcefully as Axel did something with his mouth that made him see little stars behind his eyelids, Roxas moaned loudly, trying to buck his hips, but Axel's hands were pinning them in place. He then felt Axel's fingers rubbing his entrance softly, before one of then actually went in. It was slightly uncomfortable, and made Roxas tense up, but Axel deep throated him and he immediately forgot about what was going on at the other end.

"Oh gods…" Roxas panted, threading his hands in Axel's spiky hair. "Axel, I'm gonna cum…"

The red haired just hummed, and whilst Roxas expected him to pull away and jerk him off, the teen started _sucking_ him off even harder as well as adding another finger and started scissoring him.

"Axel! Oh my…" Roxas thought he was going to faint from the waves of pleasure that were shaking his body. He leaned back forcefully, his hand tugging at Axel's hair lightly. The red haired hummed again, preparing for Roxas' orgasm.

Roxas moaned loudly and with one last tug, he came in Axel's mouth. The red haired swallowed as much as he could, but some of Roxas' seed dribbled down his chin. Smirking at the sight of his lover, Axel whipped his chin and licked his fingers, amused at Roxas' face when he saw it.

Pulling the red haired of a breathtaking kiss, Roxas straddled Axel and grabbed the teen's dribbling cock. Axel moaned, bucking his hips against Roxas' hand. The teen smirked and kissed his lover, using the opportunity to grab one of the condoms that rested on the small table that was beside the bed. Opening the packet and placing the rubber on Axel's cock, he smiled at the red haired, who was watching Roxas expectantly.

"Remember, baby…" He purred as he positioned the erect member against his stretched hole. Axel's eyes gauged open, staring at Roxas with surprise and lust. "Just… enjoy…"

The blonde slowly impaled himself on Axel, hissing at the burning sensation that he was feeling. Axel started muttering soft, soothing words as he wrapped his arms around the teen and rubbed his back in an attempt to relax him. Roxas smiled and kissed the red haired, pressing further until he had fully sheathed Axel.

The last of the golden rays disappeared behind the Destiny Sea as Roxas started moving, slowly at fist as it still stung, though the pain was gradually replaced by immense pleasure. Axel moaned loudly as he started thrusting into Roxas, meeting the blonde with every move he made. Roxas panted hard, running his hands over Axel's bare chest as he increased the pace. The red haired rested his hands on Roxas' hips, helping Roxas move better.

"Axel… harder…" Roxas groaned as he practically jumped on the red haired. Axel barked a laugh as he pulled out from Roxas, earning a whimper that was soon substituted by a moan when he was turned around, pinned and entered from behind.

"Oh, fuck…!" Roxas exclaimed as Axel hit his sweet spot, causing his vision to blur. The red haired smiled and continued to aim at that particular place. Roxas was moaning Axel's name loudly with every thrust, along with some very loud curses and whimpers when a particular spot was hit.

"Axel… I'm so close…" the blonde whimpered, grabbing his once again hard member and stroking himself to Axel's rhythm. Axel groaned, digging his nails lightly in Roxas' flesh as he thrust harder, aiming to make Roxas cum at the same time as him.

"Ah… Roxas!" With a hoarse scream and a final, hard thrust, Axel came with such force he thought he was going to go blind. Roxas whimpered softly as he came hard for the second time that night.

Axel pulled out, removed the now useless condom and collapsed beside Roxas, who was so worn out he was practically asleep. Spooning the blonde, he kissed the smaller teen's temple and chuckled softly when he snuggled unconsciously into him, smiling. Wrapping his arms around the blonde and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear, both teens feel asleep, lulled by the soft sound of the rustling of wind and each other's breathing.

------------

The striking sound of thunder awoke Axel with a startle, disorientating him for a few seconds. Cursing, he collapsed back beside Roxas, who turned around and stared at him sleepily, but with an amused smile.

"You're scared of thunder?" the blonde snickered softly, pecking the red haired on the lips. Axel stuck his tongue out.

"When it doesn't warn me, yes" he shivered. "Damn, it's gotten cold…"

"Grab a blanket?" Roxas purred, stretching and hissing softly. "Get back in here, bastard! It's colder now!"

Axel laughed. "Make up your mind, should I grab the blanket or go back in?"

"Both!" Roxas stuck his tongue out. "Be quick, love…"

A few minutes after, both teens were cuddling under a warm, fluffy blanket. Roxas sighed happily as he rested his head in the crook of Axel's neck, wrapping his arms around the red haired. Axel smiled and kissed his forehead, his arms wrapped loosely around Roxas' skinny waist.

"I've been wanting to ask you something…" Roxas mumbled sleepily. "How come you're so wonderful at giving head?"

Axel chuckled softly. "If I say it's because of Larxene will you understand it?"

Roxas arched an eyebrow at his lover. "Larxene's got a penis?"

"No…" Axel laughed "Larxene loved feeling like she was in control so more often than not she'd force me to suck or deepthroat a dildo and she'd peg me…"

"And you did it?" Roxas asked, disturbed by the image of Axel and the dildo.

"It was either that or she'd crush my balls… and, trust me, I know she would have"

"Too much information!" Roxas exclaimed, burying his head in Axel's neck for emphasis. "But… I'm glad she didn't crush your balls, you know?"

"Should I ask?" Axel smiled, closing his eyes and hoping that sleep would take him again.

"Well…" Roxas yawned "If she had, you wouldn't have been able to come as hard as you did moments ago…" the blonde sighed, cuddling into the older teen and eeped lightly as Axel pinched his ass in response to the comment.

"Axel!"

A small snicker was his only answer.

-----

When Roxas woke up again he found that Axel was gone and there was a heavenly scent of bacon drifting in from downstairs. Wincing as he sat up, we grabbed the first thing he saw (Axel's white shirt and his own baggy pants), placed them on and waked slowly to the kitchen.

Even when there was hardly any light coming in from outside due to the storm, the room seemed warmer and more alive than the rest of the house. Axel was humming softly in front of the stove as he flipped over two slices of bacon. In the counter, beside him where two plates full of eggs, toast and one of them had three slices of some orange fruit.

"Hey Axel…" Roxas smiled as he walked in, sitting down carefully in one of the chairs. "What are you cooking?"

"Bacon for you" the teen smiled, turning the stove off and placing the two pieces on the dish. He set the pan down and kissed Roxas briefly. "Slept well?"

"As if I was in a cloud" Roxas snickered. Axel ruffled his hair and brought the plates over, setting one in front of Roxas and the other where he was going to sit. "What's that fruit you're having?"

"This? Fresh Paopu" the red haired answered, holding a piece in between his fingers. "Want to try it?"

Roxas nodded, taking a small bite of the edge when Axel held it near his lips. The Paopu was really soft, very similar in taste to a pineapple but with a texture and colour similar to peach or nectarine.

"It's real nice…"

"And very high in protein" Axel took another bite of the fruit "Tifa said that I should eat at least three full Paopus every week if I'm not going to have any meat…"

"Speaking of which, why don't you like meat?" Roxas asked, now intrigued. The red haired shrugged.

"I really don't know… It's not like I have a problem with it or anything. And I'm not vegan or some weird shit like that… It's just… I don't like the taste."

"Similar to why someone doesn't like cheese or spinach?"

"Yeah something like that"

Roxas hummed, taking a bite of bacon and egg and savouring the flavour. They ate in silence, happy enough with being in each other's company. When they finished Roxas helped Axel clear up, moment the teen used to steal some kisses from the blonde. Shaking his head at his boyfriend's antics, Roxas hugged the teen and kissed him tenderly, having to stand on his tiptoes to do that.

"Damnit… why are you so tall?" the small teen grumbled playfully

"Why are you so short?" Axel laughed

"Why do you always have to say the last word?"

"I really don't know…" the red haired smiled, leaning down for another kiss. As he molested Roxas' lips, he started unbuttoning the shirt, intending on molesting the blonde's chest when…

**RIIING**

Roxas cursed as he broke the kiss and glared at the telephone. Axel sighed and picked up the device, pulling Roxas against him as he set it on free hand.

"Hello?"

"_Axel!"_ Demyx spoke from the other side of the line. Roxas made a face. "_So help me if I find that you hurt Roxas I'll"_

"Demyx" Roxas cut the Mohawk boy "You just interrupted a damn good snogging session. What do you want?"

"_I'm sorry…."_ Demyx answered, not sounding sorry at all _"I just wanted to check on you…"_

"Check my ass" Axel snorted "you just wanted first hand information for gossip!"

"_Oi, are you talking to Roxas?"_ Sora's voice was heard in the background _"How is he?"_

"I'm fine, Sora!" Roxas smiled, his hands snaking down to grab Axel's ass. The red haired gasped softly, raising his eyebrows at Roxas, who pecked him softly.

"_Roku! Who bottomed?"_ Sora's voice was heard over Demyx' protests. Roxas choked.

"Pardon?"

"_Don't give me the innocent answer, I know you had wonderful make up sex, Roxas!"_ Sora scolded him. _"So who bottomed?"_

"We both did at some point…" Axel answered, starting to unbutton Roxas' shirt. The blonde opened his eyes wide, staring at Axel and then glancing towards the telephone, where Sora and Demyx could be heard bickering over something. The red haired smirked and mouthed 'fuck it', then peeled the shirt off and started kissing Roxas' neck and collarbone as he tweaked his nipples softly. Roxas stifled a moan against Axel's neck, shivering in pleasure at his ministrations.

"_So as I was saying…"_ Demyx took over again _"The real reason for the call is to warn ya about the storm, knowing both of you probably spend the night busy and didn't watch the news…"_

"Yeah…" Roxas choked out, pulling Axel away so that he could take the red haired's shirt off. "Busy…"

Demyx hummed, probably guessing what they were up to and sighed.

"_I won't bother you fuckbirds much more but… listen: The storm is going to hit Destiny Islands tonight and will probably last until Friday. School and everything is going to be suspended as there is risk of strong winds and it would be too dangerous to even drive around. Don't you dare go out of the house unless strictly necessary, okay?"_

"Wait a moment…" Axel breathed, throwing his shirt away in a random direction "Does that mean we don't have any school until next week?"

"_To put it simply"_ Sora droned. _"You have a whole week to fuck each other senseless. Hope you don't mind"_

"We don't" The pair answered, licking their lips in anticipation. Before, Axel had been pissed off by the rain because it meant that some of his plans for the weekend were out of question but now…

"_Okay, have fun guys!"_ Sora laughed, hanging up. Roxas looked at Axel, tracing patterns over his bare chest and leaning closer to plant a soft kiss on top of his heart. The red haired sighed, wrapping his arms around the blonde and kissing him lovingly.

"I know what we can do now…"

"Really?" Roxas asked coyly, blinking his blue eyes innocently.

"Really…" Axel said huskily, rubbing his thumbs over Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion tattoos. "How about a dip in the Jacuzzi?"

------

"Oh yes… yes! Harder… mhhn… oh yeah, there!"

"Like that?"

"Exactly! Man… fuck that is good…"

Roxas huffed, smiling as he smacked lightly Axel's shoulders.

"Whoever overheard you would think you're having the best fuck of your life, Axel"

The red haired looked over his shoulder at Roxas, arching an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Well, you are sitting on my ass so I think I'm pretty close…"

Roxas laughed.

"And have I mentioned that you're _naked_ and sitting on my ass?"

"For fuck's sake, Axel, I'm giving you a massage!"

"And a damn good one…" Axel hummed happily, closing his eyes as Roxas started working again on his back. "You've got wonderful hands, honey…"

"I can do much more with my hands than this…" Roxas purred. Both of Axel's eyes shot open, wide at the multiple implications of those words.

"Roxas…"

"Pervert" The blonde snorted "I was thinking about _cooking_ and _baking_…"

"Yeah right…" the red haired scoffed "You said it because you knew I would think that…"

"I might have…"

"I knew you weren't as innocent as you seemed"

"After last night I'm quite sure I haven't got an ounce of innocent left in me"

Axel laughed.

"I think I thrust every single ounce of innocence out of you, baby"

"You just made me losing my boy virginity to you sound so unromantic…"

The red haired chuckled, shuffling slightly to signal he was turning around. Roxas lifted himself up and soon Axel was facing upwards with the blonde straddling him once again. Sitting up, he cupped the boy's face and planted a soft kiss on his pink lips.

"I'm glad you think it was romantic"

Roxas blushed.

"After the fight we had and then you trying so hard to make up… Romantic is the least I can say"

Axel smiled sweetly, kissing the blonde softly once more. Roxas hummed, leaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around the red haired's neck.

"I'm addicted to your kisses, Roxas…" the older teen murmured as he joined their lips once more. Roxas chuckled.

"I think I noticed…" he rasped, enjoying Axel's warm lips against his. Axel smiled softly as he nudged with his head towards the huge Jacuzzi that was sitting on the corner. Roxas returned the smile, moving away and walking towards the tub, swaying his hips slightly because he knew Axel was looking. Moaning softly as he submerged himself in the warm water, he marvelled at the luxury of the room. He knew Axel had loads of money; it was kind of obvious considering Rowan was a famous musician and people paid well to see him perform. He just wasn't used to it… Axel wasn't the type of person that flashed his richness and wealth around, and neither was his father.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Axel inquired, amused by Roxas' concentrated face. The blonde stuck his tongue out at him.

"I was just admiring the bathroom"

"Sweet, isn't it?" Axel chuckled "After I moved in with dad, neither of us wanted to stay in the house he and mom had shared so we decided to build our own house, with everything we wanted. I was about nine at the time and I said I wanted a spa inside the house"

"And you got it?"

"Well, here's the Jacuzzi and the sauna, and we've got a massages table so I think its pretty close" the red haired laughed, but sighed when he saw the face Roxas had. "You're probably wondering about the story, right?"

"I… um… yeah I kind of am but I don't want to make you feel uneasy or anything!" Roxas stuttered "I kind of noticed something was off when I never saw your mum or Kairi around but…"

"You've got a right to know" Axel said, shuffling closer to the blonde and turning on the bubbles. Roxas eeped at the sudden apparition of the bubbles, earning a small kiss from Axel in the process 'just because the move was cute'. The blonde wrinkled his nose, blushing and muttering something along the lines that he wasn't cute, but only managed to make Axel laugh.

"So I was about to tell you the story of my life, right?"

"You don't have to, Aku…"

"Sush you. You're my boyfriend and when we have kids and they ask about their missing grandma, I think they'll have a right to know"

"Wait, we're having kids?"

"Reno is, we'll just steal them from time to time, spoil them and when they're insufferable, give 'em back."

Both teens stared at each other and started laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Though, deep inside, Roxas couldn't help but think that maybe one day he wouldn't mind starting a family with Axel. The red haired breathed deep, trying to stifle the laugher.

"So… I guess it all started when…"

**--****AXEL'S STORY--**

"_So, when lighting a firework…" Rowan explained to his young sons as he held the huge cracker on his hands "You have to be extremely careful, boys. Mind you, I don't want any of you near these when you're alone, okay?"_

"_Yes dad" a sixteen year old Reno nodded as he held his seven, soon eight year old sibling. Little Axel nodded, his huge green eyes never leaving the firework._

"_Are we getting them for my birthday?" the child asked, looking up at his older brother, who ruffled his already spiky hair._

"_Sure, kiddo. Dad and I are getting huge orange ones to celebrate Halloween"_

"_And my birthday"_

"_And your birthday" Rowan nodded "that's why we're here today. So that you learn that although crackers are fun, they're dangerous"_

"_M'kay, daddy"_

"_So, now we get the flame and-"_

"_ROWAN HERO HIKARU!" a screeching female voice called, startling the red haired trio. "WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU TEACHING MY SONS?"_

"_Quick boys!" Rowan ushered the two kids, hiding the cracker under the table. "Through the window!"_

"_Yessir!" Reno saluted, picking up Axel and lifting him up through the window. The child climbed out easily, landing silently on the grass and running away from the garden shed. Reno soon followed, both red haired boys laughing madly when they heard their mother start lecturing their father about 'his pyrotechnic tendencies' and how he was 'corrupting two perfectly innocent children'_

"_Oh crap…" Axel pouted, glaring at a man that was walking up the path that lead to the door "Reno, it's that man again…"_

"_Who?" Reno asked, looking in the same direction as his brother. "Oh shit, what's Eric doing here?"_

"_He does come around a lot, right?" Axel wrinkled his nose _

"_Yeah… too much…" Reno sighed, taking his brother's hand and leading him to the back door. "Let's go in before mom comes back and sees us lolling around…"_

"_Reno?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If I tell you something, promise you won't tell anyone else?" Axel asked, fiddling with his mud stained shirt. Reno stopped and kneeled in front of his brother, holding the boy by his shoulders._

"_I promise but… what could be so bad that I can't tell anyone?"_

"_I saw mom kiss Eric the other day" Axel blurted, almost in a whisper "But… I don't know if it was bad or not. I've seen mom kiss other men when they come over to parties but… she kissed Eric like she kisses dad!"_

_Reno blanched, his eyes quickly darting to the dark haired man that was waiting by the front door. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking into Axel's emerald pools. The boy nodded. Reno bit his lip, thinking. Sighing, he stood up and took his brother's hand, ushering him towards the house. "If that is true, it's a very bad signal, Aku…"_

"_Is it?" Axel asked, opening the door and going into the impeccable kitchen. Reno nodded and closed the door behind him, walking towards the stairs that were at the far end of the room. _

"_It is. We'll have to watch out for what mom does when dad is away touring…"_

_Axel made a face "I don't like it when dad goes away…" The boy looked at his brother's back as it disappeared up the stairs, then to the kitchen counter where the cookie jar sat. Smiling mischievously, he climbed onto the counter…_

-------

"Aren't you going off the point a bit, Axel?" Roxas laughed as Axel stared into space thinking about the chocolate cookies.

"The cookies are never off the point, Roxas" Axel snickered. "Those were the last home made cookies I ever had from my mom…"

Roxas bit his lip and swam beside Axel, sitting beside the teen and wrapping his arms around him. Axel breathed deeply and leaned into the embrace, gladly accepting the comfort.

"I'll make cookies for you whenever you want, Aku" Roxas whispered into the red haired's ear.

Axel smiled and pecked Roxas. "Thank you"

"No problem, love" the blonde smiled, leaning his head on Axel's shoulder. "Axel… Your mom left with Eric, right?"

"Yeah… they've been happily married for eight years now and have a daughter named Melody and the worst set of twins I've ever had to deal with…" Axel said, shrugging "Kairi thinks they are adorable but, frankly, I don't want anything to do with Ariel or her new family anymore… not after what she did to dad…"

Roxas pursed his lips. It wasn't normal for a son to talk like that of his own mother. Exactly what had Ariel done for Axel to think of her like that? Rowan and his dad, Zack, had been best friends since kindergarten so when they both married it wasn't uncommon for them to meet up so their kids could play together. Reno and Cloud had become friends that way, and Reno had introduced his godbrother, Vincent, to Cloud and… well, look at them now. And, although Roxas didn't remember, he had quite a lot of pictures of Sora, Axel, little Kairi and him playing together whilst a laughing Aerith and Ariel smiled at the camera in the background.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking about…" Axel muttered "She's still really nice to me, and I care deeply for her… She's my mom, after all. I've only got one. It's just… what she did. No son deserves to catch their own mother in the middle of… well"

"You walked on your mother having sex?"

"With Eric…"

Roxas gasped softly. "Holy shit…"

"Those were my thoughts. Reno was a mess, shouting and calling my mother all sorts of names… My dad had decided to drop by as a surprise birthday present and walked into the middle of the shouting spar between my mother and Reno"

"Wait a moment" Roxas interrupted. "This happened at your Birthday?"

"Yeah… there is a reason why I don't celebrate my birthday anymore… it reminds me of the night my whole family broke down…"

Roxas looked away, suddenly angry at Ariel for doing what she did. "It's not fair on you…"

"Life's not fair. All I have now I had to earn by my own means. When my parents divorced, I was originally sent to live with my mom because my dad toured too much and the judge thought it wasn't going to be good on mine and Kairi's upbringing if we were constantly left alone. Reno, being sixteen could choose who he stayed with and Kairi was only six, so she didn't understand what was going on but I… I knew what I had seen, and I didn't want to be near my mother at all…"

"So what did you do?" Roxas asked, now curious as to what happened. If he knew Axel, he probably did something rash…

"I ran away about twenty times from home… none of them worked. So I turned to passive resistance…"

"What did you do…?" the blonde asked warily

"Basically, I tried to starve myself"

"AXEL!" Roxas exclaimed "You were only eight!"

"And had heard somewhere that people could go into hunger strikes in protest for something they wanted. I wanted to go back with my dad, so I refused to eat. At first Ariel thought I was ill, after a couple of days she asked why I wasn't eating and I said that I wasn't going to eat anything until I went back with dad…

-----

"_Axel, at least eat the vegetables…" Ariel begged, worried for her eight year old son. Axel hadn't eaten a single thing in five days, arguing that he wasn't hungry. Thinking it was a virus, she had taken him to the doctor but the boy was as healthy as he could be. "Come on honey…"_

"_Don't call me honey, Ariel" Axel growled, pushing his untouched food away. "I said I'm not hungry"_

"_Axel…" Eric reprimanded the boy "Don't talk that way to your mother"_

"_You stay out of my business!" The boy glared "You're the reason my family is the way it is"_

"_Oh, not again…" Ariel sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose "Axel, you know I can't do anything about your father"_

"_Dad is not the problem, you are!" Axel exclaimed, pushing his chair away from the table "You were the one that cheated on dad! I don't want to be near you or him! I want to go back with my dad and Reno!" _

"_Axel…" Eric warned the boy, but the red haired ignored him._

"_I'm not going to eat anything until I go back with dad, and that's it! I don't care if I die; I'd rather be dead than have to grow up with the woman that ruined my life!"_

_SLAP! The sound echoed through the dining room. Axel's eyes went wide, turning his head to stare at his mother, who was looking at her hand disbelievingly._

"_Axel, honey I'm sorry…"_

"_I hate you…" the boy sniffled, turning around and running towards the room he slept in. "I hate you!"_

-----

Roxas rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Even as a child you were screwed up… seriously, I would never think of starving myself"

"Hey, it worked" Axel smirked, kissing Roxas' shoulder. The blonde arched an eyebrow at him, fighting a smile. "And you like me screwed up"

"I'd have you no other way and you know it" Roxas purred, giving in to the green eyed teen and kissing him tenderly. "Axel…"

"Hm…"

"I still haven't returned last night's favour…"

"What favour?" Axel asked thickly, really turned on by Roxas' husky tone. Roxas smirked and let his hands wander down to Axel's member, who was already half hard. The red haired gulped under Roxas' eyes, stiffing slightly when the blonde suddenly grabbed his member and started massaging it.

"If I don't recall badly, you gave me a mind blowing blowjob last night…"

"Roxas… you don't need to do-"

"Ah… but you see, I like returning the favours that are given to me" the blonde crooned, running his tongue down Axel's neck. "And I liked it so much I want to show you exactly how much I liked it…"

"Oh crap…" Axel moaned, already fully hard in Roxas' hands. The blonde smirked.

"You like it?"

"Just… do it, Roxas" the red haired moaned, standing up and leaning against the wall, his erect member throbbing slightly. Roxas licked his lips and tentatively took the tip in, rolling his tongue around it. Axel's breath hitched, not having expected Roxas to be so forward. It seemed the blonde was not only forward, but knew exactly what he wanted to do and soon the red haired boy was seeing white spots under his eyelids. Roxas sucked and licked his cock, running his tongue along the base of the fleshy shaft and then taking as much as he could into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down whilst he massaged the rest with is hands. Axel moaned loudly, not bothering to keep quiet anymore. He was so close already! Why did the blonde have such an effect on him?

Suddenly pulling Roxas away from his cock, he kissed the blonde forcefully as he grabbed the teen's neglected member and started pumping it.

"Aku…?" Roxas breathed.

"Come with me, Roxas" the red haired retorted, guiding the blonde's hands down to his shaft. Roxas got the message, smirking. Mimicking Axel's motions, soon both teens were panting and moaning, driving each other near completion. Roxas whimpered as he came, burying his head in Axel's neck and biting hard on the skin. The small shot of pain drove the older teen over the edge as well.

Neither of them said anything, not wanting to break the afterglow feeling. Roxas cuddled into Axel as they once again got in the now room temperature water, enjoying the sound of Axel's heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"I love you, Axel…" Roxas murmured, kissing the bite Axel now sported on his neck. The red haired felt his heart skip a beat and gradually swell with happiness. He tightened his arms around the small boy, kissing his blonde tresses.

"I love you too, Roxas"

----

Happy New Year, people! :D Hope you enjoyed your Christmas, 'cause I did enjoy mine. So, as a late present (I was in France with no internet) I give you the so awaited LEMON!

And a collab my beta and I drew. I have plans of drawing all of the key scenes of the story, and she wants to do a comic about it (I know she won't. XD not yet, anyways. Too many exams) [and she got angry at me over skype. Damn share screen]

So, do enjoy! And give her all your love!

**http: // dark-elen. deviantart. com/ art/ AkuRoku-Collab-147377240**

Take the spaces out of the link :P

As always, reviews are gladly welcome.

P.S.: she wants you guys to know that she WILL do it and finish it…


	14. Chapter 14

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**Last Time…**

"_I love you, Axel…" Roxas murmured, kissing the bite Axel now sported on his neck. The red haired felt his heart skip a beat and gradually swell with happiness. He tightened his arms around the small boy, kissing his blonde tresses._

"_I love you too, Roxas"_

----

True to Demyx' words, the storm hit full force Destiny Islands that night. After a couple of stones hit the windows and deciding that putting all the blinds down was a great idea, the two teens decided to get to know each other a bit more… in every possible way.

By the Second day of Storm Roxas was convinced that he knew every single spot, scar and tattoo that mapped Axel's body. And what a body… Soft, creamy white skin with hardly any imperfections, glistening with sweat as the well toned muscles rippled with the force of Axel thrust… Ehem, you probably get the idea.

Roxas, on the other hand, was now extremely self conscious about his body. He was tanned, covered in freckles (especially around the shoulders) and had scars. Lots of them. His first two scars were now covered by the famous Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Then there was his back scar, result of the fatal car that had run over Xion and knocked him against a shop, crashing the glass door and cutting his back quite deeply. Although now fully healed, the wound reached from his left shoulder and went down to his hip, curling around and finishing just beside Oathkeeper. To those, he had to now add the two cuts in his forearms. Yes, Roxas was a warrior. He had the scars to prove it.

'I really should be more careful…' Roxas mused as he thought over all of his wounds. Axel cursed, breaking the blonde's trail of thought.

"No, you shouldn't save her! Save yourself, you idiot!" The red haired cried to the TV, where they were watching Titanic… Or had been trying to. Roxas had lost interest half way through the film and had decided to watch all the expressions Axel made as he watched the movie.

"Axel, you know how the movie ends already…" Roxas drawled, amused as Axel growled/sniffled as Leonardo Dicaprio drowned. "He _has_ to die…"

"It still is frustrating…" the red haired sniffled, snuggling into Roxas. That was another thing the blonde had discovered about his boyfriend. He was clingy. In the 'now that no one's watching I'm finally going to show my true self' way. It was surprising after seeing how everyone at school feared Axel to discover this, but the blonde didn't mind. It made him feel important; like he was able to give Axel what he needed most, which most of the times was a hug. A hug followed by a kiss that usually turned passionate and ended up with both of them making passionate love wherever they happened to be.

"Now that we're both calm and our sexual appetite has been satiated…" Axel said, nuzzling Roxas' neck. "For the next hour at least" the blonde laughed at this "I think we should have some serious talk, Roku…"

"About what?" Roxas asked, trying hard not to laugh at the way Axel was wiggling his eyebrows.

"About your back…"

"Side" Roxas snorted. Axel laughed.

"No, your back. Your sexy, sadly scarred back that I can't enjoy because you're obsessed with hiding it"

"The scar is ugly, Aku…" Roxas mumbled. Axel made a bored face.

"The scar is sexy. And" he pecked Roxas' nose "If you dislike it so much why don't you get it covered?"

"Covered?"

"As in, get a huge ass back piece" the red haired smiled. Roxas blinked, never having thought of that option. Axel' smile broadened. "I bet you didn't think of that"

"Honestly" Roxas breathed "I didn't. But what should I get?"

"Oh, leave that to me, kitten! I know just what you can get…" Axel said, tracing invisible figures on Roxas' hip. "I'll personally draw it for you as a birthday present. Now…" he smirked, closing the distance between Roxas and he "Let's go back to business…"

Roxas couldn't suppress a laugh as Axel claimed his lips, knowing perfectly well what was going to stem off that kiss. The beast within Axel had awoken and demanded attention.

----

The incessant ring of the phone awoke the two teens. Grumbling, Axel picked up the phone and set it on loud speakers. He was about to answer when a very familiar voice broke the calm silence of the house.

"_AXEL__, ROXAS! ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?"_

"Dad?" Axel asked, still half asleep.

"_No, your worst nightmare"_ Rowan scoffed.

"The same person" Axel mumbled, causing Roxas to giggle silently.

"_Seriously, what's going on? I heard about the storm hitting the islands just after I left and tried calling you but you didn't answer! I was worried, you know!"_

"We've been suffering continuous power cuts since the storm started" the blonde said, interrupting Rowan's rant.

"_Use your cell phone?" _

"We were busy, dad"

Rowan snickered.

"_Yeah, busy would be the word. I hope my house is still in place when I go back" _a sigh_ "Okay, the reason I called: your mother called asking why you were not staying with her when I was away and I explained you were having a friend over and all that… She does want you over when Roxas leaves, though."_

Axel groaned.

"Dad…"

"_You know I can't do anything, pup"_

Roxas snickered.

"So I'm the kitten and you're the puppy?"

"_Oh… Kitten?"_ Rowan laughed _"So he calls you Kitten?"_

"Dad…" Axel warned.

"_This is so funny! Okay. I did my business. Got to leave now or Reno will have my ass if I arrive late again to the show! Bye! Take care!"_

The line went dead.

Both teens stared at the telephone, then at each other.

"Reno will have his ass?" Roxas asked, slightly worried for Rowan.

"Reno works as Dad's bodyguard and manager… and he's the one that makes sure Dad arrives to places on time. Something they never manage, but oh well." Axel smirked "You can't say it's for the lack of trying"

"Why doesn't that surprise me…" Roxas mumbled, remembering a time when Axel and he had decided to go out for dinner. Axel was half an hour late, and when he came he was smiling and mumbling an apology, but had no real excuse.

"Oi!" Axel laughed, seeming to notice what Roxas was remembering "I'm not that bad. It's Dad…. He's the one who's trouble"

"So… In this family, who's the father and who's the son?" Roxas laughed.

"I wondered the same thing when I reached sixteen…"

* * *

It was weird. Going back home after a full week of Axel, that is. He loved his brothers dearly and sure, he missed his late night talks with Demyx whilst Larxene talked to Marluxia in the room next to theirs, but… being woken up by Vincent? That was something he didn't like. Currently, Roxas was slumped on Demyx' water bed, listening to the radio as the teen cleaned his bass. Axel was with his mother, so he couldn't talk to him over KH.

"So, how was it?" Demyx asked as he placed the bass down, satisfied with the cleaning.

"Axel or the sex?" Roxas asked bluntly. Demyx snickered and laid beside him on the bed.

"Both"

"Gorgeously wonderful" Roxas stated, turning around and hugging his friend. "And I'm suffering withdrawal symptoms now. I want my Axel!"

"And I want Zexion, but neither of us can have what we want at the moment" Demyx said as he patted his friends. Roxas looked up, his piercing blue eyes meeting Demyx' aqua ones.

"Tell me, what's with your infatuation with Zexion lately? Are you two in some sort of fling or something?"

"Why do you ask that?" Demyx asked, slightly blushing. Roxas smirked.

"What do you guys do each morning before tutor?"

The Mohawk boy sighed.

"Talk. That's all I'm able to do with him, talk! I really don't understand him at all! I can't seem to be able to…I …" he huffed "Man, it's hard to explain"

"I kind of understand…" Roxas pursed his lips, looking up to the ceiling "You have a very strong crush on him but you don't know how to act up on it?"

"More or less." Demyx said "And It's not for the sake of flirting. I've been flirting with Zexion even when I was going out with Luxord… and don't look at me with those eyes, Roxas. I can't help it! He's so serious that I feel the need to crack that cold demeanour of his!"

"So…"

"The problem is he has grown immune to my flirting and now he can't tell the difference of my normal, harmless flirting and my 'I'm fucking crushing on you' flirting!"

Roxas arched an eyebrow. Demyx blinked.

"What?"

"You complicate things waaaaaay to much, Demyx"

The Mohawk boy rubbed his temples. "I know hon… I know…"

* * *

**=MEANWHILE=**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, you really don't mind?" Sora smiled as he leaned against the wall, his phone clutched tightly in his hands.

"_Why would we? It's for the sake of our younger brother"_

"_Plus, we kind of agree with you…"_

"… _He does need to get rid of that pent up energy of his."_

"_It's driving us up the walls. Riku's so moody…"_

"_So yes. We'll help you do it, Sora. Count on the three of us"_

"Great! Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, I love you guys!" Sora exclaimed, wishing the three silver haireds were there so he could give them a big hug. Through the line, he swore he could feel the smiles of the three siblings.

"_We love you too, Sora…"_

"_Shit, Dad's coming!"_ thunk_ "Kadaj, close the line!"_

"_Bye, see you tomorrow Sora"_ Kadaj said hurriedly

"See ya, guys" Sora said, closing the line. Hanging the phone with shaking hands, he let out a happy, slightly crazy laugh and flopped down on the sofa, hugging the nearest pillow… which turned out to be the cat. Burying his nose in the distressed animal's soft fur, he smiled evilly. His plan was officially in action.

* * *

Going back to school meant going back to everything Roxas had gladly forgotten about a week and a half ago. Homework, stress, not having enough time for Axel and probably having to deal with Romina… What a great way to start the week. Sarcasm noted.

"Dude" Demyx sighed, handing Tidus a coffee "I pity their brother..." he said, looking at the grumpy figures slumped over the cafeteria table.

"Why?" The boy asked, blowing on his coffee.

"Well, one thing is to wake up occasionally in a bad mood… But waking up every single frigging day totally pissy…"

"Now you understand my suffering" Vincent said as he crept up on the two boys, almost causing Tidus to spill his coffee.

"Holy shit Vincent! You have to warn us when you do that!" The Mohawk boy growled, facing the teacher.

"And need I to remind you that you should not swear in school?" He asked the boy, his voice cool and his red eyes flaring. Demyx swallowed loudly.

"No sir…"

"Here it goes again…" Tidus mumbled, walking away from Demyx and Vincent. "Oi… what's up with you two this morning?"

Sora looked up at him, sleep bags slightly noticeable under his eyes. "After a week without school its kind of hard to come back…"

The athlete smiled. "Oh, true. You're not used to the summer storms…"

"Are they that frequent?" Roxas asked, cradling his head between his arms. Tidus nodded.

"Oh yeah, they're quite frequent at this time of the year. But you missed the worst part; luckily. Then it gets better and better and, by the time we reach Christmas its wonderful weather. Then it gets worse and worse and we reach the so called winter at mid February, which is when the storms start. From March to the end of April its storming and then-"

"It all starts again…" Roxas waved Tidus off "Yeah, I get the idea…"

Tidus arched his eyebrows and sat facing Roxas. "Okay, spit it"

"Spit what?"

"Come on, I know something happened during the weekend-"

"I happened. That is what happened" Axel announced as the waltzed into the cafeteria and sat beside Roxas, ruffling the blonde's hair. "Wakey wakey, kitten"

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Roxas moaned, leaning against his boyfriend. Axel blinked.

"Not in a good mood: hyper. Kairi and me dashed out of the house before those blasted twins woke up and we had breakfast in the café round the corner… and I drunk my super concentrated black coffee and what was left of Kairi's expresso. So…"

"Holy crap. Two coffees this early in the morning?" Tidus gawked

"I've had more" Axel smiled, his pupils dilated by the rush of caffeine. Sora groaned, stealing Tidus' coffee and taking a sip.

"Caffeine is a good idea" he said "Thanks, man"

"Yeah… no problem…" Tidus grumbled, staring at his now almost empty cup. Checking his watched, he sighed. "So… ready to get on with the day, guys?"

"No…" they all said, but nevertheless stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Demyx and the still lecturing Vincent. They would catch up later…

------

"Oh my god! Have you seen the new pictures?"

"The new shoot? Oh yes! Aku and Roku are so awesome!"

"And hot! I think they were almost naked!"

"No, really?"

"Yes, really…" Roxas mumbled, overhearing the rushed conversation the two girls that were sitting behind them. "We were really naked…"

"Okay, now I'm interested" Demyx said, turning around 180º and effectively giving his back to Vincent, who was in the middle of a talk.

"Mr Highwind…"

"Yes, brb Vincent" Demyx waved off "I'm trying to get some gossip here" he blinked, then turned around again. "Sorry, I keep forgetting its Monday"

"Yes, I kind of noticed" Vincent said, much to everyone's amusement. "So, can I continue?"

"Sure… go ahead" Demyx said, letting out a shaky laugh. Roxas snickered, earning a glare from the Mohawk boy.

"Tell me all about it, man" he whispered. Roxas smiled.

"Later, dude… later. With the pictures included"

Demyx winked and went back to listening to Vincent, whilst Roxas went back to the conversation going on behind him.

"Did you know what they said?" the first girl said, lowering her volume after Vincent's call of attention to Demyx.

"What?"

"That the twins Soku and Roku moved to Destiny Islands. They're here!"

"No! Really?"

"Yes. And I think they are about our age so…"

"Ohmigod. Could they be… here?"

"In our school? Probably… we have to watch out for new guys arriving. I saw their blog yesterday and the date was from a couple of days ago…"

"It would be a shame if they happened to be in Coral High… I so would want to be friends with them…"

"Onto another rumour. They say that Axel Hikaru might be DancingFlames…"

The first girl snorted silently.

"Him? That's ridiculous… he doesn't even have the tattoos, does he?"

"He does have green eyes… have you seen them?"

"Sorry if I don't make a habit of staring at Hikaru…"

"Girl, don't be so bitchy. I'm just saying. It is a rumour…but some friends of mine have seen him out of school and they say he has two small tattoos under his eyes. Probably covers them for school…"

"I don't think so… how old is he… seventeen? I think Aku is older than that… and much nicer. Axel is such an arse..."

"Control yourself! Axel's boyfriend might hear you! He's sitting right in front of us!"

"Like I care. It is a wonder that he's going out with someone like Axel. I mean, Roxas is so sweet…"

Roxas decided to stop there. Either that or his brain would collapse from all the nonsense. Seriously, Axel being an arse?

'Then again, I've been lucky enough to see his sweet side…' he thought, biting his lip and staring at Demyx, who was writing some random music notes on a scrap sheet of paper. That reminded him… That stupid melody had not left his head at all in the past days and it was starting to annoy him. He'd already written it down in his new notebook, but the little thing didn't quiet down! It grew more, day by day, week by week…

'I feel like I'm pregnant… only I won't give birth to a baby, but a song…'

"Honey, you can't get pregnant, no matter how much you and Axel want a kid" Demyx snickered. Roxas blushed.

"Shit, I said that out loud?"

Demyx nodded, laughing silently. Roxas groaned.

"I do recommend getting a dog. They do the same job as a kid but are friendlier and won't grow up to hate you…"

Roxas groaned louder and banged his head against the table.

* * *

**----MIDDAY, CAFETERIA-----**

**

* * *

  
**

"Axel, do explain why didn't you call me to shoot Roxas and you" Naminé pouted. Axel and Roxas shared a look and snickered.

"Well… we were naked…"

The girls (and Demyx) gasped.

"And that shoot lead on to… well… stuff…"

The girls (plus Demyx and Sora) squealed. Zexion arched an eyebrow.

"To put it simply, I didn't want to share Roxas" Axel concluded, getting a groan from the girls (plus Demyx, Sora and a woken up Riku). Zexion pursed his lips.

"Okay, who is going to be the next one to join the reaction the girls make?" he asked. Marluxia put his hand up. The slate haired boy sweat dropped and resisted the urge to bang some sense into the pink haired… quite literally.

"Okay, now that we're talking about shoots… How about we organise one this weekend?" Sora asked, nudging Riku to keep him awake.

Demyx beamed.

"Oh yes, please!" he exclaimed "The mighty Six! Mysterious, masked, shirtless… do you know what that means?"

"That the fandom will increase?" Axel asked, playing with Roxas' fingers. And key word, playing. Axel was making his fingers walk around and trying to kick Roxas' fingers, which were running around the table cowering and stomping on his nail whenever they were still.

Demyx frowned. "Now that you mention it, yeah it will increase…" he hummed, then looked at Zexion. "Is that good or bad?"

"Deppends on how you look at it. If you strain your eyes and tilt your head to the side, sure, it looks great. On the other hand…"

"We get the point" Roxas cut him off. "We also need to get those piercings…"

Sora groaned and clutched his crotch. "Shakespeare…"

"We could do the shoot afterwards. Show the world our new level of awesomeness, if you know what I mean…" Roxas continued, ignoring his brother

"I won't be able to walk…" Sora mumbled

"I won't be able to talk" Axel said. "I'm getting my tongue done"

"I'm getting my penis done!" the brunet whined

"So…" Axel drawled.

"Don't you see the point?"

"The point of what, your Shakespeare?" Axel asked, slightly confused. "No thanks, I much prefer Roxas'-"

"Okay…" Roxas interrupted again. "No need to discuss my genitalia at the table"

"Why not?" Naminé asked, smirking at Kairi "It makes an interesting conversation…"

"Because" Roxas interrupted "It's mine. And mine alone."

"And mine" Axel said "I had it in my –"

"Axel…" Roxas cried out, exasperated

"Shit, now I'm curious" Demyx said "Had it where?"

"Enough! It's my life! It's supposed to be private!"

"My dearest brother, it seems that it no longer is" Sora said. "But seriously, I thought you bottomed…"

"I never said I _bottomed_…" Roxas flushed, looking down. Everyone stared at Axel wide eyed.

"Wait, Axel bottomed?" Marluxia blinked, ceasing his snogging with Larxene to stare at his friend.

"Did you?" Kairi asked.

"Nice weather, is it? Very sunny today…" Axel whistled, completely ignoring everyone. Roxas snorted.

"Very smooth, Axel. Very smooth…" he said, patting his boyfriend "Baby, its _raining _again today"

The red haired blinked, then gave Roxas a sideways glance.

"You blew up my cover"

"What cover?"

"_MY_ cover! It was supposed to help me get away!"

Roxas huffed.

"Oh please, Axel-"

Zexion cleared his throat.

"Children… cease the marital banter and come back to the conversation..."

"God, finally someone with common sense!" Roxas cried out, wanting to hug the slate haired boy.

"…I am quite eager to find out who topped who. So, who did it?"

The blonde groaned, slamming his head against a table for the second time in that day. Was he really surrounded by idiots?

* * *

**that afternoon….**

**

* * *

  
**

"Roxas! Axel's on the phone!" Cloud shouted, holding the door open with his foot so that the cat could come in. "Roxas!"

"Coming! I'm coming!" The younger blonde shouted back, rubbing his wet hair dry with a towel. Shirtless and only wearing a pair of slacks, he walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Axel?"

"_Roxas! It's flooded!"_

"What is flooded?"

"_My fucking message box in KH is flooded!"_ the red haired repeated _"Over one thousand messages! How am I supposed to reply to that?!"_

"Wait, one thousand?"

"_Yes, it seems that your naked body attracts the masses, baby…" _he said in a sultry tone, then returned to his panic state_ "BUT ONE THOUSAND!"_

"Yes, I heard you!" The blonde cried, putting as much distance as he could between him and the speaker. "What do you think I can do about it?"

"_I… I don't know…"_ he mumbled _"I just needed some comforting…"_

"Okay… which image did you post?"

"_Images…"_ Axel clarified _"The one you look so coy and covered with the bed sheets and the one I'm looking over my arms-"_

"You had to choose the most provocative ones, didn't you?"

"_Of course! Who do you think I am?"_

"The crazy man I'm dating…" Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Well… you did it, you find a solution"

Axel made a whining noise. _"But… Roxas!"_

"What…?"

"_Nothing. I just don't want you to hang up"_

"Axel, is there a secret motif behind this call"

"_Yes"_ the red haired mumbled _"I'm avoiding the twins"_

Roxas laughed and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. It seemed the conversation was in for the long run.

"Exactly what is so bad about those twins?"

"_For one, there's two of them"_

"There's also two of them here" Cloud added as he walked into the kitchen. Axel whistled.

"_Your brother's got fine hearing"_

"Too fine for my liking…" Roxas said "He's also almost completely blind-"

"I'm not the only one wearing contacts here, Roxas"

Axel laughed.

"_I wear glasses too, don't worry. As a matter of fact, I'm wearing them right now…"_

"Sexy" Roxas purred, imagining Axel with glasses. "Wear them next time I'm over…"

"CLOUD! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE I NEED HELP WITH THE CAR!"

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"COMING, CID!" he shouted as he left the kitchen.

Roxas winced at the loudness of their voices.

"What were you saying, baby"

"_I asked if you're up for some__ dirty talk, Kitten"_

"Aku, please…" Roxas laughed, leaning back against the chair "Aren't your brothers around?"

"_Half brothers"_ the red haired corrected _"And no, I locked myself in my room"_

"_Yes, and you better get out"_ Kairi said suddenly, startling the two teens _"I need to urgently call mom. David is behaving real badly and Conan broke the porcelain statue she had of the mermaid"_

"_Fine…"_ Axel whined. When he was sure Kairi had hung up her end of the line, he spoke again _"Damn, I was starting to get in the mood…"_

"No such luck, honey" Roxas crooned. "I promise next time we're alone I'll do something special…"

"_I'm taking you up on that promise" _Axel purred. _"Better leave now. Love you, babe"_

"Love you" Roxas replied, his heart beating a tad bit faster. He hung the phone and went back to the bathroom, hoping that Sora hadn't taken his phone break as an excuse to shower. His hair was still a mess.

* * *

** ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND**

**

* * *

  
**

Riku stared at his brother straight in the eye.

"You're joking, right?"

Kadaj arched a perfect silver eyebrow.

"Does it look to you that I'm joking?"

"I don't know…" The youngest of the Silver brothers sighed, leaning back in the leather chair "You do have some pretty screwed up ideas"

"I deeply resent that"

"See you do. It's always me the one that ends up hurt"

"It's not his fault that you always screw up" Yazoo interjected, coming into the room, followed by Loz.

"What do we owe this _pleasant_ reunion?" Riku asked sarcastically, not enjoying the fact that it was three against one at the moment. For some reason, Yazoo and Loz always teamed up with Kadaj. _Always_. He only had a chance against them when Xemnas or Sephiroth were around… which was never. Not since… that day.

"Well, we have noticed that your narcolepsy hasn't gotten better at all-"

"For fuck's sake…" Riku cried out "I'm not narcoleptic! Just insomniac!"

"Sure. That is why you fall asleep randomly-" Loz drawled as he stretched on the sofa like a cat.

"Because I can't sleep at night!"

"Because you don't release all that energy you've got inside you!" Kadaj cried out dramatically "As your older brothers, we care for you-"

"Last time you said that I ended with huge blisters in my butt and couldn't sit down for two weeks…"

"We did warn you about the boiling water" Yazoo shrugged "But you decided it would be fun to-"

"Yeah, extremely fun" Riku cut his second older brother "Thing is, I'm not allowing you to pair me up with some random girl or guy for sexual relief. Sex is not the answer-"

"It's the question" Kadaj cut in "And the answer is yes. You've got no other option or viable escape."

"Oh, how come?" Riku asked in a daring tone. He was pretty sure Xemnas would allow him to stay over at his place for a bit until the Terrible Three calmed down…

"I talked with Father and he gave us free reign to do what we want as long as we obtain results. He's left for some business conference and won't be back in a month" Loz smiled. "And we're having your little friend over this weekend and the next."

"And Father does want results. He's sick of having to excuse his youngest son for falling asleep at random intervals through important events he organises…" Yazoo added, a small smile dancing over his lips.

"Face it, brother. We win" Kadaj finished, smirking. Riku felt the urge to act like Roxas and slam his head against a table. He would do that, only their table was glass. Huffing and walking to his bedroom, he kept wondering what on earth had possessed his mother to have a numerous family.

"I'd do greatly with just Sephiroth or Xemnas as older brothers…" he mumbled as he walked "At least they don't meddle with my life…"

* * *

I had another artist block. Sorry for the late update!

So, here is another chapter! Quite short, but it's the calm before the storm. Things will start to get pretty hectic from now on.

Okay, some extra info that you will find useful: Riku is the youngest of six brothers. The ages go as follows:

Sephiroth: 27 [same age as Cloud and Vincent]  
Xemnas: 24  
Loz: 21  
Yazoo: 19  
Kadaj: 18 (about to graduate from school)

Now that that's out of the way… me and my beta made some more collabs regarding the story! They're on deviantart! And I am working on drawing the photographs Axel and Roxas took in the shoot, so watch out for that!

http:// simplyamadhatter . deviantart . com/ art/ Collab-number-3-153476154 (take out the spaces)

**And a big, big thank you to everyone that reviewed and faved this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me! For my first story, I wasn't expecting such good feedback!**

And, as always, reviews are more than welcome!


	15. Chapter 15

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**Last Time…**

_Riku felt the urge to act like Roxas and slam his head against a table. He would do that, only their table was glass. Huffing and walking to his bedroom, he kept wondering what on earth had possessed his mother to have a numerous family. _

"_I'd do greatly with just Sephiroth or Xemnas as older brothers…" he mumbled as he walked "At least they don't meddle with my life…"_

* * *

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas… Lately everything's about Roxas" huffed Demyx as he poked the cat. "When did we get a cat, anyway?"

"Ask Vincent" Sora shrugged. "But methinks that you are jealous"

"I'm not jealous! Just… annoyed?" the Mohawk boy sighed "I mean, I love Roxas with all my heart and all but… I wish that people looked around him instead that at him. They completely ignore us when we're with him! It's always Roxas and Axel and then Roxas again…"

"Roxas is one of those people that act as mass magnets. He hates it" Sora shrugged "It's kind of a change, really. In Twilight Town it was me who had all the attention. I rejoice in my anonymous status, thank you very much"

"I know about that…" Demyx sighed. Sora pursed his lips and then looked at his friend.

"Has this something to do with Zexion completely ignoring you today?"

Demyx looked away. Sora smirked.

"And, maybe, you're wishing that you were somewhat like Roxas so that Zexion would notice you, not only as a friend, but as a potential lover?"

"Alright, alright!" Demyx cried "Fur fuck's sake, yes! It's everything you said! I envy Roxas! He's hot, an extremely nice person and has the most adoring, awesome boyfriend ever!"

Sora snickered and looked at the cat "Just as I thought, he's sexually frustrated".

The animal blinked innocently and mewled in agreement. Demyx growled at the cat, but the furry thing simply ignored him.

"Is your answer to every problem 'sexual frustration'?"

The brunet smirked. "It might be. Most of the cases it is, so…"

"Hey guys" Roxas smiled, popping his head out of the door. "What are you up to?"

"Your brother just diagnosed me as 'sexually frustrated' as well" Demyx said acidly, causing Roxas to aww.

"Don't worry Deedee" the blonde said, hugging him "Zexion was just having a bad day"

"How do you know it's about Zexion?"

"Since when isn't it about Zexion?" Roxas asked, smiling at the defeated look Demyx gave him. "Come on; don't look at me that way. Cheer up!"

"How? You and Axel spend most of the time alone fucking like rabbits and Sora has been spending more and more time with Riku! I feel… kind of alone…"

"I'm sorry, Demyx!" Roxas crooned, hugging the teen once again "And for the record, we don't fuck like rabbits…"

"No shit" Demyx snorted "Ever since he ran out of his mother's house I've been unable to sleep…"

"Wouldn't that be because of Sora's snoring?" Roxas asked, laughing when his twin smacked him. "I'm joking… chill out"

"Speaking of the devil, where is Axel?"

"I… wore him out?" Roxas asked innocently, making Demyx crack up.

"You whore him out?" He asked in between laughs. "Roxas, please!"

"Oi, I'm no whore…" Axel retorted groggily as he dragged himself to the porch. Sora low whistled.

"Man, you look tired"

"And the statement of the year goes to…"

"And pissy"

"I'm not pissy" Axel said bitterly "My mother's a bitch. That's what happened."

The three teens shared a knowing glance. When Axel's mother came up, it was better to walk away. Roxas shrugged and patted his boyfriend lightly on the arm.

"Don't worry Aku… Now, let's go inside. I think Larxene wanted to make dinner…"

Axel blanched and stood up really quickly, stomping off to the kitchen.

"Ah, no! I though it was the agreement! If I'm here, she doesn't get close to the stove!"

Roxas giggled as he followed Axel. Before going back inside again, he turned to his brother and mouthed 'You owe me one, bro'. Sora laughed and nodded. When the two teens were out of sight again, Demyx looked at Sora.

"Exactly what happened between Axel and his mother?" he asked, picking up the cat and starting to stroke him. The little animal purred, snuggling closer to Demyx. Sora shrugged lightly.

"I don't know exactly… I remember Axel appearing the day before yesterday, fuming and completely berserk at his mother for something the 'stupid twins' had done. Next thing I know Kairi is calling me asking if Axel was around. She seemed awful relieved when I said 'yes'"

"Ah… the twins…" Demyx said, biting his lower lip and thinking about the whole situation. After Axel's mother, Ariel, had remarried she had given birth to a little girl called Melody. Axel didn't mind her because she was cute and silent and minded her own business, but when the twins were born… it seems hell broke loose. According to the red haired, not only were they annoying and bratty, but always had the cunning habit of getting him into trouble. And his mother never bothered to listen to his version and excused the two little devils, David and Conan.

"Yes, the twins…" Sora continued "Anyway. From what Roxas told me, Axel has this super important business exam coming up and he can't afford to waste his study time… And that night the twins kept banging their toys against his room door, shouting and creating all sorts of riot. And his mother was in the house and knew he was studying but didn't tell them to cut it off. That pissed him off like… like something real bad. And his mom only said 'Axel, they're little kids, barely six years old…' So he decided to leave the house until the woman got some sense in her and-"

"Woah, woah!" Demyx interrupted "Slow down, mate! For 'not knowing exactly' you seem to know an awful lot, you know"

Sora smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…"

"Dinner is ready!" Someone called out from inside. The teens looked at each other and stood up.

"Hey, Demyx…" Sora called before the dirty blonde boy entered the house.

"What?"

"Don't give up on Zexion. He might be difficult to get, but certainly not impossible" the brunet smiled, clapping the teen on the back. "Come on, let's go inside. I'm starving…"

Demyx arched an eyebrow, staring at the slender male as he walked to the kitchen. Starving? He had eaten two bowls of cereal for breakfast, then had a 'snack' consisting of two loafs of bread and chocolate spread, an apple and a whole carton of Paopu juice. And after all that, saying that he still had a bit of space left, had made himself a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Seriously" he mumbled to himself "I really wonder what he does with all the food he eats… where does it end up?"

**NEXT MORNING, IN SCHOOL **

"Hey, Riku!" Sora shouted across the corridor, dashing towards his silver haired friend. The older male smiled tiredly, closing his locker in case Sora slipped and slammed himself against it.

"Hey… having a good morning?" Riku asked, noticing that Sora wasn't in fact grumpy. The brunet nodded.

"I'm sleeping in Demyx' room until Axel's dad comes back, so there is no Vincent to wake me up in the mornings!"

"Axel's staying with you?" Riku asked "I thought he was over at his mother's…"

"He was, but ran away because his half brothers were being annoying. So, until Rowan comes back, Axel is sleeping with Roxas in my room and I have to sleep down with Demyx over at his room" Sora explained, smiling brightly at Riku.

"And you guys trust those two together in the same room?" the silver haired asked, slightly wary of Sora's smile. Lately Sora had been acting slightly weird around him.

"As long as they keep quiet and don't use my bed, yes" Sora shrugged. "Okay, what I came to ask. Can I stay over at yours for the weekend?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Riku asked, but he wasn't paying much attention. If Sora came over, that meant that he would not have to participate in the plan his brothers had devised since he'd have to entertain Sora!

"It's Cloud and Vincent's anniversary this weekend" Sora shivered. "Enough said?"

Riku chuckled. "Yes, enough said. Hm… Yeah, I don't think there'll be any problem"

"Great!" Sora exclaimed, laughing. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Riku's cheek. "Well, I have to leave… See you around then!"

Riku's cheeks coloured lightly as he watched Sora run away, laughing happily. A small smile graced his lips as he raised his hand to his kissed cheek. "Yes… see you"

**PARALLEL TO THIS **

"Hey Demyx…" Zexion greeted the Mohawk boy as he entered the ICT room. The boy smiled and waved, motioning Zexion to get over to where he was.

"Look at this, Zexion!" Demyx exclaimed, pointing at the screen, where Demyx' KindomhArts page was displayed. The boy had modified the layout so that everything was blue, black, and white and looked like it was underwater. "I'm about to reach the 20 000 visitors!"

"Congratulations" Zexion smirked, clapping the boy in the back "What did you do to get so high?"

"Did a small shoot with Naminé" Demyx mumbled "Where she basically exploited my body and the surroundings in any way she could."

Zexion arched an eyebrow.

"Meaning…"

"She forced me to pose half naked in a very Sora and Roxas style." Demyx sighed "What I hate to say is that it worked. Hits skyrocketed from… where they were before up to almost 20k"

The slate haired boy snorted. Naminé was growing up to be a great Larxene miniature… "What a wonderful woman your sister is…"

Demyx, however, took it completely wrong. _'Is Zexion taking interest in Naminé?_' he thought as he analysed his crush. The boy arched an eyebrow at him.

"Demyx?"

"You stay away from my sister…" Demyx mumbled _'and right next to me'_ he added mentally. Zexion let out one of his rare, amused laughs.

"What are you thinking about? I'm not interested in Naminé"

"Oh, so you like someone else?" Demyx prodded, now curious as to what was going on with Zexion. He _was_ acting strangely; more friendly than usual…

Zexion blushed and looked away. Demyx narrowed his eyes and smiled evilly.

"So you do like someone, eh? Who is the lucky person?"

"Wh… Why would you want to know?!" Zexion blurted, avoiding Demyx. The blonde sighed dramatically.

"It's competence! It's only fair that I know who is my rival for your affection-"

"There is no rival! It's yo-" Zexion exclaimed. Demyx looked at him, a confused look on his face.

"What?"

The slate haired boy gulped soundly and looked from side to side, panicked.

"I have to go! See you around, Demyx!" he said all to loudly as he picked his bag and rushed out of the room, leaving a confused Demyx behind. The Mohawk boy bit his lower lip, worried. Whomever that girl… or guy was (he didn't know what Zexion's deal was) they were surely having a very strong effect on Zexion.

'So… do I really have a chance?' He thought, as he went back to his computer. He still had fifteen minutes before he had to go to tutor.

**Some time later…**

"Zexi… what the fuck?" Axel exclaimed as the slate haired boy rushed into tutor room fifteen minutes earlier than usual, a panicked look on his face. "What happened?"

"Demyx happened!" Zexion exclaimed silently (a strange ability Zexion had, exclaiming almost without any sound). Axel arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, I usually say that…"

Zexion arched an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"Never mind…" Axel shook his head and slapped Riku, waking him up. The silver haired had fallen asleep again.

"Bitch" he groaned, glaring at his friend.

"Fag. Wake up, we've got an angsty Zexion here"

"I'm not angsty!"

"Well, explain then…" Axel said, folding his arms and looking at his friend, who looked like he wanted to hit the red haired… which he probably wanted to.

"I was about to!" Zexion growled, then sighed and slumped on his chair. "Demyx thinks there's someone else and I almost blurted out that I like him …"

Axel and Riku looked at each other and then at Zexion.

"So why didn't you?" they asked at the same time. The slate haired boy let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you two fucking stupid or what? It's Demyx! He probably doesn't even like me or anything like that! I can't just go 'Hey, know what? I've had a crush on you since you started dating Luxord. Wanna fuck?'"

Riku frowned. "They thing is, that would actually work… I mean, it is Demyx we're talking about here…"

"Yes, Demyx, who has a sex drive the size of mount Everest. He'd probably be in your pants in no time, Zexion." Axel agreed "So yeah, why didn't you say that again?"

Zexion growled. The next moment Axel was under the table, having dodged a pen that had come flying in his direction.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Next time I'm throwing the Lexicon at you, Axel" Zexion warned, stroking the cover of his faithful notebook, which was the size and weight of a brick. The red haired gulped and nodded, deciding it was best to keep his mouth shut.

"Is it that time of the month, Zexion?" Riku asked warily. Zexion gave him the evil eye.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Nothing, mate…" the silver haired sighed. "Man, you sure get pissy when it comes to your love life…"

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = PARALLEL= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

"So, you think he's got someone else?" Sora asked as he combed his fingers through his brother's hair, who was resting his head on his lap and purring like a kitten.

"Yes! Well… he sure was acting weird and…" Demyx thunked his head lightly against the table "Sora, what should I do?"

"How about you start figuring out a way to wake up Roxas without getting him in a bad mood?" Sora asked, realising his brother had fallen asleep. "Man, I thought he wanted a head massage to get rid of the headache, not to sleep…"

"Push him off the table" Demyx shrugged. Sora and Roxas were sitting on top of two desks and leaning against the wall in a very sofa like manner. The brunet arched an eyebrow.

"Sure. I think I said 'without getting him in a bad mood'"

"I prefer to focus on the waking up part. Now help me with my problem!" Demyx whined. Roxas opened an eye and stared at Demyx, amused.

"How about you play hard? Start acting like you've given up and that will surely get his attention"

Sora chuckled and flicked his brother on the nose. "Weren't you asleep?"

"Resting my eyes" Roxas laughed, and then turned to Demyx. "And, FYI: If you ever try to push me off a table I'll make sure you regret it"

"You can't take a joke, can you?" Demyx laughed.

"So what are you going to do about …" Sora asked, curious about the whole situation.

"I'll do like you said. Play hard to get and all that…" he sighed. "After all, what is there to lose?"

* * *

**FlurryOfDancingFlames: So they're both into each other?  
KeyToDestiny: Seems so  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: FUCK  
KeyToDestiny: my thoughts precisely  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: so what do we do?**

Roxas paused, thinking his answer before typing again.

**KeyToDestiny: wait? What else can we do?  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: lock them in a room together? ****C:**

Roxas laughed and shook his head at the computer screen. Oh, Axel…

**FlurryOfDancingFlames: Oooh I got a stalker!  
KeyToDestiny: Axel wtf? XD  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: yes! Wait lemme tell you about it…**

**FLURRYOFDANCINGFLAMES IS REQUESTING A VIDEOCALL.**

"Hey, Axel" Roxas greeted his boyfriend before going back to his notebook.

"_Hey Kitten"_ Axel smiled. _"What are you up too?"_

"Writing down a melody that has been bugging me non-stop for the past weeks." Roxas laughed. "Okay, what about the stalker?"

"_Well, there's this girl that has liked all of my pictures, added me to their watch, added you to watch and liked all your pictures and now is trying to engage me into friendly conversation"_ Axel laughed. _"I find it really amusing."_

"Where is she from?" Roxas asked, humming the melody to himself. It was almost complete now. It was surprising the rate one worked at when they were inspired.

"_Destiny Islands as well"_ Axel laughed. _"That's the really funny part. I think she's one of the youngest in our school"_

"Axel, that is cruel…" Roxas said, pausing his writing to stare at Axel via webcam. The red haired was wearing his black rimmed glasses and his hair up in a low ponytail. "I bet you're leading her on"

"_I am not doing such thing"_ Axel said, pushing his glasses up. _"By the way, you look sexy with glasses on, Roxas"_

The blonde smiled, pushing his own pair of lenses up.

"Thanks. You look good too"

"_Nah, I actually look clever with them"_ Axel joked. _"So, you saw me at my worst now: glasses, pyjama white shirt and hair up. Still want me?"_

"Oh, more than ever" Roxas laughed, blowing Axel a kiss. "Why wouldn't I?"

"_Aww"_ Axel crooned, catching the kiss. _"Because I'm geeky?"_

"Oh sure" the blonde snorted. "And I'm off my rocker"

"Roxas… sorry to break it to you but you are" Sora said, waking into the room. "What are you two up to?"

"_Cyberflirting, talking about stalkers and finding a way to get Zexion and Demyx together"_ Axel smiled. Sora stopped dead on his tracks and turned to the laptop on Roxas' bed.

"What?"

"Both Zexion and Demyx are into each other so…" Roxas shrugged, smiling to himself as he wrote the last note for the song. Finished! After two whole weeks of being annoyed at it he had finally got it down on paper.

'Now, the lyrics…' he thought as he closed the note book.

"… What do you think, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Sorry I zoned out" Roxas smiled sheepishly. "Say what?"

"He was asking you about the Zemyx situation." Sora said. Roxas yawned and shrugged.

"Leave it up to them. I'm pretty sure they're not that stupid as to not realise that they both are into each other…"

* * *

"Forget about what I said earlier this week" Roxas mumbled, looking at his brother. "They are two fucking idiots"

"I agree…" Sora groaned. "I'm bored! What can we do about it?"

"Leave it alone, Sora…" Riku sighed. Having been informed of the situation between their two friends, the group was simply waiting for them two to get together. That had been on Tuesday. After a full week of flirting, occasions where they could have kissed and sexual tension, they were still in the same place: nowhere.

"But it's frustrating!" Sora whined. Axel shrugged, wrapping an arm around Roxas.

"We all feel the frustration…" the red haired said, pulling his boyfriend close. Roxas smiled and hugged Axel, snuggling to the red hair's side. "Hey, how about we head over to Yuffie's to get the piercing stuff done and then have an early start to the weekend?"

"Wait, I still have to pierce my penis?"

"Luxord checks on his bets." Riku smirked, wondering how it would feel to sleep with someone with pierced genitalia. Something had been building up between him and Sora throughout the week, and to be honest, he would not mind trying it out once that particular piercing had healed…

"Yes, it sounds like a good idea!" Roxas smiled. "We're breaking out from school on Wednesday anyway, so no one will care if we cover the piercings."

"Oh yeah…" Axel sighed dreamingly "Almost four heavenly weeks of doing nothing…"

"I still haven't gotten used to this school year" Sora said, waving at Demyx, who was heading towards them with Zexion on trail. "I'm supposed to get summer holidays now but instead…"

"You get four weeks of lolling around now and the whole November, December and January off" Axel smiled. "Summer in Destiny Islands starts around November, so we simply have our holidays reversed."

"It's too hot to be in school during December, anyway" Demyx said, butting in to the conversation. "So we already informed that we're leaving early. The thing is, where to?"

"Yuffie's Tattoo Temple" Axel grinned. "Let's get them out of the way."

-

-

Yuffie Kisaragi was the proud owner of the best (and only) tattoo and piercing parlour in Destiny Islands. She was also married to Rude, Reno's best friend and had the fervent belief that she was a ninja. The short, Asian woman had pierced and tattooed many of Axel and Reno's friends and knew about Luxord's piercing poker, so when she saw Axel and his group walking into her shop she wasn't surprised at all.

"Axel! Long time no see, mate!" she exclaimed, walking out to greet the teen. "How is your back doing?"

"Best as ever" Axel smiled. "I think you might know why we're here…"

"Another round of poker?" She asked. The teens nodded. "I'm glad you called saying you were coming 'cause if not I'd probably have some appointments and wouldn't be able to do you guys…" she then smiled "Great! More money for me. Or rather, let's put it on Luxord's account because he owes me money and I don't accept payment in new clients." She sighed. "So he now owes me around 500 Munny… Great, when am I ever going to see those munny?"

"Em… we do have money to pay for the piercings, Yuffie" Demyx said, shaking the ninja woman out of her trance.

"Ah, great! He will still owe me the munny though."

"Why?" Roxas didn't resist the urge to ask. Yuffie smiled creepily.

"Because he's a bastard." She clapped her hands. "So, who's going to be brave enough to be first? Or rather, give me a list of what you guys are getting and I'll do each of you by body parts…"

Zexion nodded and took a list out of his pocket. "Luxord made it the night we played. I guess he was expecting this."

"Yeah…" Yuffie hummed as she read over the list. "Man ,who's Sora?"

"I am… why?" Sora asked, worried. She smiled sweetly at him and crooned.

"Poor baby! How come you lost?" She squealed, hugging the poor brunet. Sora pouted.

"Don't ask…"

"Okay, tell you what I'll do. I'll do your piercing first and then, while you rest, you can watch your friend's suffer"

"Eh… okay?" Sora asked, unsure. The girl smiled.

"Great. Follow me to the back and we'll talk about the whole thing…"

-

-

Sora ended up getting a Prince Albert, mainly because of the healing process and because he thought it was kinky. Sora, who at first was extremely against getting his penis pierced, was actually really excited at the prospect of the Prince Albert. And he took it like a champ. To everyone's disappointment, he didn't scream, groan or cry when he was getting it. After about an hour he came back out with Yuffie and Roxas, and although walking weird, he was smiling like an idiot.

"Okay, Sora's sorted. Who's going to be next…" Yuffie said, scanning the crowd. "Axel. You're next baby"

"Oh, why was I expecting that?" Axel groaned, but followed Yuffie to the back, and once again Roxas went back to watch the process. Yuffie took the opportunity to do Roxas next, so when they both came out Axel was strangely quiet and Roxas had a barbell through the centre of his lip and his eyebrow pierced.

After the couple it was Zexion's turn, along with Demyx who was going to be the last one. It was eerie silent whilst waiting for Zexion to be done, considering that Axel couldn't talk because of his newly done tongue piercing and Roxas didn't want to move his lips. So when a series of curses and whining noises that reminded the group of a sick dog they knew that Zexion was done and Yuffie was working on Demyx.

"Ouch! Shit, fuck… HELL BITCH WATCH WHAT YOU'RE POKING!"

"Oh, I'm sorry you FUCKING WUSS! I'm just done with your ears I still haven't gotten to your nipple!"

Silence. Then…

"OH, FUCK MY ASS YOU BITCH. THAT HURTS LIKE FUCKING HELL!"

Yuffie stomped out of the piercing room, gloves still on her hands. "Really, he hasn't changed at all! Why can't you be like Zexion, Demyx?"

"Why would he want to be like Zexion? No offense…"

"Because Zexion didn't even flinch when she was piercing his hips" Demyx growled, glaring at Yuffie. "Seriously, I think you miss on purpose…"

"For your information, I didn't miss. There were four piercings in total and I pierced four times" Yuffie counterattacked. Zexion cleared his throat, stopping the fight before it even started.

"Okay, how about we pay and each of us goes away to whine or whatever?"

"Good idea…" Sora said, standing up for the first time after his piercing. "Yuffie my pants feel weird"

"It's because that zone is oversensitive right now. Just do what I told you and you'll be fine"

They paid for their piercings and then separated. Sora left with Riku (who hadn't been pierced at all) to the ice cream parlour that was near the Tattoo Temple. Zexion offered to take Demyx home in his motorbike and Axel and Roxas stayed behind to talk about Roxas' possible back piece. The Asian woman stared at the blonde's bare back, where a faint pinkish line that was the scar went down his left side and then curved, ending just where Oathkeeper was.

"Well… As you probably know, but is in my duty as tattooist to inform you about, scar tissue hurts like a bitch when it is tattooed on. It is a very tedious and painful process since it might take two or more times for the line to take. However…" she paused, examining Roxas' bare back. "You seem to have healed excellently."

"It's something I can't complain about… I've got good genes" Roxas laughed, slightly embarrassed at having two people stare at his back.

"Great genes…" Yuffie commented. "Damn, be glad that you're taken, I'm married and ten years older than you 'cause if not…"

"You better get on with the explanation, Yuffie…" Axel warned, not liking where the conversation was heading. Yuffie laughed and slapped Axel's arm.

"Overprotective much. How cute!" She giggled "Okay. Well, seeing as you already had two scars covered I guess there isn't much reminding other that once I tattoo over the scar it will stay black, though there is a possibility that it might blot or run beneath the tissue… And the scar needs to be at least one year old before considering tattooing over it. The older the scar, the better."

"Yeah I remember that" Roxas smiled, putting his shirt back on. "I'd say it is roughly one year old, but to make it safe how about I get it done around December?"

"Yes, it is a good idea…" Yuffie agreed. "So I'll see you around December, if not sooner then"

"Yes. Goodbye Yuffie! Give my regards to Rude!" Axel waved as he exited the store.

"I will!" Yuffie smiled back "And Roxas! I did recognise your tattoos! Add me on KindomhArts please! I'm MateriaNinja!"

"I will! Goodbye Yuffie!" Roxas waved and followed Axel to the car.

-

-

The ride back to Axel's place was spent in silence, both of them clearly wanting to talk but a bit too much in pain to do so. Roxas, although already in love with his piercing was wondering exactly how he was going to manage to go for the whole healing process without kissing Axel. On his side of the car, Axel was thinking exactly the same thing, only with the added part of the sex.

'Sure, it was worth the pain but…' Axel winced as he remembered how the piercing of the surface piercing at the base of his cock had gone. It looked wonderful but until it healed it meant no sex.

That night, as they were both eating a delicious soup Axel made, Roxas spoke up for the first time.

"I don't think I'll last that a month and a half, Axel" Roxas whined. "In fact, I want to kiss you right now!"

"Yuffie said that it's better to wait just for safety… In about two week's time you should be good I think."

"I don't want to risk it. I'm just complaining" Roxas smiled. "How are you doing?"

Axel gave him the thumbs up. Roxas smirked and shook his head, fighting the urge to bite his lip in a coy manner. It was now that he realised just how many times he bit his lip in a day.

After eating they parted momentarily to take care of their piercings. Roxas had it easy, since he had just pierced his lip and eyebrow. Axel… Well, the poor man had to clean his base, left nipple, hips and use mouthwash for his tongue.

'And damn it, he looks so hot…' Roxas sighed, remembering the look of Axel's body with its new jewellery. Take out the blood (because he had bled quite a lot from his nipple, surprisingly) and the swelling and he would have to fight the girls off his boyfriend when they went to the beach.

'Like I'll let them go near Axel…' he huffed, and almost broke out laughing when he realised he'd gotten jealous over nonexistent competence.

"Roxas, are you done?" Axel asked from his room. "I've got more things than you and I've already finished."

"Coming! I was just thinking about something!" Roxas shouted back, putting the things away and walking towards the room.

"Oh, you better not come without me touching you, young man!" Axel growled, smiling deviously when Roxas lay down beside him on the bed. "Damnit. I'd hug you but my chest hurts…"

"Don't worry baby… the pain will be worth it." Roxas smiled, pressing his forehead against Axel's and giving him an Eskimo kiss. "You'll rule with your extreme sexiness"

"I thought I had already reached it" Axel laughed huskily, rubbing Roxas' back affectionately. "Go to sleep before I forgo all the healing tips Yuffie gave us and bang you right here, right now"

Roxas giggled, wrinkling his nose and cuddling in Axel's side, easily falling asleep beside the red haired. He had two new piercings, he'd finished composing a song that looked promising and he was finishing school that Wednesday… life was definitely good.

_**A DREAM:**_

_The thrill of the crowd. The cries of the fans feeding the excitement that was building up in the theatre. The guitars started playing, the synthesiser, the drums… they blended together, creating a singular harmony that was broken by a heavenly, deep voice._

_If you chased a dream  
Don't be afraid of getting hurt  
I'll hold you in the trembling night  
So get rid of that sad face  
And show me a smile  
Your wonderful and important smile that belongs to me more than anyone_

_There were six people on the stage, extremely young, smiling happily as they became one with their instruments. Red, orange, white, blue, green, purple… the colours blended together with each person, giving them character, form… It was strange, thrilling, yet familiar at the same time. _

_Roxas stood in the middle of the crowd, singing along as the red voice called out to him, smiling, wrapping him in a cocoon of a very strange feeling. It grew in the base of his stomach and crept up his spine, making his heart swell with happiness and excitement. It sent shivers down his body and made his breathing erratic, but he'd have nothing else. That was it. The thing he needed. What he had been longing for all his life…_

_Until you can have dreams on sleepless nights  
I'll stay by you  
Don't be that shy  
And show me a smile  
Your wonderful and important smile that belongs to me more than anyone_

_Your smile..._

Roxas woke up, startled. Panting heavily, he stared at the ceiling. That had been… weird to say the least. Bewildering to say the most.

"Your smile…" he whispered, smiling. Standing up and very careful as to not wake up Axel, he picked up his music book and started writing down the dream in one of the spare pages. Those lyrics… they were gorgeous. He'd have to work very hard to get a song equally as beautiful out of them.

"A song… a song that I'll play for Axel one day" he smiled, closing the book and glancing towards the sleeping figure in the bed. Yes… He'd play for him. One day, just like in his dream. Only Axel would be the one watching from the crowd with a wide, wolfish smile dancing on his face and Roxas would be the one playing in between the swirls of colour.

* * *

People work quickly when inspired. Man… I never expected to get this done in such a short amount of time!

**Some things to say before I leave:**

I'm in the middle of crucial exams and I wont update until I'm done… that is, two weeks or so without writing (believe me when I say its really hard for me…)

The information about the covering of scars was taken from:  
_http:// .com/q/ Tattoos-3028/covering-scars-tattoos .htm (take out the spaces)_

The song Roxas is in the process of writing is** Kimi Ga Oikateta Yume, **by** GACKT**. It's the song that is driving the whole fic, so I think it is worthy taking a peak into. Right now it is not that important, but its importance is going to increase steadily from now on.

**xox dolly xox** drew a picture of Roxas' mask! (It was mentioned around chapter 12 if my memory works correctly) Go check it out its awesome!  
_http: //i102. photobucket. om/albums/m106/ breaking_through112/rotated. jpg_

(without spaces, as always)

**Reviews are gladly welcomed! And thank you very much to those that took the time to review or send me a message! Any input is more than appreciated**


	16. Chapter 16

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**Last Time…**

_Roxas woke up, startled. Panting heavily, he stared at the ceiling. That had been… weird to say the least. Bewildering to say the most._

"_Your smile…" he whispered, smiling. Standing up and very careful as to not wake up Axel, he picked up his music book and started writing down the dream in one of the spare pages. Those lyrics… they were gorgeous. He'd have to work very hard to get a song equally as beautiful out of them._

"_A song… a song that I'll play for Axel one day" he smiled, closing the book and glancing towards the sleeping figure in the bed. Yes… He'd play for him. One day, just like in his dream. Only Axel would be the one watching from the crowd with a wide, wolfish smile dancing on his face and Roxas would be the one playing in between the swirls of colour._

* * *

When Riku walked into his house happily with Sora, finding an orgy in the middle of his living room was not what he had expected see. Especially when it was amongst his five older brothers. He stared at Sephiroth, Xemnas, Kadaj, then at Yazoo and finally at Loz, who seemed to be in quite compromising positions.

"What the fuck?" he uttered. Sora, standing beside him, was equally as confused.

It seemed like they had walked into the middle of another family reunion. The game this time: twister. And… it didn't look like twister if you walked straight through the front door and the coffee table was covering the mat.

"We can explain…" Kadaj groaned, fighting very hard against gravity and the weight of Yazoo, who seemed to be straddling the second youngest Silver. Gravity won. "Oh, fuck…" the teen groaned as he collapsed, his brother landing on top.

"Well… now it _does_ look dirty…" Sephiroth snickered, reaching for the spinner. Xemnas cracked up laughing.

"Sephiroth, you're pressing yourself against my _ass_…"

"Why, am I invading Saïx's territory or something?" The oldest asked, not affected by the comment at all. "Or is your Mansex not used to feeling something superior against it?"

"Oi! I am the superior-!"

"Yes, Superior Mansex. You made a fair point of tattooing it on top of your crotch and butt" Loz interrupted. "Can you fucking spin now?! I'm getting cramps in parts I'm not supposed to cramp in!"

"Well, it's not our fault you decided to count your cock as a fifth member and pressed your groin on the red spot!" Xemnas growled, involuntarily wiggling his butt. "Seph, hurry up!"

"Spinning takes its art…"

"Erm… let's leave, Sora" Riku mumbled quickly, dragging the brunet towards the stairs. Sora arched an eyebrow and, with surprising strength, dragged the traumatized Riku towards the mat.

"Ah, no. We're joining in, Riku"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, join us!" Kadaj cheered, pushing Yazoo from top of him "Let's start a new round!"

"You're saying that because you lost…" Yazoo mumbled, rubbing his ass. "Bitch. You push too hard"

"Starting anew is an excellent idea…" Sephiroth agreed, much to Riku's dismay. "Father is not in the house so we can play as much as we want!"

"Oh gods…" Riku groaned. "Sora, do you know just what you got us in to?"

"Yes, a fucking good game of twister" The brunet replied. "But! You guys have to be careful! I just pierced my cock"

"No, really?" Kadaj asked. "You've got to show me! Xemnas has one but he never showed us"

"Why would I want to show my penis to my younger brother?" Xemnas spat, staring at Kadaj. "You're one screwed up kid…"

"As a matter of fact, I was curious about it as well…"

"Oh, don't you start, Sephiroth…"

"I could show you now!"

"Not now!" Loz whined "I just ate!"

"Don't be a wuss, you want to see it as well…"

"But not now!"

Riku groaned, slumping into the sofa. Next time Sora came over he would check if any of his siblings was in the house. They got on too well with the hyper brunet for his liking… or his safety.

**

* * *

-arararararar**-

"Okay… Right hand to yellow" Xemnas read aloud after he had spun. Sora stuck his tongue out comically.

"Okay, Riku spread your legs-"

"What?"

"- The nearest yellow spot is in between them. Seesh, let me finish!" Sora laughed.

"That did sound dirty" Yazoo snickered. "Loz, sorry but I'm about to rape your manliness"

"What the…" The twenty year old exclaimed. "Yazoo what are you doing!"

"I'm basically rubbing your crotch against mine in order to win this… game!" Yazoo whined as he managed to reach the dot.

"Dudes, you complicate yourselves…" Sephiroth droned as he bent himself in an awkward angle and reached a yellow dot without problem. Riku huffed, having his arse right against Xemnas' crotch and Sora's hand between his legs.

"Damn you Sephiroth and your abnormal bending abilities"

"I must point out women rather enjoy them" Sephiroth smirked. "And men."

"I thought we were playing twister, not talking about Sephiroth's sex life" Sora mused out loud (and got everyone laughing) "But now I'm curious. Which men?"

"Ask your brother and Vincent about a wild night-"

"Okay, too much informat-SHIT!" Sora fell down, almost throwing Riku off balance when he had accidentally rubbed his groin in an attempt to find something to grab. "Sephiroth! You did it on purpose!"

"One down, four to go" Sephiroth smirked. "But yes, I did it!"

"You're evil" Sora pouted, crossing his arms in a very childish way in the middle of the carpet.

"I did however sleep with your brother once…"

"Xemnas, spin!" Riku called, hoping that Sephiroth would shut up. Sora whined and stood up.

"I'll spin from now on, don't worry… Since _someone_ here is real evil and tricks people with saying he slept with their older siblings"

"Should we tell him that the last part was true?" Kadaj whispered into Yazoo's ear. The older silver haired shrugged.

"I don't think so…"

"Left foot to blue" Sora called out. Loz groaned.

"Does the head count as a member?" he asked. Kadaj snorted.

"Which head, top or lower one?" he asked, amused. Suddenly, he eeped. "Who grabbed my ass just now?"

"That would have been me, trying to pull the blue dot towards me…" Sephiroth mumbled. "Seems I failed"

"Seph, you're not Spiderman!" Kadaj whined. "I'm traumatised!"

"You'll live…" Riku huffed, stretching his foot towards a blue dot. "Oh yes…"

"Oh, shit!" Yazoo groaned as he fell flat on his stomach "Damn it, I was so close…"

"And shit is the favourite word of the night…" Sora droned, spinning again. "Left hand to green!"

"Why do you always call things that happen to be between someone's legs?" Kadaj whined as he tried to work out a way to reach the green spot without having to go anywhere near Sephiroth or his crotch.

Riku, on the other hand, was doing an internal dance. The green dot was really close to him! If he reached it, he would be in a very stable position and there wouldn't be any risk of falling down. His internal Chibi Riku started doing the Macarena when he realised that, if he won, Sora would probably hug him. Hug! Maybe he would get a hug from Sora!

"Holy crap!" Loz whined as he fell down, brining Riku with him in the process. The youngest silver haired hadn't noticed his brother doing a very risky move due to his daydreaming. The brunet arched an eyebrow from his place on the sofa.

"Now what, we're looking for synonyms of shit?" he asked, amused. Riku glared at him as he pushed his brother off him. Damn, his plan had been ruined! It didn't help that Kadaj and Yazoo had started snickering at the scene.

"I'm going to bed… I knew twister was a bad idea…" he grumbled, walking away and trying very hard to maintain his dignity.

Sora blinked and simply watched as Riku left the room.

"what is going on with him?"

"Sour loser" Sephiroth shrugged, pushing Xemnas slightly so that he would topple down. Xemnas fell, startled and grabbed onto Kadaj, effectively bringing him down as well. The oldest sibling smirked. "Well… Looks like I win again"

"Sephiroth! That was cheating!"

"Exactly! I demand a rematch!"

Sora shook his head, amused at the scene. Standing up and leaving the brothers to fight among them, he went to find Riku. The boy probably needed a hug to repair his ego…

**---****----- ON MONDAY --------**

"Holy shit! Watch out!" Roxas shouted, running like a mad man and hiding behind the first of his friends he could find (which happened to be Zexion)

"What the… Roxas? What is going on?" The slate haired ask, confused.

"Sora is what's going on!" Roxas whined "I don't know what happened between him and Riku this weekend but he's fucking scaring the living daylights out of all of us! He's so pissed even Vincent is scared of waking him up!"

"That bad?" Zexion asked, amused. He couldn't see what the big deal was. Sora wasn't that intimidating… In the almost two months he had known the twins, Sora was always cheerful, happy, easy going and surprisingly mature.

BANG

Silence. Then…

"Shit, Sora… You look dreadful. You seem like you need a good lay. Wasn't Riku…? No, wait; don't look at me like… Sora!"

A couple of seconds later, Demyx zoomed by, followed by a very menacing looking Sora. Roxas sighed and stared at Zexion.

"Say what?"

"Okay, Sora might be a bit scary…" the boy conceded. "I still don't see the big deal, though"

"You'll see a big deal at break today…" Roxas grumbled, readjusting the plaster that was covering his lip piercing. He had had no problem with covering his eyebrow, but the small round plaster he had on his lip kept slipping off. Zexion noticed this and smirked at him.

"Don't worry. It's just three more days" he chuckled and ruffled his hair lightly. "See you around…"

Roxas smiled. Yes… Only three more days until their 'summer' holidays started.

* * *

-------------

"Okay, so explain what is going on between Sora and Riku." Axel asked as he caressed Roxas' face. They were sitting out on Axel's huge terrace, watching as Pluto ran around the garden, frightening the birds and barking at the trees.

"I really don't know…" Roxas purred, looking up from Axel's lap. "I just know that when he came back home from the weekend he was cursing Riku and his whole family..."

"I thought he got on superbly with Kadaj…" Axel mused. Roxas nodded.

"Yes, they do! Kadaj stopped by soon after Sora had come home and they both got locked in our room."

"And…" Axel pressed Roxas to continue.

"And that's it! No one will tell me anything. Riku is being an anti-social arsehole, Kadaj says that they're planning something for the greater good and Sora is in a mood worse than Larxene's PMS"

Axel winced lightly. "Ouch…"

"Exactly. And on top of that… Demyx is getting nowhere with Zexion. Neither have made a move!"

The red haired chuckled.

"All the sexual frustration is affecting you, right?"

The blonde huffed childishly.

"Very much" he said, sitting up and shuffling himself so that he was sitting behind Axel, his head resting on the red hair's shoulder "By the way, Axel…"

The red haired hummed to show he was listening. Roxas smirked and nipped lightly on Axel's ear.

"Happy one month, Aku"

"What… a month has passed by already?" Axel laughed, leaning back against Roxas.

"Yes, and I almost forgot about it. Sora had to remind me of my own anniversary!" Roxas whined. The red haired chuckled.

"I'm never good at remembering dates either…"

"I hope you remember another important date that is nearing…" Roxas arched an eyebrow "Otherwise I'm killing you"

"Your birthday. Believe me, I won't forget about that-" Axel started, but a small buzzing noise startled him. Picking up his cell phone, he opened it and talked.

"Sephiroth? How did you get my… Oh yeah, I forgot…" the red haired rolled his eyes, making Roxas snicker. "So what is the reason of your call? Riku? Why would I know what the fuck is wrong with him? I though you were in the house with them… How do I know? Well, I did hear something about a twister game… Oh come on, Seph, you're the only one that suggests playing that game. And yes, you are very predictable. … Nope, nothing. How about you call one of your own siblings to ask for the details instead of me? Wha…" Axel's eyes widened comically "Oi, my boyfriend might be Sora's brother and we might talk about everything but that doesn't mean we gossip continually! I don't care about what Sora does with his sex life or with your brother's! What the… why should I care? No, scratch that, why should I tell you?" A pause, then Axel sighed. "Okay fine, I'll call you if I find out anything…"

"What did Sephiroth want?" Roxas asked, curious. Axel frowned.

"To be honest, I don't really know. I think he was bored… Ah! And he wanted to find out what the fuck is wrong with Riku, and I'm quoting him, because he seems to have ended up in his home sulking and acting all emo like and keeps mumbling Sora's name"

Roxas made a face. "What the…? No, seriously"

"That is how Riku gets when he goes emo. Something big must have happened between him and Sora…" Axel mused, bringing Roxas closer and giving him a hug "Let's go inside? I'm getting cold…"

"Okay…" Roxas complied, enjoying the warmth of Axel's arms. He hadn't realised how cold he was until those big arms had wrapped around him. "When is Rowan arriving, anyway?"

"Late. It's dad we're talking about here…" Axel sighed. "About the Riku Sora conflict…"

"Sora'll take care of that. He isn't as stupid as Demyx is when it comes to relationships, don't worry." Roxas shrugged. "Now, how about we concentrate on what we're having for dinner…"

* * *

------------------

Kadaj and Sora sighed, frustrated. Yazoo lay beside them, staring at the ceiling of Sora's bedroom.

"What can we do about him?" Sora asked out loud, slumping on the bed and hugging his favourite pillow. "This weekend didn't go like planned at all…"

"Who would have thought about that stupid friend of Loz showing up and started hitting on Riku, then you walk into them, the guy starts hitting on you, you simply reply back but Riku thinks that you're flirting back and, when the guy left, he kissed you full on the lips and Riku threw a fit and didn't come out of his room at all?" Kadaj said. "I mean, who would have?"

Yazoo and Sora shared a look then stared at Kadaj. The silver haired blinked. "What?"

"That was an interesting way of putting it…" Yazoo said. "But, in a way, now we do know something."

"What?" Kadaj asked

"Riku likes Sora" Yazoo stared. Sora choked and stared at the nineteen year old. "I mean, why else would he blow such a monumental fit about a simple, emotionless peck?"

"Why did he give up so quickly, you mean" Sora said, defeated. Damn, if Riku was into him, he just had lost all his chances of getting together with him.

"He's a bit of an idiot." Yazoo shrugged. "I mean, if you want a chance at a relationship with him, you'll have to be the one doing all the wooing and stuff. He gives up really quickly on crushes"

"Why would I want a relationship with him?" Sora asked, curious as to where Yazoo was heading. The third youngest Silver smirked.

"If you weren't into him you probably either would not have suggested helping him the way we're planning to…"

"By sleeping with him" Kadaj added, finally getting where his brother was heading.

"… or you would have suggested an entirely different approach to the problem. Aka, by doing excessive sport, making sure he doesn't fall asleep…"

Sora bit his lip, frowning. Yazoo was probably right. No, he was right. He liked Riku in a totally non friendship way. And, when Sora liked someone, and knew that the certain someone liked him back, he made sure they ended up together…

The brunet's eyes widened. "Yes! That's what I'll do!"

Kadaj looked at the now hyperactive teen. "Do what?"

"I'll go after Riku! I might be the one who ends up bottoming when we have sex, but that doesn't mean that I should just wait for him to behave like a man!" the teen's blue eyes light up with an iridescent light "He might be the man, but I'm the master"

The two Silvers watched as Sora zoomed out of the room, heading god knows where. After a moment of silence, Kadaj spoke again.

"Was the sexual reference necessary?"

Yazoo could only shrug in response to that question.

* * *

----------

"Ah… break at last" Demyx purred as he took a deep breath. "Doesn't the air taste better when it's break?"

"If you mean seems fresher, warmer, nicer or whatever adjective of the sort, yes it does" Zexion commented, sharing an amused look with Axel. Demyx pouted.

"You're mean, Zexion"

"I do practice every day in front of the mirror"

Demyx snorted. "You know, being you… I believe that." The boy took a deep breath "Now, where to?"

"Ice cream?" Roxas suggested, taking the annoying plasters off his eyebrow and lip. "I could do with some ice cream-"

"Guys! Guess what?" Sora called, dragging Riku by the hand towards the group. The silver haired, much to everyone's surprise and Axel's amusement, didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, Riku was sporting the biggest and goofiest smile anyone had seen on him.

"What?"

"Riku and I are going out!" Sora exclaimed happily, clasping Riku's hand tighter. Roxas gasped and hugged his brother, who laughed.

"Congratulations" Axel smirked, clapping Riku on the back. "Since when…?"

"Half an hour ago" Sora giggled. "I was tired of him sulking and not doing anything so I locked us in Vincent's room and confronted him. Then I kinda shouted out. 'The only one that is going to date me is you, you stupid idiot!' and he made a face. I huffed and kissed him full on the lips. Then I said 'Be my boyfriend, you bitch'. And… he said yes, so here we are!"

Demyx started laughing. "Oh my, that sounds so you, guys. Congrats"

"Thanks" Riku spoke for the first time. "To be honest, I really don't know what I've gotten myself into but…"

"Do worry, then" Zexion smirked, clapping Riku on the back as well. "Well, a round of ice cream is indeed in order to celebrate"

"Oh yes, Ice cream!" Sora exclaimed. "I love ice cream!"

Riku shook his head and placed his arm around his new boyfriend, brining him close to him. Roxas noticed that Demyx, although smiling and acting really hyper, had a sad look in his eyes. Or was it longing…? He nudged Axel, indicating with a movement of his eyes that he should look at Demyx. The red haired pursed his lips and arched his eyebrows. They had to do something about those two…

* * *

-----

It was strange watching Sora and Riku act all lovely dovey around each other, especially after what had happened during the weekend… whatever had happened. No one knew really what exactly had been going on between those two, but it had resulted in a positive thing, so they could care less. Well, Roxas could care less. His brother was happy now, Riku wasn't sulking and it meant that now the two siblings could concentrate fully on getting Demyx and Zexion together, which was proving to be much harder than it seemed. That had been two weeks ago, and after multiple opportunities Zexion had of talking to Demyx alone or vice versa they both still were oblivious to each other. Sora was almost crawling up the walls in desperation (and thank god he had Riku now to keep him occupied, otherwise Roxas didn't know what he would have done) and the tension between the musician and the slate haired teen was now evident even to Cloud, who usually was ignorant of situations like this.

"I give up!" huffed Roxas, crunching up a ball of paper and throwing it to the overly full bin and missing. He did hit the cat square in the face, though, and the feline was more than happy of disposing of the paper ball. "We've been at it the whole afternoon. Let's face it: they won't get together at the party…"

"Don't jinx it!" Sora sushed his brother, chewing on the tip of his pen in thought "We have to be hopeful until the very end…"

"And that end is…?" Cloud asked, raising his head slightly from Vincent's shoulder. The three Strifes plus Vincent were sat around the kitchen table trying to devise a way to finally get Demyx and Zexion together. In Vincent's opinion the best suggestion so far had been Sora's: when Demyx or Zexion goes into the toilet you tell the other that someone is looking for them in there and then lock them inside until they confess. And they would confess, since there was going to be some alcohol involved (at least in Demyx' part) that would loosen up their tongues. Sadly, the two blondes were against the usage of any alcohol.

"When they get together"

"Dude, at the rate they're going it's going to take millions of years!" Roxas whined, slumping on to the couch. "I wonder what Axel is getting me for my birthday…"

"I know, but he made me swear not to tell you" Vincent snickered, running his hands through Cloud's hair. Roxas stuck his tongue out.

"That's not use to me, Vincent"

Sora growled, slamming the pen against the table. "Okay, I give up on thinking this way!"

Roxas arched an eyebrow. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to shower! And when I get out, I'll have a plan!" The brunet shouted as he headed for the bathroom. Cloud snorted.

"You can't come up with an idea in ten minutes, Sora"

"I'm going to dye my hair" Shouted the brunet. Roxas laughed.

"Well, that solves everything…"

A small secret about Sora: he was actually as blonde as Roxas. In fact, their father, Zack Fair Strife had been blonde as well, but had been dying his hair blue-black since his teens. And, following his father's steps, as soon as Sora and Roxas had started high school Sora had felt the need of making his individuality more evident and had gone brunet. Roxas hardly remembered his twin blonde anymore; in his mind Sora had always been brunet.

The oldest Strife chuckled softly and yawned.

"What are the odds that he'll actually have a plan when he comes out?" he asked as he stretched, smiling sleepily at Vincent. "Hello, pretty…"

"Cloud, you need sleep" Vincent sighed, standing up and tapping Cloud on the forehead. "You're going delusional"

"I'll tell you what is going to go delusional…" Cloud mumbled as he stood up as well. "Oh well, since Vincent is being a meanie and doesn't want to cuddle…"

"Cloud…" Roxas started "How much did you sleep last night?"

"Not enough, I have to say…" the blonde yawned again "I did get an awesome high score on the Tetris, however…"

"Go to sleep" Roxas looked at Vincent "And you make sure he does"

"Ae, cap'ain" Vincent mock saluted "You heard Roxas, Cloud. To bed you go…"

"If you come with me…"

Roxas left his brother and Vincent to their own business and went to his room, slumping on his bed. Just when he was getting comfortable, his cell phone started ringing. Huffing, he turned around, grabbed the annoying device and picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Roxas!"_ a very familiar voice said from the other line _"How are you doing, my dear?"_

"Rowan?" Roxas laughed. "I'm great, you?"

"_Awesome. Absolutely brilliant! I couldn't be better, though a bit sad because Pluto died two days ago…"_

"I know, I'm sorry…" Roxas said, knowing how much Rowan and Axel loved Pluto. The dog had passed away in his sleep. Axel had been really sad about it, though he hadn't cried or anything. The dog had been almost 15 years after all; he had led a good life. Though he was still sulking about it.

"… _but I found an abandoned puppy right now!"_

Roxas blinked.

"As in, right now?"

"_Yeah, Reno almost ran over it with the car"_ Rowan winced. _"He's right here with me, and I'm waiting for Axel to come back so he can meet him…"_

"That's great!" Roxas laughed "Can I go by and meet him?"

"_Not until tomorrow, sorry"_ Rowan laughed _"I have to find a hiding place for your birthday present still…"_

"Rowan, there was no need!"

"_Oh yes there was, don't argue with me"_ Rowan sushed him. _"So, I called because…"_ a small bark interrupted the conversation _"Sush, let me speak. I called because the puppy needs a name. And I have one, but I kind of need your permission for the name…"_

"Don't you dare call him Roxy"

"_Nah, not Roxy__. Roxy is a cat name. Zack"_

"Zack… you want to call him like my dad?" the blonde asked, curious as to why.

Rowan made an agreeing sound. _"Yup. He's got the same colour and eyes as him… Blue-black hair and bright blue eyes"_

"He's got to be real cute…" Roxas whined "Are you sure I can't see him yet?"

_"Oh, wait! I have an idea! When Axel comes back I'll drive us over to see you guys! That way also Cloud and Sora can see him!"_

* * *

Rowan, Reno and Axel dropped by for dinner, along with little Zack. Axel was cuddling and crooning over the puppy as if he were some kind of baby, much to Rowan and Reno's amusement.

"Oi, you two shut up" Axel growled as he shielded Zack away from his snickering older brother "he's my puppy! I'm allowed to baby him!"

"Hey, I was the one who saw him!" Reno complained, trying to stroke the puppy but failing as Axel walked away.

"Yes, by almost running him over with the car" Rowan snorted. When the Strife siblings finally saw Axel they all squealed and huddled around Axel, who was petting Zack and showing him off like a father shows off his son.

"Oh my god he's such a cutie!" Sora cooed, taking the puppy from the red haired's arms and hugging him. Cloud laughed and scratched the puppy's ears whilst Roxas proceeded to give attention to his own 'puppy' (Axel).

"You remind me of a proud daddy, Aku" Roxas laughed as he gave Axel an Eskimo kiss. Both of their piercings were healing perfectly: Axel was able to talk more and more each day and, strangely, there had been hardly any swelling. Roxas' lip look wonderful, but he still didn't dare kiss Axel full on the lips in case he did something bad (and it was driving him insane).

Vincent stared at the dog from afar, stroking and cuddling his cat whilst sending the group evil glances. Reno scoffed.

"Oh come on, Vinnie. I know you're a cat person but… for fuck's sake, it's a _puppy_!"

"A miniature dog" Vincent supplied.

"A _baby _dog!" Reno whined, stealing Zack from Cloud's arms and showing him to Vincent. "How can you not love something so cute?"

"Kittens are cuter" Vincent concurred, burying his face in the purring feline's fur. "Come on, Cerberus. No one loves us…"

"Cerberus?" Reno blinked, following his god brother into the house "You gotta be kidding me. You named your _cat_ after the hound of hell?!"

"I bet my cat could take your pup anytime…"

Everyone laughed as they went inside, quite curious as to find out what sort of nonsense Reno was going to sprout in order to convince Vincent once more that puppies were cuter. As the twins learned later on in the evening over a plate of Axel's delicious cooking, it seemed that Reno and Vincent had been having this argument ever since Rowan had bought baby Pluto home. And, time and again, Reno failed miserably.

**

* * *

**

===========================TIME LAPSE: 13TH JUNE =============================

* * *

It was a calm, sunny morning. Everything was unusually quiet in the Highwind hill. This was the first thing that set the sleepy twins on alert. Why had Vincent not woken them up in a scandalous manner? As Roxas tried to shake himself awake Sora mulled over this.

"Roku… what day is it today?" Sora asked, yawning. Roxas blinked at him, sleepily.

"Friday, why?"

"Hm… everything is too calm, ain't it?"

Roxas shrugged and stretched in a catlike manner, noises included. "Probably Vincent and Cloud had a fun night and are still in bed…"

"But we would have heard them… right?"

"Stop thinking in a logical way!" Roxas complained, opening the door and heading to the kitchen. "It's not like I care-"

As soon as Roxas walked into the living room, Axel, Kairi, Rowan, Reno, Cloud, Vincent, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene and Naminé sprang out from their hiding places and yelled.

"SURPRISE!"

Roxas, being in his overly sleepy state, blinked, turned around and went back to his room.

"Sora, there's a bunch of weirdoes in the living room!"

"Shoo them off then! It's your turn to make breakfast!" Sora replied from the toilet. Roxas yawned and went back again, walked past everyone who was staring at him torn between amusement, embarrassment and god knows what and yawned.

A couple of seconds later, (either fully awake or the surprise having sunk in) he rushed back into the room.

"Wait, what?"

"Duh, SURPRISE, you dolt!" Axel exclaimed, ruffling the blonde's messy hair.

"Roxas, what day is it today?" Reno asked, poking the boy. Roxas frowned.

"Friday?"

"Fucking hell, they forgot!" Cloud cried out, shaking his little brother.

"Oi, I'm on holidays" Roxas whined.

"Yeah, and when one's on holidays they just worry about the day of the week, not the number…." Sora added, walking into the living room. "What's the fuss?"

"Let me put it in a way so that your sleepy minds can comprehend" Larxene smiled sweetly. The twins shivered and hugged each other, staring at the girl warily. Larxene took a deep breath and shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!"

Sora was the first to react, and he did so by slamming his hand against his forehead.

"HOLY FUCK…" he laughed, shaking Roxas who now had an embarrassed smile. "It's true! It's Friday 13th…" his face darkened. "Shit, our birthday fell on a black Friday this year…"

"Nothing to worry about, it's your special day" Riku smiled, bringing Sora into a hug. "Happy birthday Soku"

"Yeah…" Axel smirked, kissing Roxas softly on the nose, then on the lips. "Happy birthday Roku"

After everyone congratulating the twins and Vincent setting out a massive breakfast for everyone they all teamed up and started preparing everything for the party that was going to be hosted there that afternoon. The girls were in charge of decorating everything and the boys did all the heavy work. Except Axel and Riku, who were in charge of keeping the twins out of the house for the whole day until the party started.

"Oh, come on!" Roxas whined as he got into the car. Sure, he loved the idea of a whole day alone with Axel. "Why can't we help decorating? It's our party after all!"

"Yeah!" Sora said, fastening the helmet Riku was handing him. Riku seemed to have something planned, and they were riding on his motorbike to that place. "Why can't we?"

"Because, we changed some things in the décor and all that" Riku said, winking at Axel. "So, see you around eight where we accorded?"

"Eight is a good time" Axel agreed. "Have fun"

As Roxas watch his brother head with Riku on their motorbike, he fastened his seatbelt and looked at Axel.

"So, what exactly have you planned for me?"

The red haired smirked as he started the engine. Before he actually started driving, he pulled Roxas into a brief, passionate kiss. The blonde was extremely glad to find that the piercing didn't hurt at all.

"You'll see soon, love… very soon"

**

* * *

LOL**

What Axel had planned was a whole day of sexual favours and worshipping Roxas. They both had missed contact, and since their piercings were healing at an exceptional rate (and he had checked with Yuffie before planning anything) it seemed it was okay for them to start experimenting.

"Although we have to be careful as to not pull any of the piercings and all…" Axel purred, kissing Roxas, who was straddling him. Both were naked and extremely hard already, but were trying to take their time in savouring their time alone after their little break instead of just going straight to it.

"Don't worry I won't break you…" Roxas teased, pushing Axel down against the bed and pinning him. The blonde smiled at his boyfriend coyly and reached over for the condom that was sitting on the pillow. "Now, where were we?"

**

* * *

MEANWHILE, WITH SORA AND RIKU**

"Why do I feel Roxas is having wild, passionate sex at the moment?" Sora whined as he stared at Riku, who was lying beside him. They were in the Silver mansion, which was completely empty at the moment. They could do whatever they wanted without fear of being interrupted, so Sora had voted for swimming. Or it was supposed to be swimming, for as soon as Riku had taken his shirt off in order to change into his swimming trunks Sora decided that he'd rather have a naked Riku beside him than an almost naked Riku swimming as he sunbathed. So, that lead them into their current position; both naked and lying beside each other.

Riku arched an eyebrow, amused.

"Why do you say that?" he asked sultrily as he bit Sora's earlobe, eliciting some giggles from the brunet.

"Twin telepathy" Sora laughed "My belly tickles and feels really warm…"

"That could also be the sun" the silver haired laughed, pointing out the fact that they were lying naked in his garden. Sora wrinkled his nose in a Roxas fashion.

"Won't the neighbours peek?"

"They would, if I had any" Riku shrugged. "I mean, I totally would peak if I knew that six hot males lived next door"

"Big family… and all boys" Sora noted. "You know, I can't wait for the Prince Albert to be fully healed"

"Why is that?" Riku asked, playing along, though he fully knew why. Sora was gorgeous, and the piercing in his member only made him look even more lustful. And, by the looks that Sora was sending his way he thought in a similar way.

"Because" the brunet started, tracing patterns on Riku's chest "I can't wait to have you under me and begging for mercy…"

"Oh… who says I'll bottom?" Riku smirked, sitting up and sending a sideways glance to Sora. The brunet shuffled and straddled the silver haired, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Who says I will?" Sora asked, kissing Riku slowly. "You might be the bigger one here, the man but I" he nipped on Riku's lip "I'm the master"

* * *

-----------------

So, exams are over! :D I'm so happy! This update is a bit crappy and dense, but it is necessary in order to lead on to the party, which is next chapter! Thank you for everyone that wished me good luck: it worked! Not so much in maths (got a frigging E), but I scored an 86% in history of art, an 80% in 3D and got a A/B in my art assignment!

**Reviews are gladly welcomed! And thank you very much to those that took the time to review or send me a message! Any input is more than appreciated**


	17. Chapter 17

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**Last Time…**

_Big family… and all boys" Sora noted. "You know, I can't wait for the Prince Albert to be fully healed"_

"_Why is that?" Riku asked, playing along, though he fully knew why. Sora was gorgeous, and the piercing in his member only made him look even more lustful. And, by the looks that Sora was sending his way he thought in a similar way._

"_Because" the brunet started, tracing patterns on Riku's chest "I can't wait to have you under me and begging for mercy…"_

"_Oh… who says I'll bottom?" Riku smirked, sitting up and sending a sideways glance to Sora. The brunet shuffled and straddled the silver haired, wrapping his arms around his neck._

"_Who says I will?" Sora asked, kissing Riku slowly. "You might be the bigger one here, the man but I" he nipped on Riku's lip "I'm the master"_

* * *

"Roxas!" Axel shouted as he waited –un- patiently for his boyfriend to finish getting ready. "Come on, I never took you for a girl!"

"I don't whine when _you_ spend half an hour locked in the toilet, Axel!" Roxas shouted back as he exited the house. "There, you got me out. Happy?"

"Very" Axel retorted, getting into the car "We're half an hour late"

"Like the Hollywood stars." Roxas snorted. "Really, they won't care…"

"But _I_ do"

"Believe me, they'll be glad to have extra time to have everything top notch."

Axel arched an eyebrow at the blonde. "What the… you sneaky bum! _You_ are the one that wants everything to be perfect!"

"Why… of coarse I do!" Roxas replied. "It's my party"

Axel barked a laugh "Really…"

"What?" Roxas asked, blinking innocently at his boyfriend. Axel took the opportunity that there was a red light to peck Roxas on the cheek.

"You're unbelievable"

The blonde harrumphed, not really understanding what Axel was going on about. Axel shook his head and chuckled. The rest of the drive was spent in silence.

------------------

"They're late, they're late! They're very, very late!" Rowan sing-songed happily, hopping around as he annoyed the rest of the party guest. Reno laughed at the childish antics of his father as Tifa leaned against his side, her growing belly making it difficult for her to properly hug her boyfriend.

"Rowan, have you been watching Alice in Wonderland lately?" Tifa asked, amused, watching as little Zack barked happily and followed Rowan around. But it was partly true: Everyone was there except the birthday boys.

Demyx snorted. "What else were we supposed to do when you threw us out of the house because we were becoming bothersome?"

Naminé patted her brother on the shoulder, passing by to go and check on the dinner "Demy, you _are_ troublesome most of the time…"

"But, seriously, where are they?" Kairi whined from her spot in the sofa, where she had been lounging with Yuffie and Rude. "They usually don't take this long…"

"They probably are having a hard time finding a spot to park in…" Cloud commented as he walked into the room with Vincent. "I bet every one of you parked around the house and now there's no space left. Anyway…I trust everything is ready?"

"Perfect!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I hope so!" Roxas whined, walking in with his brother. "Axel and Riku are outside trying to find a place to park…"

"Every spot was taken… Okay, where's the cake?" Sora asked, looking around trying to spot it. "I want some chocolate cake!"

"Not chocolate cake, lemon cake!" Roxas said, glaring at his brother "Last year we had chocolate cake, so this year is my turn to pick!"

"If I recall correctly, last year we had ice berry cake…" a very familiar voice pointed out behind the twins. Roxas smiled widely as he turned around to look at Hayner, Pence and Olette, who were smiling widely at him from the doorway. Hayner stuck his tongue at his best friend and opened his arms.

"Missed me, runts?"

"Who are you calling runts?" the twins exclaimed, running over and glomping Hayner. The blonde laughed as he toppled down, hugging the two boys.

"Oh my god, Hayner! When did you get here?" Roxas asked as he stood up, helping his friend up. Olette huffed and crossed her arms.

"You'd know if you'd phoned us or even talked to us in all the time you were away" She pouted, sharing a glance with Pence. "We barely caught you on KH…"

The twins exchanged a sheepish look. "Sorry, we've kind of been busy"

"Busy with what?" Axel asked, walking in. Riku followed shortly "You haven't done much that I recall…"

"It's nothing work related" Roxas laughed, grabbing Axel's hand and bringing him over where his friends were standing. "Aku, these are Hayner, Pence and Olette, by friends from Twilight Town. Guys, this is Axel, my boyfriend"

"FlurryOfDancingFlames?" Hayner asked, eyeing the red haired critically. Axel winced.

"DancingFlames, Axel or Aku are fine. Not the full title, please" he laughed nervously, hoping no one had heard Hayner. Olette was looking at Axel with adoration, something Roxas didn't like.

"Olette, honey, he's _my_ boyfriend. Mine, so you no touchy"

"Possessive much, eh?" Pence laughed. "Nice to meet you Axel"

"Yes, nice to meet you guys too…" The red haired laughed. A scream of delight made them turn around to Sora, who had found the pile of presents and was ogling them happily.

"Oh my god, there's so many! Can we open them, please?" The brunet turned to his older brother, puppy eyes full blast. Vincent laughed but shook his head in negativity.

"Sorry Sora. You know the rules: dinner, cake, and presents and then…"

"Party!" Reno howled, causing most of the adult guests to roll their eyes. "What's with those looks, guys?" the older red haired asked "Remember who got the tickets?"

"Yes, Rude" Rowan pointed out, scratching Zack behind the ear. "You just took all the credit for suggesting the idea…"

"Thank you very much, dad…" Reno mumbled, hugging Tifa. "Tiff, honey. Why do I put up with him?"

"'Cause he's your father?" The brunet asked, shrugging. Olette's eyes had grown shinier when she had noticed Rowan.

"Sora, is that Rowan Hikaru? The real Rowan Hikaru?" she asked, pulling on the brunet's shirt in a very fan like fashion. Axel laughed and took her by the shoulders.

"Want me to introduce him to you?" he asked, walking the very awed girl towards Rowan, who was now cuddling Zack. The girl looked up at Axel in amazement.

"You know him?"

"Sure I do" the red haired winked. "Hey dad, there's someone here who wants to meet you!"

"Dad?" Olette sqwaked, her voice going really high pitched. Roxas and Hayner laughed as they watched Olette stutter and look between the two red hairs.

"So, everything going great I guess?" Hayner asked as he threw his arms over Sora and Roxas, the brunet still eyeing the presents.

"Great it is" Roxas smiled "I couldn't feel better"

Dinner was nothing fancy; Cloud and Vincent had invited their family (closest friends) over at Highwind hill for a barbecue. The Highwinds, Hikarus, Zexion and Roxas' friends from Twilight town… everyone had attended. After dinner, they were all going to head over to The World That Never Was, the disco-hotel-casino that Xemnas Silver owned and where Rude and Reno worked part time when they were not with Rowan. This, coupled with the fact that Xemnas was part of the 'family' had made it really easy for them to get VIP tickets even for the underage teens. For once, Xemnas was going to overlook the age limit, something he was completely anal about.

"When are we opening the presents?" Rowan whined. Little Zack whined too from his place in Roxas' arms. The puppy was extremely fond of Roxas, and had been 'guarding' him ever since the blonde had made the mistake of rescuing him from the overly friendly girls, who had been fussing over the poor dog and commenting over his cuteness for over half an hour. He even growled when Axel tried to kiss Roxas, something the rest of the guests found really funny.

"Dad, you're not the birthday boy…" Kairi chided, interrupting her conversation with Naminé, Olette and Tifa.

"But I want to show off our present!" the oldest red haired whined, looking at Axel and Reno, who chuckled.

"Dad, no matter how cool our present is… you can't show off. It's not ethical…"

Rowan pouted "I decided to ignore ethics a long time ago…"

"We noticed, don't worry" Roxas laughed. Vincent cleared his throat as him and Cloud started bringing the presents over to the table. Soon the rest of the guests followed suit, piling their gifts in front of the twins, who were eyeing them with awe seeing as all the boxes were quite big in size.

Larxene and Marluxia had gotten them a new skateboard each, customized with a design of their famous keyblades (probably Cloud gave them the idea). Naminé, Kairi, Zexion and Demyx had joined up together to get the twins a present, which turned out to be a play station 3. Tifa, Yuffie and Rude completed that gift with the complete Guitar Hero set. Sora had squealed like a mad man and rushed to hug the trio as soon as he had finished opening the gift, much to Roxas' amusement; the brunet had been wishing after that particular game for ages.

"Okay, there's only three gifts left" Hayner announced, putting the present that Pence, Olette and him had gotten ready for the twins "I suggest you open ours first, though. The other two really are worthy of being left last."

"Okay, now I am really curious as to what you got us, guys…." Roxas said, eyeing the group they still hadn't opened presents from. Cid, Cloud, Vincent, Rowan, Reno, Axel and Riku… Why did he suspect their present was going to be overly expensive?

"Holy shit… aki. Shitaki. Holy Shitaki" Sora corrected himself when he received a glare from Vincent. Roxas was speechless, staring at the box with amazement. Inside the box, wrapped carefully was what seemed to be a collector's box, much like the ones you can sometimes get for famous bands, only this one was home made. On the cover there was a huge picture of the six of them, smiling happily at the camera and pretending to be rock stars. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Sora, Roxas and Xion, the six of them dressed up in punk outfits and striking a pose, trying to remain serious but absolutely failing at it. Inside the small metallic box (Roxas would have to ask where they had managed to get the image printed on the metal) were two CDs and a small photo album. One of them was labelled 'songs' and the other 'our crappy PV attempts'. Clearly they had put a lot of effort and thought into it, since it could almost pass as a professionally made item.

"We don't want you guys to forget about the happy times" Olette laughed lightly "Roku, turn it over. There's one more thing"

"What else can it be… Oh fuck…" Roxas' words died in his mouth when he saw the back. Stuck to it was a photo, similar to the one in the cover but this one was signed over it with white gel pen from each of the members.

"Remember that day we pretended to be a band and signed the photo as if we were signing it for the fans?" Pence asked. "We filmed the videos, made up a couple of songs, did a photoshoot…"

"We were really bored that day" Roxas laughed shakily, getting up and hugging his friends. "Thank you. It's a really wonderful present"

"Yes it is!" Sora wailed, strangling Hayner "I love you guys so much!"

"Sora, I can't breathe!" Hayner gasped, trying to get the brunet away from him, but Sora was hugging the blonde tightly.

"Soku, Roku. You still have two presents left."

"True!" Sora exclaimed happily, immediately letting go of Hayner. "Where are they?"

"They were quite heavy to bring over so… they're still in the hall" Cloud spoke. "How about you open them there and then bring them over?"

"What can it possibly be that not even Cloud can bring it over?" Sora wondered as he dragged his brother inside. "Come on you lazy bum, I want to find out!"

Everyone laughed at the childish antics of Sora. Tifa looked at Reno curiously.

"What did you guys get them?"

"You'll soon find out, honey-"

"HOLY FUCKING CRAP ON A CRACKER!"

Vincent winced. "ROXAS! Don't swea-"

"FUCKING MOTHER OF ALL-"

"Sora!" Cloud was the one that shouted this time. Riku and Axel cracked up.

"I take it as it was a success, then" Zexion commented, eyeing his friends. "What is the present?"

"YOU GOT US FUCKING METAL KEYBLADES!?" Sora whizzed out, the Kingdom Key grasped firmly on his hand. "_METAL_ Keyblades?"

"Where's Roxas?" Axel asked, noticing the blonde didn't come out.

"Still adoring the keys" Sora laughed. "But, seriously… _Meta_l keyblades"

"They're amazing…" Roxas walked out, Oathkeeper and Oblivion in hand. Naminé squealed and started clapping her hands madly.

"Roxas you're so sexy! I'd totally jump on yo-"

"No one is jumping on Roxas but me!" Axel growled, hugging the blonde possessively. "I take you like them, eh?"

"You're joking, right?" Roxas laughed, hugging Axel back "I love them!"

"They are just… wow" Sora breathed, staring at his keyblade. He sniffled "I'm going to go on a hugging frenzy…"

"No need, Sora" Cid chuckled "It was about time you stopped playing with resin cast keys and started going on the hard stuff."

Sora nevertheless hugged –more like strangled- every single one of the people that had collaborated in the keyblade project. Roxas, pitying them, simply gave them his biggest smile –but always from his place in Axel's arms- much to their relief.

After they took their presents to their room and helped clean everything came the part that Reno had been waiting for: the party. Those who could drive offered to take those who couldn't and, half an hour later they were down at the beach, walking into the huge, metallic building lit up by dark purple lights that was The World That Never Was.

"There they are!" Tidus called as he went to receive them once they entered the VIP section "Happy birthday dudes!"

"Thanks, Tidus" Sora clapped his friend on the back and immediately went over to greet his group of friends. Roxas turned to Hayner, Pence and Olette who were staring at the inside of the building in complete amazement. And they had every single reason in the world to do so, for that disco really was a miracle of architecture: The VIP zone was a balcony that overlooked the dance floor, connected to a central column that was were the DJ and the bar stood. The bar for the dace floor was around the base of the column. The ceiling was made out of dark stained glass, which allowed the dancers to enjoy the night sky but kept the atmosphere somewhat mysterious. Everything was lit up by purple, fuchsia and white lights, though the dance floor shone bright with every acidic colour you could think off.

"This place is amazing…" Olette breathed "Why don't we have something like this in Twilight Town?"

"Because you don't have Xemnas" Axel chuckled. "Want anything to drink?"

"Strawberry Daiquiri" Roxas piped up, blinking his big eyes at Axel. "Please?"

"Piña Colada, thank you very much" Olette said.

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach" Hayner added, but Pence shook his head.

"Not at the moment, thank you"

Axel nodded and left them momentarily to get the drinks, opportunity the group took to find some sofas to chill out on. Roxas saw his twin laugh with Tidus and Riku before the silver haired was dragged by Kairi and Naminé to the little dance floor the VIP section had, where the music was already blasting full force.

"So, why didn't you tell us about your boyfriend?" Olette pouted. "At least, personally. By call or something, not through a pm in Kingdom hArts…"

"I've been busy…?" Roxas winced, shrinking under the girl's disapproving glance. "Oh, come on Olette. There's been so much going on that…"

"Don't worry dude, we believe you" Hayner interrupted him. "Just… don't grow so distant. We're still you friends"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry" the blonde blinked his eyes at Olette and the brunet girl melted.

"Ah, damnit, don't put that face on!" she whined, hugging him strongly. The blonde winked at Hayner and Pence, who cracked up laughing.

"Hey, Roku! Are you gonna dance?" Sora called from the dance floor "They're playing real nice music!"

"Later, dude!" Roxas called back "When the nicer trance songs start playing!"

"How do you know the nicer songs are still to come?" Hayner asked. "Ah, I see Axel's coming back"

"Very easy: it's still early and Demyx still hasn't thrown over the actual DJ" the blonde laughed "Demyx said he'd DJ something for me so, when he does, we'll go"

"What's up with Demyx?" Axel rejoined the conversation, setting the three drinks on the table. Roxas noticed this and looked at his lover, leaning into him.

"Aren't you getting anything?"

"I don't do alcohol, Roku" Axel said matter-of-factly "Doesn't go down exactly well…"

"Are you straightedge?" The blonde asked curiously. Axel laughed.

"I just have a very low alcohol tolerance… besides, who else will drive you guys home if I drink?"

"He's got a point" Pence nodded. "So, Axel…"

The group easily fell into amicable chat, interrupted from time to time when Sora popped by to steal a sip from his brother's drink or Zexion coming to ask Axel something. During their talk, Roxas had two more daiquiris and he'd probably had more if Axel hadn't arched an eyebrow at him and commented that he'd regret it in the morning. Roxas had pouted but hadn't ordered another drink. Instead, he'd resorted to steal sips from the other's drinks.

"Okay guys! It's time for the real party to start!" Demyx called from the DJ booth, where he and Zexion were now in. Roxas grinned widely as he stood up, followed by Hayner. Pence and Olette followed right after.

"Come on, let's dance guys!" The blonde exclaimed as he walked to the dance floor, his hips already swaying with the song Demyx and Zexion had started playing. Who would have guessed those two would make such a good DJ-ing pair?

"You go, I'll follow later!" Axel smiled _'When hell freezes over…'_ he thought grimly.

"Still frightened?" Vincent asked as he flopped down beside his god brother, tequila sunrise in hand. "Axel, I really don't get where your stage fright comes from…"

"Neither do I, okay?" Axel sighed dramatically "but I won't dance. I don't dance…"

"Yes you do, and quite amazingly…" Reno slurred as he tripped and fell into the couch "I remember you dancing in the shower…"

Axel blinked, glaring at Vincent "Why did you let Reno get drunk?"

"Because Cloud joined his twins in the dancing party and, frankly, I was _bored_"

Axel huffed and took a sip of his virgin piña colada ,his gaze diverting to the dance floor, where the Strifes were putting up quite a scene. Who knew the three blondes (yes, he knew about Sora's secret) could dance so _fucking_ well? It didn't help that Zexion was now playing his trademark song, one that was getting the whole crowd riled up. Roxas was dancing all too close to Sora, swaying his hips provocatively as his brother held his hips in also a very sensual way as he leaned back against Cloud, who completed the very hot –though incestuous- sandwich they seemed to have created.

They rhythm changed and Roxas separated from Sora, now facing him but still dancing very sexily. Axel had to wonder where exactly had the blonde learned to dance like he did; he was enthralling to look at. The lights reflecting from his partly unbuttoned white shirt, the way those jeans clad perfectly to his waist, the slight glimpse of tan skin… oh, damn it. He was getting a boner just by thinking of all the dirty things he could do to that boy right there, right now.

Axel's eyes narrowed when Hayner started dancing way to close to the blonde for his comfort. And it wasn't helping that Roxas just invited him to invade his personal space. Tidus was acting in a similar fashion towards Sora and, when Cloud got distracted by Sephiroth (who, by some odd reason was also there) the four teens started doing the routine for the song that was currently playing.

"I don't really like how that guy is acting with Roxas…" Axel murmured, eliciting a chuckle from Vincent.

"That's they way they dance. But don't worry, though. Olette has Hayner on a very tight leash…"

"It doesn't help that Roxas told me how they started making out in the dance floor once when they were both real drunk…" Axel whined, looking back at his boyfriend who was now dancing solely with Hayner, the rest of the crowd having given them some space to continue the spectacular dance they were carrying it out. Oh, for fuck's sake. Roxas shouldn't be swaying that way against Hayner; he should do it against him!

"If it pisses you so much, why don't you go out there and claim your bishie?" Reno slurred again, watching everything with amusement. "Remember, if you want something, go and get it"

"But I don't dance!"

"Then don't blame your boyfriend for dancing with someone else" Reno shrugged "Look at Vinnie"

"Don't call me that" Vincent drawled, but Reno completely ignored him.

"He doesn't dance either, but doesn't get angry when Sephiroth starts dancing with Cloud and them make out-"

"What, they were making out?" Vincent was immediately looking for Cloud and Sephiroth amongst the crowd.

"Nah, just kiddin'!" Reno started laughing like a hyena, earning a slap from Vincent. "Ow that hurt! Bitch…"

"That is enough drink for you, Reno…" Vincent just said, taking the beer away from the red haired, who pouted at the loss of his favourite drink.

Meanwhile, Axel was having an internal conflict as he watched Roxas continue with his dance. Was he being… too possessive? After all, he knew Roxas wouldn't do anything that would hurt him. He trusted Roxas. Besides, it was his birthday night. He was allowed to enjoy himself. So what if Axel didn't dance and wanted to kill Hayner right now for grinding his hips against his boyfriend god damn it!

"Maybe I am a bit too possessive…" the red haired sighed "But… it still stings. It's normal for me to feel this way, right?" he smiled at Roxas when he saw him leave his friends and walk over to him. "Any problems, babe?"

"You said you'd come later" Roxas pouted, sitting on Axel's lap. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm peachy" Axel smiled, then glanced over at the now singing Reno "I'm just watching over Reno. Look at the state he's in…" _Liar, liar, pants on fire_. He wasn't fine, he wanted Roxas for himself and himself alone, and Reno could watch over himself even if he was so drunk he couldn't move.

Luckily for him, Roxas bought the excuse. "It's a shame really. Demyx and Zexion's music is real nice…" Pecking the boy softly on the lips, he got up and started heading back to the dance floor.

"Yes… a shame…" Axel said as he watched Roxas rejoin the dancers. Well, _fuck_.

**

* * *

  
**

"Do you think Axel was acting weird during the time we were at the disco?" Roxas asked Sora as he snuggled into him, Hayner and Pence having taken over his bed and Olette sleeping on a mattress on the floor in between the two beds. "Hm… you're warm"

"You're drunk" Sora giggled, trying to push Roxas away but failing "Weird as in what?"

"Your face is drunk" Roxas started, him returning the push, pushing too hard and almost falling off the bed. "Shit!"

"Oi, shuddup… trying to sleep!" Hayner groaned, to throw a pillow at them but failing and instead flopping it beside Olette, who snuggled into it gladly.

"Hayner, you fail!" Roxas laughed, hugging his brother "Hug!"

"Yes, he's drunk…" Sora rolled his eyes "Oh, the joy…"

"The joy of… soy" the blonde giggled "that rhymes" his face turned serious "But, now, seriously…"

"As if I believe it…" Sora mumbled.

"Didn't you think he looked a bit too pained? As in, he wanted to do something desperately but was restraining himself?"

"He probably had a hard on…"

"He didn't drink anything, he couldn't have gotten an involuntary hard on!" Hayner snorted at this comment, earning the finger from Roxas.

"Constipation?"

"Eww man… just, ew" Roxas made a face. "I said seriously!"

"And I was serious!" Sora chuckled "Hm… I don't know. I don't make a habit of ogling your boyfriend."

"Well, you should 'cause he's just awesome" Roxas huffed, making Sora start laughing.

"For fuck's sake, shut up…" Pence whined. "Sleep…"

"Okay…" both twins whined, trying to ease their laughter but failing.

**XxakurokuxX NEXT DAY XxakurokuxX**

"Come on, guys!" Naminé called as she strolled down the beach, her camera ready to snap. "We need to use up the light to its best! It's a wonderful morning!"

"Okay, whose idea was it to volunteer for modelling for her art project?" Hayner yawned as he followed Naminé, Roxas and Sora being dragged by a sleepy Demyx and Pence.

"My idea" Olette announced proudly "She's got an excellent idea and we had excellent models at hand, so why not use them?"

"Why not use Axel and let us sleep?" Roxas whined, missing his boyfriend. Where was he when he needed something big and hard to cuddle?

"Axel is very uptight. He never likes to model for me…" Naminé pouted, tapping her camera.

"That is because you're a fucking slave driver, Nami" Sora whined, flopping onto the sand unceremoniously. "That's it. I refuse to walk anymore."

"You're all pussies" Naminé pouted "How the fuck will you manage to deal with the real world if you can't even get to work with a hangover! Really, guys…"

As Naminé started lecturing them with Olette's help, Hayner poked Roxas.

"Where does this chick come from?"

"She's the daughter of a mechanic" Roxas whispered. "I've seen her help Cid repair trucks and cars without any problem at all…"

Hayner winced "Tough girl we're dealing with"

"Yes. Very tough…"

"Okay, I finished my rant" The blonde girl breathed, turning to overlook the sea. "Okay, I guess this will do. Okay, Roxas, Hayner: strip! I want to see those lovely pectorals of yours…"

Roxas choked, now fully awake. "What?"

Naminé arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you questioning me?"

"Man, I really pity your boyfriend…" Roxas mumbled as he took of his shirt. Hayner tossed it onto the sand and folded his arms confidently over his naked torso.

"Okay, now what?"

-----

"Zack, don't run!" Axel called behind the puppy, which stopped and turned to him, wagging his tail happily. The dog was about four months old now, but was already the size of a large cocker. And still growing… Rowan suspected that he had a bit of Great Dane in him, considering the size of his paws in comparison to his body. Axel prayed he didn't. He wanted a dog, not a horse.

"That's it, good boy…" the red haired petted the dog, which barked happily and trotted beside him along the beach. "You're eager to see Roku again, aren't you?"

Another happy bark was his answer. Axel chuckled, scratching the pup behind the ear.

"You clever beast…"

Zack wagged his tail happily, then stopped all of a sudden. Axel watched the cub, turning to look where he was looking, wagging his tail madly. Suddenly, the little beast dashed off, barking like mad and heading towards a group of teens that were posing for…

Ah, so there they were. It seemed that Zack had spotted Roxas. Currently, the blonde was allowing Hayner to hold him in a very provocative way as they both stared intensely towards Naminé, who was shooting photographs like mad. Hayner had his arms around Roxas' neck, his head resting softly on the blonde's tresses…

Wait, what?

Thank god Axel was too busy trying to catch Zack before the puppy jumped on Roxas, otherwise he would have… probably done something he would regret. Roxas head the barking, his expression immediately changing from serious to goofy, as he spread his arms and grabbed the hyper pup.

"Hiya, Zackarroni!" he greeted the dog happily, who was wagging his tail so fast you couldn't even see it as he tried to lick Roxas' face. "Hey, Aku"

"Hey…" Axel breathed, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Damn, running through the sand was no fun at all. "What's up?"

"I've turned them into my personal sex slaves for a bit" Naminé winked as he took more photographs of Roxas and Zack "Gosh, you're so cute, Roxas! The best model I've had by far"

"Yeah, I can notice…" Hayner commented as he watched Sora, Demyx and Pence sleeping on the sand with slight envy. "You're bullying us and completely forgot about them…"

Axel gave Naminé a mean look "I do sincerely hope you weren't saying that seriously-"

"Of course I was!" the blonde huffed "But not in the way you think. I just make them do things between each other…"

The red haired pinched the bridge of his nose "Nami, if I didn't know you this long, and the way you word things…"

"Oh, come on Aku. You know that they enjoy it…"

Axel glanced at Roxas, who had Zack in his arms and was showing him off to Hayner. Enjoy what, exactly? What had Naminé made them do? No, what if Roxas did enjoy whatever he had to do? It wasn't uncommon for Naminé to make two models of the same sex (especially guys) kiss or engage in quite compromising positions (hence why he didn't model for Naminé anymore) so… What if, instead of taking it on a pure professional base the blonde actually took sick pleasure out of it?

"…Right Axel?"

"Eh, what?" the red haired turned to Roxas, who was smiling at him amusedly.

"Just talking about how Hayner is my bitch, I'm the supreme master of you all and no one can resist my charms. Right, Axel?"

"Hayner's your bitch?" Olette joined the conversation. "Since when, may I ask?"

"Honey, since that wild night at the disco when we were so drunk we ended up making out in front of everyone…"

"Ah yeah, I remember" Olette snickered "It was so hot… Wasn't that the night we lost our virginities as well?"

A knot formed in the pit of Axel's stomach. Hayner and Roxas had been together? If they had made out… He took a calming breath. Wait, that wasn't right. Roxas had told him about that time… he had been real drunk and so but… last night he had also been quite tipsy. If he had done it once, why couldn't he do it again?

"Axel, are you alright?" Roxas interrupted his train of thought again with his worry laced voice. "You look kinda pale…"

"Eh… um…" Shit. Where were the good excuses when you needed them? "I… didn't sleep too much last night. You know, having to drive Reno home and make sure he got to bed safely and then take care of dad and all…" Great, he was rambling now. Just great.

Roxas didn't seem too convinced but he let it be. "Okay… Do you think you'll be up to this afternoon, though?"

"This… afternoon?"

Roxas sighed. "Don't tell me you forgot…you where the one that came up with the idea!"

Axel widened his eyes, remembering. Ah, true. Since he was dropping the trio off at the station that afternoon, he had offered to take Roxas on a 'romantic escapade' to a fantastic place where they were going to have a night picnic and watch the stars and all that…

"Ah, shit yes."

"Yes, shit" Roxas folded his arms. "Seriously, what is going on Axel? You have been acting weird ever since last night…"

"Don't provoke me then…" Axel mumbled.

"Sorry, I kind of missed that sentence" Roxas said, glancing worriedly at Axel.

"I said 'don't worry, I'll be fine'" he corrected himself, smiling at the blonde. "I'll go back home now, take a nap and, like planned; I'll be at your house around five so we can drop your friends at the station." He kissed Roxas on the lips, though it felt empty and took Zack off his arms.

"Wait, Axel!" Roxas called as the red haired threw a stick for the puppy to catch and started running after him.

"See you this afternoon!"

"Axel…" Roxas sighed, resisting the urge to bite his pierced lip. Hayner wrapped an arm around him, frowning.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"The thing is, I don't know why…" the blonde sighed, kicking Sora awake. "Come on, Soku. It's your turn to get bullied now by Naminé…"

"Fuck you…" Sora whined, but got up and headed over to the blonde girl. Taking his brother's place in the sand, Roxas hugged his knees and proceeded to think about exactly what could have made Axel behave the way he was doing.

**

* * *

Xxakurokux****X**

After a melodramatic goodbye and many promises to call more often, Roxas left Destiny Train Station with Axel in order to spend some quality time alone… or to hopefully sort things out. Roxas was planning to find out exactly what was going on with his red haired boyfriend. He'd been worrying over him for the remainder of the afternoon and hadn't fully enjoyed the rest of the time with his friends.

It didn't help that the drive was spent completely in silence, an extremely uncomfortable silence that is. Axel didn't make any of his light chat or attempt to start a conversation. Figuring he didn't want to talk, Roxas didn't bother starting one either, but he did send worried glances in Axel's direction. None of those looks was returned. By the end of the drive, Roxas was quite ticked off. Was it him, or was Axel avoiding him on purpose?

Turning a corner, Axel parked the car on the top of a small hill that overlooked the sea and gave an excellent view of the sunset. Paopu trees were scattered here and there, and there were two large rocks where they could sit and watch. The scene lifted Roxas' mood a little, it really was a beautiful place. He turned around to smile at Axel but his grin immediately fell when he saw the serious expression of the red haired.

"Axel?"

"Roxas… we need to talk"

-----------------

I have a bet with my beta. She thinks you guys are gonna kill me due to this ending. I say that you guys are too good for that and will let me live in order to write the next chapter. Who do you think will win? XD

Btw, I'm truly sorry for the ending, guys! I know most people hate cliff-hangers...

**Reviews are gladly welcomed! And thank you very much to those that took the time to review or send me a message! Any input is more than appreciated**


	18. Chapter 18

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**Last Time…**

_Turning a corner, Axel parked the car on the top of a small hill that overlooked the sea and gave an excellent view of the sunset. Paopu trees were scattered here and there, and there were two large rocks where they could sit and watch. The scene lifted Roxas' mood a little, it really was a beautiful place. He turned around to smile at Axel but his grin immediately fell when he saw the serious expression of the red haired._

"_Axel?"_

"_Roxas… we need to talk"_

-----------------

"Axel, please don't break up with me" He muttered, rushing over and hugging Axel tightly, his whole body shivering with fear. Axel looked at the boy in confusion.

"What? Why would I want to break up with you?" he asked, hugging the teen tightly in an attempt to comfort him.

"Well, usually when couples 'want to talk' it means its something bad, Axel!" he cried, but didn't let go. He didn't feel like it at the moment. Axel chuckled and kissed the teen softly, rubbing the blonde's neck with his hand.

"I just wanted to talk, just that. There are few things that have been bugging me…"

"You have been acting rather weird…" Roxas conceded "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"The dance party" Axel stated, leaning against his car and taking out his packet of cigarettes. Roxas frowned.

"I thought you quitted smoking, Axel…"

"I only smoke when I get stressed" Axel mumbled, lighting up a fag "Or when I need to calm down…" he took a drag and breathed out.

"What exactly got you stressed about the dance party?" Roxas asked, sitting on the boot of the car. He felt strange inside… As if something big was going to happen that would clearly make a difference in his relationship with Axel.

"Hayner" Axel shrugged, breathing out. Roxas decided he didn't like monotone answers from Axel at all. The way Axel was… basically, he felt like he was a little kid being scolded by an angry parent… An angry parent that was suppressing all of his anger, not letting any go. A pipe bomb waiting to explode at any wrong step…

"Well…" Axel sighed, looking towards the sunset. "I didn't appreciate the way you two acted… It made me feel awful"

Roxas frowned, for two entirely different reasons. One: bad signal! Axel wasn't looking straight at him when explaining himself…Two: In his mind, they hadn't done anything wrong… They both had been behaving as usual. Loud, cranky in the mornings… just like the old days!

"I don't remember doing anything that could have offended you…" the blonde let go warily, almost afraid of what could happen if he said the wrong things.

Axel pursed his lips. "Okay… how to phrase it? You two… you were acting way too sexual with each other. The way you two were dancing… no, not dancing. The way you two grinded your hips against each other at the party… I didn't like it. _At all_."

The blonde teen winced slightly at the sharp edge of Axel's words. Uh oh… bad signal once again.

"Axel, it was just dancing…"

"Well fuck, it didn't look like dancing at all" Axel seethed. "Imagine how I felt when I saw you acting like that around Hayner. Hayner, for fuck's sake! I know you made out with him once-"

"But we were drunk" Roxas tried to cut in, but it seemed like Axel had started to let go.

"Exactly, you were drunk" Axel pointed out, stomping his half finished cigarette on the floor and crashing it with the heel of his boot. "And that night you weren't exactly sober, either. How did I know that there wasn't going to be a repeat, huh? How! I haven't seen you drunk at all! How many cups does it take to get you tipsy? How much piña colada does it take to make you confident enough to start dancing in a lewd way? _How many daiquiris do you need to start French kissing another guy_? And, exactly how much do you need to drink in order to have sex with the first person that swoons you over on the dance floor?"

"Axel, calm down…" Roxas swallowed, the words cutting into him like knives. Maybe this was why everyone feared Axel at school. The problem was, Roxas felt the worse was yet to come…

"The fuck I'm going to calm down!" the red haired shouted, leaning off the car and turning to face Roxas. "Just… Just think for a moment how I feel! I love you like I haven't loved anyone else, Roku! I like to think that you reciprocate that love just as fervently and then, on your birthday, I see you acting… like that! And with your best friend no less! What if on the next birthday we go to you also drink a bit too much and act like that with Demyx? Or Tidus? Huh?"

"Axel!" Roxas shouted out, snapping the red haired out of his fury induced trance. "Just calm the fuck down!"

"I'm not gonna calm down!"

"Yes you are!" the blonde shouted back, jumping off the boot of the car and, although he was trembling violently, stood in front of Axel. He knew he didn't stand a chance, he barely reached to Axel's shoulders, but he had to try. "Axel, listen to me! I'm sorry, okay! I never meant it for you to get angry, I just… I was just dancing with my best friend, like we did before!" Roxas noticed the glare the red haired send him and rectified "Yes, it might have been extremely provocative. But there wasn't anything behind it! It's just dancing! I've already got you, I love you so much… why would I want to hurt you? How should I know that my way of dancing would make you react the way it did?" The blonde's eyes were starting to sting, but he contained the tears. Oh fuck, this wasn't going the way it should be…

Axel huffed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"You just made a complete mess of excusing yourself…"

"I'm not excusing myself!" Roxas cried "I'm trying to explain!" he felt his tears were about to overflow. "Nothing ever happened between Hayner and me apart from that stupid kiss at a party. We were both so wasted we couldn't even do simple math! And someone started calling out dares, someone shouted for me to kiss Hayner and since I was so fucking drunk I did! But it was just that, a drunken hazed kiss! I wasn't able to look at Hayner in the eye for a week after that and people kept laughing at me for doing it without thinking… I already felt bad enough for doing it, there is no need to bring it up again!" his tears were starting to fall by now "Axel, for fuck's sake I was just dancing and enjoying myself. I never meant anything wrong… I never meant to anger you or hurt you …" he sobbed helplessly "I … I love you too much Axel… I wouldn't…"

A knot formed in Axel's throat when he saw Roxas break down in front of him. Not thinking it twice, he wrapped his arms around the small blonde before he fell to his knees and started murmuring sweet nothings in his ear as he tried to calm him down. FUCK. He'd never, ever meant it for Roxas to start crying…

"Kitten…" he whispered, kissing the teen's forehead softly "Please, don't cry… I already feel bad enough for having exploded like that…"

"But… you had a reason" Roxas sniffled "I've been stupid, I was a bad boyfriend… I didn't consider your feelings that night!" another set of sobs broke through the boy "Fuck, I'm the worst person… I totally deserve you wanting to break up with me…"

"Woah, woah!" Axel cut through, tightening his hold around the teen "Who said I was ever going to break up with you, silly kitten?"

"But… you're so angry at me right now…"

"I feel like shit for making you cry like this, if that's what you mean…" Axel said bitterly, burying his nose in Roxas' hair and breathing in the soft cinnamon scent the boy gave off. "Kitten, I love you too much to even think about breaking up with you…"

"Stupid… stupid puppy" Roxas laughed shakily, wrapping his arms around the red haired and burying his head in the teen's chest. "Really, really stupid…"

"Love makes everyone act stupidly, Roku…" Axel husked, kissing Roxas' head softly. Roxas laughed shakily, then shivered.

"Axel, it's starting to rain…"

Axel laughed "Don't tell me you're crying upwards now?"

Roxas laughed out loud and smacked Axel playfully on the chest. "No, you silly dog. It's actually raining"

"Ha, I bet its just your tears that got my shirt wet…" a small drop fell on the red haired's nose. Then another, then another… in matter of seconds, it was pouring. "Okay, maybe it is raining…"

"No shit…" Roxas rolled his eyes, pulling away from the red haired and opening the car. "Thank god you left the car open…"

"Yeah…" Axel agreed, sitting on the passenger's seat. "Hey, how did I end up here?"

Roxas cracked up laughing "You confused your side of the car" he giggled. "You silly…"

"Well, this silly got you laughing again…" Axel smiled, leaning against Roxas and capturing his lips in a kiss "I'm sorry for making you cry…"

"I'm sorry too…"

"What, for making yourself cry?"

"Idiot" Roxas laughed, trying to crawl over to Axel's lap. The red haired pulled the seat back, leaving space for the blonde. "I meant I was sorry for getting you angry…" the teen smiled, cuddling into Axel's shirt.

"Myeah…" Axel shrugged, letting his arms wrap loosely around the blonde "By the way, Roxy…"

"Don't call me Roxy…"

"You hit like a girl" Axel finished his sentence with a kiss on the tip of Roxas' nose. The blonde arched an eyebrow, turning around and making sure he rubbed as much as he could against Axel's crotch.

"Ah, really?" he asked, cocking his head and staring straight into Axel's emerald pools "Well, I'll show you right now just how much of a girl I am…"

A flash of thunder startled both of the teens. Roxas arched an eyebrow and looked at Axel, slightly annoyed about the mood being ruined. "I really don't think it's safe to drive back down that slope in this weather…"

"It's just a thunderstorm. It'll be over soon" The red haired said, rubbing the back of his neck. "However it does mean that we are stuck in the car until it stops or the rain lessens…"

Roxas sighed, putting his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. He thought that Sora had emptied the pockets after he had returned the jacket (he'd worn it a couple of days ago to Riku's) but he had left something behind… Taking out the object, Roxas realised that it was a condom.

"Aku…" Roxas smirked, an idea forming in his mind. They were stuck in the car, they had nothing to do and they had just had an argument… some sort of make up was in order. "Remember that you said that I was grinding my hips against Hayners…?"

Axel's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah….?"

Roxas took off his jacket, sending a dirty look in Axel's direction. The red haired gulped, not knowing exactly what was going through the blonde's head.

"Well…" Roxas purred, taking Axel's hands and placing them together, his eyes never breaking contact with Axel's. "I was thinking…"

"Yeah?" Axel urged on, though he wasn't really paying much attention. He was transfixed by the way Roxas was looking at him; it was as if there was nothing else in the world. Those big blue eyes were drawing him in, captivating him with their iridescent glow.

"We're stuck in the car… we've got nothing else to do…" Roxas hummed, doing something to Axel's hands. The red haired didn't care, Roxas was toying with his lip ring and it was absolutely… he was growing hard. "How about…" Roxas made a triumphant little noise, shaking Axel from his lust incited trance.

"What the fuck?" Axel exclaimed, realising that whilst he had been distracted Roxas had tied his hands up (and quite well, in fact) with his jacket. The blonde chuckled, silencing the teen with a brief kiss.

"How about I show you exactly what grinding my hips is like?"

Axel's eyes opened wide when he felt Roxas' hand cup the bulge in his pants. He opened his mouth to say something, but Roxas attacked his lips again. The red haired closed his eyes, content to let Roxas lead for now… until he managed to get rid of his improvised handcuffs.

"Tut, tut, Axel" Roxas husked, noticing what the red haired was trying. "You're not going to do anything… Today it's me who's in control"

"Roxas… I'm the seme here!" Axel let out a frustrating growl that only made Roxas chuckle even more. Axel whined softly as he watched Roxas take off his shirt calmly and unbutton his trousers, though he didn't take them off. It was frustrating him, not being able to run his hands over Roxas' lithe body, to rest his hands on his tattooed hips…

"Yes, you're the submissive seme" Roxas said matter-of-factly, proceeding to unbutton Axel's shirt, opening it up and running his slim fingers down the slightly defined abs. "And I'm the dominating uke. Thus, we're right were we belong"

"W-wait a moment, submissive seme?" Axel started complaining, but hissed when Roxas bit his neck, sucking softly at the flesh. "Oh…"

The blonde pressed his tongue against Axel's pulse, using the distraction to unbutton Axel's pants and yank them down slightly, just enough to free the red hair's erection. The teen groaned when Roxas squeezed the already hard organ, teasing the head by running his thumb over it.

"Roku…"

"See?" Roxas chuckled, sliding down Axel's body and pulling the red hair's pants down to the knees. "You melt at my touch"

"Oh come on, I'm not the sub… ohm fuck…" he cursed as Roxas took him in completely. "Roxas…" he hissed, looking down at his boyfriend. The blonde looked up coyly, running his tongue and licking the head teasingly.

"What?" he asked sultrily, forming a knot on Axel's throat. How could he form a coherent sentence when the blonde was doing all those things to him? Roxas smirked evilly again as he stared hungrily at Axel's erection. "Baby you shouldn't interrupt in the middle of pleasuring you…"

Axel bit back a retort to that comment when Roxas took him in again, bobbing his head up and down and pressing his tongue under the base of his cock. Oh man, did the blonde know how to give head! He was viciously attacking Axel's weak spots and then stopping when he though the red haired was near. Axel was just a bundle of nerves when Roxas stopped his ministrations for the third time in a row and stared kissing his hips and around, purposely avoiding his aching member.

"Roxas…" he urged, bucking his hips slightly. "Come on…"

"Come on what?" the blonde purred, snaking up once again to kiss Axel passionately. The red haired moaned when Roxas cupped him once more. "What do you want exactly?" he whispered in his ear, biting the pierced lobe.

"Just… get on with it" Axel moaned, pressing against Roxas hand. "Please…"

"See, with good manners you get everything" Roxas laughed, kissing Axel once more before taking off his pants. It took him quite a lot of wiggling (during which Axel swore he was rubbing against him on purpose) but when he succeeded Axel sighed happily at the contact of flesh against flesh… at least in his lower region. When he saw what Roxas was fondling with he chuckled.

"Where the fuck did you get a rubber?" he asked, once again trying to free himself from the shirt. Roxas 'aha-ed' when he managed to open the annoying packet and took out the condom, easily sliding it over Axel's now rock hard member.

"Sora forgot it in my jacket" Roxas shrugged, setting himself on top of Axel. The red haired groaned, though a small frown creased his brow.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" he asked. The blonde shook his head.

"Nah… suffer for a bit" he winked as he placed Axel's tip at his entrance. Too bad he made a bad move, slipped and impaled himself on Axel. The red haired cursed loudly at the welcoming heat and Roxas hissed at the sudden penetration. Lubricated condoms his ass! That thing was as dry as a desert!

"Ro… are you okay?" Axel panted, noticing the blonde was wincing. The teen smiled, tears stinging his eyes.

"Yeah… just give me a bit to adjust…" he said, wiggling his hips but hissing softly at the pain. Axel moaned at the movement, something that seemed to encourage Roxas for, although he was still hurting a bit, he stared moving. Slowly at first, though gradually stepping up until he was practically ramming himself against Axel.

The red haired teen thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure. This was… intense to say the least. Mind-blowing orgasmic to say the most, although that wasn't the proper way to describe it. It was as if Roxas was slowly taking him up to cloud nine, then dropping them down all the way to hell and bringing them up again. He was thrusting his hips against Roxas, meeting him with every movement he did. Both were moaning loudly, groaning and cursing as they drove each other over the edge.

"Fuck… Roxas!" Axel screamed, thrusting hard into the teen as he felt himself near. Roxas made a sound that sounder a lot like a meowl, his hand running down to his own erect member and playing with himself. That act was just enough to drive Axel over the edge. He cried out, banging his head against the seat due to the force of his orgasm. Roxas came soon after him, just around when the small white dots that had formed under his eyes were starting to clear up.

For a moment they laid in silence, Axel slumped against the seat and Roxas on top of him, until the teen decided that he was uncomfortable and shuffled, Axel pulling out of him and placing his tied up hands right in front of his face. Roxas laughed lightly, easily untying the knot. Axel wrapped his arms around the teen, burying his head in his neck as he enjoyed the afterglow. Maybe if Roxas rode him that way he should let him top more often…

"Roku…?" Axel whispered, nibbling softly on Roxas' ear. The blonde made a humming noise to show he was listening. "I'm still the seme here…"

Roxas laughed and wacked Axel, this time getting an 'oi' from the red haired.

"Silly puppy…" Roxas sighed happily, pulling Axel into a kiss.

**

* * *

XxakurokuxX a week later... ****XxakurokuxX**

* * *

"Demyx, for fuck's sake, stay still!" Roxas growled as he pulled Demyx' face towards his so he could finish applying the mascara. Larxene and Naminé had gone to have a 'girl's day out' and had left the boys alone in their house. Being bored to death and not knowing what to do, Demyx and Roxas had gotten hold of the make up and had started giving each other a massive make over, whilst Sora whined about his manliness being completely shattered. Currently Roxas was trying to create a very intricate pattern on Demyx' cheek with the eyeliner, but the musician just couldn't keep still.

"But guys… do you think I'm girly?" Sora asked, hugging one of Naminé's pink pillows.

"No, Sora. You're the manliest of us all" Roxas drawled, frowning at Demyx. Gods, Demyx had been the one to suggest the make up thing! Why couldn't he stay still for his part of the deal? Roxas had endured Demyx fussing all over his face…

"Really?" Sora asked, hope actually present in his eyes. The blonde sighed.

"Yes, Sora, really. The manliest gay-" He turned to Demyx again "Okay you. If you don't stay still I'm going to be forced to tie you up!"

"But come on! Don't tell me you're not excited!" Demyx squealed, jumping up once again. Roxas tried to pull him down but the Mohawk boy run away, cackling like mad.

"I guess Demyx is done then…" Roxas sighed. "Sora, come on, it's your turn now"

"Finally!" Sora stood up straight away, sitting in front of his brother, perfectly still. Roxas had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at the irony of the situation.

"By the way…" Sora said as Roxas applied the base "I am very manly"

The blonde snorted "And here you are, putting make up on…"

The brunet stuck his nose up in the air "Men are allowed to wear make up for photography's sake…"

"I'M A BIRD~" Demyx cried out, startling Roxas as he whizzed by with a pink feather boa wrapped around his neck. Roxas yanked him down and grabbed a couple of belts.

"Okay, this is it!" he shouted "Demyx, stay still. I'm going to tie you up to the chair!"

"What, why?" Demyx whined. "You can't tie me up! I have to answer the door when they arrive and…"

"The guys won't arrive for another two hours, Demy…" Sora sighed, grabbing the make up and heading over to the mirror to apply it on his own. "But… maybe I am girly…" he commented, applying the mascara with expertise.

"Argh!" Roxas cried, slumping onto Naminé's bed. "God, why me? Why do I have to deal with those two…" he breathed in deeply, praying for Axel, Zexion and Riku to arrive soon so they could do the photo shoot once and for all.

Demyx had brought up the idea of making a shoot of them six all together, clad in their trademark clothes and with their items. The twins had readily agreed, wanting to put their newest keyblades to use. Axel and the rest agreed as well, just for the sakes of having something interesting to look forward to during the week. What Roxas hadn't counted on was on Sora and Riku finally consummating their relationship… Though Sora was the uke (mainly because Yuffie had said it was better to wait a bit more) and Sora had never been the uke. And although the brunet was extremely happy and had enjoyed the experience… His manliness had taken a very hard blow. Judging by what the brunet had told his brother, he had been the one in control the whole time it was just…

"It was up my ass…" Sora mumbled, placing the mascara down and eyeing the different eye shadow colours critically. Roxas felt the urge to slam his head against something just to block the sound of his brother's voice…

"LOOK I'M FLYING!!" Demyx shouted, jumping on Larxene's bed and waving his arms around madly, the feather boa dangling dangerously around his legs.

"Demy, you're going to trip…" Roxas said weakly, watching in amusement as the teen ignored him completely and continued jumping around.

Damn, he also had to so something about the hyper Demyx. Since things had been going extremely well between him and Zexion, Demyx had a morale boost and thought that they actually had a chance. Roxas was really happy for his friend… he just wasn't happy with the fact that _he_ was the one that had to deal with the hyper Demyx most of the time…

"IM FLYING! I CAN FLY I CAN- " **bang**. Silence. Then, Demyx groaned. "Holy fuck…"

Roxas sighed. Feather Boa: 1. Demyx the pink bird: 0. let's hope that Demyx kept quiet now…

* * *

"So… what happened again?" Axel asked, really amused as Demyx held an ice pack over his forehead and Roxas cracked his knuckles.

"I'm not repeating the story" the blonde answered curtly as he went into his room to grab the keyblades. Sora just shrugged, leaning his head against Riku's shoulder. Roxas came back out and handed the Kingdom key to his twin. "Come on, let's get going…" he smirked, slipping a completely black venetian-like mask over his eyes.

The shoot started out okay, and then gradually turned into pure crack. At first, the twins had shot some awesome images together, taken by Demyx. Roxas was wearing baggy black cargo pants and a white tank top, along with a sleeveless black and silver jacket. A silver ragged scarf and the black mask completed the attire, giving the teen an aura of mystery and seriousness. Sora, although wearing similar clothes, was coloured in navy blue, gray and golden, a white mask hiding his blue eyes. The contrast between the two had given them material for some great photos.

When Axel's turn arrived, Roxas had been the one to take the pictures, with the pointers from the rest of the group. That had been a very unwise move on their part, because they had left Demyx to his own business… When Zexion's turn came to pose, Demyx the pink bird striked again, feather boa wrapped around his neck faithfully. Zexion, startled by the whole thing, had lost his cool and reacted unconsciously, screaming like a girl and whacking Demyx on the head with the heavy Lexicon. Roxas had collapsed laughing as Sora took the camera and took pictures of it all.

To further add to the crack, once Demyx had gotten over the loss of his last neuron, he had followed Riku around trying to get him to join the Pink Boa Club. Axel was seriously wondering what Demyx had eaten for lunch…

"Why so?" Roxas asked, wiping a tear of mirth from his eyes.

"I want some of it…" Axel mumbled seriously, watching as Demyx swirled the boa around and swayed his hips over exaggeratedly as he walked towards a very freaked out Riku.

"Come on, baby… show this girl what you're capable of…" Demyx purred as Riku took off, fearing for his life.

"Sora! For fuck's sake, help me!" the silver haired cried as he tried to hide from the drag-Demyx.

"Oh, look! Oranges!" the Mohawk boy exclaimed, picking up the two biggest pieces and stuffing them up his top. "Sora, look! I'm finally a girl!"

"Oh yai, Demy!" Sora laughed, snapping pin-up pictures of the teen. "Pose for the camera, baby!"

"Sora! Don't encourage him!" Riku whined, having found a safe spot right behind Zexion, who was staring at Demyx with an expression akin to horror and amusement. He would end mentally scarred…

"Okay, hun! Let's do a striptease now! Just you and the boa!"

"Oh, yes! Sora, you've got the best ideas!"

Zexion made a high pitched noise, turning around to Axel and Roxas.

"Do you guys want to do some serious pictures?" he asked, clearly not wanting to watch Demyx and his boa…

"Yes, please!" Riku exclaimed. "I don't want to be mentally scarred…"

"And Sora was manly…" Roxas snorted. "Okay, guys, let's go do some kick-ass job…"

** ... Xx that night xX ...**

"Holy fuck, Roxas! When did you take that picture?" Sora exclaimed, clicking on the file and enlarging it. The picture showed Axel, dressed completely in black save for his red 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' trench coat, staring up and taking off Roxas' black mask, although you couldn't see the blonde's face at all. Axel's face was hidden once again by black satin bandages that covered his mouth and nose, leaving his piercing green eyes to shine eerily under the light. Zexion had done an excellent job with the lighting, creating a very eerie atmosphere and Riku had managed to get an excellent angle… No one knew how, though. Riku wasn't a good photographer at all…

"Around the time you and Demyx were doing that striptease with the boa…" Roxas answered, snickering lightly when Demyx groaned behind them. After the three had left for their houses, Demyx had realised just what he had been doing and gone blue. Right now, instead of looking over the pictures and choosing which ones he wanted to post on Kingdom hArts he was huddled under Roxas' blanket in what Naminé called an 'igloo formation'.

"Don't remind me…" he mumbled, snuggling further into the blanket. "Zexion is going to think I'm retarded or something! I just lost all my chances of getting together with him"

"That is, if he didn't think you were retarded before…" Sora commented, browsing through the images. "You're definitely posting that image, right?"

"Axel is" Roxas said. "I get the ones where he appears shirtless though…"

"And I appear naked!" Demyx squeaked in the background, though the twins ignored him.

"He's got a great body…" Sora acknowledged, picking another image and dragging it into his folder. "Okay, I'll grab these now and post them right away!" he closed the folder, took his flash drive and headed over to his lap top. Roxas shook his head and looked over at Demyx.

"Are you sure you don't want to post anything?"

The Mohawk boy just groaned, covering his head completely with the blanket.

**XxakurokuxX**

Axel rubbed the bridge of his nose, staring warily at the number of messages in his inbox. Over 600 messages, half of them just comments. The rest were likes and friendship requests. 600 messages in little over 24 hours.

_**KeyToDestiny is online.**_

The red haired smiled and clicked on Roxas' username, instantly opening the chat.

**FlurryOfDancingFlames: 3 kitten!  
Key****ToDestiny: Puppy :)  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: Speakin of puppies, Zack misses u  
KeyToDestiny: aww  
KeyToDestiny: give him a big hug from my part**

Axel looked at his feet, where Zack was cuddled, sleeping soundly as he half chewed on his sock.

"Your mummy sends you a hug, boy"

The puppy merely opened an eye and then went back to sleep.

**FlurryOfDancingFlames: so whats up? All hw done  
KeyToDestiny: yeah  
KeyToDestiny: wait, Olette is telling me off for posting shirtless pics of u and making her jealous  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: D: noo don't tell Roku off!  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: speaking of which, my inbox is overflowing  
**_**MelodiousNocturne has joined the chat  
UltimaKey has joined the chat**_**  
UltimaKey: Roku dinner is ready :P  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: LOL you just got on to say that?  
MelodiousNocturne: yup. Both did. And to delete our messages  
KeyToDestiny: retards 3  
UltimaKey: I bet 2morrow theres gonna be a great fuss over them  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: urhg  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: yea  
MelodiousNocturne: hey we gotta dinner! Dad made pizza!  
MelodiousNocturne is offline  
UltimaKey is offline  
KeyToDestiny: imma go before they eat all the pizza  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: kk  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: luvya  
KeyToDestiny: ilya too puppy  
KeyToDestiny is offline**

Axel sighed, staring at his message box hoping that all those messages would disappear. Rowan popped into Axel's room, cradling his head in one hand.

"Ax, where is the ibuprofen?" he asked, nursing his head "This stupid migraine isn't leaving…"

"Check in the toilet cabinet" Axel answered, turning to look at his father. "You really should go see a doctor. You've been nursing a headache ever since the party. I'm pretty sure that isn't a hangover"

"Nah, it's probably the stress, with the new album and stuff…" Rowan sighed, turning around. "Stupid work and stupid headache… it's going to be the death of me…"

Axel shook his head, smiling as he watched Rowan drag his feet out of the room and make a drama of the whole situation. He knew that his father loved his work to death; it was what he lived for. Making music and living for it run through their veins… Even through Axel's. He'd love to be a musician, just like his dad, but he had a bit of a problem.

"If I wasn't so damn afraid of acting in public…" the red haired mumbled, looking back to the screen. FlurryOfDancingFlames… Vexen had suggested creating a character and try to make him all that Axel wanted to be as a sort of therapy. It had worked a bit, but Axel still had trouble when exposing a presentation in class, talking in front of large groups of people and dancing or singing along to songs in public spaces.

A loud crash in the toilet shook him out of his trance. Sighing once more, he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Dad, exactly what have you done right now?"

"I swear I didn't do anything! It fell on its own!"

"Yeah, right…"

**

* * *

XxakurokuxX Next day ****XxakurokuxX**

* * *

Roxas noticed something was off when Sora, Demyx and he walked into the school corridor and whispers erupted all around them. The trio shared a look, wondering what was going on. Sora tried to look for Tidus in order to find out what was the rumour this time but the blonde blitz ball player seemed to be absent that day. Deciding to ignore the whispers, they acted as they normally would on a Monday; Demyx going off to talk with Zexion and the twins heading over to Vincent's classroom to try and sleep a bit before classes started.

Whispers also broke through when the siblings walked into the class. Roxas tried to catch Vincent's eye, but the male just shrugged and mouthed that he didn't know a damn thing. Normally, whispers wouldn't have bothered Roxas much… not now, at least. He was used to Romina making stuff up about him and Axel just to piss them off, since the girl still hadn't given up on annoying them. What bothered Roxas was that girls kept staring and him and giggling every time he turned. Sora nudged him and just rolled his eyes, silently telling his brother to ignore them, that it was a waste of time.

By the time lunch arrived, Roxas was in the mood of strangling something. Sora and Demyx watched in horrified amusement as he stabbed his food repetitively, venting his anger on the poor piece of friend chicken.

"Dude, what happened?" Riku asked as he sat beside Sora, kissing his cheek. "Your brother looks…"

"Mad, stressed? Take your pick. Whatever you say he's probably got it…" Sora sighed. "The stupid whispering has him crawling up walls…"

"Oh come on, he didn't go that far…"

"I didn't mean it literally, Demyx"

The canteen fell eerie silent when Axel walked in. The red haired scowled, not really in the mood to deal with things anymore. Bad results in business did that to him.

"What, have I got a monkey on my face or what?" he seethed, glaring at no one in particular. Conversation resumed as normal.

"Axel, I want that superpower!" Roxas whined when Axel sat down. "I need the whispering to stop!"

"It's driven him insane, apparently" Riku explained when Axel threw him a worried look.

"Insane…"

"As in, out of my mind, honey" Roxas drawled, kissing the teen's cheek. "Speaking of mind… I'm going to stay right beside you so you can drive the whisperings away"

Axel chuckled, throwing his arm over Roxas' shoulder.

"Great idea! And, maybe, we could catch up on some things…"

"Oh, god. Not at the table, please! We agreed no sex at the table!" Demyx cried out dramatically, covering his eyes. "Oh, my poor virgin eyes!"

"Poor virgin eyes?" Axel snorted. "_My _poor virgin eyes! I've been having nightmares about you dancing around naked with the stupid pink boa throughout the whole weekend!"

Riku blanched at the mention of the boa. Sora was about to open his mouth and say something when a loud shriek interrupted their conversation. They turned to see Romina stomping angrily towards them, a piece of paper crunched up in her hand. Roxas groaned. Great, Romina. Just what he needed to end up a _great _day…

"I want an explanation!" The blonde girl shouted, slamming her first against the table and placing the piece of paper in front of Axel.

"Explanation about what? Why do you deserve an explanation?" Roxas asked, folding his arms and staring at the blonde in defiance.

"Eh, was I talking to you, Strife? I think not…" She stared at him in disgust.

"Romina, you're the one that interrupted us so don't go bitching at me with that tone…"

"Okay, enough" Axel sighed. "What exactly do you want? 'Cause I'm not in the mood do deal with bitching…"

"This!" she pointed at the piece of paper, which Axel picked up and unfolded, laying it flat in the middle of the table. Printed out on it was an all too familiar picture, one that Sora had seen that week end…

"Hey, I recognise that picture…" the brunet mumbled. It was the one that Riku had taken, the awesome one about Axel and Roxas.

"Exactly" the girl seethed. "It was posted on FlurryOfDancingFlames' page…"

"Then what do you want?" Axel asked, pissed. "If it was on his page, then it's him in the picture, right?"

Romina groaned. "That's what I want to know!" she grabbed the picture and pointed at the red haired male that appeared in it. "Hikaru, are you Flurry Of Dancing Flames?"

The canteen fell silent as those words rolled out of Romina's lips, every single head turned to stare at them, and at the smirking red haired. Axel sighed and stood up, his height making Romina seem like a dwarf in front of him. He took a napkin and rubbed it against his cheeks, taking off the concealer and revealing the characteristic triangle tattoos that signalled him as Flurry of Dancing Flames. Cocking his head and crossing his arms, he set his piercing green eyes on Romina.

"That, I will leave it up to you to decide". He smirked, before walking out of the canteen, every single head turning as he walked by. Roxas chuckled softly, leaning back against his seat.

"Well, that was a nice twist of events…"

-----------------

* * *

**SOME THINGS TO CLARIFY:**

**MeliodiousNocturne: Demyx' usermane on KH**  
**UltimaKey: Sora's username on KH **

Another cliffhanger… sorry!

.

.

.

Or not?

I actually had a small fright with this chapter... i accidentally saved over it, so i had to rewrite it all. Thank god my lovely beta, More, helped me reconstruct the chapter.... i like it much more now :)

**Reviews are gladly welcomed! And thank you very much to those that took the time to review or send me a message! Any input is more than appreciated**


	19. Chapter 19

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Last Time…**

_The canteen fell silent as those words rolled out of Romina's lips, every single head turned to stare at them, and at the smirking red haired. Axel sighed and stood up, his height making Romina seem like a dwarf in front of him. He took a napkin and rubbed it against his cheeks, taking off the concealer and revealing the characteristic triangle tattoos that signalled him as Flurry of Dancing Flames. Cocking his head and crossing his arms, he set his piercing green eyes on Romina._

"_That, I will leave it up to you to decide". He smirked, before walking out of the canteen, every single head turning as he walked by. Roxas chuckled softly, leaning back against his seat._

"_Well, that was a nice twist of events…"_

"You really shouldn't smoke in school…"

Axel turned around to come face to face with his god brother. The red haired smiled cheekily, and took an even deeper drag to emphasise exactly what he thought about that rule. Vincent sighed and stretched his hand.

"At least share if you're going to disobey me…"

"Hn, whatever…" Axel gave the raven the packet. "Where's Roxas?"

"Being harassed by your new fan-club…" Vincent commented as he lit a cigarette. After taking a drag, he stared at the sky. "It seemed that your flaming red hair was getting a bit too obvious…"

"Hey, it runs in the genes" Axel interrupted. "You've seen mom and dad. They're both natural red haireds!"

"No one is blaming you for it, Aku. Relax…"

The red haired sighed, staring at the ground.

"It's just… I'm stressed, okay? If it went my way, no one would have found in a very long time. Not until…"

"You felt more confident?" Vincent asked, staring at his god brother. Axel didn't reply and the raven haired adult sighed. "Axel, for Cerberus' sake…"

"Cerberus?"

"I'm not allowed to swear" Vincent explained. "But you understand what I mean. You're still having trouble with dealing with people?"

"It's not so much the people. It's… when they're in mass" Axel struggled to explain. "I even have trouble giving a presentation in class. I have to look straight at the wall otherwise I start panicking!"

Vincent arched an eyebrow. "And you wanted to become a musician?"

"I still do… I do more and more each day. Roxas has spoken about his dream so many times… I just have this urge to be part of it as well" Axel chuckled, remembering how the blonde's eyes lit up every time he mentioned how he wanted to play in front of thousands of people and make them 'thrive with music' as he worded it. "It was my dream too, remember? When I was little…"

"But you gave it up…" Vincent took a deep drag and sighed, but didn't break the silence. Axel glared lightly at the adult, not liking the tone he had used. He hadn't given up! He still wanted to become a musician! It was just… Okay, maybe he had left it a bit on the side but still…

No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't find an excuse to justify that he hadn't given up. Slightly peeved at Vincent, he put his cigarette out and pointed at Vincent.

"I haven't given up. I'll show you! I'll become the most famous rock star ever and…"

"I'm sorry to say this but…" Vincent smirked "I doubt you have a good voice at all. Who's going to be singing, Roxas? As sweet as his voice is, he wouldn't be able to endure a full concert…"

"Let Roxas, Sora and Demyx make sweet music with their guitars!" Axel shouted. "I'll prove every single fucking one of you wrong, you'll see! I'll even be more famous than my aunt and my dad!" he took a deep breath and raised his voice "I haven't given up on my fucking dream!"

Vincent smirked, putting his cigarette out and nodding at the teen.

"See, that's the spirit" he clapped the teen as he walked back into the classroom. "Oh, and Axel…"

"What?" the red haired snapped.

"Detention at lunch, for swearing, skipping class and smoking"

Axel's jaw dropped.

**X****xakurokuxX**

"Demyx, I'm taking up on that offer you made two years ago of forming a band" Axel announced as he walked out of the school building that afternoon, really mad at Vincent for actually putting him in detention. Demyx arched an eyebrow at the teen.

"Not that I'm not glad, dude, but… Why now?"

"I have something to prove to Vincent and the world" Axel seethed, searching the crowd for Roxas. "Where are…?"

"Sora, Roxas?" Demyx offered. "They took off with Zexion 'cause they were both being extremely harassed by your fans…"

"Why harass them and not me?" Axel asked.

"Because they're still scared of you" Riku announced. "Let's go? Zexion texted me saying we're meeting up at The World that Never Was"

"What, he texts you but not me?" Demyx whined, pulling at Riku's shirt like a child. "Why! Why does he love you more than me?"

"He doesn't, he's just shy…" Riku shook it off, not realising his mistake. Axel ignored the looks of longing, adoration and wonder that he was getting as he neared his car, on which a couple of love letters were stuck on with cellotape. The red haired's eyebrows rose up, staring at the overly decorated pieces of paper. Demyx barked a laugh and grabbed them.

"Dude, can I read them? I bet they're hilarious!"

"Keep them for all I care…" Axel shrugged, getting into the driver's seat. "Well, are you getting in or not?"

**------ half an hour or so later ------**

"A band?" The twins blinked, staring at Axel and Riku over their mugs of cappuccino. Axel nodded.

"I've got something to prove to Vincent-"

"Oh, god, listen to this!" Demyx interrupted for the gazillionth time, putting on a high pitched voice "_Oh, Axel, if we only you would gaze at me with those emerald eyes and whisper your love for me_…"

"What did he do now?" Roxas asked.

"…_lovely picnic on the sunset hill_…"

Axel took a sip of his black coffee. "He said I gave up on my dream…"

"… _and make love under the starlight sky with your piercing wet pe_…"

"I haven't given up on my dream!" Axel stopped dead on his tracks, realising what Demyx had just said. "Wait, what?"

Demyx low whistled. "Wow, this girl sure got carried away…"

"My piercing wet what?" Axel asked, taking the letter from the now complaining teen and blinked when he saw the content. "Dude, she even drew pictures…"

"What!?" Roxas cried, taking the letter from Axel's hand. Scanning it with his eyes, he seethed and crunched it up, throwing it as far as he could from their table. "No girl is allowed to fantasize over Axel!"

"Yes, yes, possessive much…" Sora snorted, cuddling into Riku. "So… back to the band…"

"I've already planned a schedule of rehearsals and talked it with Xemnas. He's okay with us rehearsing here" Zexion announced as he walked back in. Demyx stared at the boy in confusion.

"When did you leave the room in the first place?"

Everyone fell silent, staring at the teen.

"Em… around the time you were reading out loud the content of the first letter…"

"Oh…" Demyx blinked. "That sure was a long time ago…"

"I'm so glad he's not my blood brother" Larxene piped up, walking into the room. The six teens were gathered in one of the empty VIP rooms. "Axel, why on earth did a couple of younger girls tackle me in the street and demanded to know the most sordid details about our sex life?"

"Axel was discovered" Sora snickered "and now he's paying the price of fame…"

"What, they uncovered Axel?" Marluxia's head appeared behind Larxene. "Dude, I thought you were better than that!"

"It's the hair…" Demyx shrugged, scanning back through the letters. "You'd recognise it anywhere"

"Argh!" Axel exclaimed "Exactly what have you guys got against my hair?"

"I like it" Roxas shrugged, shuffling a bit to sit on Axel's lap. Once he was comfortable, he turned to Zexion, who was sitting on Axel's other side and directly in front of Demyx. "So, tell me about this schedule of yours, seeing as people are more interested in discussing Axel's hair"

Zexion chuckled, sending one last look in Demyx' direction before starting to fill Roxas and a half listening Axel on his plans.

**

* * *

X****xakurokuxX Right smack in the middle of exam week... XxakurokuxX

* * *

**

"I know, let's go out clubbing this weekend!" Sora exclaimed suddenly. Axel, Sora and Demyx stared at him blankly.

"Sora, I'm sure that has nothing to do with the way authors use language to make endings more appealing…" Roxas drawled, eyeing their literature revision with a critical eye. "But, why not?

"I'll say why not: Exams" Axel interrupted. "We've got a lot to study… I have even more than you to study and…" his eyebrow twitched "Oh come on, don't look at me like that…"

The three teens pouted even more and put on a perfect puppy face. The red haired twitched and finally sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Fine, why not… But just this weekend! I really can't afford to lose more time tutoring you guys if you're not gonna study"

"But we do study!" Demyx whined, pointing at the massive stack of notes he had taken. "What else could this be if not study notes?"

"Perverted doodles of you having your wicked way with Zexion…" Sora started saying when the door opened.

"Anyone called me?" Zexion asked, walking inside calmly. "Axel, what are you doing?"

"Reviewing last year's literature course, it seems" Axel sighed, leaning back on his chair and stretching felinely. "What do you want?"

"Ah, how I love your manners… 'What do you want?'" Zexion mimicked, making the twins scowl. "What do I want…? Well, you see, I study this thing called business, which you should be reviewing as well seeing as we have the exam in a week and a half…"

"I already have business under control…" Axel grumbled, avoiding Zexion's eye. The slate haired boy arched an eyebrow.

"I don't mean your business, I mean business, the class"

"The stupid class I really regret taking…" Axel grumbled once more.

"The stupid class you excel at…" Zexion sighed. "Why do I feel this conversation is going nowhere?"

"'Cause it isn't!" Axel exclaimed "You still haven't told me what you want!"

"Your fucking business notes" Zexion seethed, stretching out his hands. "Gimme"

"Bossy man… no wonder you can't get laid" Axel retorted mockingly. Roxas emitted a gagged sound, trying very hard not to start laughing in the middle of the study room.

"Dude, are you okay?" Demyx asked, patting the teen on the back, who was leaning his forehead against the table and shaking his shoulders like mad as he laughed silently.

"Yeah… just a fur ball…"

A couple of girls that passed by eyed the teen weirdly. Sora snickered.

"Great timing, dude… Great timing…"

"So" Axel cut once more "Are we going back to the _Piper Piper of Hammelin's_ ending?"

"Yes" Demyx nodded "When are we meeting this weekend?"

Axel really had to restrain himself from grabbing the text book and hitting the Mohawk boy with it... lovingly. Axel always combined violence with love…

A couple of tables away from them sat a group of young girls, who were giggling like mad and continuously sending glances towards Axel. Among them lay almost one hundred pictures of Axel, all showing him in different poses, clothes... every single one of them taken from his KH gallery…

The teens hadn't noticed them at first; they were too busy trying to study for the literature exam. But, during the course of the study period, their giggling and whispering had become gradually more and more annoying. Axel decided to leave Demyx and his planning alone, and rested his emerald eyes on the group of girls whom, when they noticed his stare, started the giggling once more. The teen's eyes narrowed. Ah, the downside of fame…

"_Oh my god_!" One of them whispered all too loudly. "Did you see that? He's _staring_ at us?"

"Yes! He's so cute! Oh, how I love his eyes…"

"Staring…" Roxas snorted, having heard the phrase. "I'd call that _glaring_…"

"Fan girl love knows no barriers" Sora shrugged, shuffling through his papers "You glare at them and they think you're dedicating them the most loving look of all…"

"It's getting insufferable" Axel winced, looking away when a girl another couple of tables away sent a kiss his way "The other day, after gym, there were about twenty girls trying to peek into the changing rooms to see my back! And, if it weren't for Tidus who had locked the door they'd probably stolen my stuff or something…"

"They take your stuff?" Roxas interrupted his notes to stare at Axel. "How can they do that?"

"By sticking their hands into his bag, shuffling a bit…" Demyx commented, then noticed the stares he was getting "Okay, I'll shut up"

"A couple of pens have gone missing, nothing bad…" the red haired waved it off. "I have most of the boys looking out for me, for some reason…"

"Because they also admire you and think that by helping you get rid of the annoyance you'll befriend them" Zexion said again, walking back to the table and handing the notes back to Axel. "There, thank you very much"

"Wait, how did you copy them in the space of twenty minutes?"

"Scanned them" Zexion snorted. "I have better things to be doing…"

"Things, or someone?" Demyx muttered darkly. The twins looked at each other, and then shrugged.

"Pardon?"

"Why aren't you doing me, Zexion?" Demyx asked rather bluntly, looking into the teen's eyes. The boy shrugged and chuckled, petting Demyx on the shoulder as he passed by.

"I'll tell you when you grow up…"

Axel, Roxas and Sora gawked at Zexion as he walked away calmly, humming softly to himself as Demyx seethed, glaring daggers at the teen's back.

"Did you hear that?" he hissed, pointing at Zexion. "Did you hear what he said?"

"Somehow…" Sora chuckled, sharing another look with his brother "I think it has to do something with the pink boa…"

**X****xakurokuxX**

"Penny for your thoughts?" Riku chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sora and kissing his neck softly. The brunet smiled, shuffling around in the bed and kissing Riku's lips softly.

"I was just thinking about Demyx"

"I hope you weren't during the sex" Riku snorted, though he knew what his boyfriend meant. He'd heard about the whole study room incident and knew why Demyx now refused to talk to Zexion, although the slate haired boy didn't and was driving everyone insane with stupid questions about Demyx.

"No, you silly" Sora laughed "I was just thinking… maybe Demyx should give up"

"Just like that? Demyx likes Zexion a bit too much to do it so suddenly"

"Well, what else can he do to get Zexion?" Sora huffed "_If you love something __set it free; if it returns it's yours forever, if not it was never meant to be_. Ever heard that?"

"What are you trying to get to?" Riku asked, resting on his elbow. Sora stretched and snuggled into Riku's warmth.

"Maybe Demyx should stop paying so much attention to Zexion. You know, as in 'okay I'll try and move on seeing as you don't like me'. Probably Zexion will try to get Demyx' attention and end up confessing or something…"

"Baby… Zexion hasn't played according to anything you've thought up" Riku said, playing with Sora's hair. "Maybe we should just let them be… forget about trying to meddle with their relationship"

"But it's frustrating!" Sora whined, Riku chuckled and kissed the teen.

"So what? They're old enough to figure out things on their own…"

**--- PARALLEL TO THIS ---**

"Demyx… you have a moment?" Cid asked, climbing onto the roof of their house, where Demyx was sulking along with a bowl of fresh strawberries. The teen sighed.

"That depends…" he raised himself on his elbows and looked at his father. "Strawberries?"

"Okay" The blonde man said, walking carefully to where his son was and sitting beside him, taking a fruit from the bowl. "Demyx… I've noticed that lately you've been quieter than normal…"

"How so?"

"Who's the guy this time?" Cid went straight to the point, not being very good with this whole comforting matter. He found that the more his children grew the less he seemed to be able to do for them. They were extremely independent, the three of them, taking care of the house and him whilst he tried hard to cope with the fact that his three little kids weren't as little anymore… they made him feel kind of useless as a father most of the times.

Demyx sighed.

"Zexion"

Cid winced.

"You couldnt've picked a harder one, ay?" he joked. Demyx laughed bitterly.

"I could try… Axel? Or how about Riku?"

"Not your type, mate" Cid shook his head. "But, Demyx… don't let it get to you"

"And how can I do that?" Demyx asked, resting his head on his father's shoulder. "I'm tired, and I've done everything I can think about to try and get the message across to him! Hell, the only thing left to do is get wasted, turn up at his house and shout it on his face!"

"Maybe you should do that…" Cid scratched his chin. "Dude, I'm not good with this kind of crap but… we're here for you, y'know? Me, your sisters, Vincent and the Strifes…"

"I know, dad… But it's hard when everyone's in a relationship and bloody happy about it. Cloud and Vincent, Axel and Roxas, Sora and Riku, Larxene and Marluxia… Naminé and that blitz ball player from Coral High…"

"I still need to ask her about that guy…" Cid muttered darkly, not liking the idea that his little girl was seeing someone "Maybe have a few words with the guy in question…"

"I'll go with you" Demyx' eyes darkened. "I also want to know who's dating my little sister"

"Great" Cid sighed. "If he's proving to be so hard to get… maybe just forget about him for a while. Spend some time spoiling yourself, y'know… go dance, take pictures, mend a car…"

Demyx laughed. "The cars are Nami's area of expertise…"

"Then play your sitar, dude. I kinda miss walking into the house after a long day of work and hearing those soft melodies…"

Demyx arched an eyebrow, a bubble of pride swelling inside him. "I thought you didn't like it… you used to gruff at me for playing 24/7"

Cid looked away, suddenly feeling more uncomfortable than he already was. "Well… it's getting kinda late and I have to be up early tomorrow…"

"Yeah, go to bed, dad" Demyx chuckled lightly. The blonde adult smiled and ruffled the teen's hair, kissing his forehead softly.

"Good night Dem"

" 'Night dad…" Demyx smiled. "Ah, Dad…"

"Yeah?" Cid asked as he lowered the stairs.

"Thanks" Demyx smiled sincerely.

"No problem"

* * *

After a week having to deal with his fans and their obsessive attitudes, Axel had been looking forward to the weekend like a child looking forward to opening his Christmas presents. What he hadn't expected was for his fans to follow him all the way home, wait at his door for about an hour before leaving and, when he went out to go and pick up Demyx and the twins for their club night (Demyx had named him as the official driver) they followed him as well! By the time he reached Highwind Hill he was fuming.

"It's getting stalkerish" he complained as he waited for the trio to get ready. "I mean, following me all the way…"

"What did you expect, simple swooning and then everyone forgetting about it?" Sora asked, scratching his head. "Dude, where did I put my belt?"

"I'm wearing it" Roxas said, handing his brother another belt. "Here, wear this one"

"What if I did?" Axel asked. Sora snickered.

"Then, my dear Axel, you're not fully prepared for the life of a rock star."

"I was counting on my bodyguards to keep the fans away when I became famous…" Axel admitted rather gloomily. Roxas cooed and hugged Axel, laughing.

"My poor Aku! Don't worry, I'll kick your fans away…"

Axel's eyes narrowed. "Don't baby me, please… I'm almost eighteen"

"Hard to believe with the way you act" Demyx said. "Okay, I'm ready. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as all of us are ready" Sora said "And I'm not!" The brunet turned to glare at his twin "Roku, why do I feel like you're wearing every single thing I'm looking for?"

Roxas smiled innocently. "Maybe it's because I am…"

Sora groaned. "Okay, never mind. I'm ready! Let's go…"

Axel nodded, taking Roxas with him as he headed out of the house and towards the car. Whilst walking down the streets, the blonde teen noticed a group of girls that was watching from across the street, giggling and (sort of) glaring at him for being so close to Axel.

"Em… who are they?"

"The stalkers" Axel growled, pulling the blonde close to him and pressing his lips against his, starting a very passionate kiss. Passionate but brief, though, Sora and Demyx cut it short with their clearing of throats and their cat calls. Once in the car and already heading off, Roxas turned around to check on what the girls were doing. Much to his disappointment, all of them had starry eyes and where squealing like mad as they talked to each other in hurried whispers.

**XxakurokuxX**

"There's great music tonight! Aren't we going to dance?" Demyx shouted over the noise, a bright blue drink in his hand as he swayed from side to side with the music. Sora laughed, kissed Riku fully on the lips and dragged Demyx to the dance floor after making sure he wasn't carrying any drink he could spill on him. Roxas started at Axel, who although he was clearly enjoying himself, was clearly not going to dance any time soon.

"Axel, I want to dance…" the blonde whined, putting on his best puppy face. Riku snickered, elbowing Zexion, who was drooling over Demyx and his overly provocative movements.

"Dude, you're drooling"

"You can dance if you want…" Axel mumbled. "I don't feel exactly comfortable-"

"Zexy babe, can you go and get me two Malibu Coke thingies of those, will you?"

"Zexy babe?" Axel asked, glaring at his friend, who nodded.

"Sure… Coconut?"

"All the way" Roxas winked and then kissed Axel. "Oh come on, don't get jealous…"

"Maybe you've had a bit too much drink for tonight…"

"Axel, I've barely had anything" Roxas huffed, smiling. "Now, you are going to drink what Zexy brings us, you're going to grin evilly, forget your awkwardness here and go and dance with me"

"Do I really have to drink?"

"Sadly, it seems to be the only thing within range that will get you moving" the boy sighed. "Ah, there he comes…"

"Marluxia is serving" Zexion explained "he said he added his special touch to this, so it'll probably be strong…"

Axel grimaced, eyeing the cup with worry before sighing and taking a sip. To his surprise, it was nice. In fact, it was extremely good; the coke and the Malibu mixed quite nicely…

"Nice ain't it?" Roxas smiled, pecking the red haired. You knew Roxas had gone over his limit when he started being overly affectionate. Axel wouldn't mind, but Roxas was overly affectionate _with everyone_. Hence the Zexy babe comments, the pecking, hugging and why he was nuzzling his neck at this very moment.

"Yeah…" Axel smiled, leaning down and kissing the teen softly. Riku made gagging noises, earning himself a slap from Zexion.

"Don't gag when you and Sora get even cornier…" he scolded the silver haired, who started arguing back.

Axel had promised himself that he wouldn't drink at all after some rather embarrassing events that took place when he was sixteen. Extremely low alcohol tolerance and Axel didn't make a good combination.

'Only one more sip' he thought, wanting the taste of the beverage to linger in his mouth. It was one sip at fist, but then came another and another… After drinking the whole cup (Axel wouldn't admit it, but he now had a new favourite drink) it didn't take long for the drink to kick in. Like Roxas said, he smirked, his head slowly swaying from side to side to the music.

"I like this song…" he said matter-of-factly, swaying his hips to the rhythm. Roxas laughed, setting both empty glasses down and starting to dance. To his delight, Axel joined him.

Soon they were in the middle of the dance floor, laughing like mad and moving with the mass, jumping and dancing to the music. Axel looked like a predator, grinning wickedly and eyes flaring wit the green light that was lighting up the room that night as he moved, driving most of the girls insane with his wicked movements. Why Axel didn't like to dance, Roxas didn't know. He was extremely sexy! It was hypnotizing.

"Hey babe…" Roxas purred as he pressed his body against Axel's, taking the chance that the music had changed. "Isn't that one of your fan girls staring at us?"

The red haired turned around.

"Hey, she is…" he agreed, narrowing his eyes and cocking his head to the side. "How the fuck did she get in here?"

"How about, through the door?" Demyx offered, appearing in front of Axel and grabbing Roxas' hips, pulling him against his chest. "How come you two are here?"

"We're out on a date" Axel said, pulling Roxas against himself. Roxas sighed, moving a bit so he was dancing in between his boyfriend and Demyx.

"Where's my brother?"

"Went with Riku and Zexion… but who cares!" Demyx shouted, somewhat pissed. "Let's rock the house!"

The trio laughed, and allowed themselves to be carried away by the music into an alcohol induced trance. Most of the girls were staring at them as they danced; some with envy, some with lust, and some just because they were three guys dancing alone and without any girls around. They didn't care. They simply let go.

* * *

"Oh, Axel, you are an excellent dancer!"

"Ah thank you but…"

"Really great! Who taught you? Or maybe it's natural… of course it would be! I mean, it's you after all…"

Axel sent his group of friends a 'HELP ME' look as he tried to push the girl away. It was the same fan girl that had been in the group that had followed them and the only one that had managed to get into The World that Never Was. She had managed to leech onto Axel when they were walking off the dance floor to find Riku, Sora and Zexion and she simply wouldn't leave!

Roxas was seething, glaring at the girl that was way to close to his boyfriend for his comfort.

"… And so I said…"

"I don't care!" Axel exclaimed, pushing the girl gently away from him. "I really don't! And you're too close for my comfort"

"Aww… are you shy? I'm sorry; I didn't take you for someone shy…"

"Not shy, taken" Roxas smiled evilly as he hugged Axel's waist and glared at the girl. "I thought that was kinda obvious…"

"Really?" The girl asked, not fully getting it "So, you weren't just experimenting…"

"From the show we put on at school a while ago, I thought it was kind of obvious"

"Yeah but most of us just thought it was just a temporal thing and-"

"Accept it: Aku is gay" Roxas duh-ed, sticking his tongue out. "He's my boyfriend!"

"I'm not gay. I'm bisexual" Axel pointed out, staring at the sky. "Oh look, I can see Orion!"

"And so am I, but since I'm going out with you, aka a guy, it means I'm gay right now"

"Ah, okay…" Axel grinned like an idiot and waved at the girl. "So, now we go and you…"

"Ah, no, wait a moment!" She called at them. Sora, who had been keeping his distance from the group groaned.

"Ah, fuck it" he turned and looked at his brother. "Guys, we're gonna walk ahead, okay?"

"Someone explain this to me" the girl demanded. . Demyx stood straight and saluted.

"Yes sir! I mean, madman… madam"

"Madman…" Axel snorted. "That's a good one…"

"At least look at me when I'm speaking!"

"You're technically shouting, not speaking…" Roxas pointed out. "Therefore, we can look away…"

"Don't play smartass, please" she huffed angrily. "Oh, come on! I just want an explanation!"

"About what?" Axel asked. "There's nothing to explain. I'm bent. Straight as a circle"

"Circles aren't straight" Demyx pointed out, laughing "Dude, you got your maths wrong…"

"A circle can be straight if you squash it!" Axel crossed his arms. "Ha! Beat that!"

"But then it's not a circle anymore! It's a squashed pancake!" Demyx contradicted "Dude, what have you got against pancakes?"

"It's crêpes I have a thing against, Dem" Axel clarified. "Crêpes. The ones that get stuck to the ceiling when you flip them over…"

"Is someone listening to me at all?" The girl asked hopelessly, her eyes darting between the Mohawk boy and the red haired, which were now standing in front of each other and were having quite a lively debate about crêpe flipping.

"You have to do it gently!" Demyx emphasized "With love, as if you were flipping around a kitten…"

"That's animal harassment!" the girl interrupted. "Listen, I'll make it brief. You really aren't gay, Aku. Go out with me"

"I don't even know you, so why would I?"

"But you will get to know me and you will go out with me"

"Err… No" Axel made sure to emphasize the 'no'. "Want me to write it down?"

"You will" she repeated

"I won't." Axel retorted.

"Why?" It sounded more like an order than a question

"Very simple" Axel took a deep breath. "You haven't got a penis"

"What?" she screeched. Axel giggled.

"I'm into penises right now, remember? I am _gay_"

Riku started laughing and clapped Axel on the back.

"Wait! We could always get a strap-on!"

"Eww no!" Axel exclaimed, edging away from her. "Not you too! Seriously, what have girls got for those things? I'd rather do a cucumber…"

"Okay, I'm never eating cucumber again…" the twins mumbled at the same time. Axel cackled and kissed Roxas passionately.

"Axel?" Roxas laughed, hugging the teen.

"I know a cucumber that you certainly love eating…" the red haired purred, making the blonde erupt in laughter once more.

"So, this finishes here…" Zexion sighed. "I'm sorry… No wait, I'm not… Anyway" he waved at the girl, who was almost in tears by now "Bye bye… whoever you are"

"Whoever I am?" She called to them as they walked away. "You don't even know my name?"

"Why would we?" Demyx asked to the group, who shrugged and then started laughing again. "Now guys, Run away before she follows!"

They all started running, making high pitched screams as they did so. They kept their running up until Sora decided to be a clever boy and trip over his own feet, falling into Riku, who plummeted to the floor. Cracking up again, the rest of the group stopped to help their friends up and decided to walk the rest of the way. The six teens walked for a couple of minutes in silence, enjoying the cool summer night. Summer in September… something Roxas would have never thought he would experience. Suddenly, Axel spoke up.

"I feel like singing something…"

"What the fuck, Axel?" Demyx snorted, but Axel was already humming and started singing. Roxas swore his blood had frozen in his veins when he heard Axel's voice.

_You are a sincere moralist.__  
__You touch me with your pretty fingers.__  
__I am like a pure terrorist, __  
__Revolutions are occurring as you wish.__  
_  
The five teens stared at the teen as he continued singing, his eyes closed as he sung. Sora mouthed a 'wow' as he listened to Axel's deep voice.

_A __specialist bound in romance,  
Your long fingernails get me erect.  
An egoist who wants you to love me,  
I want to struggle until I'm deep inside you._

_You keep pulling your face away from mine,  
Ah, before I lose my mind..._

_Would it be ok to love, too, in this trembling night?  
Just like this... harder, deeper...  
At the grind of your lips claiming mine,  
I am... your... Vanilla._

It was a very dirty and provocative song. Nonetheless, it was attractive. Axel's voice was attractive, just like he was. It was very, very deep, surprisingly deep for a soon-to-be eighteen years old. Demyx smirked, mouthing the lyrics as Axel sung. Riku and Zexion were also smiling, watching their friend with longing in their eyes. Roxas wondered if they had heard Axel sing before, and how long ago had that been.

_"You're getting too involved" You're cool, like plastic.  
An ecologist caught in a hot glance,  
I'm impatient, waiting for your burning kiss._

_Your distorting face is...  
(Ah I'll do it myself.)..._

Axel stopped, staring at his friends.

"Hey, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Why? Have you heard yourself?" Sora exclaimed. "You startled us!"

"Man… I knew I was bad but, _that_ bad?"

"Bad?" Roxas stared at Axel incredulously. "Axel, you've got a fucking erotic voice"

"Erotic? Now that is an interesting way of describing it…"

"Seriously." The blonde took a deep breath. "It sent shivers down my spine… Why haven't you sung before?"

"I'm not confident enough…" Axel blushed. "Hence why I did all the FlurryofDancingFlames stuff… but, seriously guys, you're making a big deal out of it. I'm not that good…"

"Man, I want to get on with the band more than ever!" Demyx interrupted everyone with his (manly) squeal "When are we starting the rehearsals?"

"On Monday, after school" Zexion replied. "It was a long time since I last heard you sing…"

"Ironically, he was also drunk that time" Riku snorted "And it was the same song…"

"Hey, Vanilla happens to be something Reno and I composed together!" Axel defended himself "It's an excellent song… and I'm not drunk"

"Yes it is!" Roxas laughed, throwing himself on Axel and hugging him. "And we'll produce more songs like that one! We'll be the fucking kings of the stage!"

"Songs as dirty?" Sora asked, biting his lip. "Surely we would get interesting responses from that…"

Their conversation continued along the same path for the rest of the night. Dreams, futures, songs, how awesome they were, how Axel should get drunk more often, how crêpes should be cooked… That night, when they fell asleep, they all dreamed about the same thing: how their first concert would be like.

**A Dream:**

_**I had a familiar dream  
Just like we were close to each other then  
Overflowing loneliness shared by everyone  
Sometimes I'm too slow to notice  
Important things in various ways  
Passed memories are always overly radiant  
If you want to cry because you're hurt  
During those sort of times  
I sing until the tears die**_

_Roxas' fingers danced over the guitar strings, sweet blue melodies erupting from the instrument. Axel smiled at him, breathing soft red words that had the masses cheering wildly at them. The lights were blazing, blinding, but they didn't care. It was their night, their music… their success._

_**Even now I'm sensing it**__**  
You said this isn't real  
You kept gazing at disappearing people with sad eyes  
There isn't anyone who rides in a car without breaks  
You mumble  
Hanging my head in shame, I pulled you who were acting strong toward me  
And held you tight**_

_Yes, it was real… It was more real than anything Roxas had ever dreamt about. But, was it a dream? No, it wasn't… this was real. Something so thrilling, so powerful… it had to be. The blonde turned around, sharing a wide smile with his brother and Demyx, who were at the other side of the stage, ramming their guitars as well. Zexion accompanied them with his faithful synthesiser, and Riku probably was drumming. The six of them were there… it was real. __Extremely real… The Dream They Chased. _

_**If you want to **__**fulfil a dream  
Don't hang your head and cry  
Until you can have dreams on sleepless nights  
I'll stay by you  
Don't be that shy  
And show me a smile  
Your wonderful and important smile that belongs to me more than anyone**_

_Axel grinned, stretching his arm towards the crowd and riling them up even more. Roxas heard Sora play his solo part and stopped playing all along, waiting for the silence that was only to be broken by Axel's voice._

_**We talked about countless dreams together then  
But I can't go back…**_

Roxas woke up with a startle, panting as tried to regain his breath. That had been… wow. He remembered the song; it was the one he was composing. The one he was struggling to finish because he didn't know how it continued…

Stumbling on his feet, he rushed to his drawer, where he kept the music notebook Axel had given him. Opening it to the page where the sole lyrics were written, he scribbled furiously, jotting down every word and melody he remembered. After filling two full pages of rough notes and melodies, he stared at the blank space he had left at the top of the page, the place where the title of the song was supposed to be.

Biting softly on his lip and playing with his ring, he wrote five simple words that brought the song to a whole new level.

That Dream That You Chased.

* * *

Okay, there isn't that much action in this chapter… nonetheless, there is going to be a lot happening in the next few chapters so… lets consider this one the calm before the huge storm.

SOME INFORMATION MY BETA WANTS YOU PEOPLE TO KNOW!:

She created a facebook fan group of the story (dont ask why, i dont even know why she did it...) and wants more people to join. She's the one in charge of the whole thing XD..... http://www. / pages/ That-Dream-that-you-Chased/ 110073189024646

Also, we drew more things! They're in deviantart for those interested:

in my gallery: http:// simplyamadhatter. /art/ TDTYC-Roxas-161616656

in my beta's gallery: http:// dark-elen. /art/ Don-t-Stop-Make-it-Pop-160020467

http:// dark-elen. /art /Axel-Roxas-B-152479762

as always, take out the spaces (:

**Reviews are gladly welcomed! And thank you very much to those that took the time to review or send me a message! Any input is more than appreciated**


	20. Chapter 20

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

**LYRICS OF THE SONGS THAT ARE SUNG BY AXEL ARE (c) TO GACKT!  
Songs in question: Vanilla, Kimi ga oikateta yume, Black Stone **

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**Last Time…**

_Roxas woke up with a startle, panting as tried to regain his breath. That had been… wow. He remembered the song; it was the one he was composing. The one he was struggling to finish because he didn't know how it continued…_

_Stumbling on his feet, he rushed to his drawer, where he kept the music notebook Axel had given him. Opening it to the page where the sole lyrics were written, he scribbled furiously, jotting down every word and melody he remembered. After filling two full pages of rough notes and melodies, he stared at the blank space he had left at the top of the page, the place where the title of the song was supposed to be._

_Biting softly on his lip and playing with his ring, he wrote five simple words that brought the song to a whole new level._

_That Dream That You Chased._

"Oh my god… the new P.E teacher is so FIT"

"I know, right? He's just…"

"Dude, this is gross" Demyx shook his head, staring at the group of girls that were ogling Cloud as he got everything ready. "Cloud is like a brother to me, and to have to listen to the comments the girls are making…"

"We are equally disturbed…" The twins retorted, glaring at their brother for forcing them into joining their class. Their old P.E teacher, Barrett, was retiring, and the school was in dire need of a replacement. Barrett had been such a bad teacher that hardly anyone bothered to attend the class; only those that truly liked sports did it. However, when Cloud had announced that he was taking over Barrett's place… Well, although everyone was happy for him, the twins were still mourning their loss of two double free periods they could be enjoying with their respective boyfriends. Yet there they were, waiting for Cloud to set the drills they were going to be doing with their footballs.

However, the rest of the class was amazed by Cloud. Not only was he young, hot and seemed like a great person, but he was actually putting effort into the class. Just before sending everyone off to the changing rooms, he had given them a small introductory talk about who he was and how he was planning to address the class. Football, Dance, Baseball, Aerobics, Athletics… even sword fighting. He had a whole series of activities planned in order to motivate his students. However, all of the activities were compulsory, and the boys were NOT eager about dancing or the girls were NOT eager about football. Cloud, however, had made his point: if girls wanted to do Dance, they should partake in more 'boy' activities and if boys wanted to have their way and play football they should do the same for the girls. Everyone thought it fair.

"Okay, guys!" Cloud shouted out, catching everyone's attention "Gather round so I can explain what we're doing today…"

"Your brother is fucking awesome, Sora!" Tidus laughed, clapping the brunet on the back as they headed for the showers. "Seriously, I've never had that much fun in P.E before"

"Well, I had more fun when I had a free…" Sora laughed "But yeah, he really did do well…"

"Well? Just well?" Wakka, one of Tidus' friends, joined the conversation. "It was awesome! He even played with us and took part in the activities instead of watching from the side! Why didn't he work here before?"

As Sora, Tidus and Wakka engaged on a conversation, Roxas, who had already showered, was tending to a pretty bad wound Demyx had on his shoulder.

"And Larxene gave you all of these?"

"Yeah, she was really riled up when I got home on Sunday…" Demyx explained "She hasn't had her period and she's worried she might be pregnant, and when dad started joking how it was about damn time he got grandchildren, she threw a fit"

"That's pretty insensitive coming from Cid…"

"Dad wouldn't mind Larxene being a young mom. He knows she's responsible enough, and he'd support her because he knows that if it happened, it wasn't because of a lack of protection."

"You'd be an uncle at sixteen"

"Axel's going to be an uncle at eighteen"

"Fair point" Roxas smiled. "There, all done"

"Thanks, dude" Demyx said "I wasn't able to clean that one properly and it's been annoying me like hell"

"No problem. When are we meeting this afternoon?"

"For band practice? I think you guys are going in Axel's car. Zexion offered to take me there on his bike, anyway…"

Roxas winked at Demyx, who giggled.

"Zexy?"

"Yes, Zexy" Demyx laughed "We've been getting along great lately. I simply had to stop acting all flirtatious and behave more naturally and… bang! We have really deep conversations now and…"

"See, I told you" Roxas laughed "You two will be together in no time…"

/

"I think you guys will be together in no time" Riku told Zexion that afternoon as they waited Axel, who was not far away, smoking.

"I don't think so…" Zexion sighed "I'm not sure he even likes me!"

"He does! Don't be stupid" Axel shouted from his spot. Zexion arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, speak a bit louder if you may"

Axel took a deep breath. "HE DOES! DON-"

"I didn't mean it literally, honey" The slate haired boy face palmed himself. "Seriously, how does Roxas put up with you?"

"With love, care and patience. Hell of a lot of patience" Roxas smiled, sticking his head out of the door "Are you guys ready? We've already set up everything"

"Yeah, we're going" Axel said, stepping on his cigarette "The room's really cool, right? Sound proof, windows, and a terrace to smoke…"

Sora laughed, handing the three teens a music sheet full with annotations and lyrics.

"This is the song we're going to attempt. Roxas and I composed it a long time ago, and with the aid of Demyx we managed to write each of you a part…"

"_Black Stone_?" Axel read the title out loud, and then skimmed through the lyrics. "Hey, it doesn't look too bad…"

"We wrote it when we were fourteen" Roxas blushed "so it probably needs a lot of tweaking…"

"Well, that's what we're here for, right?" Zexion said, "We'll make it better"

They spent a good part of the afternoon working on the melody and tweaking it so that the five of them could play without any problems. Having six band members complicated things a bit, but also allowed them to have a play with numerous melodies.

"Okay, how about we try and play the whole thing now?" Riku asked around three hours later, feeling quite confident about the piece. Everyone turned to Axel, who had been trying to learn the lyrics.

"What do you say, are you okay with trying to sing it?" the silver haired asked. Axel shrugged and nodded after a last read over the words.

"Yeah, sure. I've got most of it in my head anyway. It's a really easy song"

"Is that good or bad?" Sora asked as he picked up his guitar and got ready. Roxas and Demyx did the same.

"Good, it means he can improvise if he forgets the words" Zexion said as he played some test notes in his synthesiser. "Okay, we're set."

"Three, two one…go"

As soon as Riku said go, the guitars got going and soon they were joined by Riku and Zexion. Axel counted the beats before starting singing.

_When I turned around, __  
I always knew that your smile would be there__  
__but before I knew it,  
that reality has become a gentle memory…_

Axel hummed _Black Stone_ during all the drive back. Band practice had been great, the song was great… Life was great! Laughing at his cheesy attitude, he parked his car in the garage and headed into the living room, where Zack was dozing happily on the sofa.

"Off the couch, boy" Axel ordered, happy when the dog obeyed instantly, trotting towards him and wagging his tail. "How was your day?"

"You ask the dog but don't ask how my day was? Axel, I'm offended" Rowan laughed from the top of the stairs. The red haired looked up to his father, laughing when he saw him covered in paint.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Painting on my studio's walls." Rowan shrugged "I don't have any songs to work on since the new album is going to be out in a week and I am in vacation and Zack dirtied the wall, so it was a great way to cover it up…"

Axel snorted. "Dad, don't try and blame your boredom on Zack…"

"Okay, so maybe the wall wasn't dirty… but it was plain white! And it's my studio, so I decorate it how I want"

"I'm cool with that, remember?" Axel said, walking up the stairs and hugging his father "Come on; let's check on the mess you've done…"

"Axel, it's not that much of a mess…"

"Dad, every time I leave you alone you create a mess…" Axel laughed, going up another flight of stairs and opening the door to Rowan's studio. The red hair's mouth opened wide when he saw how the wall was now decorated.

"Shit…" the red haired breathed, staring at the picture. It was a very realistic painting of an old photograph his father carried everywhere. Now, taking up a whole side of the biggest room in the house were the faces of a younger Rowan hugging a sixteen year old Reno, and eight year old Axel and a six year old Kairi, all smiling at the camera. Behind them were a bright blue sky and a sparkling sea. And, on a corner, Rowan had written the music for a lullaby he had composed for his children when they were babies. He was speechless; he'd never thought his father would paint _that_! He had been imagining a big, child-like smiley badly drawn with red paint and all the furniture dirty, not a pristine room and a work of art!

"What, is it that bad?" Rowan asked, peeking over Axel's shoulder and staring at his wall "I think it came out pretty good…"

"Dad, it's awesome!" Axel exclaimed, still staring at the work. "Exactly how long did it take you?"

"Well…" Rowan frowned "I did wake up at six in the morning… But that's not important. How was band practice?"

"Awesome… and have you taken any breaks?"

"None at all…" Rowan smiled. "I was good at painting when I was your age…"

"Awesome is the word…" Axel laughed, hugging his father. "Hey, do you want to hear what I did today at practice? It's been an awful long time since we last played together…"

Rowan smiled widely, his heart swelling with pride and emotion. "Yes, Axel, I would very much like that…"

**

* * *

XxakurokuxX**** One afternoon…. XxakurokuxX**

"I'm telling you, Demyx, there is no way…"

"Yes there is a way! I told you already!"

Vincent rubbed his temple, setting the kitchen knife beside the vegetables he had been cutting to stare at the Mohawk boy, who had his arms crossed in defiance. The image would have been intimidating had not Larxene declared another underwear day and currently all the males in the house were clad in boxers.

"Okay, let's suppose there is a way, which I seriously doubt there is…"

Demyx huffed. "Oh, come on, there is factual evidence"

"How can you be so sure? When I studied…"

"I looked it up on Wikipedia, Vincent! Wiki never fails!"

"You know what would be really funny now?" Naminé asked the twins as she grabbed popcorn "That he declared Google as his god"

"Goggle is not god, Demyx!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Yes it is!"

"Ah, really? So what is Wikipedia, Virgin Mary?"

"It might as well be!"

"Damn, he's predictable…" Sora nodded through a mouthful of popcorn. Initially the two teens and Naminé had been watching a movie, but then Demyx had started arguing with Vincent about who-knows-what and… the movie had gotten boring. So, the three teens were now watching the argument as if it were the movie.

"For the last time, Demyx, It can't be possible!" Vincent cried out, exasperated. God, when was Demyx going to give in?

"I'm home…" Cloud called, closing the door. His eyebrows darted up when he saw his two brothers and Naminé watching Vincent and Demyx intensely. "Err… what's going on?"

"Demyx keeps arguing with Vincent…" Sora answered "Now sush, I think the interesting part is coming up no-"

"MARLUXIA, IF I SO GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M TURNING YOU INTO A WOMAN, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Larxene's shriek cut out any words or arguments that had been going on in the flat above. Everyone shared a knowing look.

"Well, I guess that means the pee stick came out positive…" Vincent sighed. "Anyone wants dinner?"

"What, you're giving up your place?" Demyx cried out.

"No, Demyx, I'm just tired of you… now shoo. I'm cooking" Vincent said, literally kicking the teen out of the kitchen and slamming the door behind him.

Cloud chuckled as he watched Demyx bang on the door, demanding entrance back to the room.

"And, what where they arguing about?"

"The homosexual percentage in bat population" Roxas snorted. "But that debate escalated to genetics and whether it was possible for Snape to be Batman"

Cloud shook his head. "Let me guess, Vincent defended Bruce Wayne?"

Roxas stuck his tongue out. "I'm not telling you. It's a surprise"

**XxakurokuxX**

"Larxene is pregnant" Demyx announced to the group on Friday afternoon, during band practice "And she's worried sick about her graduation dress. How can I convince her that it'll still fit her?"

"I don't know… how along is she?" Axel asked, looking up from his piano. "And how the fuck did that happen"

Demyx snorted. "I don't know. Ask Marluxia if you find him alive. I, for one, am not going near Larxene until she calms down"

Conversations went on for most part of the afternoon as everyone practiced separately, each of them trying to learn their part for _Black Stone_ so that they could perform it for Vincent the following Monday. Roxas played his guitar, humming the tune softly as his mind wandered far away, to Hayner.

The blonde had been his best friend. He had been the one that had saved him from the bullies that first day at Twilight High when he was eight, the one who had formed the group… he was his Best Mate… or was he still? It was plainly evident that things were not the same between them. It was becoming harder and harder to talk about things between them. Even if they were not that far apart, Roxas was finding that his daily life was far more interesting and hectic than in Twilight town. He had more friends, more _everything_, and he felt bad telling his old friends about it because he felt bad for having so much fun without them.

"…Hello! Earth to Roku!" Demyx waved his hand in front of Roxas' face. The blonde blinked, looking up at Demyx in fake annoyance.

"Dude, you just cut my groove!"

"Well, sorry…" Demyx smiled sheepishly. "We're just curious about what you were playing" he motioned to the rest of the group, who nodded "it definitely wasn't _Black Stone_"

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Yeah, sounded something like this" Sora said, adjusting his guitar and playing a soft melody that Roxas recognised immediately as _That Dream That You Chased_. Damn it, so much for keeping it secret! His mind had zoned off and his hands had automatically started playing the song he had stuck in his mind.

"Err… I'm sorry guys; I just have that song stuck in my head, that's all" Roxas smiled sheepishly "I'm working on it at the moment…"

"Well, when you do finish it tell us" Zexion said. "It's a really sweet melody. A very lovely melody…"

Axel yawned loudly. "Okay guys. I think we pretty much have it under control… and it's getting late…"

"And you want to go home with Roxas so you can cuddle and sex up" Sora grinned like a Cheshire cat "How about we leave it here for the day?"

"Okay" Roxas agreed, packing up his guitar and darting for Axel's lap. The red haired had been playing the piano, so he didn't need to pack anything away. "Hey there, sexy…"

"Hey…" Axel purred, stealing a brief kiss from Roxas. "You ready?"

"I'm ready" Roxas smiled. "We can leave whenever you want"

**- ****About an hour later -**

"Rowan, we're here!" Roxas called happily, kneeling down to greet Zack. A distant shuffle was heard on the upper floor and moments later Rowan rushed down the stairs completely covered in paint once again.

"Roxas!" the older red haired smiled. "I was just touching up my wall… do you want to help me?"

"Touching up your wall?" the blonde asked, confused. Axel stuck his tongue out and winked at his father.

"I'll leave you two alone, okay? I'll call you when dinner is ready…"

"What are you planning?" Roxas laughed, but followed the over-excited adult up to the study.

"So, what do you think of it?" Rowan smiled proudly as he motioned to the wall. He had been touching up minor details, so now their eyes were brighter, the shadows were more defined and the sea had more tones in it. Roxas bit his lip piercing and hugged the adult.

"Rowan, it looks amazing! Did you draw it yourself?"

"And painted it!" the red haired exclaimed. "But I need your opinion on it…"

The two of them spent a great deal of the afternoon fussing over the painting and touching it up, getting to know each other in the process. Roxas and Rowan got along, but it was more of a cordial relationship. However, that night changed everything.

Roxas discovered that Rowan had been almost as crazy as Axel when he was young. Proof of it was the scarcified music key that he had between his shoulder blades. He also used to have quite a lot of piercings, but he had taken them off with age.

"Sadly, they don't look cool when you turn thirty" the older man had joked and winked at Roxas.

Rowan, for his part, seemed to know quite a lot about Roxas. Having been his father's best friend he had practically seen them grow up, at least until they parents died and they had to move away to Twilight Town. The man loved how the teen's eyes glistened with excitement when he recalled funny stories about his parents and all the pranks they played on each other.

….

"Dad, Roxy… Dinner's ready" Axel announced, walking into the studio. "I've been calling you for five minutes straight now! What…" Axel's eyebrows arched when he saw his father trying to paint a smiley face on Roxas' nose. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Father and son-in-law bonding!" Roxas laughed happily. "It seems I'm officially in the family now"

Rowan laughed alongside and ruffled Roxas' hair. "So you are! Now, go have your dinner…"

"Wait, aren't you eating?" Axel asked. "I made steak…"

"I'll eat later; right now I have a massive head ache and all I want is sleep" Rowan yawned to emphasise his point. Axel pursed his lips, looking at his father.

"You know, maybe you should go check if you're getting migraines… lately you're getting super random headaches"

"Maybe I should, yeah…" Rowan conceded. "Oh well, just leave the food inside the microwave and I'll heat it later when I wake up. And when you two go to bed… be quiet" he finished the sentence with a wink, before disappearing down the stairs towards his room, cackling maniacally.

"Stupid dad…" Axel blushed.

"At least he's cool" Roxas said, kissing Axel's cheek. "Come on, let's go check out that steak, I'm starving…"

**

* * *

XxakurokuxX**

"Dance?" Tidus repeated, making sure he had heard alright. "We have to _dance_ for the school festival?"

"Well, our class is in charge of raising money for charity this year!" Veronica, a girl in their class pointed out. "So we thought that a dance competition with Coral High would be the best way to do so!"

"How does that work out?" Demyx asked "Because it makes no sense to me!"

"You boys will compete against the boys in Coral High" Veronica explained "And people will make bets on who they think will win! All the money raised will go to charity and those that win will get a small brochure they can show in any of the food booths to get the three items they want for free!"

"Do the kids in Coral High know?" Vincent asked, proud that his tutor group had come up with such a good idea for the festival. Cloud, which was leaning against Vincent's desk (he had been named support tutor and spent most of the tutor classes with them) nodded with his head, agreeing with Vincent's question.

"Yeah, I phoned my cousin and she loved the idea, so she's put it forward and her class is all for it" Veronica smiled. Tidus groaned and slumped back into his chair.

"But… it's not fair! Why do we have to be the ones dancing?"

"Yeah, dancing is a girl thing!" Wakka called out "We're men! Men don't dance"

"Men do dance" Cloud pointed out. Some of the boys snickered.

"Yeah… gay men"

"What's wrong with gay men?" Roxas asked. The boys smiled sheepishly and Wakka clapped him on the back.

"Nothing's wrong with you guys, really. It's just… the rest of the gay men"

"That's discrimination" Sora pointed out, amused "But it's glad to know that you don't have anything against us…"

"Because you don't dance…" someone random pointed out and the girls snickered.

"Seriously, guys, you're being sour pusses" one of Veronica's friends said, crossing her arms. "We came up with the idea, why can't you take part in it?"

"Why can't you be the ones dancing?"

A discussion soon erupted in the class, boys defending their pride and the girls arguing about how they were being childish. Demyx, Sora and Roxas were standing in the middle, torn between joining their friends or siding with the girls because they did dance, even if it were when they were partying…

"I happen to know very manly, straight men that dance…" Cloud commented to Vincent, who shook his head as he watched out for any possible fights.

"I know, Cloud… just leave them, they will solve it-"

"Argh, okay fine, we'll do it!" Tidus exclaimed, surrendering to the girls. "Just… don't expect good results at all!"

"Well, we don't really care…" Veronica scoffed "All the money is for charity… Though it would be nice if you did put some effort in the cause" she mumbled, the rest of the girls agreeing with her.

"See?" Vincent smiled "It is solved. Now, back to the rest of the issues…"

**XxakurokuxX**

"I still see no point in the whole thing…" Tidus whined, sitting in the middle of the gym floor one afternoon. "We're going to make fools of ourselves!"

"Think of it as another sport…" Cloud offered, walking into the room with a portable CD player and a couple of disks. "Okay, anyone has any preferences about what to dance to?"

"Can we really choose?" Demyx asked, excited. Tidus glared at the boy.

"You're not supposed to be happy! Demyx, your manliness is at bay of being destructed!"

"It's Demyx, there wasn't much manliness to begin with" Roxas laughed, shuffling between the disks. "_Zexion's special mix_; Cloud, what the hell is this?"

"Well, I had to get music from someone" Cloud retorted, taking that particular CD and putting it in the player. "And I, for one, happen to know the routines for some of these songs so I thought it would make your lives easier…"

"How? We are being forced to do something girly!" Tidus whined, some boys voicing their agreement. Cloud glared at them, annoyed at their whining. The twins shared a look among each other. Oh no, Cloud was getting annoyed. And when Cloud got annoyed…

"How is dancing girly, Tidus?" Cloud asked. "Many men dance-"

"And they are probably gay… not that I have anything against it but…"

"Don't you guys dance when you go out Saturday nights?" Cloud asked, cutting Tidus half way through his whine. "Don't you try to impress the girls by showing off on the dance floor?"

"Yeah but that's a different issue…" Tidus grumbled.

"How is it?" Cloud inquired, placing the player down and sitting on a bench, looking straight into Tidus' eyes with his cold, azure spheres "You're going to show off still, you're going to shake your hips to cool music and girls are going to fawn over you. The only difference is that you're on a stage and not on a disco…"

"But, everyone will be watching!" Wakka called out, shrinking back to his bench when Cloud glared at him.

"So, what? Isn't that precisely what you want when you go out at night?"

"Well…"

"Well what?" Cloud smirked "You want to capture the girl's attention. When you are up on a stage, you have everyone's attention! You have the opportunity to show off, to say 'See this? Well, if you want some come and get it'. You have the opportunity to show that you are not brute, nonsensical men that only worry about being manly and nothing else!"

"But we are men!"

"Men nowadays dance, listen to music, gossip and have other interests beside being a big ball of muscle" Cloud shrugged. The twins looked at their brother's arms and arched an eyebrow. He was really muscled… "And the way you guys are behaving right now is not like men, but like pussies. Are you guys pussies?"

"We are not!" Tidus shouted, bolting up. "We're real men!"

"Well, if you are as manly as you show, you will train, dance awesomely and win the competition"

"Awesomely? But I haven't danced in my life! Not seriously I mean" A random boy called out.

"That's why we're going to train! Remember, dancing is a sport, not a girly thing" Cloud smirked like a Cheshire cat. "So… who's a man here?"

"We are!" All the boys called out. Demyx and the twins rubbed their temples, sharing a look. Well, there you had it. When Cloud got annoyed, he pumped so much optimism and hope into the others that the gayest, cliché like moments were created. They were _manly-gay-moments_, however, as the oldest Strife liked to classify them.

"So… Zexion music it is…" Roxas sighed, pressing the play button.

"Come on, guys" Tidus announced as he got ready to start dancing. "We're going to kick Coral High's ass at this stupid competition…"

**

* * *

XXXXXXXAKUROKUXXXXXXX**

Axel was annoyed. No, he was beyond annoyed. In fact, he had surpassed his boundaries of annoyance-tolerance half an hour ago and, if that girl made one more move or stupid comment, he swore he would snap. Zexion looked up from his book and looked in Axel's direction, trying to spot the source of irritation.

"You see that blonde, right beside Roxas?" Axel asked. Zexion frowned, confused.

"Demyx?"

"No! The blonde bitch…"

"I don't see Romina anywhere…"

"The one that is fucking trying to get into Roxas' pants!"

Zexion moved his fringe out of his face and gazed around Roxas with both of his eyes. Yes, there was a blonde girl near Roxas and Demyx, but…

"She's not trying to get into his pants, Axel." Zexion laughed "They are just talking…"

"Yes, and she's too close to him!"

The slate haired boy sighed. "Well, okay. Go and play protective boyfriend if you want-"

No soon it was said than done. Axel was casually slipping an arm around Roxas as he joined the conversation. Both Roxas, Demyx and the girl started laughing at his antics, and then the conversation resumed. However, Zexion noticed a girl that was glaring at the couple not far away from where they were. His eyes narrowed; she was the same girl that had confronted them at the club.

"Hey, what has you so concentrated" Demyx joked as he neared Zexion, sitting in the spot Axel had vacated "You definitely don't look like you're studying business"

"That brunet glaring at Axel and Roxas" Zexion nudged with his head in the direction "Doesn't she seem familiar to you?"

"Glaring?" Demyx looked at the girl, then awed. "Ah… I know her!"

"Yeah, I thought so. She's the girl from Saturday night"

"Her name's Nikki Ramirez. She's in my psychology class." Demyx concluded, totally ignoring Zexion "Wait, she's the same girl from the other night!"

"No shit Sherlock" Zexion laughed, softly whacking Demyx on the back of the head. "But, being serious: do you think we should worry?"

"Worry about what? Nikki is pretty… insipid. She's just a normal girl" Demyx looked at Zexion "What is that little mind of yours scheming now?"

"I'm not scheming…" Zexion looked away, trying to hide his blush "I just don't want another Romina happening again…"

"Ah well… We'll just have to keep an eye out" Demyx smiled, then turned serious. "Ah, speaking of the devil…"

The two teens watched silently as Romina and her two closest friends walked into the study room, talking animatedly about something. Axel and Roxas stopped talking and turned to look at the girl, who simply glared at them and walked away, completely ignoring them.

Demyx and Zexion let go of the breath they were holding. Ever since Axel had been discovered as FlurryOfDancingFlames, the girl had been making an effort of being extra mean to Roxas for 'corrupting one of the most amazing models on the net'. Everyone was watching out in case she did something drastic, but so far nothing had happened.

"She's giving them the cold shoulder for now, I think" Zexion sighed, going back to his notes. "At least for this week…"

Demyx hummed in agreement, watching as Nikki continued to glare and clearly tried to catch Axel's attention. Yeah, maybe they should keep an eye out for her…

**

* * *

XxakurokuxX**

September soon gave pass to October, and excitement started to build up in Destiny High. Not only because summer was drawing near, but because of Halloween. Halloween meant the oldest students were graduating and it meant that school was ending. After that they had two months and a half of glorious freedom until school stared again on February. Halloween also meant that the School Festival was coming near.

Each year, ever since the two schools in Destiny Islands had been opened, the 30th of October they both organised a festival to raise money for charity and end school on a very positive note. Both schools competed among each other in sports, dances, food booths… anything they thought up for the fund raising.

Cloud was ecstatic about participating in the festival. He remembered when he had to participate in it, Reno and him competing more against Rude, Vincent and Sephiroth than with the Coral High students and making complete fools of each other in the process. He swayed his head softly to the music playing and smirked at the boys, who now danced almost like professionals, having forgotten their initial fear about losing their 'manliness'.

"Okay, that's all for today guys!" The oldest Strife called, switching off the music as the song ended. "If you continue like this I'm sure you'll totally kick Coral High's rear!"

"We better…" Tidus breathed, smiling at his friends "We're not making fools of ourselves for nothing"

"Oh, I'm sure it's not in vain…" Cloud smirked, nudging towards the door where about twenty girls were clapping and cat-calling to the boys. Tidus laughed, waving at the females, who squealed and whistled even louder.

"Such a playboy" Sora snickered as he watched Tidus run towards the girls and start showing off. "I bet his opinion about this whole thing changed drastically"

"Yeah" Roxas laughed, heading towards the showers. "What are we doing this afternoon?"

"Same old stuff" Demyx waved with his hand as they entered the changing room, grabbed their things and headed for the shower cubicles. They showered relatively quickly, discussing their afternoon plans throughout the whole time, but not coming up with anything interesting. In the end, they decided to simply go out and take random photographs at the beach and hoped that something would come up on the way there.

When Roxas stepped out of the changing rooms, fully dressed and ready to go and find Axel, he wasn't expecting to find a slender brunet girl waiting beside the door, checking on her nails as she clearly waited for someone. She immediately struck him as familiar, though he couldn't figure out from where…

"Ah, there you are" She smiled when she noticed him. "You probably don't remember me too well… you were quite drunk that night"

Ah. That is why she seemed familiar. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah… I'm sorry if I seemed rude or anything, it's just that-"

"Don't worry, I kind of understand. Alcohol and all that…" she waved him off. "The thing is, I want to talk to you"

"Well, we're talking now" Roxas prodded, his alarm starting off straight away. When a girl wanted to talk it was always a bad sign.

"Okay" she took a deep breath. "Listen, I know that you and Axel are really sweet about each other and stuff but, let's face it, you really don't fit together."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. He wasn't liking where this conversation was heading…

"I mean, Axel is clearly not gay" she giggled, ignoring Roxas' expression. "But you are. And whilst I have nothing against gays, I do think you are confusing Axel a bit about his true sexuality…"

"He clearly isn't confused, believe me" he assured. The girl sighed, as if trying to say that she didn't believe him.

"Yeah, that's what you think but… Facts say otherwise."

"Facts say he's going out with me. He was the one that asked me out"

"Probably because you confused him a great deal before that" she scoffed, looking at him in an annoyed way. "I just want you to stay clear of Axel's coast for a bit. A long bit, actually"

"Why would I?" Roxas asked, annoyed. "He's _my_ boyfriend; I am in my right to be with him"

"Yeah, but you're interfering in _my _relationship with him" She pointed out, before turning around and leaving. "I don't want to cause any drama, so just do as I say. Stay off and you won't regret it"

Roxas' eyes open wide and he swore his jaw had just slammed against the floor. Had she said _'__**my**__ relationship with him'_? He slammed a hand against his forehead, sliding it down his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Oh dear, Axel had a _stalker_.

**/**

**

* * *

/**

"Axel, the most bizarre thing happened to me this afternoon…" Roxas mumbled as he slumped on the soft sand, watching Demyx run around trying to splash Sora. He told Axel about his encounter with the girl and everything that had happened. Zexion, who was sitting beside them, gradually became more and more worried.

"That girl… Nikki" Axel frowned "She had been following me around the whole day, now you mention it. I didn't give it much importance because she hasn't as much as talked to me."

"Well, watch out, dude" Zexion spoke "Stalkers mean trouble. You should also keep an eye out, Roxas"

"I know…" Roxas sighed, smiling when Sora called out to him.

"Oi! What's with your faces? Smile a bit, bro!"

"What's with your face?" Roxas joked, standing up and walking towards his brother, who tried to splash him. "I've never seen anything like it before!"

"We have the fucking same face, Roku!"

"Prove it!"

With the twins engaged in a splash batter, Demyx took his opportunity to shoot as many photos as he could of them smiling and acting like fools. That is, until they teamed up and started soaking Demyx, a point at which he gave his camera to Zexion and stared splashing back full force.

"Have I missed much?" Riku asked, sitting beside Axel and taking out a packet of cigarettes. Axel grabbed one, taking his lighter out and lighting both Riku's and his cigarette.

"Not much" Axel smiled after taking a drag "Just the same old stuff…"

**XxakurokuxX**

"Oh my god, did you see them?"

"Yes! UltimaKeyblade and KeyToDestiny took photos of themselves without any masks on!"

"Actually, it was a friend of them that did it…"

"And what a friend! He got great angles, great shoots…"

"Yeah, but you can't see their faces in any of the pictures"

"I know! But… that makes them even sexier"

"Totally!"

"Yeah, totally" Demyx mimicked the tone of the girl that was sitting behind them. "Seriously girls, I know its cool and all that but… can you keep the noise down?"

"Why, does it disturb you?" one of the girls asked, slightly annoyed that their chat was interrupted. Demyx nodded.

"Yes it does, first thing in the morning" he smiled sweetly "Thanks"

"You're so tactful, Deedee" Roxas snorted, shuffling his brother so that he was more comfortable. Sora had had an utterly horrible night due to a stupid nightmare and he was trying to catch up on sleep by 'resting his head' on his twin's shoulder. Ha, fucking ha. You don't rest your head for over twenty minutes and not shuffle in the slightest.

"I know, comes with the family"

"Yup, comes from dad" Naminé agreed, clapping her brother on the back. "Aww… look at Sora…"

"Hey there, Nam" Roxas laughed. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey there, Rox. Listen, do you think you could do me an awesomely big favour?"

"That depends… is it going to cost me money?" he asked jokingly. Naminé pretended to consider it.

"Nah, not really. The thing is, my class is in charge of the food booths and all… and we're making cookies. I was wondering if we could…" she lowered her voice down and motioned him to come closer.

"We're making buns and muffins, and I was wondering if you had any small key charms or the likes that we could put in them as surprise presents?"

"Wouldn't that be too risky? I mean, the charms are obviously… well, you know" he said, trying to put across that it would be too obvious that KeyToDestiny was in the school.

"Not real key charms. You know, like the little left over ones you have from when you make a batch to sell them online…" she pouted. "Please? I'd be great advertisement…"

Roxas sighed. "I'll take a look, Nam. I don't guarantee anything, though"

"Great! Thanks a lot Roxas!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek. "By the way… Nikki Ramirez is hanging around outside, asking for you. She seems quite pissed off by something, so I'd stay clear…" she commented as she exited the room. "Toodles, Roxy, Deedee!"

Demyx stared at the space where his sister had been. "Did she just say Toodles?"

"Did she just call me Roxy?" Roxas voiced.

They performed _Black Stone_ to Vincent that morning. To say that the Music teacher was surprised was an understatement. He was rendered speechless, having stared at the newly formed band for a couple of seconds before breaking out in praises and the likes. In the end, he had thoroughly enjoyed the performance and was eager to listen to more pieces when they had it ready.

Roxas had forgotten completely about Stalker Nikki by that point, and thus didn't remember that she had been outside the room when they performed and had seen the whole thing. When break started and Axel and him proceeded to get out of the room and head for the cafeteria, she jumped Axel and gave him a strangling hug.

"That was amazing, Axel!" she squealed, not letting go of the clearly annoyed red haired.

"Excuse me but… what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked, pushing the girl away, who just smiled sweetly at him.

"There is no need to be shy, Axel. We all know that you love me and _of course I love you back!_" she squealed happily again, burying her head in the red haireds chest. "OMG I can't believe you just said that, Axel!"

"I didn't say anything of the likes!" Axel exclaimed, suddenly scared. He pushed Nikki away and hugged Roxas, who wrapped his arms around Axel's waist and rested his head softly against the teen's shoulder (with the shoes he was wearing, he managed to reach the shoulder, but barely). "What the fuck are you going on about? I'm in love with _Roxas_. He's my _boyfriend_, you know?"

"We both know you're just confused…" she smiled, but her eyes narrowed at Roxas. "I thought I told you to stay away from Axel and me"

"I don't want him to stay away, thank you very much" Axel retorted. "I want you to stay away! I don't even know who you are…"

"I'm Nikki, remember?" Nikki smiled. "You love me very much and we're going out…"

"No we are not!" Axel exclaimed, frustrated. "Nikki, I don't know who the fuck you are. I don't love you and we definitely are not going out. I would know if we were…"

"But we are!" Nikki pushed "Don't you remember? Saturday night… we were in The World That Never Was, dancing our minds out…"

"I was with Roxas that whole night! Can you stop inventing things and just leave us the fuck alone?"

"Oh Axel…" she laughed hysterically "Always playing hard to get…"

"Argh!" Axel growled, now clearly angry. Roxas shared a look with his brother, but didn't dare to move. Not with Axel the way he was… "Look, we were never going out in the first place. We never did anything Saturday night." He ran a hand through his fire red hair and rested his other hand on Roxas' waist. To make his point clear, he kissed a very startled Roxas, who started responding to the kiss after getting over his initial shock.

"Not in the corridor, boys…" Vincent scolded gently as he exited his classroom, locking the door. "What is causing all this commotion?"

"Nothing, sir…" Nikki sniffled, glaring at the teens. "I was just leaving…" she sniffled again and run away, leaving behind a very confused Vincent and six equally confused teens.

"Just, what the fuck was that about?" Riku asked, speaking up for the first time.

**XxakurokuxX**

"What's with all the commotion about Axel and Nikki?" Kairi asked during lunch break "I heard that she was saying that Axel loved her all around and that he confessed to her on Saturday…"

"Nikki is stalking Axel around" Naminé shrugged. "All you heard is bullshit, but it's giving our dearest couple quite the headache"

"Hence why they're hiding on the rooftops" Demyx pointed out, waving for Larxene to join them. "I kind of pity them, having to deal with all the stalker crap…"

"And the fans" Naminé added "Don't forget Axel's annoying fans…"

"Annoying, that's what they are…" Larxene grumbled, sitting in between her siblings. "Gods, this is starting to remind me of a soap opera or something… fan harassment, stalker harassment… bitches galore…" the blonde girl added when she spotted Romina walking by with her friends. "Seriously, just what kind of fauna comes to this school?"

"Half of the teens in the island?" Demyx tried. "Have you talked to Marluxia by any chance…?"

"Yes, and I'm giving him the cold shoulder still" Larxene crossed her arms over her shoulders. "He was the one getting me pregnant…"

"Aren't you being a bit harsh on him?" Kairi smiled, wrapping her arms around the girl and giving her a hug. "Come on, make up already. Being angry doesn't suit you …"

**- MEANWHILE -**

Axel buried his head in Roxas' neck, catching his breath after a particularly passionate kiss. They had gone to the roof in order to take a break from the whole situation, and when Roxas had started kissing his neck trying to calm him down one thing had led to another and soon both of them were engaged in a very passionate snogging session.

Roxas kissed Axel's porcupine hair.

"Hm… cinnamon…"

"Yeah, a new shampoo dad got me" Axel laughed, listening to the blonde's soft breathing. "I find it quite nice…"

"I like it" Roxas commented. "What are you doing for the School Festival?"

"Taek won do competition" Axel smirked "And, like every year, I'm going to win"

Roxas laughed. "I still haven't seen you fighting…" he pouted "I just know that you're a martial arts champion but not in what…"

"Aww, kitten… don't worry, I'll teach you some tricks this summer"

"Really?"

They talked all through lunch and their afternoon classes, not really bothering in going to them when they knew they'd be late. They took a free afternoon to rest their over exhausted minds and enjoyed each other's company, something they hadn't done properly in quite a while. Plans for the future, Larxene and Marluxia's baby, Tifa's baby coming any time soon, Rowan's new album, Demyx and Zexion, their band… they talked about anything that came to mind.

"The thing is" Axel said as they walked down the rooftop stairs "Dad wanted to organize this huge trip to Neverland with Auntie Utada before they started the summer tour, but with Tifa so close to her due date he thinks there might be two spare tickets…"

"What are you hinting?" Roxas smiled. Axel bit his lip, winking at the blonde.

"I don't know… I mean, Reno and Tifa would stay here… and Dad would suggest you tagging along… and if you tag along Sora tags along…"

"Are you inviting Sora and me to head with your family to Neverland?"

"Only if Tifa bursts before the end of the month" Axel said, wincing when Roxas elbowed him. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Be nicer to Tifa! She's carrying your niece!"

"Oh, come on Roxas! Have you seen her? She's huge!"

They bickered all the way down to the car, Roxas fervently defending the expecting mother and Axel exaggerating her weight. Neither of them noticed Nikki watching their moves from behind the lockers or through the window when they reached the parking. When they left in Axel's red car, Nikki sighed lovingly and started walking towards her locker.

"Very soon, Axel… We will become an official couple very soon…" she hummed to herself as she fiddled with her lock.

* * *

Been busy with my AS exams. Sorry if the update took a bit too long!

But yeah, as of now, Axel has a stalker. And she's going to be a bit of a pain in the butt for everyone…. Though that is kind of obvious ;P

I want to make a special mention to everyone who faved the story or put it in their alert list. It's my first story here, and I'm overwhelmed with all the positive feedback I'm receiving! Thank you so much guys!

For those that don't know, _That Dream That You Chased_ has a facebook group. Just type the name of the story and it should appear :) **Thank my lovely beta for creating it**!

Now, the drawing time…

I drew a picture of Rowan, for those interested:

**http:/ simplyamadhatter. deviantart. com/ art/ Rowan- Hikaru- 164492994**

Just take out the spaces :)

_Any fan art that make or receive a note or message off will be posted on __**Facebook**__, if people don't mind that is._

**Reviews are gladly welcomed! And thank you very much to those that took the time to review or send me a message! Any input is more than appreciated**


	21. Chapter 21

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**And, along with the disclaimer I'll make a quick announcement: this is the unbeta-ed version, so excuse any crap that might appear ^^; but I really wanted to post this and my beta isn't coming home tonight…**

* * *

**Last Time…**

"_Are you inviting Sora and me to head with your family to Neverland?"_

"_Only if Tifa bursts before the end of the month" Axel said, wincing when Roxas elbowed him. "Ouch! What was that for?"_

"_Be nicer to Tifa! She's carrying your niece!"_

"_Oh, come on Roxas! Have you seen her? She's huge!"_

_They bickered all the way down to the car, Roxas fervently defending the expecting mother and Axel exaggerating her weight. Neither of them noticed Nikki watching their moves from behind the lockers or through the window when they reached the parking. When they left in Axel's red car, Nikki sighed lovingly and started walking towards her locker._

"_Very soon, Axel… We will become an official couple very soon…" she hummed to herself as she fiddled with her lock._

_

* * *

_

The School Festival was an event that both schools in Destiny Islands held every year, competing between them in various sports and activities and raising funds for charity. The Festival always meant that school ended the next day and that, eventually, tourist season was about to start. Like every year, the morning of the festival Destiny Island's Paopu beach was covered by small tents and booths. Food booths were on the sidewalk, in order to attract the tourist and locals whilst the rest of small booths were scattered along the beach.

Axel and Roxas were lazing around behind Naminé's booth, waiting for the 'real' action to start. Aka the martial arts competition, which was due to start in an hour and the dance contest that was going to be held that afternoon. Demyx was helping his sister set up, but the rest of the gang was no where to be seen.

"Do you think they ditched?" Roxas asked, fanning himself with a brochure as he scanned the beach. "I know for sure that Riku was all against coming…"

"They better come…" Axel groaned, also fanning himself. "Damn it, why does it have to be so hot here?"

"I'm sorry; do you want me to leave?" Roxas snorted, earning a playful slap from his boyfriend.

"I bring refreshments!" Sora called as he neared his friends, three bottles of ice cold Paopu juice in his hands. "Tidus gave them for free!"

"Give them to me!" Axel jumped, grabbing a bottle and almost drowning the contents in a gulp. The three teens sighed as the coolness settled happily in their stomachs, although not for long.

Something they hadn't counted on was on the overly warm weather that was common in the islands. They knew that if they took their shirts off they would be much better but, in doing so there was a high risk of being 'exposed' by the fan girls that were watching out for their idols. Rumour was that the keyblade twins and FlurryOfDancingFlames were attending the festivals and everyone was in the lookout for them.

"Damn it…" Roxas cursed as they headed for the improvised arena where the martial arts competition was to be held. All the males around him were either wearing their shirts unbuttoned or had taken them off completely, and some were even glistening from the sweat… "I want to take my shirt off… I'm boiling"

"I want a piece of shade" Demyx whined "I don't care anymore about being discovered or not, Roxas. I want shade!"

"Well I want my swimming trunks, a piña colada and a naked Riku in front of me but I'm clearly not getting any of those" Sora drawled, dragging his brother and best friend to the front line, where they saw Axel stretching out already. "So, shut up and let's enjoy the competition"

"Enjoy? As in…"

"Yes" Sora winked to his brother "Let's ogle all the boys and put them in a ranking. I heard they're fighting shirtless…"

"Damn Axel for already coming out. He doesn't have to worry about the heat…"

"He has to worry about the fan girls" Demyx laughed, signalling to the hordes of females that started squealing when Axel took his shirt off and the famous tattoo was visible for everyone. The red haired ignored them though, and waved to his friends before walking towards the centre of the arena, where his opponent was waiting.

Neither of them had seen Axel fight; they just knew he was a Taek won do champion. So, when the three teens saw Axel spring into action and start to literally kick his opponent's ass they were amazed. Axel's muscles rippled under his skin as he launched kick after kick, punch after punch and tensed deliciously every time he blocked an attack. Roxas licked his lips as he thought about all the naughty things he could do with that body…

"Roxas, you're drooling" Demyx nudged his best friend. The blonde blinked and had the decency to blush.

"It's not my fault! Have you seen those abs?"

"Yes, I have. I'm also having a hard time controlling myself, I must admit…" Demyx shrugged. "But, hey! Look at it on the bright side; you're the only one able to touch him"

Roxas smirked evilly as he went back to worshipping Axel's body mentally. "True… very true…"

.

* * *

After five long combats from which Axel was proclaimed winner, the teachers in charge of supervising the event called the lunch break. Many of the teens cheered and rushed into the water, hoping to cool down after the fights. Roxas, Sora and Demyx were sitting happily under a Paopu tree, the three of them soaking wet from swimming in the blue waters with their clothes on.

"I don't understand you guys…" Axel said as he shook his head around like a dog, drying his hair and sending droplets all around. "Why don't you just fuck them and take 'em off? You're making me feel hot…"

"Well, keep your pants on, lover boy" Roxas snorted, ignoring the glare the red haired directed at him. "We just want to avoid the fan girls…"

"But aren't you attracting more attention by refusing to take the shirts off?" Axel asked "If I were a fan girl, I'd probably already picked up on it."

The twins shared a look, slightly taken aback by Axel's words… mainly because they were true. The red haired sighed and crossed his arms over his bare chest, arching an eyebrow at the teens in front of him.

"Come on… you'll have to come out sometime…"

"You only say that because you've already been caught" Demyx snickered, but shrugged. "Never mind me, though. I have to head off soon to help Naminé around with her stupid booth…"

"Come on, admit that what you really want is to be in that cramped little booth with Zexion" Roxas snickered.

"Yeah, rubbing against each other at the minimum movement because there's only enough space for two people and he's already in there with Naminé…" Sora continued, high fiving his twin when Demyx blushed.

"I… uh… that's not true!" The Mohawk boy stuttered, standing up and fisting his hands. "Ah, never mind! I'll be leaving now…"

"Okay…" Axel smiled. "Just… don't rub too hard…"

Demyx huffed in annoyance as he quickly left his friends, cursing the entire time whilst they laughed at his expense.

"So… what are you going to do?" Axel asked. The twins shook their heads.

"We'll wait until it's unbearable" they smiled, and the red haired decided to leave it at that.

.

.

"Nikki, I don't really think he's into you as much as you say…" a freckled brunet girl said as she glanced in her friend's direction, wincing when Axel tackled Roxas whilst Sora laughed out loud. "I mean… he's clearly into Roxas…"

"That's nonsense…" Nikki waved her friend off, smiling "Don't you see that they're playing? And, come on! He's clearly looking at me every time…"

"Personally, I think he's looking towards that booth" another girl said, this one tall and with uncharacteristic purple hair. "His friends where there a moment ago…"

"I thought you guys were supportive of our relationship!" Nikki cried, looking at her two friends. The brunet and purple haired looked at each other and sighed.

"We are, Nikki… its just…"

"We don't want you to get hurt…"

"Aww… Mandy, Becca!" Nikki cooed, hugging the two girls. "I'm so touched!"

"I really think you should give up on him, Nik…" Becca, the purple haired, said as she watched with interest what Axel and Roxas were doing. It seemed like the red haired was trying to pull the blonde's shirt off…

"I won't give up our love!" Nikki cried, looking accusingly at her friend. "Plus, there's no need to worry. That boy, Roxas, won't be a threat anymore after tomorrow…"

"Nikki" Mandy started, placing a hand on the distressed brunet's shoulder. "I know that you have a crush on Axel and that you didn't take it too well when he turned out to be gay but… there is no need to become obsessive-"

"I'm not obsessed!" Nikki pulled away, standing up and storming off from her friends. "You guys just don't understand the power of true love!"

Mandy and Becca shared a worried look as they watched their childhood friend storm off, muttering to herself the entire time. The purple haired looked at her other friend.

"Do you think we should warn someone? About Nikki's strangeness, I mean…"

"Nah…" Mandy shrugged, going back to sunbathing. "What can she do? It's not like she's going to kill anyone… Nikki's just in denial. Don't worry, she'll be fine by the end of the day, you'll see."

.

.

"Oh gods…" Sora groaned as he tried to spread himself even more across the shade. It was little over two o'clock, and the heat was just overwhelming. The three teens were sprawled on the sand, feeling far too hot to even move to a cooler place. Roxas thought that, if the heat continued to rise, he'd be able to fry an egg on his abs by the time the clock struck three in the afternoon. And it didn't help that their clothes had dried on them, making them feel even hotter than before.

"I think I'm going to die…" the brunet groaned once more, wiping the sweat of his forehead. He sat up slightly, frowning at all the happy people that were playing around in the water. Tidus and his friends were playing with a ball they'd found, Larxene was riding on Marluxia's back as she tried to fight against some of her friends in Coral High-

"Okay, that's enough!" Roxas shouted, tired of his brother's whining, but especially because of the heat. "I'm fed up! Fuck privacy, fuck Kingdom hArts and fuck the heat! You want to swim? We'll go swimming!"

"What the…?" Axel and Sora watched as Roxas ripped his shirt off, took off his shoes and made a beeline for the water, ignoring the weird looks the rest of the swimmers were giving him. The red haired looked at Sora and smirked before darting behind his boyfriend, cackling like mad as he tackled the unsuspecting blonde. Sora rolled his eyes, but soon after followed the example of his two friends.

"Feel better now?" Roxas asked his brother as the brunet splashed around.

"Yes! Why didn't we do this sooner?" Sora asked, tackling his brother. Roxas made a strangled noise as Sora pulled him down into the water, laughing as he did.

"Sora!" the blonde exclaimed. He tried very hard to remain serious and not to laugh at the faces his brother was making as he attempted to get his soaking wet hair into a decent shape.

"What the fuck are you staring at? Your hair's not that great either!" Sora pouted, reaching out and ruffling Roxas' hair. The blonde made a move to defend himself but Sora had momentum and the twins ended up falling over into the water beside Axel, who growled playfully and tackled them.

"What the fuck are you doing, runts?" the red haired laughed as Roxas hid behind him, grinning and sticking his tongue out to his brother.

"Sora's trying to mess up my hair!"

"I'm not! I… you… you have something in it and I'm trying to take it off!"

"Liar!" Roxas squealed as his brother once again jumped him and started tickling. "Sora! Stop!"

"Never!" Sora shouted over his brother's laughter "Not until I meet my purpose!"

"Sora, I can't breathe! Stop it, really!"

"Aha!" Sora called triumphantly when he managed to straddle his brother and ruffle his hair into a dark blonde mess. Roxas' eyes widened and, with a cry of disbelief, stared at his twin.

"My hair!"

"Your hair, yes. What about it?" Sora asked, snickering as he tried to put his own hair back to order.

"You ruined it!"

"Oh I did not…"

"Em… guys" Axel called, catching the twin's attention. "You might want to start running away… right about now…" he winced as he motioned to the crowd of excited girls that had formed around them. Most of them where whispering animatedly as they stared at the twin's clearly visible tattoos, and some were fangirling loudly about how hot Sora looked straddling his brother, both wet, ruffled haired and panting.

The twins exchanged a confused look.

"Exactly what are they staring at?" Roxas huffed uncomfortably as he tried to wiggle out of his brother's grasp. Axel snorted, but took compassion of his blonde boyfriend and helped him.

"At your tattoos, honey bunny" he purred, nipping lightly on his neck. The girls immediately started squealing and the volume of the giggles and catcalls rose to unimaginable levels. "See? They're your fan girls"

Sora gulped loudly. "Oh, shit…"

"We need to get out of here" Roxas nodded, agreeing with his twin's way of wording their situation. Thankfully, their salvation was just coming to rescue…

"Hey! Sora, Roxas!" Tidus called from outside the fan-ring "I don't know what the fuck you two are doing, but start getting your asses moving and come here! We're getting beaten at blitzball by Coral High and we need our two best players!"

"Tidus!" Both teens rushed to their blonde friend, who was taken aback by their enthusiasm when he had seen them not an hour ago. However, he didn't have much time to ponder on it as he was soon dragged by the boys, Axel trailing behind them at his own pace as he laughed at the clearly uncomfortableness the two boys were feeling.

**XxakurokuxX**

"I don't want to go out there!"

"Oh come on, not again…"

"I say I won't and I won't! You haven't seen how they've been staring at me! I'm not a fair monkey, you know!" Roxas cried out "I swear, they're after my flesh and blood!"

"Babe, as wonderful as you are, you're not a piece of food…" Demyx drawled, amused at his distressed friend, who was pacing up and down the backstage, driving the rest of the dance group mad with his whining and complaining.

"Don't worry, as soon as he gets out there he'll do wonderfully" Sora said, though he didn't sound too convinced. Tidus and the rest were simply watching the scene quietly, still trying to decide how to deal with the fact that two of the current cyber idols were in their school and, more precisely, right in front of them.

"I didn't ask for this reaction! KeyToDestiny was supposed to be just a fun thing! Something I did for my own enjoyment and then shared among my friends, not-"

"Roku, you're driving me mad already!" Tidus shouted up. "Just shut the fuck up, get a grip and go back to that cool persona of yours at least until we finish the bloody competition, okay?"

"I think you're just sour 'cause they kicked our asses as blitz" Demyx sniggered. Tidus growled and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the Mohawk boy. Demyx was unusually calm for what was about to happen. Leaning coolly against one of the walls, he was watching everything around him with curiosity and showed no signs of nervousness or excitement. He was behaving as if it was something that he did every day and dancing in front of a mass of people was nothing new to him.

"How can you be so calm, Deedee?" Roxas flaunted dramatically and hugged his friend, who shrugged and returned the hug.

"Luxord made me dance in front of everyone once in _The World That Never Was_" he snorted "Did wonders with all those stupid fears and getting nervous before going on stage…"

"How come?" Someone asked out of curiosity. Demyx grimaced.

"After that experience, I know nothing can get any worse."

**XxakurokuxX**

"Okay, guys!" Yuna called out to the cheering mass, which roared and started clapping even louder. "We're about to witness the final dance from Destiny High! Things are really hot up here, don't you think? Personally, I want my dear Coral High to win but these Destiny boys clearly know what they're doing!"

"Need I remind you, Yuna" Larxene winked "That Destiny High are no wimps! Everyone's betting for Destiny High to win this year's dancing tournament!" More cheers came from the crowd, mainly from the hordes of girls that had gathered around the stage and were starting to scare even the two announcers.

"And, before we welcome our dearest dancers…" Larxene called into her microphone "The money raised this year is almost reaching the 700 munny! That's 200 munny more than last year going to maintaining the local orphanage! You guys are awesome!"

"And now, without further notice, let's enjoy Destiny High's last dance…" Yuna waited for the drum roll "_DJ Number One"_"

The stage lights went on and the music started playing. The seven Destiny High students came onto the stage, Demyx and the twins on the lead and dancing quite provocatively to the beat. Although everyone was performing the same choreography and were going at the same speed, for some reason they stood out from the rest of the group.

Roxas was trying very hard to ignore the hundreds of squealing girls that were calling out to him. Yes, it was exciting to have so many people know you but also quite unsettling as well. He was feeling distracted until he felt Demyx' hands roam around his side, adding sensuality to the dance. Roxas resisted the urge to laugh as he turned around and, for once, decided to let go and follow Demyx' flow.

Demyx, happy that he had managed to get Roxas in 'the mood', now turned to have a bit of a play with Sora. The brunet twin didn't hide his laugh when Demyx basically started to grind his hips against his, and he as well soon fell to the Mohawk boy's charm. Soon, the twins and Demyx were engaged in one of their own extremely provocative dances that had the audience squealing like mad. The girls were cheering madly and making bets like maniacs, the announcers were laughing and giggling and everyone was having a great time.

It was around the middle of the song when Demyx decided to strike again, this time by unfastening Roxas' shirt as he moved sensually against him. Roxas, for some reason, didn't oppose and soon his shirt was open, his tattoos clearly visible for everyone. Both boys turned around to look at Sora, who was now really wondering if this was part of some alternate choreography or Demyx really was mad. Almost purring and with a predator look on his face, the Mohawk boy neared the brunet and gave him the same treatment he had to his brother, exposing his chest and hips. By then the girls were completely wild, jumping and clapping as they called for their idols.

This shook the twins out of their music-induced trance. Thankfully, the song ended around that time, which kind of saved the act since both of them had gone completely still.

"Dude… watch out, you've frozen" Tidus whispered as he gently nudged Roxas back into movement. The blonde shook his head and nodded, sending a glare towards Demyx who was stirring his brother towards the backstage. Now, if he only could get his hands on the Mohawk boy and asked why had he almost taken his shirt off...

/

"Exactly what the fuck was that about?" he seethed to his smiling friend, who winked and buttoned his shirt back up.

"I had an urge…"

"An urge. An urge!" Roxas exclaimed, discarding his shirt to one side and looking for a more comfortable garment. "Yeah, Demyx gets an urge in the middle of the performance to fuck his two best friends and starts stripping them, huh?"

"I thought it was kinda hot…" Tidus commented, amused when Sora hurled something in his direction, which was easily dodged.

"You didn't take it that badly…" Wakka contributed. "In fact, I think that Demyx did an excellent move. Maybe we'll beat Coral High that way…"

"At the cost of what, our lives?" Roxas whined and slumped down against a wall, hugging his knees. "I swear, those girls will try to eat us when we get out…"

"And that" Axel said as he waltzed into the improvised backstage "was an awesome performance. Really, really hot. Most of the girls have gathered around the doors to try and… get a glimpse of you" the red haired made a pained expression. "It already was a nightmare getting in here…"

Roxas groaned and hid his face behind his hands. "Great… just great…"

Demyx pouted. "Oh come on Roxy…"

"Don't Roxy me!"

Axel snorted at the blonde's response. "If I say I told dad to bring Zack along will that help?"

"How can Zack help?" Sora asked, curious. "He's just a puppy"

"A puppy that will clearly be around the 30 inches when he's an adult" the red haired clarified. "You should see him right now… he's this big, fluffy wolfish ball of fur…"

The brunet sighed, looking at his sibling, who was being pestered by Demyx. As the Mohawk boy tried to beg for his forgiveness Roxas was giving him the lecture of his life. Turning to look back at the red haired, who was telling Tidus and Wakka just how awesome his dog was, he couldn't help but wonder if he really was going to be able to leave the place unscathed.

Zack turned out to be extremely useful in order to get the twins out. As Axel had pointed out, Zack was already massive for being just around six months old… he already reached up past Roxas' mid thigh and Rowan was sure he still had quite a way to grow. Rowan had been waiting for them outside the stage, Zack sitting calmly beside him as he talked to Vincent but, as soon as the pup had seen Axel, he had started barking and run towards the teen, opening a small path in between the girls who were too frightened to get near such a big dog.

"Okay, now!" Axel laughed as he urged Zack back towards his father. The dog happily went back to his owner, and so did the twins, who were very close to the dog.

.

"Phew, that was a close call…" Sora sighed as he fastened his belt. They were currently in Rowan's car, him sitting beside the older red haired whilst Axel and Roxas shared the back seat with Zack.

"It was, wasn't it?" Rowan laughed as he started heading towards Highwind Hill. "But, fear no more, since good ol' Rowe came to the rescue!"

Zack barked in agreement, nudging Roxas' face with his furry snout so that he joined the laughing party. Smiling, he held the dog's face in his hands and kissed his 'forehead'. "You're such a sweet pup, Zack"

"Now that we're all here" Rowan suddenly spoke up "After Larxene's graduation, don't fucking go anywhere, okay? I'll go and pick you up and then I'll take you to the surprise?"

"The surprise?"

"Yeah, The Surprise" Axel explained "Dad has done something for my birthday and no one knows what it is… He talked Reno out of organising a massive Halloween Birthday for me, talked all of my friends off organizing anything or involving me in any of their Halloween related plans all because of that stupid surprise!"

"Oh true" Roxas said "You're eighteen tomorrow…" his eyes narrowed "You'll be off age…"

"H-hey… what's with that look?" Axel stuttered. Zack let out a soft bark and nipped Axel's shirt. Sora laughed.

"It's almost as if he's trying to tell you something!"

"Don't underestimate the intelligence of that dog" Rowan mumbled, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited for the lights to turn green "He knows how to play Wii"

The teens went silence, all staring at the dog, which actually glared at Rowan and made a soft noise, as if reprimanding his owner for giving away his secret.

* * *

**XxakurokuxX**** HALLOWEEN MORNING: Larxene's graduation and Axel's birthday today XxakurokuxX**

"Demyx!" Larxene shouted early in the morning, startling all the occupants in her house "I can't find my dress!"

"What dress?" Demyx asked as he walked into his sister's room, rubbing his eyes. He had been the only one still sleeping "Xeenee it's seven in the morning… can't I sleep in a bit? It's Halloween tonight and I probably will do an all-nighter and… fuck can't just Naminé help you find it?"

"Naminé's busy with breakfast. You're the only one left who could help!" the oldest Highwind exclaimed, rummaging through her clothes "I need my dress! I want it! It's the only one I look good in!"

Demyx smiled sleepily and leaned against the wall, noticing the very small curve of her sister's abdomen. "Calm down, Larxene. Stress is not good for the baby…"

"It's still too young to know if stress is good or bad for it" Larxene huffed, though she did stop her frantic movements. "Oh gods…"

"Calm down, okay?" Demyx advised as he stretched, sighing softly when his spine popped "Go take a shower and I'll look for the blasted dress…"

"You're a sweetheart…" Larxene winked and kissed her younger brother's cheek.

"Yeah, I know…" Demyx smiled as he rubbed his cheek, wincing at the mess that was Larxene's room "A sweetheart that seems to have gone suicidal…"

**XxakurokuxX that morning at a more decent hour… XxakurokuxX**

Roxas was leaning against the railing of the rooftop, content with waiting there until the graduation ceremony started. As soon as his brother and him had set foot in school grounds that morning, there had been girls following them, girls giggling and whispering around them and girls randomly coming up to them to try and strike conversation. Sora politely declined them and shoo them off every time, but Roxas was not the patient twin. He wasn't the type of guy that liked attention that much, even if he had been searching for it in the first place. Yes, contradictory, but his only wish was for the girls, no, the fans to treat him just like a normal person. To talk about what he did from time to time was good, but not treat him as if he were some sort of god-like teenager. He was _just_ Roxas.

"See? I knew I'd find you here"

Roxas' heart skipped a beat as he turned around, coming face to face with Nikki.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled and Roxas frowned. He didn't like being alone with Nikki… he didn't like it one bit.

"I just came to talk, Roxas Strife…" Nikki said, smiling coyly. Roxas made a beeline for the door, but the girl was faster than him and blocked the only exit.

"Well… I'm not in the mood for talking" Roxas said, trying to get past. Nikki shook her head and closed the door with a thunderous bang.

"You're not allowed to leave until we've talked, Roxas" Nikki said, pressing her chest against the blonde, who moved and pushed her off gently.

"Nikki I really am not in the mood for talking"

"Ah, but you see… you've got no other option now" Nikki pouted in an innocent tone. "The door is broken on the outside, remember? You can only open it from the inside…"

Roxas didn't believe her at first, but a quick glance towards the door made his heart beat faster. The handle was missing on the outside. Nikki's shrilly laugh shook him out of his stupor.

"You can't get away!"

"Well, neither can you" Roxas pointed out, wondering how the hell was he supposed to get to Larxene's graduation ceremony in time now. The blonde girl would have his ass if he didn't make it…

"I really don't need to, you see. Axel will come for me once we have finished…"

"Finished what?"

"Finished our small business!" the girl exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing "Really, don't you remember? I told you to keep away from Axel because you were interfering with our relationship… but you didn't. So now I have to deal with you and make sure you don't come between us ever again…"

Roxas swallowed noisily. "Hey… I really don't know what you mean but… can you drop the freaky act? I don't know if you realise but we are kind of trapped here…"

"You are" Nikki shrugged, walking towards the blonde, who slowly took wary steps back, never bearing his back to the slightly crazy girl. "I'm not. I know, wherever I am, Axel will find me…"

"Axel hates you" Roxas let out. "You really are annoying him with all your stalker crap-"

"Axel doesn't hate me!" Nikki stomped her foot. Clearly reality-Axel was a sore subject for her. "He loves me deeply. He does! He's just…"

"Just what?" Roxas taunted, cursing softly when he felt the railing against his back. Nikki had him cornered now… "Gay?"

"You're the only gay here, Roxas." Nikki glared "Axel was perfect… until you came. Then he forgot about me and started paying too much attention to you!"

"He didn't know you until you stalked us out of the disco…" Roxas pointed out. Nikki seethed and neared Roxas, a manicured finger pointing menacingly at him.

"It's your fault Axel forgot about me, Roxas Strife. And you're going to pay for that. I won't let you come between me and Axel anymore"

Before Roxas could utter a reply, Nikki pushed him with amazing strength over the short railing. A scream escaped his lips when he landed on the small patch of concrete that was between the railing and the end of the roof, banging his head against the cold floor in the process. He groaned, trying to stand up and careful not to stumble over the edge, never noticing Nikki, who had jumped over with ease and was heading towards him, a crazy smile on her face.

"Things end for you here, Roxas Strife…"

Roxas eyes widened when he felt another huge push against his back, which made him topple over against the floor once more and almost roll over the edge of the building. He would have if he hadn't grabbed onto a pipe and was holding onto it for dear life, trying to bring his arse and legs over the edge where they were dangling.

Closing his eyes and praying for dear life, he tried and pull himself up again, but his arms were too weak still from his suicide attempt. Even though he had been exercising, the muscles were still too weak.

Nikki growled in fury and stomped over to where he was holding on, stepping on his hand to try and make him fall.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" Roxas cried out in panic, his voice trembling due to the pain he was feeling and the fear.

"Finishing you off"

Just then, a foreign voice let out a scared scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

**/ moments before /**

"Hey Ro" Paola, a girl in Larxene's class, nudged Romina friendly. "I need a smoke"

"So go have one" Romina smiled, going back to the small doodle she was in the process of working into.

Paola rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend gently by the arm, dragging her out of the classroom and towards the stairs that lead to the rooftop.

"You don't seem to get it…" Paola smirked "You're coming with me"

"Why should I?" Romina asked, though she opposed no resistance "I don't smoke, Paola…"

"You're sulking, and I'm determined to find out why. This is the only moment we're going to have before that stupid ceremony…"

"Wouldn't you be sulking if you found out you were rejected by KeyToDestiny?"

"Why should I? I'm more of a FlurryOfDancingFlames fan" Paola smirked, stopping before the rooftop door. "How strange… it's never this closed…"

"Just kick it" Romina said, giving the door a strong high kick and opening it with ease. "See? Perfectly docile…"

"Wow…" Paola low whistled and bowed "After you, madam"

"A pleasure" Romina giggled at her friend's antics. However, when she stepped out on to the rooftop, Nikki trying to push someone off the building was not what she expected to see.

"what the…" Paola didn't have time to finish her sentence, for her friend was jumping over the railing and rushing to save the victim.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Romina screeched as she pushed Nikki against the railing and out of the way, kneeling to help the poor person up. "You could have killed him!"

"He doesn't deserve to live anyway!" Nikki shouted back, trying to run towards Romina and the now safe boy, who was shaking uncontrollably and nursing his stepped over hands. Paola rushed over to the girl, holding her firmly, her cigarette break completely forgotten.

"You're coming with me, Nikki" Paola said as she tried to bring the squirming girl over the railing. "You clearly are not in your right mind…"

"NO! Let me go!" Nikki screamed "I need to finish my work! Only then Axel will come back to me!"

Romina blinked. "Axel…?" She turned around to face the boy Nikki had been trying to push over. "What the…"

"Clearly not what you expected, huh?" Roxas managed to say, though his voice was still trembling with fear. His eyes stung with unshed tears, and his hands were pulsing painfully. He quickly shuffled away from the edge and towards the railing, clearly trying to go back to safety.

"Hey… Strife" Romina called, running towards him and bracing him softly. "Don't try and over do yourself right now… You've just gone through something that has left you pretty shaken up"

"No shit…" Roxas laughed bitterly, slumping down on the floor once he was back within the railing. Paola was trying to push Nikki through the door and down the stairs, her hand gripping Nikki's wrist firmly.

"She's bonkers…" the blonde boy said when Nikki was finally gone. Romina sighed and nodded.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, looking away awkwardly. Roxas shook his head.

"I don't know… I just… I want Axel…" he muttered, hugging himself to try and hide the fact that he was close to tears. Romina frowned and got up.

"I'd help you get to him. However… we need to report this as soon as possible"

"I don't care, I want Axel" Roxas whined childishly "Can't your friend take care of that?"

"She probably is, but there is no use in her doing it if you don't take part in the accusation, right?" Romina pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and she turned, relieved to find Mr Valentine and a couple more teachers behind him, as well as Axel.

"Roku!" the red haired rushed over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and murmuring sweet words in his ear. The distressed boy returned the hug, burying his head in the taller boy's neck.

"Miss Mason…" Mr Valentine stared, turning to Romina. "What exactly happened here?"

* * *

So, what do you guys think about it? This is the raw version of the chapter, non beta-ed and straight out of a pretty rough writer's block. Thankfully, with this out of the way I'll hopefully be able to get onto the more interesting parts of the story… next chapter: Axel's party!

**Reviews are gladly welcomed! And thank you very much to those that took the time to review or send me a message! Any input is more than appreciated**


	22. Chapter 22

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise****.**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**The song in this chapter is ****Here I am**** by Bryan Adams (those who've seen **_**Stallion of the Cimarron**_** will recognise the song). For some reason, I relate Adam's husky voice to Rowan….

* * *

**

**Last Time…**

"_She probably is, but there is no use in her doing it if you don't take part in the accusation, right?" Romina pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and she turned, relieved to find Mr Valentine and a couple more teachers behind him, as well as Axel._

"_Roku!" the red haired rushed over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and murmuring sweet words in his ear. The distressed boy returned the hug, burying his head in the taller boy's neck._

"_Miss Mason…" Mr Valentine stared, turning to Romina. "What exactly happened here?"

* * *

_

After Romina and Paola described what they saw and Axel pointing Nikki's stalker behaviour, Nikki had been expelled from the school and recommended to a psychiatrist. Roxas was glad the girl was gone, but what bugged him most was Romina's reaction. Why had she saved him, when her dislike for him was perfectly clear? The blonde was mulling over these things outside the headmaster's office when he heard the door close. Thinking it was Axel, he looked up, but he came face to face with Romina. The girl sighed softly and walked past him.

"Hey, Romina!" Roxas called out to the blonde girl as she walked away.

"What?" Romina answered, a tad bit bitter. She really didn't feel like talking to Roxas or anyone for the matter.

"What you did up there…" Roxas started, but Romina shook her head.

"Forget it"

"What?"

"Forget it…" the girl continued "It was nothing… I did what everyone would have done in my situation. I know I might have been a bitch to you, but that doesn't mean-"

"Still, I want to thank you" Roxas said

"There's no need to thank me, Strife!" Romina sighed, biting her lip. "I told you, anyone in my situation would have done the same"

"Still, you deserve our thanks…" Axel said, walking up to the pair "It was really, really brave of you, Mason"

"If it hadn't been for you, I would have died today" Roxas added, looking straight into Romina's swamp green eyes. "Thank you"

Romina felt something grow in her chest when Axel wrapped an arm tenderly around Roxas, the teen sighing and snuggling into his side. Was it really mere infatuation what they had or was it sincere love? The girl's eyes started to water, and she hastily turned around to hide her face from the two teens.

"Hey, are you okay?" Roxas asked, worry evident in his voice. Romina masked a small sob with a cough.

"Yeah… just… leave me alone, please"

Axel and Roxas exchanged a look.

"Romina..." Axel started

"Leave!" Romina shouted, bracing herself. "Just leave, please…"

Roxas opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better. Flexing his fingers to evaluate the damage, he decided a trip to the infirmary was in order. Motioning to his boyfriend to start walking with him, he sent the crying girl one last glance before leaving, just like she wanted him to.

"What do you think was wrong with Romina?" Roxas asked after they walked out of the infirmary, Roxas' hands lightly bandaged to stop any possible infections and bleeding.

"Beats me" Axel shrugged "But don't worry your pretty little head over it, baby…"

"I'm not worried. Just… curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat…" Axel shook his head "And I rather you didn't get into any more life threatening experiences. I love you too much to allow it"

Roxas laughed lightly and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Axel. The red haired smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde and holding him close as he caressed Roxas' tongue with his own. He had been about to lose him… Roxas would probably have died had not Romina saved him**.**

"Aku?" Roxas asked softly, breaking the kiss. The red haired smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, Roku… Larxene will have our asses if we don't show up at her graduation"

"Oh shit, the ceremony!" Roxas cursed.

"My thoughts…" Axel laughed as he followed his boyfriend out of the building and onto the playground, where the graduation ceremony was being held.

**XxakurokuxX**

"Roxas, what the fuck happened to your hands?" Larxene inquired as she took of her graduation cloak and hat "They're all bandaged! I'm pretty sure you didn't have them this morning-"

"It's nothing, Larxene…" The blonde laughed, kissing the girl on the cheek "Congratulations, graduate"

"Thanks…" the girl narrowed her eyes "Still; it's not getting you away from me"

"It's nothing, I swear!" Roxas said, exasperated. "Oh come on… Sora, tell her it's nothing to be worried about!"

"Well, it sure looks like nothing to be worried about…" Sora rolled his eyes "However, promise to tell her everything after tonight"

The blonde glared at his brother, who shook his head. The blonde girl didn't miss any of the exchanged and frowned.

"Roxas…" she said in a warning tone. The rest of the words, however, were drowned by Rowan's fussing over the newly graduate girl.

"Larxene, honey, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Rowan laughed, kissing Larxene's forehead. "Wonderful dress and… oooh" the adult's green eyes shone with excitement "your baby bump is already starting to show!"

"Baby bump?" another voice was heard in the background "Rowan, are you calling me fat again?"

Everyone started laughing as a very pregnant Tifa came into view, frowning and glaring at Rowan. "Well?" she asked rather menacingly, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Tifa, you're not fat… and I was talking about Larxene!" Rowan started explaining, although it looked like he wasn't getting away, no matter how innocent**.**

"Hey, have I missed something?" Axel whispered into Roxas' ear as he kissed the boy softly on the cheek.

"Your father's making a bit of a show…" Roxas said, looking up to the boy "Where were you?"

"Dealing with some business…" Axel laughed at the disapproving look Roxas shoot him. "It was just a little fag…"

"You said you were going to try and stop smoking!" the blonde hissed, crossing his arms. Sora laughed beside him.

"Leave him alone, Roku" Sora smirked "Once a smoker, always a smoker. Even if he manages to quit he'll probably start again sooner or later…"

"So, about this afternoon…" Rowan interrupted again, catching the attention of the group. "Remember what I said, no Halloween plans for tonight! You're all invited to Axel's eighteenth birthday party!"

"Ah shit, true!" Demyx cursed. "Happy birthday, dude!" he called, clapping Axel on the back. Choruses of 'Happy birthday' followed Demyx, causing a smile to appear on the red hair's face.

"Thank you, guys…" he smiled sheepishly. "But dad… there really was no need to celebrate-"

"No need?" Kairi cried out "No need? It's your eighteenth! You're only eighteen once!"

"And it's Halloween!" Axel cried out "I don't want to impose on any of you…"

"Bollocks, dude" Cid cried out, earning a laugh from the group "It's your birthday and we'll be going. What's a birthday without family, anyway?"

Roxas laughed at Cid's statement, his eyes scanning the large group that composed their 'family'. The blonde's only blood relatives were his siblings, but Demyx, his father and sisters felt like family as well. And there were the Hikarus to think about as well, not to mention the Silvers and then Yuffie and Rude and all the other friends… all were family, blood or not.

"Penny for your thoughts, Roku?"

The blonde looked up to smile at Vincent.

"Just loving the huge family, Vin"

The raven haired chuckled and shook his head, breathing deeply.

"Very well, now that the thing is over…" Larxene smirked "How about we go change into something more comfortable and meet up…" she looked at Rowan "Rowan, where are we meeting up?"

The adult red haired shrugged. Reno shook his head at his father.

"We'll meet at the port"

"Were in the port?" Larxene prodded. Rowan smirked at this.

"At a huge ass boat… just look for a huge ass boat…"

**XxakurokuxX**

"Huge ass boat…" Demyx mimicked Rowan's tone as Axel, the twins and he walked up and down the port, trying to find something that fitted Rowan's vague description. Everyone was there already save for them, who had had to stay back and entertain the birthday boy until everything was ready. "I've already counted twenty huge ass boats and none of them held a birthday party in it- hey, why have you guys stopped?" he whined, rubbing his chin where he had collided against Sora's back.

"I think Rowan was quite accurate when he said 'huge ass boat', Demyx…" Sora low whistled, craning his neck to look at the huge yacht that was standing impotent in the dark waters.

"Holy shit…" Axel barked a laugh "Oh my…"

"Do you like it?" A voice called from the deck. The teens looked up to distinguish Rowan waving happily at them. "Come on, get up! You're the only ones missing!"

After getting over their initial shock they hurried to get on board, where once again they stopped to admire the luxurious boat.

"Dad, you've over done yourself…" Axel looked to his father, who laughed and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders.

"Nonsense, Axel. Nonsense!"

"But a yacht!" Axel cried "Where the fuck did you get a yacht?"

"Sephiroth" Rowan shrugged "This is actually The Soldier, the little vessel that belongs to the Silver family.

"Hey, I digress on the 'little vessel' comment" Riku drawled as he walked towards his friends, a piña colada in hand "So, do you like it?"

"Riku, I knew you were rich…" Sora said as he wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and stole a sip from his drink "But this rich? You could have told me!"

"Well, I don't like to boast…" Riku explained as they walked off to mingle with the rest of the guests. Demyx quickly followed suit, probably heading over to the DJ booth where Zexion was already putting some music on. Zexion saw his friends coming up to him and waved happily to them, just as 'Happy Birthday', sung by Marilyn Monroe, started to play. Coincidentally as well, a spotlight shone over Axel, making him the centre of attention.

"Oh great…" Axel groaned. "I'm going to kill Zexion…"

The slate haired teen just smiled even wider and raised the volume of the music. Roxas snorted.

"Think about it this way, Aku… it can't get any worse"

"Oh, I digress" The red haired said, pointing towards Sephiroth, who was walking towards Axel in a very provocative way as he sung along the song. "With him here, many things can go wrong tonight…"

"Such a drama queen, Axel…" Sephiroth purred, snaking his arm around the teen's shoulders. "Mind if I borrow him for a bit, Roxas?"

The blonde teen just laughed at the scared face Axel put on.

"Roxas, help me!"

"He's busy with me, son! Socialise with Sephiroth for a bit." Rowan smiled, his other arm snaking around the petite blonde. Bright blue eyes looked up to the singer as a wide, happy smile broke on the teen's face. "So, are you liking it so far?"

"It's awesome, Rowan. You're awesome" the teen nodded. Rowan laughed wholeheartedly and puffed out his chest.

"That I am! Okay now" he pushed the teen gently towards his son, who looked like he was trying to glare Sephiroth to death "Go on, enjoy the party! Make sure Axel socialises and isn't a sour pussy"

"Hey, I resent that" Axel pouted, sending one last glare in Sephiroth's direction, but Rowan waved him away.

"Resent it all you want, but it's true. Every single party we organised you acted all sour and pouted and whined about your Halloween being ruined" Rowan arched an eyebrow and waved the couple onwards. "Go, socialise!"

.

.

"Okay everyone!" Rowan called out precisely at 11:08 pm. Everyone turned around from their small groups and stopped all the light conversation to look at Rowan. Up until then, the party had mainly consisted of light drinking, snacking, talking to each other and congratulating Axel "Right now, eighteen years ago… Axel was born" he paused for drama "And dude, if anyone would've told me that he was going to turn out the way he has, I would have grabbed a packet of condoms that night."

Everyone laughed, including Axel, because he knew his father was joking.

"However" Rowan continued "I'm sure you guys remember that great day in Paopu Beach… when those two little boys got stuck in the rocks and couldn't get out. Axel swam back and forth twice to save them, remember that? Well, if I had used a condom that night, none of us would have had the pleasure of getting to know such a wonderful and special boy, now man. So, let's give Axel Ryan Hikaru one hell of an applause!"

Everyone started cheering and clapping, making Axel bush when he realised everyone was looking at him once again. "Oh shut up, dad!" he laughed, looking to the floor.

"So, to make sure he doesn't forget his eighteenth birthday… I've prepared a series of things for him. The first one we all are enjoying right now; the party in the huge ass boat. The second and third one… we are all about to see." He took another deep breath "Axel, as your eighteenth birthday present, I've made a video with all your good memories and a very special song I composed solely for you, son…"

The rest of Rowan's words were drowned as everyone in the boat started cheering loudly and clapping once again. Rowan laughed and raised his hand, signalling something to Demyx and Zexion. The slate haired boy nodded and signalled back. Then, every light went off save for the light a projector was emitting against a wall. Soon after, a happy baby's gurgling and hushed voices could be heard.

"Oh god…" Axel buried his head in Roxas' hair in embarrassment. "Roxas, don't look…"

"Why?" Roxas laughed, hugging Axel and kissing him softly "It's a really cute detail from your father…"

"But it's me as a baby!"

"Exactly! Now shut up, it's starting!" Sora interrupted the couple, making a silencing motion with his finger as the 'movie' started.

"_Axel, baby where are you-oh! There you are… Axel, what are you- Shit, Axel!"_

More baby gurgling. Soon the image cleared a very happy one year old baby sat on the top of a kitchen counter, completely naked and covered from head to toe in cake. A young Ariel was covering her mouth in horror as Rowan chucked lowly and angled the camera so it was facing the baby.

"_So, Axel, did you like the cake?" _

"_Rowan!"_

As Rowan's laughter faded, music started to play. A very soft, piano lullaby that soon was covered by a very soft, husky voice. Roxas sent a look at Rowan, who was nearing them with a feline grin gracing his features. The adult winked in Roxas' direction and sat beside the couple. Axel instinctively leaned against his father, who laid his arm around Axel's shoulders.

_Here I am - this is me__  
__There's no where else on earth I'd rather be__  
__Here I am - it's just me and you__  
__ tonight we make our dreams come true_

More baby Axel pictures and small videos followed that one, and in each of them Axel was a little older. One in particular caused everyone to start laughing softy as a five year old Axel grinned and waved happily to the camera whilst Reno, who was lying on the floor, allowed his little brother to smear his face and body with chocolate. Three-year-old Kairi was already covered from head to toe in the sweet syrup.

"_Thank god your mom is out, hey?"_ Rowan laughed. _"But, Axel… you know playing with your food is bad, right?"_

"_Nuh-uh!"_ Axel waved his head in disagreement, frowning as he concentrated really hard on drawing a face on Reno's tummy. "_Playwing wif food is nice, daddy! You get to use it befowe it goes!"_

"_Goes where?"_

"_Down!"_ Axel laughed and lightly hit Reno, who had started laughing real hard. _"Don't move!"_

"Oh my, Axel… you were so cute!" Roxas laughed. Axel grumbled something along the lines of 'I wasn't…', but he didn't distinguish it. The image had changed again and Roxas gaped at the improvised screen this time. A seven year old Axel stood proud, with two white blonde kinds, one on each side. Behind them, Reno was holding Kairi and Cloud and Vincent were smiling happily, their hands firmly clasped together. Kairi and Naminé giggled behind them.

"Oh Sora, I never guessed you were _that_ blonde…"

"I was…" Sora mumbled, causing Cloud to snort rather loudly.

"Is" the oldest blonde said "He still is…"

"Am not!"

"Are too" Roxas laughed "I remember that couple of weeks on summer when you cut all of your hair off so that it grew back healthy… came out almost bleach blonde, brother dearest…"

"Oh look! I remember this…" Vincent laughed as the image changed once again. The rest of the video passed in a similar manner; people commenting on how cute Axel was when he was young and pointing out how similar he was to Rowan.

_It's a new world  
__ it's a new start__  
__It's alive with the beating of young hearts__  
__It's a new day  
it's a new plan__  
__I've been waiting for you__  
__Here I am_

The images now showed an older Axel; at 15 getting his first piercings, at 16 getting his tattoos… and beside each one of them was a picture of Reno at his age and Rowan at his age. With the last music notes came up an image that had everyone laughing; it was their current family, as the title floating above the image said so. Kairi was striking a pose with Reno mirroring her moves in a silly way, Tifa sat on the side with her hands resting softly on her pregnant belly, Axel was lying on the grass with Vincent as they grinned like fools to the camera and Rowan was standing proudly on the centre with puppy Zack. And, as that image faded away, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY AXEL' appeared in bright red letters on the screen.

The lights went on again and Rowan smiled sheepishly. "Well… that was my presents for Axel…"

"It was amazing, dad…" Axel laughed, turning to his father "Awesome! Where did you get those pictures?"

"Damn it, now my present doesn't feel as good" someone said from the crowd. Others laughed, but everyone agreed on something; that had been one amazing thing on Rowan's part.

"Okay, now that we're done with sentimentalisms" Zexion said from the DJ booth. "How about we go through the rest of the presents?"

"Yes!" Reno called "Present time!"

"They're my presents, you know?" Axel pointed out, but his older brother ignored him.

"Never mind that little detail… I want to see what you got!"

Axel was surprised at the amount of presents he received. They were all excellent, but nothing rivalled with the things his father had done for him… Well, maybe Roxas' present, but that was another story. His brother, Kairi and Tifa had teamed up with Rude and Yuffie and had managed to get hold of a set of red chakrams, similar to the ones Sora and Roxas had gotten for their birthday. 'That way you can fight Roxas!' Reno had joked. Vincent and Cloud had bought him a beautiful black trench coat with black leather pants, boots and a black shirt matching. 'We know you've wanted one of these sets ever since you watched that TV series… Nobodies, I think it was. So we had it custom made for you, Axel'. That was Vincent's explanation for the thoughtful gift. A piano book, a new mp3 player, a book called 'different dogs and how to train them' and a digital photo framelater, Sora neared Axel and gave him a small box.

"This is from Roxas and me" Sora smiled. "We made it ourselves and… Well. It kind of has a catch to it"

"What do you mean… holy shit!" Axel exclaimed as he saw the contents of the box. Inside it there was a beautiful miniature keyblade, richly adorned and painted. And, sitting behind it, was a very provocative image of Roxas, fully clothed with black and red cargo pants, leather vest and mask.

"It's called the Bond of Flames… I designed it for you. And, see what Roxas is wearing around his neck?" the brunet pointed to the image. Hanging from Roxas' neck and resting softly against his creamy skin was what looked like a small heart, with a lock in it. "In there you have the other part of the present"

"And what do I have to do to get it?"

Sora grinned wickedly. "You'll have to get it from Roxas tonight. He said he had another small thing prepared for you…"

Reno, who was sitting near them and had overhead the whole conversation, chuckled. "You've got quite a boyfriend there, Axel." He grinned at his brother as he blew a cloud of smoke.

"Well… it looks like present time is over, guys!" Demyx' voice boomed from the speakers. "I think its about time the real fun starts…"

As the music drifted through the speakers and the small crowd slowly headed for the dance floor, Axel spotted Roxas near the DJ booth, dancing to the music with Naminé and Kairi. The blonde looked in his directing and blew a kiss in his direction, sticking his tongue out playfully afterwards. Axel laughed and headed over to his boyfriend, prepared to enjoy the night to its fullest. It was his eighteenth, after all.

**XxakurokuxX**

Axel and Roxas were both violently awoken next afternoon by an ecstatic Kairi.

"Come on guys! Wake up!"

"Fuck, Kairi…" Axel groaned, covering his eyes to block the bright light "We were all up 'till late…"

"Yeah, and some of us drank…" Roxas groaned, burying his head in the pillow "Fuck off…"

"No time for that!" Kairi squealed, making the two teens groan "Tifa's giving _birth_!"

"What?" That got Axel's attention. He sprang up on the bed, but flopped back down from dizziness "Since when?"

"She got in there ten minutes ago… the ten minutes I've spent trying to wake you three up!"

"Three?"

"Dad's still out cold…" Kairi sighed "Seems he's been throwing up all night and now he's sporting a headache the size of Neverland's Skull Cave…"

"Rowan's got to stop drinking so much…" Roxas mumbled as he got up and scratched his head "Where the fuck is my shirt…"

"Roxas you're naked!" Kairi exclaimed, promptly covering her eyes up "Oh god…"

"What?" the teen blinked "It's nothing to be ashamed off… we're family"

"Yes… but, still!" Kairi groaned "Oh god, what were you two doing last night?"

"Celebrating…" Axel snorted, throwing something in Roxas' direction "Put that on and lets get going"

Half an hour later they were in Destiny Island's maternity ward, waiting anxiously for Reno to come out of the birth room. Rowan was resting his head on Kairi's lap, groaning and muttering something about never engaging on drinking contests with Cid ever again. Axel was pacing up and down the room with the twins, Vincent and Cloud were making fun about how he seemed to be the expecting father when the doors burst open and Reno, dressed in a medical green gown and wearing a hair net came out, slightly pale but grinning like a maniac.

"A son! I have a son!"

"Wait, wasn't it a girl?" Axel whirled, running towards his brother and hugging him "Reno, you're a daddy!"

"I'm a daddy!" Reno laughed and returned the hug full force. "They're cleaning the little twerp right now and-"

"Reno!" Kairi scolded her brother "Don't call him a twerp! He's your son!"

"Yes, and he's already crying his lungs out, making everyone deaf and squirming like mad."

"Sounds like you when you were born, son" Rowan laughed, clapping his son on the back "They almost dropped you on the head 'cause you moved too much"

"Dad, you're real pale…" Reno commented, taking off the hair net and shaking his head.

"Yeah" Rowan laughed "Hung over, that I am"

"So, when can we see Tifa?" Sora asked impatiently "I want to meet the baby!"

"Calm down, Sora" Cloud said "Let her rest a bit, will you?"

"Nah, its fine" Reno smiled "They'll call us when they're both ready to be visited… Meanwhile, Axel, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Axel asked

"Well… you know… the little boy is going to need a godfather and… Well, I was thinking about you"

Axel stared gobsmacked at his brother. Roxas, having overhead, snickered and shook Axel gently.

"Close your mouth, baby. Otherwise bats will nest in there…"

"I … but… Bats don't live in these islands!" Axel exclaimed. Roxas laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Just answer your brother, Aku"

"Err… true…." Axel turned to Reno and shook his head affirmatively "Yes."

"Yes? Man you're articulate" Reno laughed, ruffling his brother's hair "But… I'm glad. For a moment I thought you didn't want to be the godfather!"

"You're kidding? Of course I do! I'm honoured in fact," Axel said "It's just… I'm shocked. My first official day as an adult and I'm already an uncle and a godfather!"

"Hey guys!" Vincent called "A nurse came by. It seems Tifa and the little boy are ready!"

.

.

"Oh my…" Sora breathed "He's so small!"

"Small? You try and push that out of your body and we'll see if you think he's small or not…" Tifa breathed, leaning against Reno as she stared at her newborn son "Still… I wanted a girl," the brunette looked up to Reno "When are we getting the girl?"

"Honey, let's enjoy Denzel for a bit, shall we?" Reno laughed uncomfortably, patting his girlfriend on the shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you won't be thinking about another one when he starts crawling…"

"But… I don't want him to be an only child!"

"Baby…" Reno sighed and glared at Cloud and Vincent when they snickered "He won't be an only child, I promise…"

"What's his full name?" Roxas inquired, looking up from the small child to Tifa, who smiled proudly.

"Denzel Rowan Hikaru" she stated "And I won't allow any discussions about it, Reno?"

The oldest red haired raised his hands in defeat. "I won't argue, Tifa. But, I have to say I'm glad you didn't call him Marlene like you were threatening to…"

"Even I am not that cruel… Ah Rowan, there you are," Tifa frowned when Rowan and Axel walked into the room, Axel gently supporting his father.

"Dad has a fucking huge hangover," Axel stated "He's throwing up so much it's not even funny."

"You should go to get checked over by a doctor, Rowan," Cloud recommended, leaning against Vincent's chest "Didn't the same thing happened at the twin's party?"

"It's just a hangover…" Rowan waved it off, smiling when he noticed the little cradle, "my grandson!"

"Dad…" Axel sighed, but Rowan waved it away"

"It's just my body reacting badly because I haven't drank in a long time… no need to worry" Rowan mumbled, fussing over little Denzel "I've been touring around constantly for over a year and… oh look! He's moving!"

"Well, of course he's moving!" Tifa laughed, getting up to pick up the squirming baby "He's woken up… here, you want to hold him?"

"Yeah! Just… let me sit down… I don't want to drop him," Rowan headed over to the small sofa that was pressed against the corner of the room and sat down, Tifa handing the small infant to him as soon as he was settled.

"Mind the head… yeah, that's it"

"Ah, man… I remember when you guys were this tiny…" Rowan purred, kissing Denzel's forehead tenderly "Specially Axel. I don't think I've seen a baby that ugly in ages…"

"Hey!" Axel exclaimed, visibly offended "I was a very cute baby!"

"Not when you were born, you were not" Reno laughed "You were like, really skinny, long and had these huge, long fingers…"

"Yeah, and you were born with real spiky hair. We couldn't flatten it down with anything!" Rowan added

"As a matter of fact, neither can he now" Roxas laughed, reaching up to toy with one of Axel's red spikes. The red haired scrunched up his nose and pecked the blonde.

"Shut up… I bet you were an uglier baby than I was."

"I wasn't!" Roxas pouted and Sora frowned.

"Exactly! We were very pretty babies…"

"Ah, sorry Sora," Axel smiled sheepishly "Keep forgetting you two are twins…"

"I do remember the day they were born," Cloud snorted "Dad came out to announce I had a brother and then mom starts screaming bloody murder again. Dad pales, rushes in and half an hour later comes out, real pale and swaying from side to side…" the blonde laughed lightly "I go; 'Dad, what's wrong?' 'Cause I was worried about mom and then he went: 'there's two of them… we've had twins…' and he fainted!"

"What?" Tifa laughed "You didn't know you were expecting twins?"

"Seems I was hiding real well behind Sora," Roxas stuck his tongue out playfully "Mom made up my name right there by sticking an X in Sora and turning it into Roxas because she hadn't thought up a second 'sky-related name'"

"Eh… Tifa…" Rowan looked uncomfortable "I think Denzel just… he's staring at me in a very freaky way"

Tifa started laughing and picked up her son with care "Ah, seriously… he's just a baby. He won't eat you, Rowan"

"I know him wont," Rowan stated defensively "But still…"

**XxakurokuxX**

"Looking back…" Roxas breathed "We've had a very busy week"

"You tell me" Demyx complained, handing his friend a cup of ice cold Paopu juice "Festival, you guys being uncovered, graduation, Axel's nephew being born… And," Demyx bit his lip, smiling "on top of that Zexion kissed me…"

Roxas stared at his friend, mouth hanging wide open "WHAT?"

"You've got tell us more about that!" Sora exclaimed, sitting up and sipping his juice expectantly. The three teens were chilling out in Cid's hangar, keeping Naminé company as she fixed an old car. "I want to know _everything_!"

"Well… You know when we put on that cool music and every couple started dancing together?" the twins nodded "Well, I got really into the mood and, for some reason, I pecked him."

"Oh, Demyx…" Sora snickered, covering his mouth to try and stop the juice from dribbling down his chin "fuck…"

"I think we might have started some sort of unofficial relationship" Demyx smirked as he hid behind his cup "When we met up to go visit Tifa at the hospital he greeted me with a kiss!"

The twins laughed and tackled Demyx.

"Oh god, Demy… congratulations!"

"Yes, you're not single anymore!"

"Seriously guys…" Naminé shook her head as she came up to where they were hanging around, looking for a spanner "You act more like girls than I do."

"Yeah, you're the man, Nami" Roxas snorted, winking at the girl. The blonde teen smiled and picked up a huge spanner.

"Yes, that I am…" the girl smiled, stroking the tool as if it were a cat, "Oh well, I'll be back to my cars… don't gossip too much."

"Don't get too covered in grease!" Demyx called after her. "Seesh..." he then turned to Roxas, who was straddling his brother… "What the fuck?"

"One of the buttons got stuck in Sora's hair!" Roxas whined, trying to free the button from his whining brother "We're not doing anything dirty!"

"Ouch! Roxas, it hurts!"

"I know, damn it! I'm trying to be gent-"

"Holy shit!"

"Well… whilst you two are at that…" Demyx snorted at his own pun "Larxene didn't take it too well when she found out about the Nikki incident, you know? She went and confronted Nikki and …" the Mohawk boy arched an eyebrow "Come on, it can't be that hard to free a button!"

"It is… when it comes to Sora."

"Oh come on guys…I have more things to tell you!" the teen prodded, but he was ignored.

"Just a second!" One of the twins shouted, but then the other screamed. By this point it wasn't really clear who was saying what, because both of them were screaming at each other.

"Ah, never mind" Demyx sighed, walking away "I'll pretend that you listened to me and that you were not doing anything weird and we'll all be happy…" The boy walked out of the hangar and looked up to the sky. He massaged his temples, suddenly looking very tired. How on earth was he going to tell his friends about the things that happened after the party?

_LORD VOLDEMORT HAS TAKEN OVER THIS CELLPHONE… MWAHAHAHA!_

_LORD VOLDEMORT HAS TAKEN OVER THIS CELLPHONE… MWAHAHAHA!_

Demyx took out his cell, flipping it open and wondering who on earth would text him at a time like this. Reading the small message he smiled. Zexion, who else…

**D, Seph wants to talk to us. Come over to mine and well head from there. X, Z.**

"Stupid Sephiroth…" Demyx muttered to himself, now heading towards the house. "You might have given me one hell of an offer but… there's my friends to think about."

**

* * *

MWAHAHA NEW CHAPTER HERE! ºwº**** this will probably be my last chapter for a while, since I'm leaving for France in a week… unless I get hit by an inspirational wave and manage to produce another chapter before I leave….**

By the way… Any of you readers know a girl by the name of Cait Brunton? She's from Canada…

Thing is, I was showing Cait the story and she went: 'Wait, That Dream that you chased…' it rings a bell. Thing is, this girl in her chemistry class was talking to her about this story or the FB group… she doesn't remember to well. And now my beta and me are really curious to find out who this girl is! I mean, its such a small world! Cait is a good friend of mine and one of my betas best friends, she's currently visiting here in Spain for a couple of weeks… and for someone from her class to know about the story! Makes me want to know exactly how many people know about it….

Also, thank you _**THANK YOU**_ so much to everyone who is taking the effort of reading and reviewing this fanfic. I'm already over the **17 000** hits and I'm absolutely delighted at all the kind reviews I'm getting! For my first story, this is wonderful! Thank you again!

**Reviews are gladly welcomed! And thank you very much to those that took the time to review or send me a message! Any input i****s more than appreciated**


	23. Chapter 23

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

* * *

**Last Time…**

_Demyx took out his cell, flipping it open and wondering who on earth would text him at a time like this. Reading the small message he smiled. Zexion, who else…_

_D, Seph wants to talk to us. Come over to mine and well head from there. X, Z._

_"Stupid Sephiroth…" Demyx muttered to himself, now heading towards the house. "You might have given me one hell of an offer but… there's my friends to think about."

* * *

_

"Hey Demyx…" Zexion greeted the teen with a smile and a soft kiss on the lips. Demyx smirked and softly kissed back.

"Hey… so, what does Sephiroth want?"

"Probably something to do with the offer he made us…." The slate haired boy sighed "Have you thought about it?"

"I have…" Demyx looked straight into Zexion's eyes "And, I think I need more time. I don't know about you, but I really don't want to give up on our small band just yet… I need to find out whether I prefer to be behind a bass or a DJ table"

"I agree wholeheartedly with you" Zexion smiled softly, opening the garage door. "Come on, let's get moving. The sooner we talk to Sephiroth, the sooner I have you to myself"

Getting to Sephiroth's place took them around half an hour. The small talk with the silver haired lasted around ten minutes (half an hour if you wanted to count all the stupid, nonsensical comments and useless flirting). But, the whole afternoon they spent alone, completely focused on each other was priceless. The whole Sephiroth incident had originated in Axel's party, almost after they had taken the matter in their own hands and started playing music. Like the entire Silver family, Sephiroth worked in the musical industry. In his father's record company, he was the one in charge of organising events and talent seeking. And, by the sounds of it, Demyx and Zexion were his new capture.

"_I would be delighted to sign a contract with you guys… you know, launch you into the business" Sephiroth had explained after the party, when he had given them his private phone number "You make a great DJ pair"_

"_We've got a band, Seph…" Demyx winced, remembering Axel and his friends. Sure, he was astounded that someone had taken notice of him but… right now, when their small band was doing so well?_

"_My offer still stands." Sephiroth had smiled. "Be it for right now or when you finish school. Take some time to think about it…"_

_/_

"Zexion…" Demyx wondered out loud, looking at his slate haired friend "If by the end of the summer we leave the band to DJ… do you think Axel will mind?"

After a pause, Zexion spoke up.

"No wonder he'll feel slightly hurt about it. However… hardly any band remains together. We might be together now, but maybe it is not what we truly want. That, he will understand"

"I'd feel like shit if he were in my place" the Mohawk boy joked, but the smile didn't reflect in his eyes.

Zexion pursed his lips and rested his hands on Demyx' shoulders. "Mark my words, Dem" he said, looking straight into the teen's blue eyes "The band will not last. However, we will. The six of us are the original ones, and nothing can take that out of anyone's heart."

"Zexion…"

"The band started because Axel felt like he had something to prove to Vincent." Zexion continued "All of us have something to prove to the world, but each of us has to do it in our own, unique way. I know for sure that Axel will continue singing. I am pretty sure my way is going to be through DJing." The teen smiled to Demyx "What about you?"

"I…" Demyx took a deep breath "I don't know…"

"Then enjoy the summer" Zexion winked. "There is no need to turn your present bitter with thoughts about the future"

The Mohawk boy laughed, leaning forward to peck Zexion on the lips. "So… about us…"

Zexion rolled his eyes and kissed Demyx back, nibbling softly on his bottom lip. Demyx parted his lips softly and allowed Zexion to control the kiss.

"I thought my advances were pretty obvious" Zexion smirked as he ghosted his lips over Demyx' "Do I need to be any more blunt?"

Demyx chuckled softly and leaned forward to claim the slate haired's lips once more.

"Well, it would have been nice if you had asked me out properly…"

/

"That's it… yup, just like that" Riku gave the twins the thumbs up as Demyx snapped the last couple of pictures. "There we go! Right now… in this camera… I have the pictures that will show your faces to the world!"

"Yes, in my camera" Axel pointed out, stretching his hand to get the device back "Quit the drama, honey"

Today was one of those rare days where the six of them had actually managed to meet up together without any sort of inconvenience. Whether it was because Riku and Sora were out on a date or Axel was walking out Zack, or Zexion and Demyx were 'playing around with the DJ table', for the past three weeks they had not been able to get together.

"Ah, but the drama is part of Demyx…" Zexion spoke up as he handed a paper to Axel "Now, how about you guys stop fooling around and we continue working on _Another World_?"

_Another World_ was a song Sora and Riku had composed together. Then, with Roxas' aid, they had tweaked some small details up and presented a finished song to the very surprised rest of the band. A surprise that was gladly welcomed, since all of them needed something to work on that wasn't _BLACK STONE_ or any of the other songs they had come up with. It seemed like, even when their small band had not been practicing together, each of the members separately (or together) had managed to compose a small piece and contributed to their small, but slowly growing, repertoire of songs.

"Why _Another World_?" Demyx whined "I already have that one totally under control! I want to play something else!"

"Well, if you've got something else to play…" Roxas said, walking into the practice room "I'm all up for it."

"Well… I don't know about you guys, but I really could do with less practicing written songs and more with improvising" Axel said as he put the cigarette he had been smoking out.

"How?" Riku asked, motioning for Axel to continue explaining himself. The red haired continued speaking.

"Well, one of us could start singing, or playing something and we could try and develop something from there. Let's try to compose something all of us have participated in equally…"

"That is a great idea!" Sora exclaimed, rushing towards his guitar straight away. "Okay, who starts? I want to know what-"

"Yo… slow down, dude" Zexion spoke calmly as he headed towards his synthesizer. "Wait until everyone gets into positions and…"

Roxas started playing on his guitar, immediately followed by Demyx. The slate haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" he wondered, but listened closely to the melody the guitar and the bass were playing.

"_Because I won't forget you smiling at me like you did back then…_" Axel sung softly "_Why are you staring at me with that empty look? I will be going soon, too. Yes, because everything is there now…"_

Demyx laughed, pausing his playing in order to smirk at the red haired.

"Wow, emo much?"

"Hey, I did say improvisation!" Axel defended himself. Roxas giggled and winked at Axel.

"Don't worry Aku, it was a great improvisation…"

"But it was very _dark_!"

"Demyx… shut up" Roxas laughed, throwing an arm around the Mohawk boy and kissing his temple "Not everything is happy and candy flavoured"

"What's on with you guys?" Zexion scolded them, although he was sporting a big grin "Can't you concentrate in what you're doing?"

"Would you, with the awesome weather we're having?" Riku pointed out "Come on, for one day we all manage to meet up and you propose we _work_…"

"I have to say... Riku has a point" Axel said "We've been trying to compose something for over two hours… and it's not working."

"What are you trying to say…?" Zexion asked, but he already knew what Axel was trying to say.

"How about we leave it here for today and spend the afternoon at the beach…"

"Fans" the twins piped up immediately. The red haired shrugged.

"Okay, so how about my place? I have a pool…"

"And we can have a Wii tournament!" Demyx exclaimed "It's been ages since we played Wii, Axel!"

"Yes! And then… barbecue!" Sora drooled, his stomach gurgling happily at the thought of food. Zexion sighed, seeing he wasn't going to get them to work that afternoon.

"Fine… I guess we could use an afternoon out…"

"Yai!" Demyx squealed and practically jumped Zexion, who spent the rest of the day trying to hide his very evident blush.

/

An hour later everyone was already at Axel's house, being greeted by a high-on-caffeine Rowan and an overly happy Zack, who kept wagging his tail and brining toys for the teens so they would play with him. After explaining the plans to the adult, Rowan was more than happy for them to have a barbecue that night, especially if it meant he got to have some steak. So, with everything in order, the teens headed up to Axel's room to get ready for the swimming. All except Sora, who was already his swimming trunks.

"All I need is a towel" the brunet shrugged "And I bet Roxas is going to bring it down for me"

"Ah… the comforts of having a sibling who does everything for you" Rowan smiled, scratching Zack behind the ear "So, when did Demyx and Zexion hook up? I'm kind of offended no one told me"

Sora was taken aback by the question. "They're not together"

"They were acting overly coy and sweet with each other"

"That's normal between them…"

Zack barked loudly and raised a paw, then barked again, as if wanting to point out something to the two of them.

"I tell you, those two are together" Rowan crossed his arms over his chest. Sora sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Now he understood where Axel got his stubbornness from.

"They're acting as usual…" Sora mumbled, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Zack barked loudly once more, this time cocking his head to the side. Rowan snorted.

"I'm pretty sure I'm right. In fact, I'm almost 100% sure"

"Sure about what?" Roxas asked, sitting beside Zack and giving the dog a big hug "How's my Zackarroni doing?"

"Rowan's convinced that Demyx and Zexion are together" Sora explained, watching with amusement as the dog licked Roxas' ear. "As in, formally"

"But neither of them believe me!" Rowan cried out indignantly, gesturing towards Zack and Sora. The dog stopped his licking to whine softly at Rowan, who glared at the animal.

"That was not funny at all, Zack"

Roxas laughed out loud. Leave it to Rowan to become offended over the whinings of a dog.

* * *

"Faster! Do it faster!"

"No! Oh fuck…"

"Damn it, I said faster! We're not going to reach it-"

"I heard you, okay! But it's harder than what it looks like!"

"Oh for fuck's sake…" A pause "Fucking hell… it sure is hard"

"And you want me to go fast… no, not there you idiot! You're gonna…"

Bright red letters announcing GAME OVER appeared on the screen. Demyx and Roxas glared sadly at the screen whilst Zexion, Sora and Riku laughed at their 'epic failure at Smash bros'. Roxas was sure Rowan would be laughing at them as well if he wasn't looking franticly for his cell phone.

"Axel, seriously, I can't find it!" The adult cried in a very childish manner as he dashed through the living room once again

"Have you looked under your bed?" Axel replied in a bored, monotone voice. It seemed it was a normal thing for Rowan to lose his cell phone…

"Yes!"

"Under the piano?"

"Yes!"

"_Inside_ the piano?"

"As well!"

"In Zack's toy box?"

"Yes! I've looked everywhere!"

"Zack's toy box?" Sora arched an eyebrow, amused. The red haired nodded, completely serious

"You wouldn't believe what sort of things turn up in there…" Axel took the control that Roxas was handing him "So, who's next?"

"Ah, never mind…" Rowan sighed, stretching over Axel, Riku and Zexion (who were sitting on the couch) to reach for the telephone. After much wriggling on the poor teens' laps, he finally reached it and rolled off and fell with a soft 'thud' onto the floor. Everyone fell silent, waiting to see where the cell phone would ring. At first, nothing happened. Then…

_**NIIII NOOO NIIII NOOO**_

"What is that…?" Demyx asked, looking from side to side. "Sounds… like an ambulance"

"My cell!" Rowan jumped up, listening closely to the sound. "Aha, found it!"

"Dad… why are you going into the kitchen" Axel made a face when Rowan came back out, shaking small flakes of ice from the cell "Where exactly was it?"

"In the freezer, son… in the freezer…" the adult laughed, pocketing the device and shivering lightly "Cold"

"No shit, dad…"

"Yes shit, son" Rowan stuck his tongue out. "Ah well, since the search is over… I'm afraid I must be going"

Demyx pouted. "Aww, why? It's never as fun when you're not around…"

Rowan sighed dramatically. "Yes, yes… I know. Splash fights are never the same if I'm not there to pull someone's pants down and Wii games would never be as fun if I didn't constantly try to cheat but…" he winked an eye at the gang "It's a new album, y'see? This time I must leave for a good reason"

After an overly dramatic goodbye (mainly on Demyx' part) and practically breaking all of the mini-game records in smash bros, the group decided to get into more serious stuff.

"Okay, here's how we'll do it. It's the typical Never Have I Ever but… with water." Demyx paused to add more drama "The first one to pee, loses"

"And what does the loser have to do?" Sora asked, eyeing his glass of water "When we played in Twilight Town, we used to make the loser do something as punishment…"

"Oh… I know!" Riku perked up "The loser has to cut their hair real short"

Everyone in the group exchanged glances, all of them stroking their precious tresses. They also made a good point of glaring at Riku for coming up with such an idea.

"Deal?" Riku asked. Everyone nodded. Zexion took a breath, clearly eager to get onto the game. "Never have I ever worn a skirt"

Demyx was the only person to drink, and as he did so he glared at his boyfriend, who shrugged.

"Never have I ever worn a pink boa" Axel said solemnly, wincing when Demyx cursed him "Sorry dude, but it was the first thing that came to mind"

"Fine…" The Mohawk boy glared "Never have I ever… dyed my hair"

The twins drunk. Sora then grinned in a very evil way.

"Never have I ever gone surfing"

"Dude… that is a crime…" Axel mumbled as he drained his cup, Demyx, Riku and Zexion following suit. No kid that had been raised in the Destiny Islands knew not to surf. It was something as sacred as knowing how to bike. "We need to teach you"

"Yeah well, both of us, actually" Roxas pointed out, refilling his cup. "Never have I ever been victim of Sephiroth's flirting"

"Aw fuck that is _so_ cheating… You're picking on things we have been likely to do!" Demyx drunk once again "At this rate I'm going to have to shave my Mohawk off!"

"Demyx that is the whole purpose of the game" Riku laughed "But it is kinda clever of them to say things that must have happened for sure whilst they were in Twilight town. And, you know what, guys?" he smirked "Two can play the game"

The game went on, slowly going from naming things you hadn't done yourself to trying to bring the others down, even if you had to drink yourself sometimes. Rowan came back, walked Zack, had dinner, took a bath and finally decided to go to sleep and the six teens were still playing, their resistance decreasing quickly each time the adult passed the living room.

"Okay…" Demyx breathed, crossing his legs uncomfortably "Here I go… Never have I ever pierced my dick"

"Aww fuck that is dirty playing!" Sora cried out, eyeing his cup of water. Wincing, he picked it up and drunk. Zexion also drunk, causing Axel to bark a laugh.

"Zex?"

"What, you think I haven't played poker with Luxord long enough?" Zexion arched an eyebrow. "I had to lose at least once against him…"

Demyx purred "Ohh I am so looking forward to finding out what metal is in there-"

"Fuck I can't take it anymore!" Sora screamed, rushing up and making a beeline towards the bathroom. "I gotta pee!"

Demyx blinked. "You know, for a moment I thought he was talking about Zexion's piercing"

Everyone started laughing when the brunet's cry of relief was heard. However, Roxas winced slightly. Sora had lost and that meant…

* * *

**XxakurokuxX**

Cloud sighed when he noticed a blonde tuft of hair sulking around on the sofa.

"What is it this time, Sora…?" The oldest Strife asked, giving himself a mental pat on the back for being able to still tell the twins apart. When Sora had come back home almost bald, he had been nastily surprised, and had lectured the now short-haired twin about agreeing to stupid bets. Almost two months had passed now since that day, and December was slowly creeping upon them. Sora's hair was now almost back to normal now, although the teen was refusing to dye it brown at least until summer ended, arguing that it was healthier for his hair that way. This coupled with the fact that without any styling Sora's hair looked very similar to Roxas… Let's just say it was becoming more and more difficult to tell the two apart.

"… Nothing" was the weak answer Cloud received. Slightly worried, he stacked the papers he was working on and went to check on his little brother. He was badly surprised when he noticed the teen had been crying.

"What happened?" the blonde asked, sitting beside the teen and wrapping his arms around him. Sora sniffled and returned the hug, burying his head in his older brother's chest.

"Riku and I broke up…"

* * *

_Riku laughed at the image Sora made in his kitchen. Arguing that such a magnificent, fully equipped kitchen should not __go to waste, he decided on making some crêpes for lunch. Wearing Sephiroth's cow-stamped apron and his face smudged with flour, the teen looked utterly delicious._

"_I wonder what tastes better, the crêpes or you" The silver haired wondered out loud as he stepped into the kitchen "Need any help in eating those pancakes?"_

"_Crêpes. And no, I need help cleaning" Sora said, matter-of-factly "And those who do not clean do not eat, so get your ass over here and help me"_

_Riku sighed and stared longingly at the chocolate covered crêpes resting on the table and walked over to the sink, where Sora was rinsing the utensils. The two of them together managed to successfully clean, dry and put everything back in their respective places in time before the crêpes went cold._

"_And, you know what?" Sora commented as he licked a chocolate drip off his finger "We would have gone quicker if you hadn't kept stealing kisses in between rinses…"_

"_Oh yeah, go and blame it on me" Riku scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pretending to be offended "I can't help myself, you know!"_

"_I think you can" Sora laughed, getting up from his seat and hugging Riku "Come on, Ri… don't be mad at me"_

_Riku looked up and smiled softy at Sora before leaning over and kissing him full on the lips. The teen was just marvelling at how much better chocolate tasted when you had it off someone else's lips when a cold, sharp voice called their attention._

"_May I know why, from all places, you have to be doing these things in my house, Riku?" Xehanort, patriarch of the Silver family, seethed as he took his suit jacket off and laid it on the couch. "Aren't there many other places you could pick?"_

"_Father…" Riku started, not knowing what to say, but Xehanort's cold tone cut him once more._

"_Mark my words, young man. I do not want to see such acts in my house ever again. If I catch you, you're out, hear me? Out on the street like your brothers. And you better hope I do not catch you and your little boy toy doing anything as repulsive here or-"_

"_Hey, there is no need to talk to him like that!" Sora spoke up, quite angry about the fact that Riku was being treated in such way by his father "It's just a kiss! There is nothing harmful in a simple kiss"_

"_It starts with a kiss, then a blowjob and then it turns into a full blast homosexual orgy in my house! I will not have anything of the sort in my house! Not whilst he's living in here!" Xehanort's amber eyes were blazing with anger "In ten minutes I want the mess clean and you out of this house okay? I wish to speak with my son…"_

_As soon as Xehanort left, Sora turned to Riku._

"_So what? Are you going to let him speak to us in that tone?"_

"_He was angry…" Riku mumbled, getting up and picking up the empty plates, heading for the sink once more. Sora gaped at the silver haired._

"_And that's enough? 'He was angry'. Is that reason enough to threaten you with kicking you out of your own house for kissing me?"_

"_He did it with Xemnas and Sephiroth" Riku sighed "I don't see why he won't do it again"_

_Sora ran a hand through his brown tresses, staring at Riku in disbelief. "Okay, forget about that because it's clear you're not going to do anything about it. What about the tone he spoke to me in? Are you going to allow that?"_

_Riku gave no answer. Sora laughed bitterly. "I can't believe it… I just…"_

"_I can't do anything about it, Sora…"_

_The teen scoffed. "You can't? Fuck it if you can't. Is it that hard to say 'Father, don't speak to him in that tone, please!'. Is it asking too much, Riku?"_

"_You don't know my father__. He's a fucking homophobe!"_

"_So what, if given the choice you'd chose your father over me?"_

_Riku looked down, setting the dirty plate on the sink. Sora's face became as hard as stone when it was clear he wouldn't answer. Its not that he didn't have an answer, but the fact that the answer was not the one expected._

"_Well, you know what? I think it's better if we leave it here, then…"_

Riku bit back a scream and punched his table, making a deep crack in it and his knuckles bleed. Why, oh why had he been so _remarkably_ stupid? He'd lost Sora, his father was now being overly strict with him and his brothers had made a fair point of showing in which side they stood. Brining the damaged appendage to his lips and wincing softly, his eyes watered slightly when he saw a small note Sora had left on his desk a couple of days ago.

_**Sorry, had to leave early due to emergency at home. Seems Cloud still can't separate colours when doing the laundry. Love, Soku**_

He flopped down on his bed, not caring at all if he got blood over the sheets. How could he have been so utterly _stupid_?

* * *

"_What?"_ Axel and Kairi's exclamation echoed through the room. Roxas nodded, readjusting his phone.

"Yes, they broke up. Ended, finished… call it whatever you want"

"_That is pretty clear…"_ the girl's voice came through the speaker _"But… why? They were so happy… Fuck, Sora was showing off the set of earrings Riku had gotten him for their anniversary the other day!"_

"From what I deciphered from Sora's cries…" Roxas explained "Riku's father walked on them snogging and demanded explanation. When Riku said nothing and took all the insults his father started throwing in their direction, Sora himself confronted Riku and demanded an explanation about why he'd stayed quiet." The teen took a deep breath "Seems Riku prefers to stay in his father's good graces than to keep Sora."

"_That is… fucked up"_ Axel said after a moment of silence. Roxas heard Kairi huff at her brother.

"_Fucked up? That is utterly cowardly! How could Riku do that?"_

"_No, I mean, Xehanort walking on them…"_ Axel said _"Reno thinks that is why Sephiroth and Xemnas were kicked out of the house"_

"But… Sora told me that they are over at the house a lot!"

"_Yeah, when Xehanort is away"_ Axel snorted _"He is not exactly a homophobe because he still talks to Xemnas and Seph but… I think Riku mentioned that the rule is 'not whilst I'm the boss' or something like that…"_

"_I think you mean__ 'Not whilst you live in my house'"_ Kairi mumbled. _"Anyhow… Is Sora up for a visit?"_

"Not that I think." Roxas winced, when he heard his brother start cursing Riku's family again "But I'm going to spend the whole day with him tomorrow. So, sadly, I can't go with you guys to Selphie's birthday party"

"_Don't worry, we understand"_ Kairi said _"Demyx and Naminé are coming still, right?"_

"Yup. Aside from that, everything is as we planned initially"

"_Sora won't mind if I still sleep over, right?"_ Axel asked, worried. _"He won't… I mean…"_

"No, don't worry. He wants you over, in fact" the blonde laughed. "He wants you to teach him Taek Won Do so he can kick Riku's butt…" the cursing grew louder in the background "Listen, I'd love to chat a bit more but Sora's cursing again and…"

"_Don't worry hon"_ Kairi crooned _"Give Sora a hug from me, will you?"_

"Will do. Bye Kai, love you Aku."

"_Love you too, Roku" _Axel's husky voice sent shivers through Roxas' spine. _"Go comfort your brother now."

* * *

_

**XxakurokuxX**

"Hey there…" Axel squinted his eyes a moment before smiling "Sora"

Cloud, who was sitting beside the teen, blinked. "How the fuck were you able to tell him apart that easily?"

Axel shrugged "Roxas has a lip ring"

"That he doesn't tend to wear. He prefers the studs" Sora pointed out "Hence why Axel squinted, to see if I was wearing something under my lip or not…"

Cloud slapped his forehead "Shit, I keep forgetting that"

The red haired shrugged again, heading towards the kitchen where Vincent and Roxas were cooking dinner "In case of doubt, you can always grab his crotch"

"Axel!" Roxas' scandalised cry was heard over Sora's fit of giggles "You did not make suggestions of grabbing my twin's crotch!"

"No, I was just pointing something obvious as well! In case of doubt, grab the crotch. If you feel something metallic, that is Sora for sure"

Vincent barked out a laugh. "But, Axel… what guarantees that Roxas hasn't got a Prince Albert down there as well?"

The green eyed teen glared at his god-brother "Y'know, I think I know Roxas' 'down there' far better than you"

"Whose 'down there' are we discussing?" Larxene's excited voice came up the stairs. Soon there was another blonde inside the kitchen "I want to participate!"

"We happen to be discussing my 'down there', Larxene" Roxas said "Which I can assure everyone has no metal in it"

"Metal is cool" Sora piped up "Mind you, when are we leaving for Neverland?"

"Ah, its true… you're going to Neverland for a week or so" Larxene commented "Do get me something, mind you. Something cool"

"We'll get you cool _pregnancy _clothes" Axel sniggered; dodging easily the punch the girl threw his way.

"I'm not that fat!"

"Yet"

"_Axel_…" Larxene seethed, cracking her knuckles "You're walking on thin ice already…"

Sora yawned, unimpressed by the exchange going on between the two oldest teens. "Roxas, if you value your boyfriend's life I suggest you come and save his ass"

"It's either his life or dinner" Roxas answered from the kitchen "My heart says Axel but my stomach says dinner and, fuck it, I'm starving"

This time it was Axel who cried out scandalised. Larxene laughed wholeheartedly, flopping onto the couch as she did so. The girl was around three months pregnant now, and the very distinctive baby bump was showing more and more each day. Axel, being the gentleman he was, made sure to remind Larxene each day that she was getting fatter and fatter each day. At first Roxas would defend him from Larxene, but when it became clear that he just wasn't going to stop, he let the red haired face the consequences of angering a pregnant woman.

"No one answered my question still" Sora pouted "When are we leaving?"

"tomorrow afternoon, Sora" Cloud answered, shuffling slightly so that Larxene could stretch out and get comfortable. "You've asked the same question a dozen times now…"

"But I can't wait!" Sora replied "I'm so very excited and-"

"What you really want is to get away from anything Riku-related for a week" Larxene spoke, shutting the now-blonde teen up "Don't deny it. I've noticed how you avoid playing the guitar, taking any photos with that new outfit that matches his, wearing the earrings he got you… I might be pregnant, but not stupid"

"It's just harder than I thought…" Sora admitted, his face turning serious. "I mean, I asked him out on a whim and based on a stupid gut feeling. We've only been going out for two months. It's not supposed to hurt this much"

"Well, gut feelings are usually what works best" Larxene admitted "Take Marly-bitch and me. I started seriously fancying him whilst going out with Axel, and I took a damn big risk in breaking up with Axel just so I could be available for a guy I didn't know liked me for sure. And, look at us now!"

"He's totally depressed because you still hold him responsible for getting you pregnant and practically licking your boots just so you allow him to sleep with you again and stop being angry and him?" Sora asked, mildly confused

"That is a crude way to put it…" Larxene mumbled "I meant, we've been a year going out and I'm expecting his little brat…"

"That was the realistic way of putting it" Axel commented "And you're not pregnant yet, Xeeney. You're just fat-"

THWACK

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot in his arm. The blonde arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Stop calling her fat, will you? It's not nice at all"

"Sorry Larxene" the red haired mumbled. Roxas allowed a sweet smile to creep onto his face and kissed the sore spot.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you"

"So, like I meant to say" Roxas turned to the group "Dinner is ready now. Larxene, are you staying over?"

"Nah, don't bother" she smiled "I just came for the sake of being a nuisance"

"You're welcome here whenever you want, and you know that…" Cloud started, but she shook him off.

"Yes I know, Cloud-pie. Oh well… I better see what my dearest brother is cooking down there… all this annoying has made me hungry." She started walking down the stairs, pausing to wave at the group "Have fun in Neverland!"

When they were sure she was gone, Cloud crossed his arms over his chest and shared a look with his brother.

"The pregnancy is really getting to her, right? She's really emotional lately"

"Yeah" Roxas agreed. However, Sora was very confused.

"I don't get it. What are you guys on about?"

"Ah, dearest Sora…" Axel spoke dramatically, leaning on the now-blonde and resting his arm on his head "There are some things that only grown ups should talk about"

Sora's face turned red. "A-axel! I'm grown up!" he whined, making the red haired crack up.

"What she really wanted was to say goodbye, right?" Vincent asked the two blondes as he walked out of the kitchen. "She wanted to see us before we left"

Cloud nodded, turning around to kiss Vincent.

"Very observant. I just wished Sora would take after you…"

"I _am _observant!"

"Come on now, guys! Dinner is waiting for us!" Vincent called, interrupting the two arguing teens "We dine, we sleep, we wake up, we pack up and we head over to Neverland"

"Yes!" Sora had now completely forgotten about what had been said and made a beeline for the kitchen table "Food! Neverland! Here I go!"

* * *

I am so sorry this took so long! I was in France and my connexion was limited. Therefore, everything I have written is currently in a very thorough beta progress. But, with the end of summer, good ol' Madness is back with her crazy story.

Yes, I know Sora and Riku is a cruel twist, but it is something necessary for the sake of the story progressing. And we all want the story to move, right? I hope the plot will advance at a much swifter pace now… I've been feeling it was kind of stale.

Also, for those that think something is going on with Rowan… I wish I could answer, but that would be giving the story away, wouldn't it? I will give you a hint, anyhow: Rowan is key for the whole story. No Rowan, no story :) I'm so glad the OC I decided to throw in became so loved by everyone! He loves you all, too.

**Reviews are gladly welcomed! And thank you very much to those that took the time to ****review or send me a message! Any input is more than appreciated**


	24. Chapter 24

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise****. Utada Hikaru and her music belong to herself, I only borrowed her name for the sake of the story.**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**IMPORTANT NOTE****: **for those that don't remember, Axel's aunt is called Utada Hikaru, exactly like the Japanese signer. Now, mind you that, **although she has the same name SHE IS NOT THE SAME PERSON**. Also, I am aware that Hikaru is her name and Utada her surname but… for the sake of the story, we are keeping the name as Utada and the surname as Hikaru. Her looks and personality are accord to Rowan Hikaru (my own character) and the rest of this fictional Hikaru family. Now, that said, on with the story!

* * *

**Last Time…**

"_Come on now, guys! Dinner is __waiting for us!" Vincent called, interrupting the two arguing teens "We dine, we sleep, we wake up, we pack up and we head over to Neverland"_

"_Yes!" Sora had now completely forgotten about what had been said and made a beeline for the kitchen table "Food! Neverland! Here I go!"_

* * *

Axel bit his lip as to prevent a loud moan from escaping. Roxas chuckled and bit Axel's nipple lightly, just as he squeezed the teen's raging hard on even further. Both teens were hot, sweaty and completely naked, totally devoted on pleasing each other and completely ignoring the fact that they were about to have sex in a cabin they shared with Sora and Kairi. They had six hours before they reached Neverland, Sora and Kairi were not in the room and… Well, they both really wanted to know how it was to fuck in a boat.

The red haired gasped and this time did moan quite loudly when Roxas unexpectedly went down and started licking and sucking Axel's cock.

"Do… ungh… warn me next… ahh fuck" Axel panted "Warning, please?"

Roxas stopped his ministrations to arch an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who whimpered at the loss.

"What's with the element of surprise, huh? If I warn you, it's no fun…"

"Just get on with it…"

Roxas chuckled, but went back to lavishing Axel's body, whilst the red haired tried very hard not to make their activities evident to the rest of the passengers. One would think it was Axel who was in control most of the time, but, truth to be told, Axel only had control if Roxas allowed it. The blonde had a very dark, playful side that came out when they were both in bed, and it usually involved things like leather, ropes and Axel being completely unable to do anything. Oh, how Roxas loved it. This time it was Axel tied to the bottom bunk with a leather belt and Roxas wearing a leather police cap.

"The law is there to be followed, young man…" Roxas whispered sultrily as he moved up Axel's body, leaving a trail of feather kisses as he went. "And there's no excuse now you're off age…"

"Oh god…" Axel panted. If Roxas didn't get on with it quickly, he was going to come…

"Have you anything to say?" Roxas asked, biting his neck to make his point. Axel shook his head, biting his lip once more. Roxas smirked in a very, very evil way.

"Very good. Now, as punishment for-"

"Roxas! Can I come in a moment?" Sora's voice came through the door.

Roxas snarled and glared at the door.

"No, you can't come until I say so, bitch!" he shouted "Restrain yourself until I'm done here and then you can come all you want, okay?"

No one answered. Roxas straddled Axel and looked at him with a critical eye. Axel swallowed noisily. That had been hot as hell.

"It seems, my dear, that our little interruption did not affect you at all? I guess you haven't learned your lesson yet…"

Axel chuckled dryly.

"Lesson? What lesson, officer? Every time you arrest me we talk, we fight and… I usually win. What makes you think this time you'll be the winner?"

Roxas laughed darkly and pulled out a condom.

"Because I have the ultimate weapon"

Axel smirked deviously, something which took Roxas aback. Seconds later the blonde found himself pinned against the bed and Axel hovering over him, holding the belt in his hands.

"Well, my dear officer… you didn't take enough precautions this time" Axel tossed the belt to one end of the small cabin and took the condom from Roxas' hands.

"Hey! That's mine!" the blonde whined "Give it back!"

"Tut tut, officer Strife.." Axel pretended to analyse the condom with great interest as he opened it and placed it on his rock hard cock. "You had the ultimate weapon and I bet you planned on using it against me but now…" the red haired positioned himself against Roxas' entrance. The blonde's eyes widened and he licked his lips. "_You_ are going to taste your very own ultimate weapon"

And with those words, Axel rammed his cock into Roxas.

On the other side of the door, Sora and Kairi were trying very hard to breathe as the evident sounds of hot, passionate sex came through.

"Are they really…" Kairi swallowed. Sora nodded, equally as flushed. The two friends shared a look and nodded before dashing towards Rowan, Cloud and Vincent's cabin.

"You won't believe what those two are doing!" Kairi exclaimed as she opened the door and entered the room. Rowan waved at his daughter nonchalantly as he watched the chess board in front of him.

"Let me take a wild guess: passionate gay sex?"

"Involving some sort of role play?" Cloud commented, moving his queen.

"And Axel tied up to the bed?" Vincent supplied, making a small, victorious noise as he took Cloud's queen with his rook. "Ha! Check"

Rowan low whistled.

"Now, I didn't know Roxas had it in him…"

"Then you don't know Roxas…" Cloud mumbled, frowning "I didn't see that one coming…"

"What the…" Sora got over his initial shock "They're having sex! In our room!"

"And that's all you have to say?" Kairi whined "No, 'O-M-Gee, what?' and break into the room to tell them off for doing it in our shared room?"

"No way in hell" Cloud snorted, moving a piece triumphantly "Ha! Take that, Vin!"

"Just pray they were doing it in one of their beds and not yours, Kairi" Vincent commented. "Check again"

The two teens stared blankly at the supposedly responsible adults, who were more concentrated on the chess game than anything. Sora sighed dramatically and massaged his temples.

"Man, this is going to be one hell of a trip…"

"Seriously guys… _ropes_?" Kairi wondered out loud suddenly

"Not ropes, a belt" Roxas clarified

"Did I say that out loud?"

"And a _leather_ belt at that"

Sora cackled at Kairi's bewildered face. The girl pouted and shoved Sora, almost pushing him off the bed. Roxas snorted, snuggling against the already fast asleep Axel. The couple was now in the top bunk, having a midnight discussion with Sora and Kairi. Or rather, Roxas was talking to the teens seeing as Axel had fallen asleep as soon as they hit the bed.

"What can I say, I'm kinky" Roxas shrugged.

"It's just…" the girl took a deep breath and ignored Sora's scowl "One would think Axel would be the one… well… who tops?"

"I top" Roxas shrugged "Axel just happens to be lucky I allow him to keep his dignity"

"His dignity?" Kairi looked at Sora, who shrugged.

"What Roku's trying to say is… that although he's the top, Axel's seme."

The red haired girl's face was now the shade of her hair. She let out a small squeak and hid her reddened face in the pillow.

"It's my brother we're talking about!"

"Yeah, and if you guys don't shut up this brother is going to have your asses" Axel mumbled, shuffling slightly and burying his head in Roxas' neck. "Bunch of fuckers…"

"Okay… he's angry now" Sora giggled "but… lets try to sleep now. We'll arrive to port at…"

"Eight in the morning" Kairi clarified. "So yeah… better sleep. Good night guys"

"Good night Kai"

" 'Night…"

"…ight…" Axel mumbled, more asleep than awake. Roxas shuffled and turned around, kissing the forehead of the sleeping teen as he got comfortable. "Good night love" he whispered before accommodating beside him and finally allowing the calm breaths of his boyfriend to lull him asleep.

**XxakurokuxX**

The first thing Roxas thought when getting out of the boat and coming face to face with Axel's aunt was: female Axel. Upon getting to know her he found out that, not only this tall, red haired woman was almost a carbon copy of his boyfriend, but she had a devilish, charming attitude that rivalled Rowan's and reminded the teen a lot of Reno.

"Welcome to Neverland!" Utada smiled as she waved at them. "For those that don't know me, I'm Utada, Rowan's sister." Her green-blue eyes then sparked "But you can call me Auntie Tad!"

"Auntie, I guess you remember Cloud…" Vincent started. Cloud waved at the red haired woman, who waved back happily. "Well, this time I bought the entire pack. Cloud and the twins, Sora and Roxas"

"Very well" Utada nodded, her gaze fixed on the twins "But Vince, their names are of no use if I don't know which is which"

"Roxas is the one with the huge hickey…" Kairi snickered "He's also Axel's boyfriend. You know, THE Roxas"

Utada made a small happy noise and hugged the blonde. "So you're _the_ Roxas! Oh I'm so glad to meet you!"

"Eh… yeah I'm glad too" Roxas breathed, trying to break from the surprisingly strong hold. Just like Axel, yes…

"Hey, let him go! He can't breathe!" Axel pouted, freeing Roxas from Utada's grasp but locking him in his own. The blonde sighed. Oh well, at least he could breathe now…

After a bit more hugging and a very, very dramatic welcome from her part towards Rowan, the group headed out of the port and into the parking lot, where two distinctive black cars stood out from the rest. The twins noticed that a black haired, slender man and a girl around their age were waiting beside them, talking animatedly about something.

"My husband is away on a business trip" Utada said as she waved at the two "So, it's just me, Wendy and James, our butler"

"Typical butler name…" Sora mumbled, making Roxas stifle a laugh.

"You got a butler?" Kairi gawked, staring at the man. Utada laughed.

"More like hubby had a butler, and the man insisted in continuing to work for him after he left the house. He's a dear to have around, and keeps me company in those days where I'm all alone"

"Get a dog" Rowan suggested "They are great for company-"

"I hate dogs, Rowan" The woman smiled. Rowan blinked and stared at his sister

"Then you're no sister of mine-"

"Great! More inheritance for me"

"Ah, dearest sister! The sibling of my life…"

The twins blinked and stared at the two red haireds as they walked in front of them, dramatically talking and flailing around. Vincent chuckled and patted the traumatized twins.

"Don't worry. It gets better as you get to know them…"

"As much as I hate to interrupt this lovely family moment… We're still in the port, and there is quite a drive from here to the apartment." James said as took off his glasses, revealing mismatching eyes: one green and one brown. Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, he started to clean them. "So, who is going to be going in the car with me?" he asked as he checked the lenses for any signs of dirt. Utada raised her hand.

"I'll take Wendy and the adults. You take the rest"

Axel arched an eyebrow at his aunt. "Why do I have the feeling that I am not included in the 'adult' group?"

Utada stuck her tongue out and smiled sheepishly. The red haired shook his head and kissed the woman on the cheek.

"Seriously, Auntie…" the red haired said "Oh, well. Come on guys. The sooner we get there, the sooner the fun starts!"

**XxakurokuxX**

It turned out that Utada and her husband lived in a luxurious attic in the middle of London City, Neverland's finest and most important district. The massive city was split into different districts, each carrying its own name and famous for a particular thing. What Roxas liked most about Neverland is that it seemed to have everything one needed; in their trip to London City they passed through a beautiful bay, called Hook's bay, a massive forest and crossed a bridge that Roxas noticed seemed to lead to an oddly shaped island.

"That is Skull Island" James explained, pointing towards the blackened rock with his head as they drove through a massive bridge. "We're not going in there today; otherwise it would mean a day's detour to our house"

"A whole day?" Sora gawked, blinking at the island. James smirked.

"Of course… We'd need to spend a whole day in there to see it all. Skull Island is Neverland's biggest mall. It has shops, restaurants, cinemas, spa, bowling alleys…"

Axel laughed when he heard Sora gasp excitedly at the mention of shops. Kairi looked at her James.

"And, what is the plan for today? Are we going anywhere?"

"Well… I have no idea" James admitted "I guess today you unpack, settle down and you take a tour around London City. Tomorrow is when the real fun starts"

"How so?" Roxas asked, curious. James smirked.

"You guys were lucky coming today, because the weather forecast has predicted snow for the whole week you're going to be staying here. Congratulations guys, you'll get the taste of a white Christmas"

/

Upon arriving to the attic, the party walked into a massive living room already full of Christmas spirit. A Christmas tree stood tall and proud in the middle of the room, presents already starting to pile up under it. Garlands, lights, fake snow…

"I smell Christmas cookies…" Sora said, his stomach growling. Vincent shook his head and ruffled the now-blonde's hair.

"First, unpack. Then you get a taste of Auntie Tad's Christmas choco-cookies, Sora"

No sooner had the older twin heard the words 'choco-cookies' he was dashing towards a corridor, asking frantically where his room was. Utada laughed delightedly and led the twins into the depths of the flat, insisting on giving them the tour. Vincent and Cloud followed them, the raven haired doing so just for Cloud's sake. Axel, however, stretched himself and headed straight towards the leather couch, slumping happily once he reached it.

"So… em…" Wendy started "Do you want to go out with me and my boyfriend this afternoon? I mean, to visit the city and what not…"

"Yeah, that would be nice" Kairi smiled "I bet the twins will love it"

"Twins…" Wendy's eyes took on a dreamy shine "You know what twins I would give anything to meet? The Key twins in KH"

Kairi coughed loudly and stared at her cousin. "You like them too?" The girl asked, worried for her friends. If Wendy had found out…

"Of course I do! And FlurryOfDancingFlames! And well, basically all the group. The have excellent photographs!"

"Have you seen their latest photos?"

"I haven't…" the girl said dejectedly "We moved into a new house recently and we're still getting everything sorted. So, I've been without internet for over three weeks…"

"Well… damn it that is one big crime. You just have to see those photos!" she linked arms with her cousin and lead her away, the two immediately falling into excited chatter. Rowan glanced at them one last time before slumping beside Axel on the couch.

"It's a shame you don't keep that much contact with her… I mean, she is legally your cousin."

"Only since Auntie Tad re-married" Axel pointed out "And that was only three years ago. You weren't expecting us to treat her like we've known her all our lives, right?"

"I said that 'cause she seems nice enough, Axel…" Rowan scolded lightly, his dark green eyes staring into his son's more neon-like ones. "She's family now. Make an effort. Kairi is."

Axel crossed his arms and sulked. "They're both girls. And…I've never been good with making friends"

Rowan barked a laugh. "Yeah, that is pretty evident"

"What do you mean?"

"He's calling you antisocial and emo" Roxas laughed, walking into the room again "this place is amazing! You can see all London City from our room!"

Axel smiled and pulled the teen onto his lap when the blonde tried to walk past him. Rowan laughed and then pulled Roxas towards him. The end result (and the one Sora, Cloud and Vincent walked into) was Roxas lying sprawled over two very proud looking red haired men. Utada, who was straight behind them, raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"I don't care if you're busy molesting a blonde. That luggage is not going to magically vanish into your allocated rooms, you know?"

Rowan pouted at his sister. "Damn it, and here I thought it would."

**XxakurokuxX**

That afternoon, when the teens had left with Wendy to see the city and Cloud and Vincent had gone with James somewhere else, Utada finally had a moment alone with her brother.

"Man… I'm exhausted, and the day hasn't even ended" she whined, sitting on the sofa beside Rowan, who was reading a gossip magazine.

"If its Axel the one who's exhausted you, I am not responsible of his hyperness" Rowan clarified, turning over the page with keen interest "This is total bullshit, but man, it's addicting bullshit"

Utada shrugged "All woman have them, so why not?"

Rowan put the magazine down and stared at his sister "You don't read them?"

Utada nodded "I do, in order to have something to chat with my hairdresser and the girls at the beauty salon" Her blue-green eyes turned serious. "But… this is not what I wanted to talk about"

Rowan sighed and ran his fingers through his blood red hair "My headaches… I tell you Tad, its only migraines"

"Migraines, sickness, deep sleeps…" Utada's voice was tinged with worry "Baby bro, if that is not signs of illness, I don't know what it is"

Rowan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest "I'm fine!"

"You're not. In fact, I bet your head is pounding right now" Utada pointed out, sitting back and looking at the ceiling. Minutes dragged by before she spoke again. "I'm your sister. There's virtually nothing you can hide away from me…"

Rowan laughed. "I know… But it's nice to know someone is watching out for you even when it's not needed…"

"_Rowan_…"

"I'm your brother; you can't hide things away from me. And I know this unnecessary worry is because of Charlie"

Utada's eyes became teary at the mention of the name. "You can't blame me for worrying. I don't want to lose anyone else…"

Rowan rolled his eyes "Tads, I'm not going to die anytime soon! Seriously, you're acting as I've got cancer or something similar!"

"Charlie died of cancer, Rowe…" the red haired woman's voice was but a whisper "You can't blame me for worrying at the minimum symptoms. Perhaps, if I had noticed sooner…"

Rowan's eyes softened and he hugged his sister tightly. "Utada… it's not your fault Charlie died. No one's fault is."

"But…"

"If you want to blame anyone, blame that stupid ex-husband of yours" Rowan scoffed "He was a doctor, he had medical training, and Charlie was as much his son as yours. In any case he could have noticed sooner than you"

Utada choked a laugh. Rowan rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh _Tads_… why are you crying now?"

"Shut up, you dolt. Crying is good for the soul…"

"But not for my shirt…"

**XxakurokuxX**

Roxas was becoming overly nervous. Ever since they had gone out of the house, Wendy had not stopped gawking at them and talking hurriedly to Kairi, who simply laughed and patted her shoulder. And it didn't help that Peter, Wendy's boyfriend, kept asking unnecessary questions about the keyblades and swords and anything that could be wielded. He squeezed his twin's hand, a signal that he was uncomfortable. Sora squeezed back twice: _Don't worry man. The feeling's mutual_.

"And then I did this fancy movement and, boy! I thought I had him down but then…"

Roxas looked at Sora and sighed, looking down: _He's driving me bonkers!_

Sora pursed his lips and looked to the side: _Believe me, I completely understand how you're feeling_.

"… but then I tripped! And he used the opportunity to kick my sword out of his reach. Has that ever happened to you? It's annoying as hell…."

The blonde looked straight into his brother's eye: _At the count of three, we run?_

Sora smirked: _Too drastic_. _And we'd scare Axel…_

Roxas huffed lightly and looked at his boyfriend, who was happily ignoring the world thanks to his headphones and music. _Yeah, sure. Like he'd notice_

Sora chuckled: _Oh, Roxas…_

The sound of buzzing and very loud techno music cut off everyone's conversations. The twins looked at each other.

"Yours or mine?"

"Mine" Sora answered almost afterwards, reaching into his pocket. "Hello?"

"Why, hello baby…"

Sora's eyes widened and a big, big smile started forming on his lips.

"… Beepop?"

The girl on the other side of the line laughed delightedly.

"_Who else would greet you like that, seriously!"_

"Oh my god… Beepop!" Sora exclaimed, startling his twin.

"Beepop?" Roxas mouthed, but Sora waved him off. Roxas huffed and grabbed Axel by the shirt, who was so distracted he had been about to run into a lamp post. The red haired blinked and took off his head phones. Peter looked at Wendy and Kairi, who seemed equally as confused.

"What's going on?" Axel asked.

"No effing clue" Roxas shrugged "Maybe you'd be able to tell me, but seeing as you were practically in your own little world the whole time…"

Axel groaned "Oh come on, Roxas…"

"Shut up!" Sora called "What were you saying?"

"_Say, Sora…" _Beepop giggled _"You would not happen to be wearing a white, fluffy jacket, blue scarf, dark blue jeans and… neon yellow shoes, right?"_

Sora blinked, his eyes widening.

"How the…"

"_Look up_"

Sora did so, and almost dropped his cell when he spotted a dark haired girl waving at him from the first floor balcony. Said girl was holding a telephone in her hands.

"Hey dudes!" she called. "Who would have thought that I'd spot you here in Neverland!"

"What the fuck…" Sora laughed "Beepop! Come down!"

Peter's mouth fell wide open. "W-wait a moment! Is that Beepop? As in, the Beepop?"

"Oh my… I didn't know she lived here in Neverland!" Wendy gasped, looking at Kairi excitedly. The red haired girl, however, was more busy staring at Sora.

"Soku… how come you know Beepop?"

"Hey!" Beepop called out once more "Should I bring my skateboards down?"

"Bring down one for my twin and one for me!" Sora called "And get the fuck down here now, missus!"

"Okay, okay… Seesh"

Ten minutes later, the group came face to face with probably the strangest, yet most charismatic girl they'd met in a long while. What had originally seemed black hair was actually dark blue hair which fell in soft waves around her pretty face. Golden-brown eyes shone mischievously as she handed two skateboards to the twins, the third already at her feet and ready to be skated on.

"So…" she started "Why do you seem so surprised to see me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Peter squawked "You're _Beepop_! You're in the same level as… them!" he gestured at the three other males, who were staring at him as if he were mad "Oh come on, don't you realise who she is?"

"Yeah, Lizzie Prongs, also known as Beepop" Sora replied "I've known her for a while… ever since she started taking photos, actually"

Roxas' mouth formed a small 'o'. "Ah! _Now_ I know who she is!"

Beepop laughed "Come on, you hadn't recognised me?"

Roxas shrugged "What can I say. To me, ever since Sora stared texting you you've been 'Lizzie'"

"That's nice to know" She smiled. Roxas then noticed she had a small stud on her nose "So… what were you up to?"

"We were showing them round the city…" Wendy started, having regained her voice after the initial shock, although her voice was still shaking "I mean, they came today and they're staying over for a week, so I thought…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it" Beepop waved her off "Why are you so nervous? It's not like I'm going to eat you or anything…"

"But…" the girl took a deep breath "I thought I was having my cousins over for a week! Not… my internet idols!"

"Aww, come on Wendy, it's not that much of a big deal" Axel said, ruffling the girl's hair "At the end of the day, we're still family"

"And normal, down to earth people" the twins said, smiling at each other. Sora turned to Beepop and smiled at her "So… now that you're here, what do you suggest we do?"

They ended up going to a skate park in the middle of London City. On the way there, Wendy was pointing out characteristic things about the district, with small additions from Beepop, who was trying her hardest to ignore Peter. It seemed like the teen was one of those over excited, self proclaimed number one fans and was trying to enjoy the time he was spending with his idols to the fullest. However, neither of the idols was thinking the same.

"So… here we are" Beepop announced "London City's PSP"

"Play Station Portable?" Axel asked, confused at the name. Beepop giggled and hit him softly on the arm.

"No… Pirate Skate Park. Everything here is based on something from the Pirate Museum Located in Hook's Bay District" her golden eyes turned to Sora "We really should go there some day. I bet you guys would love it"

"Well, pirates or not, I want to skate" Roxas said, mounting onto his skateboard "I'll leave you to it, Axel"

"Leave me to what?" Axel asked, suddenly uncomfortable "Roxas! You really aren't planning on leaving me alone, right?"

The blonde teen just waved at his boyfriend as he skated down to what seemed like wrecked ship. Sora and Beepop soon followed, leaving the red haired teen alone with his sister, cousin and over-enthusiastic boyfriend.

"Oh yippee…" Axel huffed in a very excited manner. Kairi grumbled and crossed her arms, glaring at her brother.

"You know, Aku, I just _love_ how you consider us as 'being alone'"

The red haired turned to face his now pissed sister. Great. So now, as well as being without Roxas, he had to deal with an angry Kairi?

"Life just keeps getting better and better…" he droned, getting ready to block his brain against the scolding his sister was surely about to give him. Seriously, girls…

**XxakurokuxX**

"So then, Beepop suddenly does this awesome flip and then she _jumps_ over the _boat_!"

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing… the whole skate park looked like a ship wreck! Boats to jump over _everywhere_!"

"Yeah, yeah… boats, boats, boats" Axel mimicked the twins' speech as he played around with his dinner. The whole family was supposed to be enjoying a calm dinner. However, Axel and Roxas were having a lover's spat and had kept fighting with each other throughout the whole affair. "Come on, you've been going on about the PSP for over an _hour_!"

"Play Station Portable?" Rowan asked.

"Axel said exactly the same thing!" Sora cackled.

"Anyway Axel, you lie" Roxas pointed out smartly "We've only been having dinner for twenty minutes…"

"Ah, really?" Axel arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend and pushed the plate away, ready to reply to his blonde boyfriend. Vincent massaged his temples, predicting another verbal banter.

"And here I thought dinner was supposed to be a calm, family moment where we shared our daily experiences…" the raven haired told his boyfriend, who was separating his vegetables in small piles. "What are you doing, Cloud?"

"Organising them by 'I like', 'I don't like' and 'I have to try" the oldest blonde shrugged "That and I'm trying very hard to ignore the fighting lovebirds…"

"… You left me alone with that crazy kid! A-lone!"

"You had your sister! For fuck's sake, don't act like a child!"

"Child? I'm going to show you who's a _child_!"

"Please, Axel…" Utada whined "Don't pull your penis out at the table. We're still having dinner…"

Everybody fell silent and turned to look at the red haired woman, who blinked innocently.

"What? He said he was going to prove he wasn't a child! What was I supposed to think?"

"Never mind the bollocks…" Rowan shrugged "Who has finished dinner? I want to play something!"

Axel glared at Roxas. "This is not over. I still have something to show you"

"I've seen it countless times, Axel" Roxas sighed dramatically "And it's not that big…"

The red hair's mouth fell open. "Why you…"

Kairi barked a laugh in a very Reno-like manner "I think Roxas has won this battle!"

"Shut up, Kai…" Axel growled, pushing his plate away and standing up. Utada looked at his nephew, noticing his dinner was barely eaten.

"Axel, where are you going? You've barely eaten!"

"I don't like meatballs!"

"Well, you could have told me and I would have cooked you something else!" Utada cried out "We had sausages too!"

A frustrated groan came from the living room. Seconds later, a door slammed shut somewhere in the other part of the house. Roxas sighed and slumped back into his chair, leaning against his oldest brother, who was now eyeing a piece of broccoli as if it were the devil.

"Was I too mean?"

"Naah, not that much" Rowan shrugged "He just gets easily offended. And his ego took a hard blow right now…"

"What the hell is wrong with Axel?" Utada asked, still staring at the red hair's empty seat. Vincent patted his aunt softy on the shoulder.

"Axel's somewhat of a vegan…"

/

/

After dinner and enough time had passed by, Roxas ventured into the room he shared with Axel. The lights were off, but he could distinguish a soft mass of porcupine hair in between the covers.

"Axel…?"

"G'way…" was the muffled response. The blonde closed the door softly and took off his shoes, pants and shirt before getting in the bed. Axel didn't move, but made a point of glaring at him with his only visible eye.

"You know I was joking… right?" Roxas whispered, laying down beside him. Axel scoffed and turned around. Roxas pursed his lips and tried to wrap his arms around the red haired, but he shook him off.

"Don't need your excuses…"

"Oh, come on Axel I'm feeling like shit already…" Roxas whined "I don't like fighting with you, and we've already had enough of that today…"

"Well, you shouldn't have left me to deal with Wendy and Peter…" Axel mumbled, shuffling slightly. The blonde sighed and turned around, facing away from Axel.

"Urgh, you're impossible sometimes. Fine, sulk all you want-"

He hadn't finished the sentence when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and Axel was snuggling into his neck.

"Roku… don't get mad at me…"

Roxas barked a small laugh, turning around to face the red haired. "You are the one who's mad at me, it seems"

The red haired chuckled and kissed Roxas, sighing softly as he did so.

"I'm allowed to sulk from time to time…" he whispered into the blonde's ear before kissing the ear shell softly. Roxas shivered, his member already pulsing slightly. Axel purred and kissed a soft trail down the teen's neck, before attacking his lips once more. Roxas moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older male's neck and pressing them together as he did so.

"I love you, Aku…" the teen said "I really do. Even when I annoy the hell out of you"

"I love you too, Roku" Axel smiled "And I find you ridiculously attractive when you're annoying"

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah…" Axel admitted, playing with a strand of Roxas' hair. "Seems I like it when you act rough and hard-to-get…"

The blonde laughed, burying his head in Axel's neck. It was then he noticed that the other teen was shirtless and…

"Axel…" Roxas asked coyly "How come you went to bed completely naked?"

"It's more comfortable" Axel replied almost too quickly. Roxas looked straight into the teen's green eyes. "Oh, fine… I knew how this fight was going to end, okay?"

"And pray, how is that?"

Axel smirked, and with a surge of strength he turned Roxas around and pinned him under him.

"That is…" Axel's hot breath ghosted over Roxas' lips "With you moaning wildly as I ram hard and fast into you and make a point of who is the seme here"

Roxas' member pulsed again. The blonde rested his hands on Axel's chest and pushed slightly, toying with the nipple piercing as he stared straight into Axel's eyes.

"And how do you plan achieve that?"

Axel smiled wickedly. "Well, you're already hard..."

Roxas swallowed loudly. Oh man, that smile _was_ a fucking turn on…

**XxakurokuxX**

Demyx pursed his lips as he stared at the screen. Beside him, Zexion laid naked, staring at the ceiling.

"Zex… I might have made up my mind already" Demyx said, saving whatever he was doing and turning off his laptop. The other teen looked up, reaching out for his as Demyx lay down beside him.

"And…"

"I think… I probably would do much better as a DJ" Demyx looked into Zexion's eyes "I mean, playing my bass is not as satisfactory as playing an electronic bass or doing a remix or…"

"I understand you, don't worry" Zexion gave the teen a small smile "What we should concentrate on right now is: How are you going to tell Axel?"

Demyx opened his mouth to reply when he noticed two things. First, Zexion was naked and sprawled in his bed, looking ever so sexy. Two, why should he worry about Axel when he had better people to be doing?

"Demyx?" Zexion asked, slightly miffed at the feline expression that had settled in the boy's face.

"How about…" Demyx started casually as his hands started wandering towards Zexion's lower regions. "How about we concentrate on this right now?"

The slate hair's eyes went wide when the teen grabbed a part of his anatomy that was very quickly growing hard under the soft caresses it was receiving.

"Yeah… I think Axel can wait a bit" he rasped, sitting up to claim Demyx' lips. "Just… don't stop whatever you're doing"

* * *

Chapter full of lime, in case you forgot this is an M rated story, hehe. School started already, and well… you know how school is ah, how I wish it was Christmas, like in the story…. Speaking of which, do any of you fancy a bit of Christmas shopping? ;D

**Reviews are gladly welcomed! And thank you very much to those that took the time to ****review or send me a message! Any input is more than appreciated**


	25. Chapter 25

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise****. Utada Hikaru and her music belong to herself, I only borrowed her name for the sake of the story.**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**IMPORTANT NOTE****: **for those that don't remember, Axel's aunt is called Utada Hikaru, exactly like the Japanese signer. Now, mind you that, **although she has the same name SHE IS NOT THE SAME PERSON**. Also, I am aware that Hikaru is her name and Utada her surname but… for the sake of the story, we are keeping the name as Utada and the surname as Hikaru. Her looks and personality are accord to Rowan Hikaru (my own character) and the rest of this fictional Hikaru family. Now, that said, on with the story!

**Also, this is the unbeta-ed version… Or rather, crappily self-betaed.** I'll update it when she gets around it, but at the moment More is on a well deserved vacation with her boyfriend

* * *

**Last Time…**

_The blonde laughed, burying his head in Axel's neck. It was then he noticed that the other teen was shirtless and…_

"_Axel…" Roxas asked coyly "How come you went to bed completely naked?"_

"_It's more comfortable" Axel replied almost too quickly. Roxas looked straight into the teen's green eyes. "Oh, fine… I knew how this fight was going to end, okay?"_

"_And pray, how is that?"_

_Axel smirked, and with a surge of strength he turned Roxas around and pinned him under him. _

"_That is…" Axel's hot breath ghosted over Roxas' lips "With you moaning wildly as I ram hard and fast into you and make a point of who is the seme here"_

_Roxas' member pulsed again. The blonde rested his hands on Axel's chest and pushed slightly, toying with the nipple piercing as he stared straight into Axel's eyes._

"_And how do you plan achieve that?"_

_Axel smiled wickedly. "Well, you're already hard..."_

_Roxas swallowed loudly. Oh man, that smile was a fucking turn on…_

* * *

"Beepop, where are you taking us?" Sora asked, wondering how they had gone from being in the middle of the city to the middle of a forest. Roxas and Axel were behind, each minding their own business but sharing the same iPod. It was a miracle how they managed to walk in between the branches without any of the two dropping their side of the headphones.

"I'm taking you to the Mermaid Lagoon" the girl whispered, excitedly. "And I'm making sure that that annoying cousin of yours doesn't follow us"

"Don't you like Wendy?" Roxas asked. Beepop shrugged.

"I can't say because I don't know her. However, she spent the whole way back from the PSP talking non-stop about my pictures, how awesome we were and a shit load of things I could care less about." She took a deep breath "And what about the Christmas shopping trip? She didn't let us have a moment to us at all! Babbling the whole time, trying to get us to try certain types of clothes… Mind you, I know she was doing it out of good will but… it still was annoying. And I don't like annoying people"

"That is… quite a blunt way of putting it" Axel commented. It was perfectly clear that he agreed wholeheartedly with Beepop. The Christmas shopping spree hadn't been as nice as they had hoped it to be, and it was mainly because Wendy would just not let them have a moment of peace. She'd follow the twins around when they were looking for clothes shops, tagged along when Beepop went to find some shoes and hovered around Axel as he tried and pick some sunglasses. Yes, they managed to get what they wanted, but it hadn't been relaxing. "And what will we do in the Mermaid Lagoon?"

"I'm guessing you want to take some pictures" Beepop smiled cheekily. "That is why you brought the camera along, right?"

Roxas snickered when Axel's cheeks reddened slightly. Beepop laughed as they turned a corner. Suddenly, they arrived to what had to be the most amazing place in the whole of Neverland. A clear blue lagoon stood in the middle of the forest, sparkling invitingly at them. It was as if it had a microclimate of its own, for the fog that they had experienced on the way there seemed to disappear as the slowly neared the crystalline water. Sora's eyes widened when he spotted a huge, dark blue fish swimming near the shore.

"What is that…?"

"A giant mermaid" Beepop said "The lagoon is full of them, hence the name. But that one" she pointed at the fish "Is quite small. Mermaid fish are normally between two and three metres long"

The twins started bombarding Beepop with questions about the lagoon, the mermaids and the history behind the place. Beepop, aware that she had a very keen audience, started explaining everything in detail, rejoicing at the praises she was obtaining for 'knowing so much'. Axel, meanwhile, had ventured down to the very edge of the lagoon and was scanning the surroundings with a critical eye. An idea was forming in his mind, and it went down to three basic points.

1. Although they had been uncovered and subsequently had posted photos without their masks on Kingdom hArts, they still had to do a quality mask-less photoshoot

2. The place was beautiful and deserted. And warm. What else could they need as a place to shoot in?

3. The lake was a perfect excuse to get Roxas naked. And a naked Roxas meant that Axel would have to get naked.

And damn it, Axel and Roxas naked always ended up in hot, steamy sex. Axel was grinning by this point. Sex in a boat, sex in a lake… the holidays could not get any better.

"Hey, Roku!" Axel called, catching Roxas' attention. "You three! Get your asses down here, I've got an idea!"

Naminé's mouth fell wide open as she stared at her Kingdom hArts alert page. Fifteen photographs. Not one, not two, fifteen. Fifteen glorious pieces of Aku, Roku and Soku, fooling around and posing in what looked to be a lake. Clothed, shirtless, naked…

"Oh shit" she swore, clicking on a photo where Axel was clearly naked, waste deep in the clear water and waving happily at the camera. "Oh holy fucking shit… " she 'liked' that picture and went onto another one, where Axel and Roxas were shown, Axel towering over Roxas as he planted a kiss on the teen's temple. Roxas' tattoos and navel piercing glistened with water droplets, droplets which slid down his tan skin and went down and down and…

"Damn it, the picture only shows them waste up…" Demyx mumbled, startling his sister.

"Crap, Demyx, don't do that…" she scolded her brother, who had taken the mouse and was browsing through the pictures.

"They seem to be having fun…"

"Fun is an understatement" Naminé snorted, pointing at a thumbnail "See that picture? beePOP is with them. beePOP!"

Demyx low whistled. "Bloody lucky, if you ask me. Bloody fucking lucky. I'd give anything to shoot with beePOP"

The blonde girl smiled and kissed her brother's cheek. "Don't complain about luck when you're having a lucky stroke at the moment."

The Mohawk boy chuckled, ruffling his sister's hair. "Alright, point taken. Now, I better leave you so you can wank over their pictures in peace"

"Demyx! I can't wank, I haven't got a penis!"

Demyx stared at his sister as if he didn't believe it. "Nams, we all know you secretly are the man in this family"

"Anyone called?" Cid shouted from the kitchen. Demyx rolled his eyes, exiting his sister's room.

"No, dad, no one called you. Stop calling out every time someone says 'man', we all know you're the one who bought that frilly pink apron!"

**XxakurokuxX**

"So, the list goes as follows" Roxas said, pushing his glasses up "Boat, Lagoon, PSP wreck boats, female changing rooms…"

Axel smiled proudly as he typed something in his laptop. "I remember that one… bloody hot"

"We almost got caught, too" Roxas snorted "… rooftops and lift."

"The lift was only a blowjob"

"A decent blowjob, considering there are thirty five floors in this building" Roxas pointed out "And you came, which I'm pretty sure not many people can say when getting head in a lift"

The red haired turned around and stole a kiss from Roxas. The blonde smiled and returned the kiss, enjoying the still foreign sensation of Axel's tongue piercing.

"Roxas, can you come a moment-" Sora said, walking into the room "Oh fuck, sorry!"

"Don't worry, So" Roxas said, kissing Axel once more and leaving with his brother. "What was it that you wanted?"

Axel smiled to himself as he went back to his laptop. Frowning at the message, he started typing. He had been talking with Demyx and Zexion about Riku and he wasn't liking what his two friends were telling him.

**FlurryOfDancingFlames: is it that bad?  
MelodiousNocturne: bad no, worse  
MelodiousNocturne: he practically ignores us!  
CloakedSchemer: childish  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: you don't say, Zex XP  
CloakedSchemer: I do say.  
MelodiousNocturne: On the other side, we have something to tell you  
CloakedSchemer: call?**

_**MelodiusNocturne is requesting a videoconference**_

The red haired accepted. The conversation closed and a huge image of Demyx and Zexion appeared.

"How the fuck were you both in the conversation if you're using the same computer?" Axel asked.

"Hey guys, how are you? Oh we're cool, Axel, thanks for asking" Demyx mocked "I'm using my laptop and Zex was using his phone"

"So what is it?" Axel asked. Demyx sighed.

"Its two things, one good and one bad" he started "the good thing: Zexion and I got an offer to start working as professional DJs"

Axel barked a laugh "That is fucking amazing! Congrats guys!"

Zexion smirked "Thank you Axel. However…"

"We have to quit the band if we are to accept" Demyx finished. "And… we really want to go on as DJs Aku…"

Axel's smile faded, and was replaced with a frown.

"Aku?" On the other side of the conversation, Demyx and Zexion were looking back at the red haired expectantly.

"Well…I'm fucking glad about you guys. But… at the same time…" he winced "I wished you didn't have to quit the band."

"I know Axel. But…" Demyx tried to excuse himself, but Axel shook his head and smiled.

"Don't say anything dude. I completely understand. In fact, I would probably do the same thing. It would be fucking stupid if you were to ignore the offer for my sake"

"So…" Zexion said, trying to dissipate the tension "Where's Roxas? I thought you two were joined at the hip…"

"Ha fucking ha." Axel replied, noticing the pun "He's actually somewhere in the house packing up with Sora and hiding all the Christmas presents they got…"

"Shit!" Demyx turned to Zexion "Christmas shopping!"

"What about it?"

"We haven't done it yet!"

"Well, you better get onto it guys! Christmas is around the corner!" Rowan singsonged, walking into the room "Axel, close the computer and go to bed already. We're leaving early tomorrow, remember?"

"What? Aww, come on Rowan…" Demyx whined.

"You two should be going to bed too" Rowan smirked "Should I make you go to bed?"

"I'll make sure Demyx gets to bed just fine, thank you" Zexion answered for Demyx, who pouted. "Hopefully we'll see you tomorrow, dude"

"Yeah, see you guys" Axel smiled before closing the conversation and turning off the computer. Then he turned to his father "Where's Roku?"

"I think… last time I checked, he was with Tads" Rowan shrugged "Don't take my word, though. He's been running around the house like a mad man…" the adult stuck his tongue out and wrapped his arms around his son "Now, come on! Dinner's ready. I can smell it"

Axel laughed and let his father drag him out of the room that, in the two weeks they'd been at his aunt's place, had become their makeshift computer room. Time had flown by but, even then, Axel felt that Neverland was just the start to be the best Christmas holidays he was going to have.

/

/

That night, Sora lay in his bed, unable to sleep. His mind went back to Beepop, and all the amazing times they'd spent together in the past two weeks. Skating in the PSP, Christmas shopping, dying his hair brown again, the mermaid lagoon shoot...

The teen sighed and closed his eyes, his mind going back to Beepop and…

"_I really like you" Sora said as he combed her__ blue-black hair. "A shame I'm leaving tomorrow though"_

_Beepop snuggled into Sora, making a sound that was in between a giggle and a sigh. "I like you too, you know…" she looked up to him "You'll come to visit me, right?_

_Sora smiled, leaning in softly. "Sure" he whispered as he planted a soft kiss on her lips…_

Sora groaned into his pillow as the images of him kissing Beepop (for some reason) brought Riku back to his mind. Riku, whom he had loved so much, the same Riku that had held him, kissed him and made his stomach flutter so many times… Just like now.

"Damn Riku…"he grumbled "I really need to get over him"

"Yeah, you do" Kairi mumbled sleepily as she walked into the room and flopped onto his bed. "Mind if I sleep here? They're going at it much louder than the rest of the nights and the earplugs are not exactly effective…"

Sora looked up and shuffled slightly to the side, making some space for his best friend. The girl sighed happily and snuggled into the mattress, falling asleep almost instantly. The teen stared at the sleeping figure of his friend for a second before sighing and lying down beside her. As soon as he closed his eyes, more images of Riku flooded his mind, probably triggered by the fact that he knew what his brother was up to. Opening his eyes, he sighed again. It seemed he wasn't going to have much sleep tonight.

**XxakurokuxX**

Saying goodbye had been an interesting affair. Wendy had been kind of sad that her internet idols were leaving after spending so little time with her (they had been purposely avoiding her ever since the shopping spree) but didn't make much of a fuss. Beepop and Sora had been overly cuddly and stealing kisses when they thought no one was watching, but apart from that the goodbye went smoothly. Utada, on the other hand…

"Oh come on Auntie Tad… we'll visit again!" Axel exclaimed in fright when his aunt broke down crying against him, hugging him tightly and screaming nonsensical stuff. "It's not like we'll be gone forever!"

"Yeah but… I'M GONNA MIZZ CHU GUYZ!" The woman wailed, hugging her nephew even tighter. Axel rolled his eyes and patted her shoulder.

"There, there… Dad, why don't you come and say goodbye to auntie?"

"I already did" the adult shrugged. "But, why are you so mean? Don't you love your auntie?"

"Of course I do!" Axel cried out, glaring at his father when he snickered at the drama that Utada was putting on now.

Half an hour and many tears later, the group was heading back to Destiny Islands. Rowan surprisingly, spent most of the journey sleeping, blaming it on a painfully strong migraine. The rest of them lounged around the deck, playing cards, laughing at jokes and sharing their plans for Christmas. Axel also told the twins about Demyx and Zexion, and although they all agreed on how amazing it was that they'd already gotten a contract with Sephiroth, the three of them were feeling quite bitter about it.

"We'll need a new bassist and guitarist" Roxas thought out loud, leaning against Axel. Sora nodded, frowning.

"And preferably someone we can trust. Someone…"

"Xigbar plays the bass and recently quit his old band" Kairi said, catching the teens' attention "And Saix told me once he likes to play guitar in his spare time…"

"What were you doing with Xigbar and Saix?/When did they tell you this?" Axel and Roxas asked at the same time, before looking at each other and breaking into a laugh. Kairi sniffled, pretending to be offended.

"As a matter of fact, I happen to get along greatly with Xigbar"

Axel's eyebrows shot up and looked at his sister. "Really Kai, Xigbar?"

"What? He's funny, has this devilish air around him…"

"Is missing an eye, has gray hair and more scars than we can count" Sora finished for her. "What you see in him is a mystery"

Kairi shrugged "It's not his looks I'm particularly concerned about…"

"Wow that surely is a first-"

A happy cry and an ecstatic laugh shook the teens out of their conversation. The four teens turned around to find Cloud jumping onto Vincent, who was laughing like a madman and, for once, didn't have his stoic face on. Sora looked at the couple, confused.

"What's going on?"

"Vincent…" Cloud laughed, dragging his boyfriend towards the group. Roxas was glad that no one was on the deck apart from them, because the two had caused quite a scene. "Vincent asked me to marry him!"

"What…" Axel blurted, before standing up and clapping the two on the back "Way to go guys!"

"Congratulations, guys!" Kairi smiled. Sora laughed, jumping to hug his brother whilst Roxas stared at the couple, confused.

"Congratulations but…" Roxas rubbed his chin "Wouldn't that mean I'd be somehow related to Axel?"

Cloud snorted, ruffling his youngest brother's hair. "Doesn't matter, kid. Vincent is Axel's god brother, so it's no real relation…"

"Hey, I happen to consider Vincent one of my kin, red haired or not" Axel said, sounding offended. Everyone laughed at the statement before breaking into excited chatter about wedding plans. The twins shared a happy look, wide grins dancing in their faces. Those definitely were going to be the best Christmas holidays ever.

**XxakurokuxX**

Time went by in a blur for everyone after returning from Neverland. Christmas party preparations, organising presents, telling everyone about Cloud and Vincent's wedding, starting to set dates up for said wedding… Although busy, everyone was enjoying themselves. All except Rowan, who seemed to have come down with some sort of virus and spent the whole time vomiting, moaning about his head and sleeping. He had gone to the doctor and they had been told it was just stomach flu, probably caught in Neverland, and that with medication and a week's worth of rest Rowan would be back to normal.

"Come on dad… it's just medicine" Axel droned as if he'd said that same sentence thousands of times before.

"No!" Rowan replied in a very childish manner.

"Rowan…" Roxas warned "Do you want to get better for Christmas or not?"

"Yes I do!" moaned the adult, looking pale "but one thing is getting better, and a completely different matter is having to take… that!"

"Oh come on" Axel cried "It's even strawberry flavoured!"

"My ass if they call that strawberry flavour…" Rowan mumbled, but took the flask that Axel was handing him. "Fine, I'll take it…"

Rowan disappeared into the kitchen in search of a spoon, time that Axel took to share a look with his boyfriend.

"Well, he does seem to be getting better…"

"Yup" Roxas agreed "He moans more and more each day…"

That was how Axel and Roxas spent most of their day: arguing with Rowan to take his medicines. They'd get up, have breakfast, wake the adult up and fight over him due to the medicine, make him breakfast, went out to help with preparations and other things, had lunch, fought with Rowan over medicine, curl up in the sofa and talked, had dinner, fought over medicine and went to bed to do naughty things to one another. If they were having a good day, they'd go out with their friends and if the day wasn't as good, the three of them would curl up to watch a movie.

Gradually the days became weeks and, suddenly, it was Christmas Eve. Roxas was panicking because he felt they'd wasted a lot of time they could have spent decorating the house (he spent so much time at Axel's that he practically lived with them), Axel was locked up in the kitchen wondering what to cook for that night and Rowan sat in the sofa playing Wii with Zack, who seemed to be winning.

"No.. no! Zack, I'm the master, I'm the one supposed to be winning!"

"WOOF!" Zack's deep bark resounded in the house. Roxas let out a frustrated groan.

"Rowan! You could stop playing for a moment and help me, you know? It's your house we're talking about decorating!"

"I'm sick, I'm not supposed to help" Rowan replied, his brow furrowing in concentration as he tried to beat Zack. The mongrel was just pawing randomly at the control and rolling it around the floor, but somehow everything he did was not random at all in the game.

"That's bollocks, dad" Axel called from the kitchen, trying to disguise his laugh in a cough. If Roxas was stressed, it was better to agree with him. "What about grilled vegetables?"

"And a barbecue" Rowan stated "oh, fuck"

"Fish barbecue" Axel pressed. Rowan snorted

"My arse. It's Christmas! Let me have some meaty goodness"

"Just put a pile of different things in the centre of the table and let's have a 'everyone cooks their own meal' thing of sorts" Roxas suggested "Now, someone help me decorate the freaking house!"

"Why are you so stressed, Roku?" Rowan asked "We're going to be sitting in the terrace anyway, it's not like they'll see the Christmas decorations"

Axel feared his father's life for a second when something seemed to snap inside Roxas. The blonde teen smiled eerily, flexing his knuckles.

"Rowe… it was _your idea_ to have a Christmas themed party… and we haven't even put the Christmas palm tree up"

/

/

"Happy Christmas, guys!" Demyx screamed as he walked into the terrace, 'fashionably' late, followed by his sisters, father and Marluxia. "Sorry, but Larxene had a bit of a problem with her dress and…"

"I'm too fat" The girl laughed, rubbing her three month pregnant belly "So I had to improvise"

"Well, you look dashing" Tifa smiled, taking the girl by the arm and leading her towards the massive table that had been set in the terrace "Come on! You five are the only ones missing!"

"Great decorations…" Cid commented, sitting beside Rowan, who glaring at Roxas in a very childish manner "Did you decorate, Rowan?"

"He did" Roxas smiled from his place in Axel's arms "With a bit of help, didn't you?"

"You're worse than my mother…" Rowan mumbled "I'm a sick person! Sick people are supposed to cuddle in blankets and comment on what others do…"

"Exactly" Roxas said "And you were sitting in swimming trunks and playing Wii with Zack. In my opinion, that means you were perfectly able to help in decorating _your_ Christmas party"

Those around them broke into laughter whist Rowan crossed his arms and sulked.

"Hey, Reno! How that's grill going?" Axel asked, shouting at his brother over the chaos of the conversations. Reno had decided that grilling everything was his duty and wasn't letting anyone get near it, which amused everyone to no end since he was displaying the same protective attitude Axel had with his kitchen.

"Almost done, bro!" Reno called "Okay, Tifa, Rude, Yuffie and Dad, come and pick up your thingies!"

Everyone had made it to the party, except Riku who was out with his father and siblings and Zexion, who was spending time with his parents and his father's newly born daughter (his parents were divorced, but maintained an excellent relationship and dined together every Christmas eve). Under the Christmas palm tree that Roxas had set up in the middle of the garden, over fifty presents piled up, hiding the trunk of the artificial tree. Roxas (with Rowan's 'aid') had decorated the garden to make it look like a summer Christmas. Little lights hanging in between the different palm trees and bushes, paopu fruits with little santa hats, Christmas star fish, shells… and Christmas palm trees covered with white sand instead of snow.

"It's really nice, albeit a bit weird…" Sora commented at the end of dinner, when everyone was relaxing and taking notice of Roxas' work "Christmas in summer, I mean. I'm used to the chilly weather of Twilight town"

"And it wasn't that chilly this year in Neverland, either…" Vincent added as he tried to free his hair from little Denzel's hands "The day you went to the lagoon we didn't go below the 30ºC…"

"We had snow the very next day" Rowan snorted "Remember? When we attempted, and key word being _attempted_, to go to the museum"

"And what about the shopping spree?" Kairi laughed "We were fine on the way there, but it snowed so much on the way back we were stuck in the car until they cleaned the road!"

"However, the day we left it felt like summer once more…" Axel said "That's Neverland's crazy weather for you"

"Shopping spree equals presents?" Demyx asked all too subtly "Because I am deadly curious about what you got me!"

Rowan's eyes opened wide. "Oh shit… I forgot about Demyx!"

The teen's mouth fell open comically "Say what?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Demyx!" Rowan wailed, flailing around dramatically and heading for the present pile "But… I think most of the things I got were for myself!"

"Rowan!" Demyx cried, looking as if he were to burst into tears at any moment.

"Joking!" Rowan stuck his tongue out, handing a huge pink box to Demyx "Happy Christmas, Deedee!"

"Oh god, not you too…" Demyx laughed, hugging the box all too tightly "Present!"

"Well… I take that as a cue to say 'Present time, dudes!'" Axel grinned "Daddy, I'm going to fetch Roxas' present, okay?"

"Oh god, what did you get me this time?" Roxas asked, excited but partly fearing his boyfriend. Axel liked to spoil him, despite the blonde telling him that he didn't need any of the things that Axel got him.

"You're going to love it, Roku" Cloud smirked "We've kind of teamed up against you this time…"

Roxas arched an eyebrow "Who's we?"

Sora, Cloud, Vincent and Rowan raised their hands up, only Sora having the decency of looking guilty. "And Axel" Sora pointed out "the thing is, I don't know how he's managed to keep it hidden for so long…"

Roxas was about to say something when a high pitched bark caught his attention. The teen's blue eyes widened when he saw Axel come back into the terrace holding a brown ball of fur…

"You got me a dog?" Roxas breathed, staring at the small puppy "A dog?"

"You got him a _dog_?" Demyx whined, staring at his father "How come you never got me a dog?"

"We've got enough feeding you, Demyx" Cid shrugged, lighting a cigar "And you're just as dirty and practically behave like a dog… why another one?"

"Go on, take her" Axel chuckled, handing the little pup to Roxas, who still didn't believe it "We haven't named her yet but…"

"I suggested Aerith" Rowan suggested, innocently "Since we've already got Zack…"

"She's so soft…" The blonde laughed when the puppy tried to lick his nose "What breed is she?"

"Afollie" Axel announced proudly "Mixture of Afghan hound and collie. Pretty little thing… bloody fast, too"

"But… I thought you hated dogs, Vincent!"

"Oh, and I do" Vincent shrugged "But I'm not going to be taking care of her so… I guess she'll be fine"

Roxas' mouth fell open. "I think this is the first time I've heard you say you're willing to go against something for the sake of someone else"

"Roku" Cloud laughed "We all know how much you've wanted a pup since… ages. So, why not?"

"I'm not complaining!" Roxas cried, huddling the puppy close to his chest. The little mutt yipped happily and tried to lick Roxas' nose once again, much to Axel's amusement.

"You guys go over the top with sentimentalism" Reno interrupted, laughing "He got the puppy, didn't he? How about we name her, introduce her to Zack and go on with the rest of the presents!"

"Aerith is a good suggestion…" Roxas stared at his pup, which looked at him with beautiful green eyes "Yes, she's going to be Aerith. We do need the couple, don't we?" he set the pup down and headed for the present pile. "Come on, I want to see what else I got!"

Somehow, in between the process of handing and receiving presents, everyone ended sitting around the palm three in a sort of circle. Aerith kept trotting around the circle cutely, trying to follow the different presents and barking happily every time she got praised or was called. Denzel kept trying to grab her when she got near him, and gurgled happily when the puppy 'kissed' him. At one point Tifa grabbed her and tied a bright pink ribbon around her neck, which reminded everyone of the characteristic bow that the Strife's mum wore every time. Aerith the pup truly did honour her namesake.

Most of the presents the twins got (except Aerith, whom Sora had insisted was strictly for Roxas) were intended to be shared. Two guitar hero games, a new reflex camera (Roxas stated that it was more intended for Sora than him), two free tattoo or piercings sessions in Yuffie's shop, a whole set of professional photographer equipment and...

"Okay" Sora turned around, clearly excited but slightly pissed at the same time "Who was the one that got us two new laptops?"

"Either Rowan, Axel or Reno" Roxas mumbled, crossing his arms "Seriously, why do you insist in getting us such expensive presents?"

"Because it's about damn time someone spoiled you two!" Rowan exclaimed, not being able to contain himself "I mean, I know you say that you don't need anyone to do so but… Brotherly love and small, but sentimental presents are sometimes not enough!" the adult pouted "And I have too much money for my own good, so allow me some guilty pleasures, okay?"

"You'll get used to it, guys" Marluxia commented, eyeing his brand new blackberry phone (another of Rowan's presents) "He likes to go over the top with things…"

"But…" Sora started to complain "It's too much! You already got us those metal keyblades for our birthday!"

"So?" Rowan snorted "Think about this way. I earn far more money than what I need, I'm single, I live comfortably off and even with all the charity donations I make, I still have money spewing out of my ears" the adult crossed his arms over his chest "I happen to love my family and friends and I like to see them happy. So, you're keeping those laptops, want them or not"

"Still…" Roxas started, but was silenced by Demyx, who threw an arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"He got me my first bass. Spent over 3000 munny on it. He's never allowed me to give the money back or repay him in one way or another"

"Paid for the repairs of the hangar when it was destroyed by a particularly nasty storm" Cid commented

"Finished paying off my medical degree when my parents couldn't" Tifa smiled, kissing her father in law on the cheek "He likes throwing his money around for others"

"Set up my tattoo shop" Yuffie piped up.

"Face it, dudes" the adult smiled "You're in for one big, spoiling with me"

The twins laughed and hugged Rowan, throwing him on the floor. "Thank you!"

"This is strange…" Vincent turned around, staring at his god brother "Sora has received a present from Axel, but Roxas hasn't…"

"Isn't Aerith my gift from Axel?"

"Partly…" the red haired started "The thing is…" Axel twitched around, uncomfortably "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"How about, you get on with the present?" Kairi cat called "I'm curious now!"

Larxene gasped, grabbing Marluxia's hand "Oh my god! I think I know what it is!"

"What is it?" Marluxia asked, worried "Xeeny?"

"A ring! He's going to ask Roxas to marry him!"

Both Axel and Roxas shared a look when all the girls present started squealing and planning a supposed 'double wedding'.

"I'm not marrying him!" Axel exclaimed "Yet…"

Roxas smiled softly and shuffled slightly so he could kiss Axel's cheek. "So, come on. What is it?"

Axel looked away, blushing and thrusted a small box into Roxas' hands, a box that was surprisingly heavy. The blonde teen picked up Aerith, who was sitting in Axel's lap and chewing on his sandals, took her place and placed the puppy upon his own lap. Slowly, too slowly in Axel's opinion, Roxas untied the small thread that held the lid together, carefully took the wrapping paper apart and opened the box lid.

"What is it, Roxas?" Cloud asked in a teasing manner. The blonde looked up and stuck his tongue out at his brother "Shut up" he went back to the box and took out a small keychain, a sphere with thirteen roman numerals. Dangling from it where a set of keys, varying in size and colour "it's a key chain…"

"Very good" Rowan clapped sarcastically "And what could that key chain symbolize?"

"That I need a new one?" Roxas joked, eyeing the keys. Reno barked a laugh, amused by the whole situation.

"It's fucking obvious, Roxas! Those are a copy of Axel's keys!"

"Reno, don't swear" Tifa scolded, pointing at little Denzel who was asleep in his cradle. "Roxas, what Reno means is…" The brunet woman didn't bother continuing the sentence, since Roxas was all too busy kissing the living daylights out of Axel "Ah never mind…"

"So, is Roxas moving in with Axel?" Sora asked, snuggling into Demyx, who in turn was sitting on his father's lap.

"No… he's just been given free reign into their house" Cid explained "It's like saying 'I'm real serious about you and my father adores you'"

"He didn't do that for me" Larxene said, wrapping her arms around Marluxia and snuggling "Speaks volumes about his feelings"

"And how about they go express their feelings elsewhere?" Vincent droned, pointing at how Roxas seemed to be slowly unfastening Axel's shirt "There are minors here…"

"I like the show" Yuffie pouted "Don't say anything; I want to see if it's true that Roxas is the boss-"

"He is" Cloud pointed out "I've heard them and it's always, always Axel moaning and begging and…"

"We're talking about my little god brother and your brother, Cloud!" Vincent complained. "I can't just stay and watch!"

"Well, no one said I could watch either, I just mentioned I heard them-"

"Guys…" Rowan breathed, feeling suddenly very dizzy. "I'm not feeling…"

"Then go somewhere else!" Yuffie shouted, not taking notice of Rowan or how pale the man seemed to be.

"Guys…" Rowan rasped, standing up. Cid noticed that something was off with his friend.

"Rowan?" he asked, pushing the two teens off him and standing up. "Are you?"

Rowan turned to his friend, deathly white. "My head hurts…"

"Hey, shut up a moment!" Reno called to the arguing Tifa and Vincent. "Dad?"

Everyone turned, now worried. Rowan was leaning heavily on Cid, panting and grasping his head.

"Is it another migraine?" Axel asked, pulling Roxas up and nearing his father "Do you want to go and lie down?"

"No, I'm…" Rowan heaved "I need…" The red haired adult let out a pained, strangled sound and collapsed, startling Cid in such a way that they almost fell to the floor. Kairi screamed, calling his father's name. Reno shouted something about an ambulance, Tifa started voicing orders and getting everyone to react. Axel just stood there, transfixed, not reacting to anything or anyone around him. Only one thought was racing through his mind: they needed to get his father into hospital, and they needed to do it now.

**/**

"Your father just woke up" A nurse announced after two long, angsty hours of waiting in the emergency ward. Axel let out the breath he had been holding and exchanged a relieved look with Reno "Would you like to visit him?"

They were directed to the room where Rowan was, and were amazed to find him talking animatedly with the doctor. Upon noticing their entrance, the adult smiled painfully.

"Err… happy Christmas?"

"Shut up, dad" Axel breathed, nearing his father's bed and hugging him tightly "How are you feeling?"

"I was just talking about that with Doctor Spencer, here" Rowan said, motioning to the blonde man standing by his side "Thing is, it was all too sudden to be a normal faint, but I'm feeling fine now, aside from a very painful headache"

"We are discussing the possibility of migraines, but until we run certain tests on your father, we can't be sure for certain"

"But, is he alright?" Kairi asked, speaking for the first time since the whole ordeal. After the ambulance had picked Rowan up, only the siblings had gone to the hospital with him, leaving Roxas in charge of the house.

"That is the most strange thing… your father is as healthy as one can be" Doctor Spencer commented. "He's been given painkillers for his headache, and we just need to schedule a time to run these tests before he can return back home"

"Just like that?" Reno asked, slightly worried about the fact that it sound so simple. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, just like that. I would keep your father in observation but… when he got in, everything was as it should be aside from the fact that he was out cold. We've run various tests on him and nothing is out of normal. However, judging by the various symptoms he's described it could very well be migraines"

"So, when can he get those tests done?" Axel asked.

Doctor Spencer frowned. "Well, aside from urgencies we don't run any tests from here until New Year, for the sake of the staff. And, considering the excellent health your father seems to be in I think that the sooner he can get them done is the first of January. However" the doctor looked at Rowan "Should he faint again or feel extremely badly, come straight here and I'll arrange for things to be done"

The three siblings exchanged a look, not entirely convinced, but who were they to argue with the expert? Rowan noticed the worry in his children and smiled.

"Come on, kids, it'll be alright! It's better this way, anyhow" He winked at them "I can get to enjoy my Christmas holidays in peace"

"That's the spirit" Doctor Spencer smiled "Now, if you don't mind…"

**/**

"They're coming back!" Roxas exclaimed, rushing into the terrace where everyone still remained, all wanting to know the same thing. "They'll be here in twenty minutes!"

"Thank god…" Tifa breathed, collapsing in a chair beside Denzel's cradle "I thought it was going to be something serious for a moment…"

"Well, it's not that bad if he recovered so quickly" Larxene smiled, soothing the over worried brunet woman "There is no need to worry"

"It's only two in the morning, but I feel like I pulled an all-nighter…" Demyx commented, glancing over at his father and sister, who were sleeping on the couch "How about we call it a night? We have quite a busy day tomorrow…"

"I agree" Rude said "Now that we know that Rowan is alright, it's kind of pointless to stay"

"Besides, the mood is ruined" Yuffie sulked "The only thing I want to do is go back home and sleep the night off"

By the time Rowan, Axel, Kairi and Reno returned only Vincent, Cloud, the twins and Tifa remained in the house. Axel headed straight for Roxas, wrapping his arms around him and mumbling softly into his neck. Tifa rushed and jumped her husband, who would have fallen straight to the floor had he not leaned against the wall.

"How are you feeling?" Vincent asked, standing up from the couch were Cloud and Sora were asleep.

"Like I ate a mouthful of sand…" Rowan shuddered "It was that disgusting"

"But… is it serious?"

"If it were, we wouldn't be back" Kairi soothed Vincent. "It's alright now, or so the doctor said. He has to go back next year to get some tests done"

"Next Year?" Vincent exclaimed until he realised Kairi's pun. "Ha, ha Kairi. Very funny"

"The mood needs to lighten up a bit" she smiled "It's fine now, really"

"Okay… I'll take your word for it" Vincent sighed "Roxas, come on. Let's wake up your brothers and head home. We've got things to do tomorrow morning…"

Roxas pouted, but didn't complain. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow, then?" he asked Axel, who smiled and nodded.

"Or whenever you want, you've got the keys now"

"Well, since people have decided to call it a night…" Rowan yawned "I'm going to bed now. Merry Christmas, people"

With a chorus of goodbyes, merry Christmas and promises to shout if anything went wrong during the night, Rowan went up to his room. As soon as he closed the door, the façade fell. Massaging his temples, he collapsed onto his bed, turning his head to look at the pictures that stood on his bedside table. A picture of his children, a picture of his siblings and a picture of a younger him and his best friend, Zack Fair Strife. Stretching out to grab the frame, he set it beside him on the pillow and whispered softly.

"Zack… what the fuck is going on?"

**XxakurokuxX**

Sora shared a look with his brother and Demyx as they looked over what was supposed to be the Strife's living room. It looked like a war zone. Papers, cups and bottles of alcohol everywhere and a very drunk Cloud, Vincent, Rude, Reno, Sephiroth, Yuffie and Tifa lying around the floor, all knocked out cold. Not to mention the state of the furniture… Though maybe that was Aerith's fault, since the puppy looked all too happy as she trotted around the room, jumping over the drunk adults.

"Someone please explain" Sora asked "Why the fuck do they throw a party if they are not going to clean up afterwards"

"I'm not cleaning up" Roxas announced, jumping over his brother in his way to the kitchen "It's their mess. Breakfast anyone?" he asked as he opened the door to let Aerith out for a little pee. He'd walk her properly when he was more awake and had eaten something.

"I didn't know the meaning of 'responsible adults' had changed…" Demyx commented as he managed to reach the kitchen "The thing is, how did we manage not to hear anything?"

"We were at The World That Never Was, Dem" Sora reminded the teen as he searched for three clean cups in which to pour the milk into "New Years party… does that ring a bell?"

"Ah, true…" Demyx scratched his forehead "For some odd reason I thought that was two nights ago"

"Technically, it was last year" Roxas snorted, making Sora crack up at the bad joke.

"Speaking of, isn't Rowan supposed to go to the doctor today?" Demyx asked, grabbing his cup of milk and pouring healthy amounts of coffee and chocolate in it before mixing it all together. Roxas nodded, eyeing the mixture with curiosity and slight disgust.

"Yes, Axel said he'd text me to tell me about it… what are you doing?"

"A milkshake, isn't it obvious?"

Sora laughed "That certainly isn't a milkshake!"

Whilst Sora and Demyx argued, Roxas took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. 11:37, and still no text from Axel. The teen thought it strange, for he was sure the doctors appointment was at 9 o' clock.

'_I hope everything's alright…'_ he thought to himself before focusing on his breakfast once more. Of course it would be alright. It was Rowan they were talking about… right?

* * *

Okay, sorry for taking so freaking long to update this chapter. I kind of got stuck on it, and didn't know how to continue it. It took me way to much to figure out that the answer was to include the mermaid lagoon... On the bright side, I got a head start on both chapters 26 and 27. I won't give any dates, since every time I do I skip them but… lets hope to have them up soon!

I love all the reviews I'm getting for the story, and I love the fact that all of you love Rowan so much. I'm sorry that he goes through some nasty stuff this chapter but… it's all necessary!

**Reviews are gladly welcomed! And thank you very much to those that took the time to ****review or send me a message! ****Any input is more than appreciated**


	26. Chapter 26

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise****. Utada Hikaru and her music belong to herself, I only borrowed her name for the sake of the story.**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

Okay… I have a notice to make. Due to very heavy uni work, by lovely **More** stopped beta-ing the story. She'll just aid with plot holes and drawing ideas together. But she's officially taken up the role as my MUSE :3 so she's still watching over this litte story! She hasn't given up on us... **Insanity** (a good friend of mine) offered to help me proof read the chapter before posting it, but most of the beta work will be done by myself. So yeah, lost one beta but ganed two little supervisors hahaha

I have to say, **thank you very much for sticking with me so long into this story**! The reviews are wonderful and although I don't reply to most of them (mainly because of time -.- my schedule is a bit tight) I want you guys to know that I read them and have them all saved! There's still a bit to go with 'That Dream', but I hope not to exceed the 32 chapters. Like a proper book, haha :P So, on with the story!

* * *

**Last Time…**

_Whilst Sora and Demyx argued, Roxas took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. 11:37, and still no text from Axel. The teen thought it strange, for he was sure the doctors appointment was at 9 o' clock._

'_I hope everything's alright…' he thought to himself before focusing on his breakfast once more. Of course it would be alright. It was Rowan they were talking about… right?_

* * *

"_Wohoo! This is Dee and Zed, your DJs for tonight!"__ Demyx screamed into the microphone, raising his hands "It's twenty three twenty, only fourty minutes until New Year!"_

_The crowd roared and clapped, jumping in the dance floor. The lights flared and danced around, creating a chaos of colours and shapes. Roxas thought he was going to go hoarse from the amount of screaming he was doing that night. Axel was equally hyper, jumping and dancing without a care in the world. They were at Demyx and Zexion's debut in The World That Never Was, and so far the night was perfect. Good music, good drinks and no ill feelings; even Riku and Sora had put up their growing disagreements for the night and were dancing together._

"_Who wants to party?" Zexion shouted, swinging an arm around Demyx and jumping "Who wants?"_

"_WE WANT!" the mass roared in unison. Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and they started jumping to the beat of the music, shouting the lyrics that everyone knew off by heart._

_Suddenly, darkness swept around them. Beside Roxas, Axel screamed painfully and started falling downwards towards a spiral of darkness that was forming at their feet and sucking everything around…_

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed, waking up with a startle. Panting, he looked at his alarm clock. It was barely past two o'clock.

"Roku?" Sora yawned, rubbing his eyes and staring at his brother "I told you to keep off cheese before going to bed…"

"What?" Roxas laughed drily, flopping back into bed and snuggling into the covers "How do you know it was a nightmare?"

"You woke up screaming, didn't you?" Sora mumbled, shuffling slightly in his bed "You only do that with nightmares…"

"I dreamt about New Years Eve…"

"Yeah, keep off cheese, bro" Sora sniggered "If you turn a night as fun as that into a nightmare… well, that's screwed up"

Roxas threw a pillow at his brother, laughing when Sora tried to return it and just flopped the pillow in the space between their two beds. However, as he tried to go back to sleep, he couldn't help feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Roxas had thought it strange when Axel didn't text him to tell him how the tests had gone. He thought he probably had forgotten, but that was even stranger as Axel _never_ forgot to text or call. He tried texting him, but received no answer. Maybe his phone was out of battery? He knew that the red hair's room was a mess and it was extremely easy to lose a phone charger in there… he'd done it before and it wouldn't surprise anyone if it happened again. Roxas gave him a couple of days, but he still got no answer. He tried calling him, but still no news of Axel. He thought about calling to the house phone, but he knew all to well that neither Axel nor Rowan tended to answer that one… a habit that was turning into a real pain in the butt. He asked Demyx, Zexion… Even Riku, who knew about Rowan's situation and was just as worried, and he received similar answers to the ones he got. It seemed like the red haired had cut himself from the rest of the world, and everyone was starting to fear it was on purpose.

"Don't give it too much thought" Vincent had said one morning as he took care of the dirty dishes "He's probably just…"

Just what? Roxas hadn't replied, but it was clear by his posture that he was beyond annoyed at Axel. Sora had suggested going out with the bikes, getting Demyx to teach them how to surf, organizing a shoot… anything to keep his brother occupied but nothing worked. It had rained that day so cycling and surfing was out of the question, Demyx had gone out with Zexion to celebrate their one month together and they were too preoccupied with other things to organize a photoshoot. The only thing that was clear was that Roxas had had enough, and that he wasn't calling or texting anymore until he received a response from Axel. He would reply soon… right?

It wasn't until two weeks had passed by that Roxas, now far beyond _fucking_ pissed, decided to go and pay Axel a visit. Not bothering to ring (he was too angry to bother with any sort of formalities), he used his keys to open the house and immediately came face to face with a very sleep deprived Axel, sitting on the sofa and staring blankly at the TV, which wasn't even on. What set Roxas' alarm off, however, was that Axel's phone was right in front of him, buzzing to signal that someone was calling.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" He asked, closing the door. Axel didn't even budge. "Axel?" Roxas asked worriedly as he neared the teen "Are you okay?"

The red haired looked at him for a couple of seconds before going back to staring. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Roxas repeated, surprised at the bitterness of the red hair's voice "I came to check on you! I haven't heard anything at all in the last couple of weeks and-"

"We don't need to be together all the time, you know? Maybe I wanted to be alone" Axel bit back. Roxas frowned. Something was _definitely_ off.

"Well, if you'd wanted time alone it would have been fine if you'd at least told me. I can't help but to worry."

"There is nothing to worry about!" Axel cried out, exasperated, as if he had been asked that question a thousand times before. "Seriously, what is wrong with a man wanting some time for himself?"

"You completely cut yourself off from the world" Roxas replied, trying to remain calm. "Axel, seriously, is something wrong…?"

"I'm fine! We're _both_ fine, for fucks sake!" Axel shouted, standing up and storming off. A loud bang was heard moments later coming from the kitchen. Roxas debated for a moment before following his boyfriend into the kitchen. He found Axel looking into the sink, his knuckles white from the force he was grabbing the edge with.

"Axel…?"

"What, you come to annoy again?" Axel snarled "Fucking leave, okay! I don't need anyone checking on me twenty-four hours a day! Go, go!"

"Twenty four hours… what the hell!" Roxas gaped "I came for the first time after spending two weeks without hearing anything from you!"

"And haven't you thought that maybe I didn't want to be near you? That I was avoiding everyone on purpose?" Axel's eyes now had a slightly mad look, and Roxas didn't know whether to be frightened or worried about what had happened during those past two weeks. All the trouble had started when Rowan had to go to the doctors to get those tests done... Wait, Rowan.

"Axel, where's Rowan?"

Apparently he'd hit a sore spot, for Axel let out a pained sound and punched one of the cabinets, breaking the wood and splitting his knuckles open. The blonde teen let out a cry and made a move to go near Axel, but the teen pushed him off and almost slammed him against the fridge with the sheer force of the move.

"Axel…"

"LEAVE!" Axel shouted, his voice strangled "Fucking leave before I throw you out of the house! GO!"

Roxas didn't need to be told twice. Tears stung his eyes as he ran out of the house and in the direction of the beach. He tripped, fell and hurt his knee pretty badly, but didn't stop running until Axel's house was but a tiny speck in the horizon. Then, he broke down, crying, hugging his knees as he wandered exactly what had happened for Axel to be in such a state.

"Roxas?" A soft, hoarse voice asked. The teen looked up to find a very worried Rowan staring at him, Zack standing faithfully by his side. "What happened?"

"I…" Roxas choked "I went to see Axel and…"

Rowan massaged his temples as he sat beside the teen and wrapped his arms around him. Roxas, between sobs, managed to tell Rowan everything. How Axel had been avoiding him, what had happened at the house…

"I just don't get it… Why would he react like that?"

"Axel's been through shit, lately. Both of us have, really, and it might take a long time before things are back to normal" Rowan answered, staring up to the sky "Everything's fucked up, that's the only thing that's clear"

Roxas muttered "If I were going through something bad, I would turn to Axel for support, though… not avoid him…"

"Axel's weird like that. In the moments you think he's going to need you the most, he'll shut off and worry everyone" Rowan sighed, kissing Roxas' forehead. "I'm glad you decided to take the initiative though, Roxas. Maybe you could help me pull him back together?"

"Is it that bad?" Roxas asked, now feeling extremely guilty "Oh god, maybe I should have come earlier instead of waiting for him to do something…"

"No, no. It's fine. You did the correct thing, actually" The red haired adult said, rubbing soothing circles on the teen's back "Who know what he would have done if you'd come earlier…"

"Rowan… exactly what is going on?" Roxas asked quietly, partly wanting to know, partly scared. Rowan let go of Roxas and sighed, hugging his knees.

"I'll be blunt, it's the best in this situation" Rowan took a deep breath "It's not migraines, but a brain tumour. I'm dying"

Time seemed to stop for a moment. Roxas thought he'd forgotten to breathe as he stared at Rowan, who was scratching Zack behind the ear. He wanted to cry, to scream, to beg Rowan to tell him it was all a joke, but nothing would come out. The red haired adult noticed his struggle and smiled softly.

"I know, it's hard. I didn't want to believe it at first, but I'm coming to terms with it. Axel doesn't want to believe it, and hence why he's they way he is at the moment" his dark green eyes turned to Roxas, tired and heavy with worry "Doctors said that there's no hope, I've got between six months and a year left, maybe longer if we're lucky…"

"No…" Roxas whispered, reaching out and hugging Rowan tightly "No… It's not fair..."

The adult looked down and the trembling teen and sighed, hugging him tightly and resting his head on top of the soft, blonde tufts of hair.

"I know… Life is never fair"

Axel was staring at the door, wanting to go after Roxas but not knowing if he should. Lately he hadn't been functioning properly; the news about his father had hit him harder than anything else. He bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He didn't know how long he had been staring at the door, either, for the next thing he knew his father and Roxas were walking in, drenched from head to toes with water. Rowan looked at him for a moment before nearing him.

"Axel" he said. The red haired was about to open his mouth to answer when something painful impacted against his cheek.

SLAP.

Roxas stared, amazed, as Rowan glared at his son. Axel stared back at his father, nursing his cheek, surprise and hurt welling up in his eyes.

"Let's hope this is the last time I hear you treat your boyfriend in such a way" the man seethed, coldly, before leaving the room in the direction of his study. Axel just stood there, holding his swollen cheek, unable to formulate any sort of answer, before collapsing to his knees. Roxas neared the teen tentatively, kneeling down in front of him.

"Axel?" he asked softly, before a pair of strong arms pulled him into a strangling hug. Roxas' blue eyes widened when something started wetting his neck and shirt, and trembles started shaking Axel's body. "Baby?"

"Whatever I do… whatever I say…" Axel mumbled against his neck, his voice strained "Never leave me… never… please…I'm sorry…"

"Hush, Axel…" the blonde crooned in a soft voice, holding his boyfriend tightly. "It's alright now… I'm here. And I'll never leave"

Rowan told everyone he had cancer that very weekend, and it was a harsh blow for everyone. If it wasn't hard enough to know that someone you hold so dear has cancer, it sure becomes unbearable when you know it simply has no cure. As Axel had explained to Roxas when they were having a cuddle moment, his father didn't have just one tumor; his brain was littered with very small tumors, small enough to cause headaches and random faints, but slowly growing and potentially dangerous. Everyone was expecting Rowan to be a mess, to be depressed and well… to _react_.

Instead, Rowan walked Zack every day like normal, was trying really hard to get Axel out of depression and was composing his very last album already, a self-tribute and his last gift for his fans. He was also making arrangements for everything to be taken care off after he 'fucked off', as he liked to refer to his slowly nearing death. Axel got thoroughly pissed every time 'fucking off' came up, and threw amazing fits every time someone confronted him about it. Axel was taking it much harder than everyone, probably because he was the closest to his father. What Roxas found most ironic was that, although Axel was depressed, something had sparked his creative genius and the teen was composing some amazing piano and guitar pieces, as well as beautiful lyrics (albeit somber and depressing).

"It would have been awesome if his creative genius had sparked before" Rowan bitched one day to Roxas as they were strumming on their guitars. Axel was somewhere else in the house, playing a very sad piece on the piano "But no, it had to be now. I feel like I'm leaving with the Phantom of the Opera!"

"The hell?" Roxas laughed. Rowan stuck his tongue out.

"He sings deep, sad songs, he's as pale and as thin as a ghost and he's just as pissy!"

"I hope you're not talking about me" Reno said seriously, walking into the living room with little Denzel. Rowan's eyes widened happily.

"Grandson!" he called to Denzel, who gurgled happily "How is my little devil? How is grandpa's little sunshine?" Rowan asked in a childish manner as he took the baby from his father's arms and started coddling him "He's so grown up!"

Reno snorted. "Well, of course, he's my son!" Everyone laughed at the statement "But that isn't why I came to visit." He ignored the whiny noise his father made "How is Axel doing?"

"Coping" Roxas said, tuning his guitar "in his own way…"

"Which translates in 'Axel is acting like a fucking idiot'" Rowan said, taking care in covering Denzel's ears "Bluntly put, that is"

"Thank you for the compliment, dad" Axel said sarcastically, walking into the living room. "I really appreciate it"

"Oh come on, Axel, lighten up a bit…" Rowan tried to smile, but the youngest red haired glared in such a way that made it clear he wasn't being sarcastic. Rowan frowned "You're not even going to bitch at me?"

"I'm going to ignore you" Axel resoluted, walking into the kitchen and grabbing two apples and a whole bottle of paopu juice "In fact, I'm going to ignore everyone until I decide it's enough. Good night"

"Wait a moment!" Roxas called "If you're going to ignore everyone, where am I sleeping?"

No answer.

"Axel!"

Still no answer.

"I'll sleep in your father's bed!" Roxas called, making a sign to Rowan so that he stopped snickering "And I'll be the one ignoring you in the morning!"

Axel didn't even budge. Roxas took a deep breath, counted to ten and then marched up the stairs, heading for Axel's room. Reno turned to his father, who was rubbing his nose against Denzel's and making gurgling noises to amuse the nearly four month old baby. Soon enough, a loud, crashing noise and shouts were heard from upstairs. Moments later, Roxas came down; face red in anger and with a jacket in hand.

"Rowan, I'm going to take a walk, ok?" Roxas said, straining to remain calm. Rowan shrugged, still playing with Denzel

"Sure, got your keys?"

"Yup. I'll bring dinner, ok?"

"Ok" Rowan smiled "Something meaty?"

Roxas gave him a smile. "Sure"

As the door closed after the blonde, Reno massaged the bridge of his nose and looked at his father, son and then up the stairs where his younger brother was.

"Dad, seriously… what the fuck is going on with Axel?" Reno asked, sitting down on the sofa "You can't fool me in the same way you fool Roxas, you know? I notice the signs, and I worry"

"Stupidly enough, he blames himself for not noticing sooner" Rowan answered, smiling bitterly at his oldest son "Yes, don't ask me how he came to that conclusion, but it seems that to him the symptoms were too obvious and he thinks that if he'd noticed it could have a cure…"

"If I remember correctly, you only had headaches…"

"Well" Rowan snorted, as if the story was actually funny "Axel had managed to pick up all the things I did that meant 'brain tumor'. He noticed I took longer and longer to wake up and that I slept deeper than ever, that I vomited way too much, that I was becoming forgetful and that my headaches were just too random to be migraines and a whole load of shit I can't remember" the adult shuffled Denzel so that the baby was more comfortable "I think he would have made a good doctor, you know?"

"I think he needs to go to Vexen" Reno suggested. "It'd do him good."

Rowan shared a look with Reno when a little noise was heard upstairs. Axel walked down quickly, putting on a black sweatshirt and seemed to be sporting quite an ugly bruise on his forehead.

"What happened?" Rowan asked, amused.

"Roxas happened…" Axel mumbled "I'm going to look for him, okay? A storm is starting" the teen announced curtly, grabbing an umbrella before exiting the house. Rowan barked a laugh, his eyes shining with mirth.

"Vexen, Reno?" he chuckled "Why do we need Vexen when we have Roxas?"

**XxakurokuxX**

Roxas hated arguing with Axel, but lately that seemed to happen more and more. It was like… they'd reached a stale point. Roxas was trying to help Axel, but Axel refused, and when Axel tried to do something, Roxas was all too pissed to pay attention. Frustrated, he kicked a stone all too hard and hurt his foot. Crying out in pain, he leaned against the wall, flexing his foot to soothe the pain. Wincing, he looked up, thinking he had felt something wet fall on his neck. Another droplet hit his nose, then another on his forehead. In a matter of seconds, it was pouring.

"Argh! Is nothing going to come out the way I want it to?" He moaned, slumping down the wall. Getting wet was the least; he just didn't feel like moving.

"Well, normally it doesn't…" A voice said near him.

"Xigbar…" Roxas mumbled, recognizing the man. Xigbar was walking leisurely under the rain, humming a soft tune.

"Howdy" Xigbar greeted "How strange… I thought you didn't go out without Axel" Roxas avoided his gaze, and the man hummed "Or is it that things are not going well between you two?"

"He's being a stubborn prick… ignoring everyone and not accepting that others want to help him"

"Well…" Xigbar shrugged "I can't say much to help but…" he stuck his hand out to Roxas, helping him get to his feet "How about we go somewhere dry? I need to speak to you anyway"

Somehow they in Saix and Xemnas' place talking about music and the band over a cup of tropical juice. Xigbar was an enthusiastic guitarist, who was well aware of Axel's talents and eager to fill the gap Demyx and Zexion had left. Saix, who Roxas was surprised to find was barely twenty, had finished his Fine Art degree a year earlier than planned and wanted to indulge his other passion: playing bass. The blonde, remembering what Kairi had said to him on their way back from Neverland, readily accepted them in the band.

"You're in as far as I'm concerned" Roxas said as Xemnas passed around a plate of salted cookies "And I don't think anyone will have a problem, we do need a new guitar and base…"

Saix pursed his lips "Somehow I detect some hesitance in there, Roku…"

The teen winced. "It's because there is a problem, but it's not related to you guys…"

"Sora and Riku are not getting along at all" Xemnas said softly, knowing what Roxas was talking about: lately, those two could not be in a room alone without fighting over stupid things. Roxas sighed and nodded.

"They're just impossible to deal with… rehearsing is becoming insufferable because they just can't get over their stupid differences and actually work toghether…"

"I think they need to spend some time apart from each other… a small change. All of you could do with a change" Saix commented, nibbling lightly on a cookie "You tend to get along and value more the time spent with someone if you don't see them as often"

"Is this a way of telling me to fuck off every now and then?" Xemnas asked, glaring at his boyfriend. Saix shrugged.

"But… I get along with everyone now…" Roxas started, making Xigbar chuckle "And they are the only friends I have here and… why are you laughing, Xigbar?"

"Because it's funny! The only friends…" the man guffawed "It wouldn't do you any bad to get to know more people… get to know Axel's old friends and stuff."

"Old?" Xemnas questioned, clearly offended "We're not old! Just because he's been hanging out with younger people lately does not mean…"

"We were not talking age wise, Xemmy…"

"Axel never mentioned other friends" Roxas mumbled, feeling really stupid. "Never mentioned anyone else apart from Larxene…"

"Everyone that plays poker with Luxord knows Axel" Saix said "And we all like and consider him his friend and we know he thinks the same about us"

Roxas stared at the three men, his blue eyes shining happily. He was about to say something when the front door opened loudly and Axel stormed in, drenched from head to toe.

"Saix, have you seen… oh" Axel's eyes settled on Roxas, the male's body relaxing suddenly "Thank god I found you…" his green eyes hardened "Why weren't you answering your phone? I was calling you for ages!"

"Maybe I wanted some time alone" Roxas retorted bitterly, quoting Axel's words "We don't need to be together all the time…"

Axel pursed his lips, his eyes betraying how hurt he really was. "Roku…"

"I'm just tired of the whole thing, okay?" Roxas sighed, resting his head on his arms "You're not the only one who has to deal with things, don't forget that"

"Exactly" Xigbar nodded "Chibi's got a point there."

A vein popped in Roxas' forehead.

"Chibi?" he seethed. Xigbar nodded, not aware of the danger.

"Well, yeah! You're small, you're cute, and you're the youngest here so it's just logical that…"

"Dare to repeat that!" Roxas shouted, lunging at Xigbar and throwing him to the floor, surprising everyone with the strength he seemed to have. Axel shook his head, grinning.

"And he's the man. Don't you forget that, Xigbar"

"And you're his man, remember that" Saix scolded his friend, throwing an arm around his shoulders "You have to take care of him too. He's taking it harder than you think… maybe you should make it easier. You know, spend some time with him… cuddle up, and be supportive. A relationship consists of two people, and both have to cooperate"

"It's ironic hearing you say that after knowing how you were before, Mr. One Night Stands" Axel snorted, poking Saix's belly. The blue haired laughed.

"If you hanged around more often with us you wouldn't think that" A pained sound coming from Xigbar interrupted them.

"Roxas, it's no good finding a new guitarist if you're going to kill him straight away" Xemnas pointed out, watching the spectacle with amusement. Roxas had somehow managed to immobilize the older male, who was writhing under him.

"Help! He's fucking stronger than what he looks like!"

Axel laughed. "You called him Chibi, you get out of the mess, Xigbar"

**/**

"I've been acting like a down right arse, haven't I?" Axel asked that night as they got ready for bed. Roxas was still ticked off, and was only talking the barest minimum. "Roxas… please answer"

"Yes, you have" Roxas answered, exiting the bathroom and collapsing on the bed, not bothering in putting any clothes on. In other circumstances, the red haired would have taken him there and then, but he knew better. Instead, he maneuvered Roxas and lay beside him, holding him softly and kissing his forehead. Roxas looked away for a second before giving in and snuggling in, breathing in Axel's scent and relaxing. "I should still be angry at you…"

"Please don't" Axel winced "I don't like arguing with you"

"Well, ho! Who would have thought that…"

"Roxas, sarcasm doesn't suit you"

"Suck it up" Roxas mumbled, snuggling in closer "I'm tired"

Axel's eyes softened at the vulnerability Roxas was displaying. "Rest, then. I'm not going anywhere" he whispered, kissing the teen's shoulder and resting his head, basking in the warmth the teen's body irradiated. It had been so long since they last had an intimate moment…

"Roku"

The blonde looked up to signal he was listening. Axel smirked and kissed him full on the lips, tightening his arms around him and pressing him closer to him. Roxas blushed, something he hadn't done in a very long time and, slowly, returned Axel's kiss.

"Axel…?" he breathed, panting softly as the teen kissed his jaw softly.

"I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve lately… I've been a bad boyfriend" Axel muttered, pressing his forehead against Roxas' "I've been too absorbed in what happened to me and forgot that you were there. So I want to make up. I want to say sorry and that…"

"Yes?"

"If I start acting stupidly again, don't hesitate in resorting to violence to bring me back, okay?"

Roxas choked a laugh, brining their lips together in a loving kiss. "You sap…" he croaked, stroking the side of Axel's face with his hand "You fucking, utterly adorable sap"

"What can I say" Axel grinned, settling beside the teen and resting his hands on his hips, running his thumbs over the tattoos "You make me go sappy"

The couple spent the whole night kissing, touching and getting reacquainted with each other, and the lack of clothes made the experience much more intimate. Being naked didn't necessarily mean sex for them; they liked to lie in bed together and enjoy the warmth of their bodies together… sex was always a bonus, but their relationship wasn't based solely around that.

**XxakurokuxX**

January was slowly creeping to an end, and with the end of the summer in Destiny Islands the problems started to arise. Sora's relationship with Beepop was growing steadier and steadier, with the teen skipping more and more band practices to talk to her. He even went back to Neverland to visit her, pissing everyone because he hadn't told anyone about his plans and pissing them off even more when he announced that he wasn't going to play anymore.

"I'm going to concentrate on my photography… it's the one thing I can say I truly love" had been his excuse, though the glances he shot in Riku's direction said otherwise. After much talking and debating with Axel, the red haired just let him go. They could manage without one guitarist; many bands managed with just five members.

Problems truly started when, Riku announced he was quitting the band. The band, still nameless, had been doing greatly, and Axel's mood had improved now that he had something to occupy his mind. Axel tried to persuade him to stay; he was the drummer, an essential part in the band, but the silver haired wouldn't hear anything of it. It just wasn't the same anymore. Their friend group was crumbling apart; Sora avoided them, Demyx and Zexion kept more and more to themselves and things were just not right.

"I need to find something I truly am interested it. I thought it was music at first but now… it's just not it" Riku had excused himself before leaving "It's not that I don't like the band, but rather that I don't feel comfortable in drumming anymore"

The red haired had been so pissed he'd almost punched a wall, and only the intervention of Roxas had stopped him from doing so. Xigbar immediately offered to ask Xaldin, a school friend of his that played drums but…

"He has his own band at the moment" Xigbar said, backing slightly at Axel's glare.

"Then why should we even bother in asking him?"

"He's not going through the best of times with this band, either. I'm sure he'd consider the offer…"

Axel let out a tired sigh and shrugged. "Whatever… lets just hope he accepts…" he said bitterly, taking out a cigarrette and lighting it up. Roxas shook his head and grabbed his guitar, intending in doing something productive even if they didn't have a drummer anymore. He started strumming, playing random notes which, unconsciously, turned into a very familiar and soothing melody.

_That dream that you chased_

Humming softly to himself, he grabbed his music book and flicked over to the page where the song was written. It was almost finished, though due to the changes in the band member he would have to tweak it round again. Slowly, a smile formed on his face. The song was almost finished, though he hadn't finished it because something wasn't right. '_Too many instruments' _the teen thought _'there are too many instruments for it to flow the way it should_' He looked up and scanned the group. Only four, hopefully five, but only two of the original six.

"Two is just enough" he said to himself, tuning his guitar and proceeding to fix his song. "Just enough to make it work…"

"I really, really don't want to go back to school" Demyx whined, hugging Roxas' pillow. The blonde snorted beside him, stroking Aerith as he combed her fur.

"I don't want to go either. I don't think anyone wants to go, in fact" he scratched the bitch behind the ears "Right, baby?"

"It's kind of degrading how you talk to your dog in such a babyish tone" Vincent drawled, walking into the room and putting the clean uniforms at the foot of Sora's empty bed. "Go to bed soon, okay?"

"Yes, father" Sora joked, drying his hair as he walked out of the bathroom. "Has anyone seen my shirt?"

"Seriously, what's with you and shirts, Sora?" Vincent scolded lightly, amused. "It's probably in the washing line or under your bed, where all your stuff tends to end"

The brunet muttered a dry thanks as he sat on his bed. Demyx stared at his friends, his eyes slowly widening as he realized something.

"Guys… If we thought Axel's fans were bad once he was 'uncovered'… what the fuck is going to happen now that you came out as well?"

"Don't care much." Sora shrugged. Roxas, however, had fallen still and shared a look with Demyx.

"You're talking about the Neverland photographs… right?"

The three teens fell silent, exchanging worried looks. Oh, _shit_. They'd completely forgotten about Neverland…

* * *

_**XXXXXXXxakurokuxXXXXXXX**_

I know most of you are going to be seething about Rowan. I know, and I'm sorry. I feel really guilty when I read all your worried comments about him but…

I HAVE A PLOT TO FOLLOW! *_angsty cry_* I can't just give in to your pleas, no matter how much I really want to…

Life is bittersweet, and so is this story *_dogdges any stones that might come her way_*

Please be gentle with your reviews….


	27. Chapter 27

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise****. Utada Hikaru and her music belong to herself, I only borrowed her name for the sake of the story.**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

* * *

**Last Time…**

_The brunet muttered a dry thanks as he sat on his bed. Demyx stared at his friend, his eyes slowly widening as he realized something._

"_Guys… If we thought Axel's fans were bad once he was 'uncovered'… what the fuck is going to happen now that you came out as well?"_

"_Don't care much" Sora shrugged. Roxas, however, had fallen silent and shared a look with Demyx._

"_You're talking about the Neverland photographs… right?"_

_The three teens fell silent, exchanging worried looks. Oh, shit. They'd completely forgotten about Neverland…_

* * *

"KeyToDestiny and UltimaKey? You must be joking!"

"No, I'm not… look, there they are! Beside that tall dude!"

"That 'tall dude' happens to be FlurryOfDancingFlames, y'know"

"What! Oh my god! That is so cool!"

"Silence now, students!" The hall fell silent as the headmaster cleared his throat "Very well, First of all I would like to welcome all of you to a new, wonderful year at Destiny High…"

Sora zoned off as the headmaster went off with his speech. He had better things to think about anyway, like the reason why Riku had ignored him that morning, how he was to get his attention and how to tell Beepop that things were not going the way he wanted them too; that he hadn't forgotten his boyfriend and didn't want to continue with her knowing that it was useless. Thank god they only had to listen to the headmaster speech, get their timetables and then were free to go, because the teen was sure he would not last long in the school, considering the abnormally large amount of girls that were in year nine. He nudged Demyx, who seemed to be about to fall asleep beside him. The teen opened his eyes wearily and glared, only to smile goofily as he spotted Zexion a couple of lines in front of them. Roxas snorted as he watches his brother's face turn hard, for Riku was sitting right beside Zexion and, unlike the slate haired, had not bothered to turn around once to look at them.

"… and now onto a quite important topic: bullying. Last year one of our students was almost killed as another student attempted to push him off the roof" gasps and mutters broke around the hall, everyone wondering who the student was "Silence! As I was saying… this year we will be much stricter when it comes to bullying or any form of harassing or abuse that we think might be taking place in school. We also encourage any of you to report any sort of weird behaviour you might spot…"

"Could fans count as harrassers?" Roxas whispered into his brother's ear, which had to bite his tongue in order not to start laughing. Vincent shot them a warning look from his place on the stage, warning them to behave or else he'd have to talk to them later.

"… and that is all I can think about for the moment. Very well, you may leave now to collect your timetables, and then you are free to go or stay here for lunch…"

"We're leaving as soon as possible" Demyx asked "Larx is at The World That Never Was today and she can get us into the restaurant for free"

"A great plan" Zexion said, coming up behind Demyx and planting a soft kiss on his cheek "Come on, you guys are coming in the car with me and Axel and Riku will get there later"

"Why?" Sora asked bitterly. Roxas agreed, but didn't voice it.

"Because they have stuff to sort out" Zexion shrugged "I wasn't really paying attention…"

"Just drop it and let's get going" Roxas muttered darkly, tugging on his twin's sleeve "I don't like the look those girls are giving us…"

/

This was not right. You didn't start a new school year by watching your best friend have a shouting match with his boyfriend in the corridors. Their first full day and _already_ Axel and Roxas had broken into a fight. When Demyx got to the scene, there was a small crowd around the two, and it had quickly grown as the volume of their shouting rose. Roxas was pale, his fists clenched and eyes swirling with fury and impotence as he shouted back to Axel, whose face seemed to be trying to match the colour of his hair. How had it started? Apparently Axel was being a dick and Roxas had called it to his attention. From there, it had escalated and now they were practically verbally abusing each other.

Beside him, Zexion stood sombre, starting at the couple with sad eyes. What exactly had become of the group? It was as if they were slowly breaking apart; Sora didn't hang out with them anymore, he preferred to go with Tidus and the other boys to play football. Riku kept to himself most of the time and was usually busy with projects and volunteered for things he normally didn't do; anything to keep his mind off his friends… and Sora.

And Axel, oh God Axel was a mess. Kairi too, but she seemed to be taking it much better than her brother. At least she didn't snap and shook off anyone that dared to ask if she was okay…

"What has that got to do with anything? Fucking come back to earth, Aku!"

"It has much to do and you fucking know it!"

Demyx sent a worried glance to Zexion, who shook his head and squeezed his hand. No, there was nothing they could do. This was something they had to sort out themselves…

"The fuck? Axel, you're being an insensitive prick!"

"Well look who's talking! You're the one that's putting hell a lot of pressure on me!"

"Pressure? You're the one that's pressuring me!"

The sound of hurried footsteps neared them as a couple of teachers came near. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"That's Vincent" Zexion mumbled, taking Demyx from the hand and dragging him away from the scene. "C'mon, let's leave…" Now that the teachers were there, there was no need to stay around, or they'd get in trouble as well for not stopping the fight. They'd probably get held up after school or something similar, but it wouldn't be too long.

"What is going on, Zex?" Demyx asked as he followed the teen through the halls. "Why are we fighting so much?"

"Everything was just too perfect" the slate haired teen stated "It was too good… the higher the peak, the harder the fall"

"I'm worried for Roxas"

Zexion sighed and stopped walking, turning around to face his boyfriend. Demyx noted that the teen's eyes were heavy with worry for his friend too.

"So am I, Dem… so am I" he mumbled, smiling bitterly "However, he's strong. I know he'll pull both of them through"

"Them?"

"Wherever he goes, I'm pretty sure he'll make Axel follow him"

Demyx looked at his boyfriend and was about to say something when he decided to let it go. Zexion, for some reason, always seemed to get his predictions right. And, in fact, the very next day they found Axel and Roxas locked in a passionate embrace by the lockers. Roxas was completely snuggled into Axel and the red haired was mumbling soft words to the teen as he rubbed his shoulders softly. Demyx smiled at the scene as he remembered Zexion's words; if they had made up it was a good sign. However, by the last period they had fought again, and refused to speak to one another.

"What happened now?" Demyx asked as he waited for Roxas to pack up. The blonde groaned and slammed his locker.

"Nothing! That's the problem!" he cried, picking up his bag and storming off. Demyx followed him, struggling to keep up with the teen.

"If it were nothing you wouldn't be so riled up…"

"He snapped when I pointed something out… something stupid" Roxas said, exasperated "He's just so aggressive lately. I understand that he's going through a tough moment but… he seriously needs anger management"

Demyx frowned, knowing exactly what Roxas was going on about. Axel had one of the worst tempers you could find, and sometimes he reached the point of being violent. However, he was usually a very easy guy to get along, sometimes to the point of being shy, but when his temper flared danger began. Rowan used to make him exercise heavily when he was little so that he was too worn down to fight. But now…

"Doesn't he do any sort of sports or anything to release stress?"

"We used to have sex, if that's what you mean" Roxas mumbled "But no, he quit Taek Won Do and he doesn't even go running with Zack anymore! He just sits there… and plays the piano"

"Well that is doing something"

Roxas shook his head, waving to his twin. "No, believe me, it's nothing... Sora, what's wrong?"

The brunet twin had rushed towards them, pale and heaving. "It's… Rowan…" he panted "… he's in the hospital. Kairi and Axel have rushed there with Vincent… We're supposed to go there with Cloud now…"

* * *

**XxakurokuxX**

"Seriously, I feel fine…" Rowan complained once again "Can I get out of here now?"

"Rowan… just shut up" Tifa sighed, not really having the energy to argue with him anymore. Beside her was Axel, staring blankly at the wall and looking as if he was the one sick. Kairi had gone out to get some hot tea or something… Reno and Vincent had just dragged her out of the room when she looked about to collapse.

"Oh come on…" Rowan groaned, looking to the side. "Seriously, I feel… oh, hey guys" he smiled bitterly at the twins and Cloud as they entered the room. Roxas was immediately by Axel's side, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting hug the red haired teen appreciated greatly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cloud asked as he neared the bed, Sora close to him. Rowan shrugged.

"Peachy…" Rowan said sarcastically, looking down. "I just wished I'd be let the fuck out of here to get things sorted"

"What exactly happened, anyway?" Sora asked, moving to the coach where his brother was, mumbling things to Axel as he rocked him back and forth.

"I blacked out" Rowan winced "It seems our cleaner found me on the kitchen floor or something… and bought me here. The next thing I knew I was staring at bright white light and doctors where all around me."

"I asked not to call Axel until he was feeling better and out of the ICU" Reno added as he walked in "Sora, Kairi and Vin are in the cafeteria, and she could do some cheering up right now…" the red haired sighed "Roku, do you think you could…?"

"Sure thing" Roxas nodded, understanding. "Come on Axel, we're going for a smoke." He went over to Rowan and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Get well soon, okay? I'll be right back"

"A smoke?" Axel asked weakly, standing up and following the teen "But you don't smoke…"

"No, but you do, and you look like you could use a distraction" the blonde explained, taking the older teen's hand and leading him out of the room "And, right now, I could use a distraction too"

/

The doctors said that Rowan would be able to leave the next morning if everything continued as normal. What could they do with a terminal person, really? Rowan refused any type of treatment, no matter what people were saying to him, and was only taking pills to stop the pain, headaches and the vomiting. Axel refused to go back home without his father, so he was staying with the twins and his god brother. Kairi went back to her mother, not really comfortable on staying with her oldest siblings or intruding upon her friends.

"I just… can't help but worry" Axel mumbled in the middle of the night, turning around and wrapping his arms around a very surprised Roxas "I just do…"

"I worry about you two" Sora commented, watching the interaction closely. "Fighting, making up, fighting again… It doesn't look like a healthy relationship at all"

"All relationships have their rough moments" Axel snorted "Right?"

"Eh… I guess…" Roxas said, not really sure about what he was supposed to say. He shuffled, turning around to face Axel. The older teen had his eyes half closed, as if trying to fall into a sleep he seemed unable to obtain. The blonde breathed softly and kissed his forehead, manoeuvring them so that Axel ended up resting against his chest and Roxas had his arms around him. Sora looked at his brother and smiled sadly, understanding all too well the need for comfort and the frustration that Axel was experiencing.

"He really is just a small kid who's worried sick for his father" the brunet whispered so as not to wake up the seemingly asleep Axel. Roxas nodded softly, combing Axel's crimson tresses with his fingers.

"I just hope we make it through… both of us together" Roxas sighed, azure eyes deep with worry. Sora bit his lip, wishing to give his twin some words of comfort, but finding he was unable to.

/

"Our relationship is like a marriage, don't you think?" Axel spoke up randomly next morning. The two of them were lounging in bed, not really wanting to get up and socialise. "But I mean it in a good way"

"A marriage…" Roxas repeated as he snuggled into his blanket. "How so?"

"Don't know how to explain it, really" Axel laughed, feeling slightly stupid. He shuffled around and brought Roxas to him, groaning softly when the teen's overly warm body moulded against him. Roxas snickered.

"Oh, so you were cold too"

"Autumn is early this year" the red haired mumbled "Which reminds me I need to pull out the blankets and change the beddings…"

"Which reminds me… We're almost reaching our ten months together" Roxas looked at Axel "Ten months…"

The red haired grinned "And, for our ten months… we need to make another appointment with Yuffie". He planted a soft kiss on the teen's neck, enjoying how his pulse quickened as he ran his hand over his back scar. "You still want that covered, right?"

Roxas nodded "You said you were doing the design for me" he purred, rubbing Axel's neck "you will, right?"

"I've already got it done and carefully saved along with all the designs I do" the red haired shivered, all of his blood flowing to his lower region "Rox… how long was it since we last had sex?"

Roxas did an internal victory dance as he claimed his boyfriend's lips forcefully "Too long, damn it. Too long"

/

"So…" Tidus grinned at Roxas' growing look of discomfort "Why are you late this morning?"

Demyx and Sora cracked up laughing when Roxas looked away, face red with embarrassment. Axel and he had forgotten that school had started and that they had other things to do on a Thursday morning rather than having sex. Sora, being the great brother he was, had left without him and just told the teachers that Roxas might be late that morning due to personal reasons. So, when Roxas had stumbled into the second half of Literature, wearing a turtleneck under his uniform shirt and walking rather strangely the only thing his brother had done was smile slyly and ask if it had been good. Too bad for Roxas that Tidus had overheard, and now wouldn't stop teasing.

"Bugger off, Tidus…"

"Oh, come on, Roku" some girls turned around at the use of his nickname "You can tell me…"

"He was engaging on certain activities that you, having never had a proper girlfriend, can only dream about" Axel said, startling everyone. "Break has started" he shrugged, as if that was enough of an explanation.

"Finally!" Roxas cried out, standing up and packing his things. Axel stood beside him, glaring in a rather possessive way at anyone that dared to look at them. Once the couple had left, Tidus looked at Sora.

"But… are they okay now?"

Sora shared a look with Demyx and just shrugged at his friend, not really knowing what to answer. The blitz player hummed and crossed his arms.

"It's just… I've noticed something's going on between them brothers… Kai and Axel, you know. Kairi's real jumpy lately and with Axel being so aggressive… I thought you might now what was going on with them"

"They'll tell everyone when they think it's time, Tid" Demyx said, patting the blonde's shoulder "Just give them a bit of space for the moment, okay?"

* * *

**XxakurokuxX**

All relationships have their high and low moments. Roxas was aware of that, and understood it was an essential part of coexistence. He was pissed, however, at the fact that no one had warned him about bipolar stages, which seemed what he was going through right now. Things had gone well for two weeks after they had had sex once again, but then Axel had gone into another of his sulking moments. Then he was all happy and excited for their tenth month anniversary, and had organised a beautiful dinner with candle lights, a chocolate fondue and loads of sexy time between them. Then it went down the gutter one more, but back up again in a matter of days. And so it went, up and down, up and down… and currently, it was the worst 'down' they were having.

"Axel, come on!" Roxas cried, pushing his lethargic boyfriend into the building. Axel was sulking once again, and being a right pain in Roxas' ass. "We're already late for practice. It'd be useful if you moved, you know!"

"Why?" Axel droned "It's no use…"

"Argh!" The blonde teen cried, "Fine! Be a dick all you want!"

"Woho…" Xigbar chuckled, coming out of the practice room with a coffee in hand "Someone's moody today"

"Moody? _Moody?_" Roxas shrieked "Moody's an understatement! I'm fucking _fuming_!"

"What got into your pants this time, Chibi?"

"You try dealing with _that_!" The teen growled, pointing at Axel, who was standing in the middle of the hall and didn't seem to want to move any time soon "He's just… insufferable! He was fine moments ago and now all he does is sulk and complain!"

Axel let out a deep sigh and started walking towards Roxas. Xigbar low whistled when he noticed the deep bags under the red hair's eyes and the overall wasted appearance of the teen: hair undone, rumpled clothes and wearing his glasses (which meant he hadn't bothered with his contacts).

"He does scream 'sulking', now that you say…" Xigbar conceded Roxas, who harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do not _sulk_ …" Axel mumbled, walking into the practice room and slumping onto the sofa "I'm just thinking about things…"

"Personally, you think too much about things" Roxas pointed out, following Axel and dropping his coat on the floor. "It's not doing you any good, really. Less thinking and more action, how about that?"

"Have I missed something?" Saix asked, looking over Xigbar's shoulder, who was watching the interaction from his place beside the door. The man shrugged and dropped the empty coffee cup into the bin.

"They're arguing again" he told his band mate as he too walked into the room. "Something about sulking and stuff… Where's Xaldin?"

"On his way" Saix informed, picking up his guitar. "Are we ready to play that song yet?"

"Which song?" Axel asked. Roxas snorted. Xigbar and Saix exchanged a look, worried.

"Dude, today we're supposed to be playing with Xaldin…"

"Yeah, I got that part, I was the one that organised it. It's so that he decides whether to join us or continue with his old band… but which song?"

"If you had bothered to read those music sheets I left on your desk, you'd know" the blonde turned to Saix "Yeah, I think we are" Saix gave the blonde a worried look "He'll manage, don't worry. Where's Xaldin?"

"Here" the gruff man answered, entering the room and heading straight for the drum set. "I'm ready to play straight away, you guys?"

"I am" Xigbar called out, sending a glare in Axel's direction. "However, someone here didn't learn his part of the song…"

Xaldin looked at Axel, his stoic face not giving away any sort of expression. "So, do we play?"

"We play" Roxas announced, tuning his guitar. Axel blinked and stared at his boyfriend.

"Play what?"

"Improvise, babe" Roxas shrugged, not sparing him a glance "You had the lyrics and the music all on your desk, but you chose not to read them so…"

Axel glared at Roxas. "My father's in hospital again and-"

"Yeah, and so is mine. But do you see me using it as an excuse for not working? " Roxas snapped, startling everyone with the remark "I deal with your bitching, I help with Cloud and Vincent's wedding, I have to be supportive of Rowan because you're not making it any easier on him and yet somehow I manage to find time for the band-"

"Don't speak to me in that tone-"

"Man up, then" The blonde seethed back. Axel straightened in his seat and was about to retort something when Roxas interrupted him.

"We're starting on three, okay Xaldin?"

"Roger that, boss" Xaldin chuckled, gladly surprised by the authoritarian stance of Roxas. He started the count, and precisely at three, the bass and guitars started playing in unison. Axel listened at first, not knowing what to do. But, seconds after, something started building up in his chest. Something undecipherable…

"Wait… stop a moment!" He called. The band stopped and looked at him expectantly and mildly annoyed. "Start again" he called "I think I have something…"

Xaldin nodded, something shining in his amber eyes. "On the count of three, okay?"

Axel nodded.

/

Xemnas had been walking towards his office when the sounds of guitars shook him from his trance. He was about to turn and scold them for forgetting to lock the door when a very deep voice startled him. It was a voice heavy with emotion and angst, and yet the song sounded so energetic at first… A voice he knew too well. The silver haired rushed towards the door, where a couple of workers from The World That Never Was were already gathering to listen to Axel. The teen was looking towards the wall, away from the door, as he sung. And how he sung! Xemnas had heard Saix say something about how good Axel was, but had never actually listened to him in person.

"He's amazing…" he breathed, his eyes unable to move from the teen's figure. More and more people were gathering around the door, all voicing similar comments. Roxas, Xigbar and Saix on the guitars… Xaldin behind the drums… Axel as a vocalist… The band Axel had started had definitely gone through major changing since Xemnas had last seen them, but he had to admit that those changes were for the better. S smirk started forming on Xemnas' face as he though of all the possibilities that such discovery entailed.

"Oh, Seph…" he grinned "you might have all the rights over Demyx and Zexion, but this… oh, they are so much better…"

/

Rowan had walked into The World That Never Was with the hopes of talking to Xemnas or Sephiroth about his latest production when the sound of music reached his ears. As he turned in the direction of the song, he noticed many staff members that were rushing excitedly in that direction, all talking excitedly to each other. Not wasting a second, he broke into a sprint and headed towards the practice door, pushing softly in between the crowd until he spotted a familiar silver haired man.

"Xemnas!" he called. The man turned around "what's going on"?

Xemnas smiled enigmatically and pointed towards the open practice room with a grin "Your son and his band… the have everyone captivated"

"My son…" Rowan stood on his tiptoes to look over the crowd. Yes, that was Axel without a doubt. And he was singing like he had never done. Eyes closed, hands fisted up and practically pouring his soul into the words. The red haired adult smiled a smile that quickly morphed into a laugh. "Yeah, that's him…"

_Left alone, my tears dry up__  
__the cruel seasons continue to change_

_Even if I cling to my memories__  
__I can't return to that time__  
__Repeating my unending sadness_

Rowan felt tears break into his eyes when Axel opened his eyes and looked straight at him, the piercing green orbs practically swirling with green fire. The teen's face didn't change, nor did he lose his act. Instead, he continued singing as if, for once, the crowd wasn't intimidating at all.

_The earth goes on forever, everything is beautiful__  
__You closed your eyes and the seasons pass on__  
__The sadness won't disappear, even now, but__  
__The world I longed for is beginning_

_At the end of my sadness, I found it at last__  
__I held the flower named you close__  
__Till it makes me helpless, I overflow with love_

_If I am reborn, I will be by your side__  
__You are the irreplaceable flower_

As soon as the teen stopped singing, Rowan rushed into the room and gave him a bone crushing hug, which was returned with equal force. Outside, the crowed cheered and cat called. Inside, Roxas was wiping the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes. Saix stood tall and proud, his chest puffed out as if he were a proud parent watching as his son took his first steps successfully.

"I told you he was amazing, Xigbar" the blue haired laughed. "Pure amazing"

"I think I came" Xigbar breathed, still staring at his bass. "That was… the most intense song I've played in ages!"

"Well" Xaldin crossed his arms over his chest "That was indeed good. However…"

"Leave the critique for another time, will you?" Roxas laughed, although it came slightly shaky "He's having a moment right now…" he nudged with his head towards the two red haireds, who both seemed to be about to cry as they hugged and murmured things to each other.

"About that…" Xigbar scratched his head and looked at his band mates "Shouldn't we leave them alone?"

Roxas snorted "If you find a way to get through the crowd, by all means go ahead! I'll be sure to follow"

* * *

**XxakurokuxX**

Axel was bored. Well, bored was not the word. He was… fidgety. After getting home from band practice, Roxas and Rowan had taken to ignore him and went out to walk the dogs, shop and other things on their own, leaving Axel to his own devices. However, that had annoyed Axel. They just had had an emotional moment due to the song! How about spending some more time together? He sure had wanted to spend some time with Rowan, seeing as he was just out of hospital…

He got up with a sigh and stretched, deciding on going to the kitchen to make dinner. He didn't expect to find Rowan and Roxas, giggling madly and trying to keep quiet as they baked a huge cake.

"Now… you pour that into the bowl and whisk carefully" Roxas ordered as he arranged something on the plate they were getting ready. "Note, _carefully_. It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Rowan laughed as he tried to do so, restraining another fit of giggles "Imagine his face when he sees this!"

"What, the mess?" Roxas laughed, covering his mouth to stifle the noise. Axel arched an eyebrow and looked around the kitchen. What mess? They hadn't made any…

"Hey, do not complain, I'm the one that's cleaning after you bake" Rowan snorted. "How long is it going to take?"

"Not much. After this we just put it in the oven and… why are we throwing a party for Axel on your birthday, anyway?" Roxas asked as he took the bowl Rowan had been whisking and poured it into the mould. Axel, who was watching the scene from the door, widened his eyes. It was Dad's birthday! And they were… oh.

"It's not for him" he heard Rowan say "It's for me, to celebrate that I managed to get out of hospital for my birthday, but we're using it as the perfect excuse to get him out of that bloody room of his…"

Axel felt his chest tightening with emotion. Thinking back on the past few weeks… perhaps he _had _been acting a bit stupidly.

"I just hope he takes it in a good way and doesn't snap at us for stepping into his kitchen" Roxas mumbled, pouring everything into the mould and opening the oven. Axel smiled to himself as he turned away. No, just this time, he wouldn't. The idea was really sweet, in fact. He creeped away from the kitchen, perfectly happy on leaving them to their business until he was called back down. He needed to hunt down the present he had bought and hidden from Rowan, anyway…

As he searched for the present, the teen started to feel guilty and guiltier. Should he do something for Roxas in sign of forgiveness? He might have been acting a bit stupidly… At least, that was what a part of him told him. The other... well, hadn't he made up for it already? And also, it wasn't his fault that his temper got the best of him sometimes. What would any of them do in his situation? It was then he remembered Roxas was an orphan. Lost both of his parents unfairly and was probably feeling like shit at the moment, considering he had heard the boy affirm in numerous occasions that Rowan was like a father to him. Oh god… Axel banged his head against the wall.

'You're such an idiot…' he thought to himself. How was Roxas feeling exactly? If he'd already lost his father figure once and now he was about to lose the other…

"Axel?" Roxas knocked on the door, breaking the red haired's trail of thought "Can you come down a moment…?"

"Today's dad's birthday" Axel mumbled, not looking up. Roxas frowned, looking aside.

"Yes, I know… we've prepared dinner and…"

Axel looked up and rested his deep green eyes on Roxas, who was fidgeting slightly. The blonde met his gaze and held it, blue eyes swarming with mixed emotions. Axel bit his lip and rushed towards the teen, wrapping his arms around his small frame and holding him tightly. Roxas returned his hug just as fiercely.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Axel spoke hoarsely against Roxas' neck. "I know I say it a lot of times but please, bear with me…"

"Just… don't make it harder than it is on us, okay?" Roxas answered back, resting his head on Axel's shoulder "Believe me, I understand what you're going through, but…"

"It was stupid of me not thinking about your feelings" Axel interrupted the blonde with a soft kiss. He rested their foreheads together, his words gliding softly over their lips "It was selfish and inconsiderate and I feel like shit for doing so"

Roxas felt the heat creep to his cheeks. His pulse accelerating against Axel's soft touch, his lips slightly parted… he didn't know what to say to Axel's words. "Uh… I…" he swallowed –maybe all too loudly- and took a deep breath "Eh… I don't know…"

Axel chuckled at Roxas' lack of articulation, the vibrations running down the blonde's spine. Suddenly, very suddenly, he was hyper aware of whom he was pressed against, and of Axel's feline eyes boring holes through his own. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you, Roku" the red haired mumbled, leaning again to steal a kiss from the blonde's lips. Roxas gave in to the feeling, his heart jumping happily at the badly missed closeness. They were just getting into the kiss when…

"Ehem" Reno cleared his throat behind them. Axel jumped, startled, and banged his head against the wall. Roxas bit back his laughter, mainly because Reno looked a bit too pissed for his liking.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah, that was what you two looked to be about to do" Reno mumbled somewhat darkly "Please, I'm hungry, and we can't start until you two get down…"

The couple exchanged a look and nodded. Reno cocked his eyebrows and turned around to walk down the stairs, stopping every now and then to make sure they were actually following him. Axel took Roxas' hand in his and gave it a small squeeze, making the blonde smile, something that wasn't missed by Reno.

Later that night, after dinner, he would comment to his father how the two teens hadn't let go of each other's hands throughout the whole family gathering, and how neither of them had stopped smiling.

* * *

**XxakurokuxX**

"So, about this band I'm about to join…" Xaldin drawled over a cup of hot coffee "Does it even have a name?"

"We're still nameless because we're still not solid" Saix puffed out a cloud of smoke "Wow, wasn't that poetic…"

"Well, it needs a name" Xaldin ran his eyes over his new band mates. "I refuse to take part in something that hasn't got a name"

"Disorganization" Axel said as he played with Roxas' hair. "The 'dis' in brackets, also. To make it cooler"

"Why disorganization?" Roxas asked, curious at his boyfriend's suggestion. Axel gave him a lopsided smile.

"Because we're fucking disorganised and we're making things up as we go along"

Xigbar barked a laugh and raised his cup of coffee. "Long live disorganization, then"

"(DIS)Organization" Axel emphasized, raising his cup too. Roxas snorted and got up from Axel's lap to raise his own cup for the toast.

"To us" they all chorused as they toasted with their coffee.

"Well, now that we got a name" Saix joked "All we need is a couple more songs and a contract and we're set"

Laughter broke amongst the five males as jokes and puns started popping up and their conversation took on a lighter tone. School, university plans, future songs, gossip… they talked about anything that came to mind.

"You know what we also need?" Xigbar barked, his uncovered eye twinkling with mirth and too much beer "Poker night. And" he raised his hand before anyone spoke up "I know where to find a certain Luxord…"

* * *

Okay… I know that the chapter is all too short and that I haven't updated in a while but…. IM BUSY WITH UNIVERSITY APPLICATIONS! I already have a conditional offer from one of the unis and a portfolio requested from another. So yeah, RL is very, very hectic at the moment. Couple that with a small writer's block and boom! Madness' head explodes and she doesn't write.

**Thank you****, thank you so much for all the reviews, faves and alerts i'm getting. I can't thank you guys enough, really! **This story is about to reach the 30k hits, and it's all thanks to you guys! You say I am a good writer, but I bet I wouldn't have gotten where I am right now if you hadn't read all the chapters and reviewed. Thank you!

I'll think up something special for the next chapters… something happy Mad Promise.


	28. Chapter 28

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise****. Utada Hikaru and her music belong to herself, I only borrowed her name for the sake of the story.**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

* * *

**Last Time…**

_Xigbar barked a laugh and raised his cup of coffee. "Long live disorganization, then"_

"_(DIS)Organization" Axel emphasized, raising his cup too. Roxas snorted and got up from Axel's lap to raise his own cup for the toast._

"_To us" they all chorused as they toasted with their coffee._

"_Well, now that we got a name" Saix joked "All we need is a couple more songs and a contract and we're set"_

_Laughter broke amongst the five males as jokes and puns started popping up and their conversation took on a lighter tone. School, university plans, future songs, gossip… they talked about anything that came to mind._

"_You know what we also need?" Xigbar barked, his uncovered eye twinkling with mirth and too much beer "Poker night. And" he raised his hand before anyone spoke up "I know where to find a certain Luxord…"_

**XxakurokuxX**

"PUSH THE BRAKE! PUSH IT!"

"SHIT!"

Roxas screamed and let go of the steering wheel and cringed. Axel looked palely white, a traumatized look on his face as he stared at the small shrub that they had just run over.

"My car…" he cringed, taking off his seatbelt and running out of the vehicle to examine the damage. Roxas was panting, still scared from his 'near-death' experience. As his seventeenth birthday was just around the corner, Axel had offered to give him driving lessons in order to prepare for the driving exam he should take some time soon. So far… it hadn't gone so well. Driving was harder than it seemed, and the blonde just couldn't get his head around the gears, the different pedals or doing more than two things at the same time whilst keeping an eye out for possible road kill.

"It's okay… nothing happened" Axel breathed, stroking his car. "It's okay, I'll take care of you from now on…"

"Yeah, please do" Roxas said, getting out from the car and as far away from the steering wheel as possible "I'm not going in there again"

"You need to learn some time soon. Driving is an essential part of life. No driving, no freedom" Axel smiled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Come on, you didn't do that bad"

"Yeah, right…"

"Seriously, for your first time at the steering wheel, you lasted for twenty minutes before crashing into something" Axel pointed out, wincing lightly when Roxas punched his arm. He rolled his eyes and looked up to the cloudy sky. "It's going to rain soon…"

Roxas sighed and looked up, resting his cheek against Axel's chest "Nothing has happened for months…. I feel like I'm going to die of boredom"

"You'll turn seventeen in two weeks…" Axel nodded "Can you believe we've been fourteen months together?"

"Nuh-uh" Roxas smiled "Can you believe it?"

"Well, I would not mind living in this dream forever…" Axel purred, leaning in to kiss Roxas. He would have done so, if they hadn't heard someone clapping behind them.

"So cute… I just adore the sappiness" Sora said sarcastically "now, how about you guys actually get a move and we go back home? Glee is about to start and I don't want to miss this week's episode"

Roxas scowled at his twin brother. Yes, Sora had come up to the hill with them, but as they practiced driving around he went to walk and sulk and think about Riku. And now that he was back privacy and PDA was, in a way, over. The fact that Sora could just not get over Riku was starting to annoy everyone. It didn't exactly help that Riku seemed to have given up in trying to talk to Sora and was just being cordial to him during friend meetings and acting as if nothing had happened between them. Everyone knew why; Riku wanted to prove Sora (and himself, in a way) that he was capable of standing up to what he believed and defend those whom he loved… but so far nothing had been achieved. Axel and Roxas shared a look and shrugged, then headed back into the car, where Sora was already waiting for them and proceeded to return to their house, where he'd probably whine at them again for some stupid reason… ah, the wonders of routine.

**XxakurokuxX**

Around the third time he heard a sniffle and a shaky sigh, Roxas turned around to stare at his boyfriend, who sat teary-eyed in front of a thick book. "Axel, exactly what are you reading?"

"The Art of Eating Cookies…" the red haired sniffled "It's so… moving…"

"The what of what?"

"The Art of Eating Cookies. It's about this boy who…" more tears started streaming over "Oh no! Seriously…"

"Who what?" Roxas was confused "Axel, dear, I'm not following" the blonde bit his lip as he watched Axel pouring his eyes out as he read. "Axel?"

"Shut up! This part is crucial! I think they're about to break up…"

"Has he borrowed one of Kairi's books?" Rowan asked as he opened the door. Roxas shrugged at the adult, who laughed. "Anyway, I'm out with the dogs ok? Be sure to have fun in my absence"

Both teens nodded, Roxas back to his song writing (that was what he had been doing until Axel had started crying) and Axel was too engrossed in his book to pay attention to his father or the sexual innuendo… which wasn't a big deal, seeing as the couple was together almost every day now. Roxas still spent some days with his siblings and such, but the vast majority of his stuff was divided between Axel's house and the music studio, where their newly named band composed one song after another. It seemed liked it had been yesterday when, after toasting to (DIS)Organization, Xigbar had driven all of them in his van to play poker with Luxord. Instead of piercings, they'd played with shots and, although Roxas didn't remember much of what happened after his third intake, he was sure he'd never forget the headache he got afterwards…

Biting on his pen, Roxas smiled as another wild night came to mind. A night Saix decided he was having a girl's night, despite all of them being men, and had actually forced them into dresses and put make up on and other crazy things. Xemnas' horrified face upon entering his house and finding his apartment invaded by cross dressers had been priceless. Axel had looked hot in a skirt… hm…

"No, they broke up!" Axel sobbed, shaking Roxas from his trance. Never mind how sexy Axel could be, he definitely wasn't acting in a sexual way right now.

"I'm not letting you get near any more sappy stories…" Roxas said to his boyfriend, who yet let out another wail. The blonde scratched his forehead, staring at the heavily annotated music piece. Now, if he could only make sense of Xigbar's handwriting everything would be simpler…

/

Demyx leaned against Zexion's back, not really up to working. Not that afternoon, at least. Not when he had more important things to think about. Zexion tapped calmly into his computer, tweaking around the latest song they had composed. Life for the two of them was becoming more and more hectic. Their success as DJs in The World That Never Was had gotten them into a spiral of composing, recording and playing at various events that Sephiroth organised. The oldest Silver was getting ready to launch a party CD with a couple of their songs and organizing a small winter tour around the various clubs that existed around the Destiny Islands. True, money was flowing into Demyx' bank account much faster than anyone would have thought, but it was taking so much time away from his friends and family he didn't know whether he liked the change or not. Zexion seemed to be in a similar situation, but seeing as his family seemed to compose of his uncle and his over-working parents…

"Larxene says she's gonna name her little girl Marla" he randomly spoke, eager to break the silence. Zexion paused on his work to stare at Demyx, thoroughly amused.

"Is it because she's comparing her growing stomach to a tumour?"

Demyx laughed "No, you silly. Apparently, it comes from Marluxia and Larxene; Mar-la" he paused "Though now you say it, it wouldn't surprise me if it came from the tumour thing. She was watching Fight club a couple of nights ago…"

"I might adore your sister, but she's off her rocker"

"Yeah… say, Zex" Zexion stopped again to listen to Demyx "Have you noticed anything strange going on between Nami and Sora?"

"If you're asking about the growing amount of keyblades in your room and the absurdly large amount of time they spend together in your hangar…" the slate haired boy took a deep breath "No idea"

Demyx huffed noisily and crossed his arms over his chest. Zexion smirked and trained his eyes back on the computer screen, tapping the keyboard with one hand but letting the other worm its way into Demyx' shirt. The teen squirmed.

"Your hands are cold"

"Warm them, then"

* * *

**XxakurokuxX**

"Holy Shit…" Sora cursed as he stared at the calendar. "Holy fucking shit on a cracker… This is bad!" the brunet rushed out of the kitchen in search of his twin, whom he found lolling around with Demyx in the back yard. "Roxas!"

The blonde turned around. "What?"

"We've only got two weeks!" Sora shouted, running up to the two "There's only two weeks left and we've got loads of stuff to do!"

Roxas paled considerably. "What! But last time I checked we had two months…"

Sora shook his head "Cloud once again forgot to turn the calendar page…"

"OH crap…" Roxas cursed "Come on, lets get a move!"

"Wait, I don't get it…" Demyx started to talk, but the twins dragged him away with them "What's going on!"

"The wedding!" Sora said as they rushed back into the house "We're supposed to be getting everything ready for the wedding and we've only got two weeks left!"

"But what does that have to do with me?" Demyx asked in protest at the harsh dragging he was experiencing.

"You're helping us!" Roxas announced, coming back into the room with a black file "Soku, I've got the file!"

As they watched the twins fret around the living room, Demyx following confused behind them, Cloud and Vincent smiled mischievously. The blonde adult rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, closing his eyes as he inhaled the sweet scent of cologne coming from him.

"Vincent… should we tell them that everything is almost taken care of?"

"Not everything" Vincent said as he wrapped his arm around Cloud "They still need to figure out what they're going to wear, what they need to say as best men…" he snorted "at least I made sure to tick from the list all the things that were done…"

More shouts came from the living room, mainly from Demyx who was lecturing the twins on dragging him around when most of the things were taken care of. The adults smiled at each other, enjoying the 'calm' that reigned in the atmosphere… considering the volume of Demyx' voice had decreased.

/

"_Hikaru Mortuary, how can I help you?"_

"Ha fucking ha, dad" Axel snorted as he rolled his eyes "Cut the crap out, will you?"

"_But why should I?"_ Rowan cackled from the other side of the phone _"Black humour is the best! It's like…"_

"Dad…"

"Its like legs, either you have them or you don't"

Axel actually snorted at that. "Anyway dad, I kind of need a favour…"

"You know, sometimes I wish I had a father like Rowan" Xigbar commented as he sipped his coffee "Wicked sense of humour…"

"And horrible sense of responsibility" Roxas said

"Not like I have much of that anyway…" the male replied "So… what's the plan for today?"

"In theory we're supposed to be playing a new song… but Axel forgot his music sheets" Roxas shook his head "I still don't understand why he wants them. He knows everything off by heart"

"Well, you never know" Saix spoke up "He might have composed something new…"

"Yes, that's it! Thank you , dad!" Axel exclaimed happily. "Yup, see you in a bit" The teen turned around to his band and smiled "Okay, as soon as I get my music, we're starting on this amazing new song I wrote…"

"Is it going to be something emotive?" Xaldin asked from his place in the drums. "You know I can't handle emotiveness"

Roxas smiled at the memory. Even though they hadn't been together as a band for that long (slightly over a month, if Roxas remembered correctly) the amount of songs they produced was amazing. During the first few weeks, they had been going over the songs Axel and Roxas already had and tweaking them around so that everyone felt comfortable playing them. After that, they had started composing brand new things. However, Axel tended to fall into pits of despair and emotion, and sometimes the lyrics he came up with were… heart wrenching. Their latest production, RAIN, had managed to bring Xaldin to tears.

Axel at least had the decency to wince, although he was smiling. "Well… it's sort of a happy song…"

"Define happy" Saix and Roxas shared an amused look. They both know that Axel was unable to compose 'happy songs'… he just couldn't .

"The melody?"

Xigbar barked a laugh. "Come on, we know how your lyrics are…"

"Hey! This time it's different!" Axel protested "It's called 'With all my Love'…"

"With all my love I will embrace you so that sadness with never reach you again…" Rowan singsonged as he waltzed into the room "Don't mind me snooping into your lyrics"

"Don't worry" Axel shrugged the adult off, reaching out for the notebook. Rowan shook his head and stared at his son.

"However, I do have to wonder where you get so much angst from. Your mother, perhaps?"

"Hey Rowan, do you want to stay for the practice?" Xigbar asked, picking up his guitar. Rowan shook his head.

"Thank you, but I've got an appointment with my favourite psychologist, gambler and slut to play Chinese checkers"

"Vexen, Luxord and Sephiroth…" Rowan mumbled to himself, amused at the nicknames, especially Sephiroth's. Then again, the silver haired had slept with half of Destiny Island's male and female population… He tuned back to Axel, who was handing everyone music sheets and talking them through what the plan was. Ah well, time to work now…

* * *

**XxakurokuxX**

**Having a cellphone with wifi has to be the best. I'm waiting for my best friend's sister to have her baby, and this has to be the most boring thing on earth…**

Roxas paused in his typing to look at everyone. Naminé had gone in with Larxene because Marluxia was in the middle of an important interview and no one could get in contact with him. Axel was trying to get Demyx to calm down, Cid was reading a magazine and his brother was drooling over Cloud's lap as he slept… Eww

**This is the second time I'm waiting for a baby to be b****orn. What about you guys? Any of you have gone through this long wait?**

Satisfied with his small note, he posted it on Kingdom hArts. He looked up when someone opened the door, where Marluxia stood, panting, clad in a very smart dark suit. "How… is Xeeney doing?"

"She's okay, if that's what you're wondering" Axel said "In fact, it shouldn't be long before your little girl is born"

The pink haired nodded, sitting down on a chair to regain his breath. "Thank god… boss agreed to give me a second chance at the interview seeing as he liked my curriculum and was very interested in me" he smiled "If I get this job, I'll be able to buy a house and move out with Larxene and…"

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful girl" Naminé announced, laughing, as she came out of the birth room. "Why have you decided to name her Marla?"

"Fightclub?" Marluxia blurted out "Can I see them ! How are they doing!"

"Calm down, will you?" the blonde girl instructed "Marla was born premature, so she has to be in the observation ward over night, okay? The said they'd tell us more tomorrow…"

"When are they taking Larxene up to her room?" Demyx asked, trying to wriggle free from Axel's iron grip. It seemed the red haired had picked him up to stop him from running into the operation room and still had to let go of him. The blonde sighed and leaned back into his chair. Well, there was nothing else to do now but wait…

/

"How long were we there, again?" Axel asked later that day, as they were getting ready for bed. "Because I feel like I lost a precious amount of time, seeing as we were unable to see little Marla" Roxas shrugged and said something, which came out muffled since he was brushing his teeth. He spat into the sink and rinsed his mouth before speaking again.

"Need I remind you that you were the one that insisted in staying to keep Larxene company after she came into her room?"

"That was sort of necessary" The red haired pointed out as he tried to push Zack and Aerith off the bed, but neither of the dogs would move. "Roku, your dogs are hogging my bed!"

"Ah, I love this" Roxas snorted as he took off his contacts "When they do something amazing, they're your dogs, but as soon as they misbehave they're mine"

"Practicing for parenthood, I see" Rowan interrupted "Axel, I hate to ask this of you but tomorrow can you take me to the hospital?"

Both teens turned to look at the man, who seemed quite pale.

"What's wrong? We can always go now…"

"Nonsense, Aku" Rowan shrugged, but his voice lacked the usual enthusiasm "I just booked a last minute appointment with my doctor. My eyes are going funny, and I can't exactly drive there myself when I'm seeing black dots randomly, right?"

Axel looked worried, but didn't say. "Okay dad. At what time should we be there?"

"They said at 9.30" Rowan yawned. "That's it. I'm going to sleep… and you boys should, too. Its pancake day tomorrow and I expect my healthy dose of glucose in the morning"

"Blueberry pancakes?" Roxas asked as he put his glasses on. It was his turn to make breakfast the next day, after all. Axel nodded vigorously, his worry forgotten at the mention of his boyfriend's delicious blueberry pancakes. Rowan shrugged and headed off to his room, located at the far end of the corridor, closely followed by Aeirth and Zack.

Happy that the dogs had left the bed, Axel snuggled under the covers, pulling Roxas in as the unsuspecting teen went by the bed in order to reach his pijamas, currently located on Axel's chair.

"Ack!"

"Ah, such graceful falling…" Axel commented, kissing Roxas' nose. "Why were you trying to get, dearest?"

"My… pijamas?" Roxas drawled, becoming painfully aware that Axel was clad in very low black boxers that, in the teen's opinion, would look better not being worn. He threw a lustful look at the red haired, who licked his lips sensually and turned the lights off, laughing as he jumped the teen in the darkness of the room. It was going to be a bumpy ride for Roxas, that's for sure…

* * *

**XxakurokuxX**

* * *

**FIRST AND FOREMOST: I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

Seriously, this has never happened before. I'm quite disappointed at myself, but lets hope I can fix this by going back to regularity…

**SECOND: the reasons for my delay**

Real life is hectic. In the past few months, I have had to get all the paperwork for my university application ready, send off my applications and get the portfolios ready to be sent in record time. Then, gramps fell ill. And if we add my extra French classes to the mix…. Madness has been having a very busy life.

You could also blame it on my boyfriend, who hogs me for the most part of my free time, but I shall not be that cruel… will I?

It was very hard to get on with this chapter, I will say that. However, I have already started the next one, which I hope is of a much higher quality than this one can be. Seriously, I need a beta reader. Anyone up to it? There's only a bunch of chapters left, so there won't be much work to do but…

**ALSO:**

**Thank you, thank you so much for all the reviews, faves and alerts i'm getting. I can't thank you guys enough, really!**This story is OVER 35K hits, and it's all thanks to you guys! You say I am a good writer, but I bet I wouldn't have gotten where I am right now if you hadn't read all the chapters and reviewed. Thank you!


	29. Chapter 29

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise****. Utada Hikaru and her music belong to herself, I only borrowed her name for the sake of the story.**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**XxakurokuxX**

**Last Time…**

_Happy that the dogs had left the bed, Axel snuggled under the covers, pulling Roxas in as the unsuspecting teen went by the bed in order to reach his pijamas, currently located on Axel's chair._

"_Ack!"_

"_Ah, such graceful falling…" Axel commented, kissing Roxas' nose. "Why were you trying to get, dearest?"_

"_My… pijamas?" Roxas drawled, becoming painfully aware that Axel was clad in very low black boxers that, in the teen's opinion, would look better not being worn. He threw a lustful look at the red haired, who licked his lips sensually and turned the lights off, laughing as he jumped the teen in the darkness of the room. It was going to be a bumpy ride for Roxas, that's for sure…_

**XxakurokuxX**

"_Roxas… do you ever miss Xion?"_

Roxas paused in his typing to stare at Olette. They were having a videoconference, remembering the old days and the topic had diverted into Xion's death, and how everyone was coping.

"I miss her every day, honestly" he told his friend "However, it's gone from being a 'oh, how I wish I would have died with you so we could always be together' to a 'oh, how I wish you were here to see this'"

"_You wanted to have died with her?"_ Olette gaped. The blonde winced.

"Yes, at some point I did. It was all before I met Axel, though"

"_Axel…"_ Olette got a devilish look in her eyes _"He's done you a lot of good. And you can't imagine all the fuss going on at school because of you two"_

"Us two? What can we have done, we're not even going to that school anymore!"

"_Well, you could say that everyone was super surprised at the revelation. And now there's loads of people claiming that they suspected from the start and many more standing up to anyone who dares display a minimum of homophobia or hate against you"_ Olette shook her head _"You wouldn't believe the things people do. They take pride in the fact the KeyTwins once went to our school… but no one has forgotten the reason you left."_

"Good" Roxas mumbled bitterly, sparing a glance to the scars he had almost forgotten about. "It would've been very worrying if they had"

"_Which takes me to the next topic; loads of people have been asking if you guys will ever come to v__isit. Its been two years since that day, one would think you would have dropped by sometime already…"_

"Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?"

"_It might be fun for you, but this place is plagued with memories for us. Some of them a tad bit painful… Did you know the corridor you… well, you know, had been completely cut off? No one dares to go there anymore"_

The blonde kept silent, choosing to concentrate in typing the lyrics for That Dream That You Chased instead of replying to Olette. The girl didn't give it much thought and continued.

"_And people just keep asking about you, about Xion, about how you got together with Axel… they keep reminding us __that we once had a great group of friends and that now its just the three of us… Sure' we're happy and what not, but nothing is the same anymore"_

"I know, Olette…"

"_Don't get me wrong, though. We love the idea that you've managed to rebuild your life-"_

"_Its just, we're a bit jealous that we're unable to do it as well"_ A voice said from behind Olette. Roxas smiled when Hayner came into view, shuffling the webcam so both of them appeared in the screen _"How are you doing, mate?"_

"Great. You?"

The blonde shrugged _"Struggle's coming soon. And so is your birthday"_

Roxas nodded, grinning, "I'll be able to drive"

"Not the way you're doing at the moment, no" Axel interrupted, entering the room with the dogs in tow "Popcorn? Dad's made loads"

"_Is he that bad a driver?"_ Hayner laughed, shuffling slightly so that Pence could also sit.

"Worse" Axel said, munching on the treat. Aerith whined, nudging Roxas' leg in signal that she also wanted some.

"Hey, is popcorn good for dogs?"

"_I wouldn't if I were you, just in case…"_ Olette started, but rolled her eyes when Roxas grabbed a couple from the bowl and gave them to the dog.

"She likes them"

"_Well, of course she does!"_ The girl sighed, ready to lecture the teens about responsible pet ownership. All the boys smiled at it and chose to keep quiet, fully aware that an angry female was a force to be reckoned, feared and respected.

**XxakurokuxX**

"Are you doing anything special for your birthday this year?" Yuffie chatted casually as she worked on Roxas' back. The teen made a noncommittal sound, trying his best to relax and ignore the painful buzzing on his back. After much bribing his brother and completely handing over the ownership of the reflex camera and the play station 3, Roxas had gotten hold of the two vouchers for Yuffie's Tattoo Temple and had used them to get his backpiece done. Axel, true to his word, had provided the design, which was now forever inked to the blonde's back.

A thin, cherry branch covered the scar Roxas had gotten from the car accident, small pink flowers blossoming here and there. Five flowers were in full bloom, one for each of Roxas' most precious people. Near the base of the neck flew three small birds, a reminder to those whom had already departed but he sorely missed. Yuffie had asked what he was going to do about Rowan's nearing death, and Roxas had pointed out that one of the flowers' petals vaguely resembled a bird. Axel had done this in order to point out that although Rowan would inevitably leave them, he would never truly cease to be one of Roxas' flowers.

"So you're keeping it low this year, huh?"

"Well, we wouldn't want to be knackered for the wedding, would we?" Roxas said. Yuffie nodded, remembering that the twins turned seventeen on a Saturday and Cloud and Vincent married on a Sunday. They had chosen the date because it had been their parent's anniversary too, and wanted to keep a small connection with them.

"Axel planned something for you?"

"Movie, dinner and sex" Roxas wanted to shrug, but he didn't want to move in case he made Yuffie miss a stroke "nothing special"

"And your brother?"

"I think he's going out with his friends…"

"Cool" Yuffie clapped "Wow, this looks amazing! I'm so proud of myself…"

"All done now?" Roxas smiled, turning his head to see the tattooist. The woman nodded, grinning "Great"

"Can I take some pictures before you leave? Something this good will surely attract loads of customers"

Roxas laughed but nodded, shaking his head when Yuffie squealed and rushed to get her camera. After a couple of pictures and the promise to follow her recommendations to the T, he handed the last of the vouchers and left for the ice cream shop, where Axel and Rowan were waiting. Whilst he got the finishing touches on the back piece, the pair had gone to the hospital for a check-up to see how everything was going. The six months were almost up, and although the doctors had predicted Rowan between six months and a year left to live no one wanted the nasty surprise of finding him dead the next morning due to an unexpected development.

"How was it?" he asked as soon as he spotted the two red haired males eating ice cream. Rowan shrugged, spoon in his mouth. Axel shook his head.

"So far, so good. Doc thinks he might exceed the one year prediction since the little buggers seem to have stalled in growth…"

"However, he hasn't reduced any of the meds" Rowan mumbled, spooning a bit of his ice cream "Not that I complain, of course"

"He's upped the doses and he didn't like that" Axel explained, amused "Which I can understand, but it's necessary… How was your thing?"

"Yuffie said I need to do exactly the same as you did with your own back" Roxas said, stealing a bit of Axel's mint and chocolate ice-cream "She said you'd understand"

"I do!" Rowan smiled "Oh, can I do the healing? I did it for Axel last time and it went without any complications"

"Sure"

After some mild conversation and paying for their food, they all left for the beach, where Naminé was waiting in order to do another photo shoot. Sora and her had been working on producing more keyblades, which they were planning to sell online for a small profit. Naminé was a gifted artist with a talent for mechanical repair and metal work, all qualities that Sora needed in a partner, and considering Roxas was more focused on his band than on his modelling career the girl had slowly become a great Roxas-substitute.

"She'll never be able to replace you" Sora had said as he showed his brother his most recent productions "But she's doing an excellent job of filling your gap. And she seriously wants to go into an art-related career, just like I want, which means we have common interests…"

To sum up, a great friendship and an excellent partnership had grown between the two, and now that they had more than enough keyblades to obtain a great profit, they needed people to model them. This was the part where Axel and Roxas came in.

"There you are!" Naminé called out happily as soon as she spotted them "You're late, you know"

"Yes, we're perfectly aware" Axel shrugged her off with a smile "But then again, when have any of us arrived on time to a meeting?"

"True enough…" she allowed, "Well then, this is what I want you guys to do for me…"

/

/

**We had a small shoot with NobodysArtist today, because UltimaKey and her produced a whole bunch of amazing keyblades. No wonder they spent so much time in the hangar together…**** Anyway, it was a blast. Haven't had this much fun in ages.  
So, in whole, I'm very sorry for not updating or anything for these last weeks. KeyToDestiny says he's sorry too, although he doesn't sound too convinced. My dad was also around when we were shooting, so I hope these pictures of him fooling around with us appeases your hunger.  
Yours Unfaithfully, Aku.**

Axel nodded to himself and published the small note, satisfied enough with it. Along with it went a couple of pictures of Rowan, Roxas, Naminé, Sora and him getting ready for the shoot. The actual shoot pictures were divided between Sora and Naminé's profiles, since they were the ones carrying out the auctioning of the keys.

"Axel, can I have a moment?" Ariel asked softly as she knocked on her son's door. Axel did not have to visit if he didn't want to now that he was off age, but he did so from time to time. It appeased his mother and helped maintain the cordial relationship they seemed to have.

"Sure thing" he said, motioning for her to sit on the bed. The woman smiled and did so, looking with interest at the computer.

"Another shoot?" she asked when she recognised the upload bar that had appeared, informing that the pictures were loading onto the page.

"Yeah, helped Nami with some stuff. Dad tagged along too" Axel said, "So, what is it? You look worried"

"It's your father. Has he mentioned anything regarding Kairi?" Ariel asked "We agreed that she was going to move in with you until… well, you know. I wanted to know when it was okay for her to start shuffling her stuff and…"

"You're just plain worried for dad, aren't you?" Axel summed up for her, smiling sadly "You can say so, you know. I'm not an immature kid anymore…"

"Always so perceptive" Ariel laughed lightly "Yes, I'm worried about him. Who wouldn't be in my place? We've gone through a lot of things together and although it didn't work out it doesn't mean he's not someone important to me"

"Well, Dad only mentioned it a couple of days ago, hinting that we should clear Kairi's room again and make it habitable once more… We use it to store our instruments when we're not practicing" Axel told his mother, slowly telling her about his routines and how he was coping with everything. Ariel seemed enormously relieved when she found out that Roxas practically lived with them and helped keep everything together.

"I still need to meet Roxas, you know" She subtly hinted Axel as they headed to the kitchen to get a snack, Axel typing some things into his laptop. "You've been over a year together, I think we can say the relationship is stable enough"

"Well, the occasion never seems to come up" Axel shrugged "I can tell him to come over now if you're so eager"

"Please do" Ariel nodded, starting the stove "I'll make crêpes and then we can bond over an afternoon snack. It's a good thing Eric took the kids to see their grandmother and I have the house to myself as well. That way he won't be intimidated by the other side of the family…"

**FlurryOfDancingFlames: Roku, you free?  
KeyToDestiny: for you, yes. Why?  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: mom's making crepes and she wants to meet you. Can you come over?****  
KeyToDestiny: D: YOUR MOM?  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: yes XD  
KeyToDestiny: hmm.. not sure how long I'll take…  
KeyToDestiny: think Sora's calling me  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: c'mon, you gotta meet her at some point  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: and Sora's out shopping with Kai, remember?  
KeyToDestiny: crap XD meant to say Demyx  
KeyToDestiny: but fine, you caught me  
KeyToDestiny: I'll skate there. Where does she live?  
FlurryOfDancingFlames: 55 Pelican Street, almost crossing with Sunset Av.  
KeyToDestiny: rich :) Kk see you in a bit. Love**

"He'll be here in a bit"

"Ah, the wonders of Internet" Ariel commented as she got everything ready. Axel watched her move around the kitchen as she hummed a soft tune, marvelling in how many small quirks he seemed to have inherited from her. The passion for cooking, the deep-rooted belief of a balanced diet, the way of preparing all the ingredients before setting to task… This also brought back loads of memories, such as the first cake they baked together, the time she explained how to make chocolate cookies…

The ringing bell shook him from his thoughts.

"Wow, he's quick." Ariel commented, flipping the crêpe in the pan. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go open!"

"Yes, mother" Axel teased, but nevertheless went to let his blonde boyfriend in. "You sure were quick" he smiled as he greeted Roxas with a kiss. The teen shrugged.

"Demyx taught me a couple of short cuts; said it was about time I learned the proper way around the island" he shrugged "What should I expect from this?"

"A gain in weight" the red haired said, motioning him towards the kitchen "Mom makes killer crêpes, and she's made a lot…"

**XxakurokuxX**

"Roxas, what if he says no? I could never live with that!"

Said blonde rubbed the bridge of his nose. Beside him, Sora sighed. "Cloud, he was the one who proposed! He won't change his mind just because-"

"That doesn't mean it couldn't happen!"

"Cloud, please! Just shut up and go to bed!" Roxas cried out "You're driving me bonkers with your whines, and you need to be well rested for tomorrow"

The oldest male crossed his arms in defiance. "What if I don't want to?"

A vein popped in Roxas' forehead. "Do you really think this is an adequate moment to regress to the mental age of seven?"

"Cloud, please…" Sora started.

"Oh, fine, I'll go. But just because Sora asked nicely!"

"Oh for crying out loud…"

"Don't worry Roku" Sora said, patting his brother on the back "Think about the positives; you won't see him for two weeks after this…"

**/**

"Okay, lets go through the list one more time…" Kairi said, taking out said piece of paper. "Vincent is out of the way, the dogs have been cleaned and fed… Are all the clothes out and ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes" three males chorused.

"Any speeches that need to be made placed with the clothes?"

"Yes"

"Ice in the fridge to be used as wake-up tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"And has the alarm-tone been changed to play the wedding march as loud as possible?"

"Yes"

"Well" The girl scratched her head with the pen "I think that is everything… Unless I have left something out?"

"If you have, we're screwed" Reno said "But, my dearest sister, luckily you're as thorough with lists as mother dearest"

"And just as slave-driver" Axel mumbled, making Reno snort. Rowan muffled a laugh, which made Kairi glare at him.

"What, exactly are you finding _sooo_ funny, guys?"

"Nothing!"

/

"To a great trip to China!"

"To the twin's seventeen years of age!"

"To Cloud and Vincent's marriage!"

"To Zack and Aerith having puppies!"

"To Sora getting some!"

"To Demyx stopping calling useless toasts!"

"Aye, I'll toast to that one, too!" Cid shouted, raising his glass. Everyone laughed, raised their glasses and toasted in general.

The party was at its height. After a quiet afternoon ceremony at a small local shrine, they had gone to dine at one of the traditional restaurants, and then Sephiroth had announced that the party was to continue in The Soldier, which brought Axel's 18th to more than one mind. Even so, it was a great bonus to the fairy-tale like day.

Axel got up, cup in hand and shouted. "Okay, now as a best man, I want to say something!"

.

.

.

"…And that's about it" Axel said, cradling his head. "The rest of the evening is… blurry"

"Do you even remember what you said?" Rowan laughed at his son. Axel shook his head, groaning at the small movement.

"Nuh-uh"

"Oh, I'm so glad I decided to remain sober… you look like you're sporting a massive hangover"

"One night I decide to drink… one night…" Axel mumbled "A very important night at that, and I can't remember it"

"Do not worry, my mind is also fuzzy…" Roxas said, followed by his brother "Anyone else up?"

"You three are the first"

"And the grooms?"

"Boarded their plane and are currently on their way to China for a two week trip around the countryside"

"China… they better bring us a sword or something as cool from there" Roxas said as he made a beeline for the counter "Coffee anyone?"

"Please" Sora said "So, anyone else remember what happened last night?"

**XxakurokuxX**

"Wait a second" Tidus shouted over all the whispers "Mr. Valentine and Cloud will be gone for two weeks?"

"Yes" Roxas nodded

"Because they're on a honeymoon?"

"Yes" Sora nodded

"Why didn't they tell us they were getting married? We could've gotten them a small present as a class!" Veronica shouted, most of the girls voicing their agreement.

"Yeah, I feel hurt at that…"

"It's not like we've been anything but supportive…"

"I know! We're like, the best tutor group they could ask for…"

"Okay, okay! Shut up a moment!" Roxas called "Listen, they told no one because well… it's not like Vincent to tell people what's going on with his life, if you know what I mean"

"And I think Cloud was afraid it would've gotten out into the school…"

Voices rose at that.

"Guys!" Sora shouted, trying to make himself be heard over the noise, "GUYS!"

"FLYING PENIS!" Demyx suddenly shouted, attracting all the attention to him. Thankfully, he also made everyone shut up. "Thank you. Listen, it was their decision and we have to accept it. How about we question them about it when they get back instead of harassing the twins?"

"You only say that because you knew about it…" Tidus grumbled

"Oi, don't try to stir up trouble, will you? What's done is done" The Mohawk boy checked his watch "Now, how about we go and enjoy what's left of break? I for one would like to get some food…"

They had ten minutes left, which proved just enough for Demyx to get hold of some chocolate bars they could eat on his way to class (he insisted on the twins eating something, even if they said they were not hungry). Luckily, they had literature, which always went by very quickly. French, on the other hand, seemed to drag by as slowly as time allowed it, and by the time lunch came Demyx and the twins thought their stomachs were going to eat their way out of their bodies.

"How was your morning?" Axel asked as soon as the trio sat down at their table "I take the announcement of Vincent's sudden disappearance went well…"

"They were annoyed at the fact that they hadn't been told, but otherwise it all went well, yes" Sora nodded, pouring healthy amounts of ketchup over his chips. Roxas and Demyx munched happily, too hungry to even engage in conversation.

"Man, I was so hungry…" Demyx breathed after a couple of minutes of gulfing down food "I thought I was going to die!"

"Its humanly impossible for you to die of hunger-related issues, love" Zexion chuckled at the annoyed face Demyx made at the pet name that he had been stuck with. "I've seen you eat the food a normal family would use in a day in one meal…"

"Sora does the same" Roxas pointed out "He eats huge amounts of food… and then you wonder where they all go"

"Speaks the man that gulfed down five full boxes of sea salt ice cream during that movie marathon we had at Xion's, then ate a whole extra-large pizza by himself and still had room for desert and had the guts to go hunting for a midnight snack after the movie ended"

The table fell silent as they gawked at Roxas, whom at least had the decency to blush.

"Seriously?" Zexion said, after a moment of silence. The blonde nodded. "But you hardly eat anymore!"

"I was once young and healthy…"

"Oh, he does" Axel piped up "Only he prefers whipped cream, chocolate, strawberries, ice cream and …"

"Axel…" Roxas mumbled, lowering his head to cover his blush. His friends started laughing, and from there the conversation went into various topics such as their plans for the weekend, music, food and good old gossip.

The rest of the day was uneventful, which Roxas was extremely glad for. During the first weeks of school everyone had made a huge deal about their Kingdom harts accounts, and usually engaged pointless conversation to find out when the next shoot was, where they drew inspiration from and the likes. Girls giggled everywhere they went, and some had been bold enough to ask if they could be present in their next shoot. They tried to take it with good humour, and did so most of the times, but the constant attention got tiring. Therefore, afternoons like this one, in which everyone minded their own business and forgot about the teen idols in the school where like a balm for Roxas…

Making a mental side note to ask Axel to apply the healing balm on the tattoo, the blonde teen proceeded to find a quiet spot in the library where he could finish his songs. It was an unspoken rule in (DIS)Organization; as soon as a song was finished, give it to Roxas so he can type it out neatly. Why they had chosen him to do the task (as all of them had the required software to do it) Roxas didn't know and didn't really care, as it made him feel involved with the band. Axel had written most of the lyrics, Xigbar and Saix had composed most of the melodies and Xaldin added his own little bit to every song. Roxas gave his input, too, but being the youngest meant he had the least amount of free time, so his contribution had been almost non-existant.

The fact that he concentrated most of his energies in finishing That Dream That You Chased did not help, either.

Shrugging (there wasn't much he could do) he proceeded to sit down and take the music sheets out of their folder, whilst he waited for his laptop to turn on. Looking through the various songs in order to decide which one should he work first, he picked up on a very important fact: That Dream That You Chased was practically finished. He smiled to himself, and set to copy the last few lines of the song. After that, it would only be a matter of finding the occasion to give it to Axel.

**XxakurokuxX**

Saix stretched, yawning in a very canine-like fashion. "I'm busted…"

"You tell me, my fingers feel like they're about to fall off…" Xigbar groaned, flexing his hands. Roxas shook his head, smiling, even though he completely agreed with how the other two were feeling.

"Still, it was very productive… and now we've got that under control, I'm sure it'll sound much better"

"Only you, Roku" Xigbar said, reaching out to ruffle the teen's hair. "Only you would find Axel's slave-driving productive"

"Oi" Axel shouted from the terrace, where he was smoking with Xaldin "I'm no slave-driver!"

The three guitarists shared a look and snorted. Axel pouted, turning back to his conversation with the drummer. The chemistry between the members of (DIS)Organization was now borderline excellent. Yes, they still had their arguments and what not, but the amount of effort each of them put into their practices had resulted in very strong bonds between them.

"I'm calling it a day" Axel said "Same time next week?" Grunts and nods were his answer "Good. Well then, I'll see you guys soon"

As always, the couple was the last to leave the practice room. It was this moment, when they were both alone and almost ready to leave that Roxas chose to tell Axel.

"Aku…" he called, catching the redhaired's attention. "…"

"Yes?" Axel asked, amused at the blush that decorated the teen's cheeks "What has got you blushing?"

"I've got a new song…"

"Hey, that's great! No need to be shy about that…" the male laughed, wrapping his arms around the blonde and kissing him softly "So…?"

"I have it here" Roxas mumbled, taking out the sheets of paper and giving them to his boyfriend. Axel low-whistled at seeing the thickness of the stack.

"This is a lot…"

"Wrote everything myself" Roxas shrugged "Even the drums. That's why it took me so long to get it finished… I couldn't exactly get you guys to help me with it because its… well, it's a bit personal" he looked up, expecting Axel to answer, but he felt himself redden when he saw the teen reading the lyrics and nodding softly.

"This is amazing, Roku… You say you've done it yourself?"

"Every single bit, yes." Roxas said, his heart beating loudly in his ears. Why was he so nervous about it? He had reached a point where he knew Axel almost inside out. He knew the man wouldn't react negatively to anything Roxas did so… why the nerves?

"It's beautiful, Roxas" Axel smiled "Really, it is…"

"I wrote it for you, Aku. I… yeah" he took a deep breath "I'll be waiting outside, okay?"

Axel blinked, processing the words Roxas had said. For him…? He frowned slightly, reading the song over again. Then he smiled. He decided to read it again, and his smile grew bigger and bigger as he did so. _If you want to fulfill a dream__, __don't hang your head and cry__until you can have dreams on sleepless nights…_ Oh, Roxas…

"Roku, you're an absolute sap" Axel chuckled, leaning down to kiss the blushing teen that was leaning against his car. "A beautiful, absolutely adorable sap" he hugged the teen, resting his head on top of the soft blonde hair "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Roxas said, looking up into his lover's green eyes. Axel smiled, a small red tinge dancing on his cheeks.

"Did you really write that song for me?" he asked, kissing the teen's nose. Roxas wrinkled nose and laughed, nodding. "Really?"

"Yes, you dolt, I did. Why would I say so if I really hadn't-" his words where cut short when Axel practically crashed their mouths together, pulling him into a very emotional kiss. Roxas closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, leaning into the kiss and pouring as much feeling into it as possible.

"_I'll stay by you,__ d__on't be that shy__and show me a smile__. __Your wonderful and important smile that belongs to me more than anyone…"_ Roxas sung softly, biting Axel's lip. "You have the most beautiful smile, you know?"

"I knew you were a sap, Roku" Axel laughed, kissing him again. "I'll smile more from now on… or I'll try"

"That's enough for me" Roxas shrugged, resting his head against Axel's chest.

**XxakurokuxX**

Rowan chuckled as he browsed through the numerous videos and pictures he had taken during the wedding. He deserved a pat in the back for a job so well done; spiking the punch might have been a bit too much, but it had turned a fairy tale day into the most awesome party ever. All the proof was there, inside his computer.

He chuckled lightly as he clicked through the photographs. Cloud and Vincent kissing after being declared husbands, family pictures, Reno threading flowers on little Denzel's hair, Axel and Roxas mocking the newlyweds as they kissed, Demyx and Cid trying to drink from each other's glasses…

"Ah, here it is" Rowan said to himself "The video of the two best men embarrassing themselves during their speech" He clicked on it and moved it to a separate folder, making a mental note to show it to Axel later. He continued separating the pictures from the videos, occasionally mentioning something to Zack and Aerith, who were lounging with him on the sofa. However, most of the comments were directed to the photographs of the couple that were resting on the coffee table.

"Your kids are just as mental as you were, old bud" he chuckled, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to ease the pain. Whether it was because of his head or because of the screen, he didn't know. "The three of them"

Zack the dog looked up, cocking his head to the side. Rowan laughed and patted the mutt, who leaned into his hand.

"Honestly, I sometimes wonder if you channel your namesake, Zack" he crooned, scratching him behind the ear "You're too clever for your own good"

**XxakurokuxX**

**Writer's block. Busy life. Not knowing how to go on about this… What can I say?**

**I can only hope you forgive me for being SOO LATE with the posting :/ I have by no means given up on this. It's my little baby! I'd never leave it lying unfinished… I might take a while between posts, but I'm determined to see this through**

**Beta is back, though :D so expect many posts soon. Like I said, chapter 30 is well on its way and i have 31 and 32 outlined and sitting right beside me :) **

**Reviews, as well as any feedback you might have, is greatly welcomed!**


	30. Chapter 30

**No, I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Squeenix. However I am proud owner of any of the original characters that appear here unless stated otherwise****. ****The music and song lyrics used to inspire this story, and that might feature belong to various artists such as Bryan Adams, Gackt and Utada Hikaru, amongst others. They are by no means mine and I get no profit from using them.**

_**Summary:**__ KeyToDestiny and DancingFlames are widely known over the internet. No one knows who they are, though. It is only known that one of them has two 'keys' tattooed and the other has piercing green eyes..._

_Ignoring the growing admiration to those two amazing models, Roxas is recovering from a suicide attempt and has moved back with his family to his old hometown, Destiny Islands, to start anew. In that same hometown a new life, old friends and wonderful challenges await for him. Will Roxas and his new friends manage to pursue that dream that they chase?_

**Last Time…**

"_Your kids are just as mental as you were, old bud" he chuckled, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to ease the pain. Whether it was because of his head or because of the screen, he didn't know. "The three of them"_

_Zack the dog looked up, cocking his head to the side. Rowan laughed and patted the mutt, who leaned into his hand._

"_Honestly, I sometimes wonder if you channel your namesake, Zack" he crooned, scratching him behind the ear "You're too clever for your own good"_

**XxakurokuxX**

Rowan pursed his lips, resting his head on his hands as he stared at the red haired woman in front of him.

"No"

Ariel huffed as she glared at her ex-husband.

"You're being childish"

"I'm not"

"Are too"

"Look, I understand why you would want Axel and Kairi to go. But I refuse having any more contact with your family"

"It's my _father_" Ariel pressed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And your sisters" Rowan said, eyes darkening "Bloody six of 'em"

"I thought you liked him!"

"Yes, and I also thought you loved me and look how that ended"

"That was a low blow"

"Bite me"

"Rowan… you're swimming in dangerous waters"

"No, I won't go and that is my final word"

A soft knock on the door interrupted them. Axel and Roxas popped into the kitchen, shopping bags in hand.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Roxas said as he placed the bags on the counter. Axel looked at his mother and father, unused to seeing them together in the same room.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I was just leaving…" she smiled at Roxas "How are you doing?"

As the two started a polite conversation, Axel arched an eyebrow at his father, who rolled his eyes and pointed at Ariel as he mouthed 'her father'. The younger man groaned, and Rowan had to fight his laugh.

"Axel, I was just thinking… how about you invite Roxas over to meet your grandfather?"

"Mom, as much as I appreciate the gesture, why would I want to torture my boyfriend in such a way?"

Ariel's eyes narrowed in a glare, and Axel winced. "Axel…"

"Mom, are you suggesting that you enjoyed meeting Dad's family the first time around?" Axel said "Plus, he hasn't even met Eric or any of your new family…"

"Oh, fine, you win" Ariel said, giving up on arguing with her son "But I still expect you to pop down to see him some time next week, you know? You can't get out of that one"

"Yes, mother"

"Good" Smiling at Roxas and kissing his cheek, she bid the other two goodbye and left. As soon as he heard the door close behind her, Roxas hugged Axel.

"THANK YOU!" he cried "She was talking about introducing me to ALL of the family. Grandparents, her sisters, nephews and nieces…"

"Ah, her sisters… now there you have a nightmare" Rowan snorted "She's got six of 'em. All happily married and with children… thank god they never took much of a liking to me"

"It sure seems Mom has taken a liking to you, though" Axel commented as he put the food away. Rowan snorted and mumbled something, but it was so quiet neither could make out what it was. "She's been dropping hints that she wants you over for dinner for a long time…" he sighed "Guess we'll have to go some time soon; I can't exactly put it off any longer"

"You tried your best" Rowan said solemnly, patting his son on the shoulder "Now that we're on the subject, what's for dinner?"

**/**

**/**

Roxas awoke to the feeling of soft kisses on his neck. Humming softly, he arched to allow better access, and cracked an eye open when he heard Axel chuckle.

"What?" he mumbled, turning around to look at him. Axel smiled and kissed his forehead tenderly, then his nose, then his lips. Roxas melted into the kiss, gasping softly when he felt Axel's tongue barbell against his own tongue. He blinked softly, his blue eyes staring into Axel's lusty green ones. "Axel?"

"I couldn't sleep…" Axel purred into Roxas' neck as he nipped and sucked on the flesh "And you look absolutely ravishing…"

"I'm not complaining at all" the blonde gasped, closing his eyes and enjoying the shivers Axel was sending down his body. They had gotten into the habit of sleeping naked, so Roxas was very much aware of the state Axel was in. And he was quickly reaching a similar state. He gasped when he felt the redhead's rock hard member against his own, eliciting another deep chuckle from the male.

"Like that?" he breathed against his lips before attacking them with fierce passion. Roxas moaned into his mouth, arching his hips to increase the friction, and managing to draw a cry of surprise from the older male.

"Do you like that, huh?" the blonde purred, smiling coyly as he rubbed the back of Axel's neck with his hand. Axel adored it when he did that.

"You have no idea of just how much you turn me on, Roku…"

"Oh, I think I can feel it alright" Roxas joked, shuffling until he was straddling Axel, their hardened members pressed together "And you have pretty much the same effect on me" he wiggled his hips slightly "If not greater"

"I like that very much…" Axel rasped, closing his eyes and enjoying Roxas' caresses. The blonde laughed and leaned over, pressing his forehead against Axel's.

"Well, aren't you going to ravish me?" he asked casually, his free hand trailing down Axel's chest. The red haired needed no further encouragement. He flipped the teen over, pausing only to kiss those beautiful lips before moving down the blonde's chest, leaving butterfly kisses all over…

Roxas' breath hitched when he felt Axel's tongue pressing against the side of his member. That piercing of his was absolutely devilish! Now that everything was fully healed they were taking their time to explore each other's bodies once again… and Roxas had a particular fetish with the tongue barbell. One fetish Axel was perfectly aware of, and exploited to its maximum during their relations. Licking, pressing his tongue against the head, taking it full into his mouth… everything was enhanced.

"Axel, stop being a tease…" Roxas whined at the loss of Axel's tongue. The red-haired smirked and kissed the tip, but instead of following what Roxas told him he started paying attention to the area around the member, to Roxas' hips, his navel… The blonde whimpered, thrusting his hips forward, but Axel seemed to have decided he wanted to play with his food before eating it.

"Is my kitten getting impatient?" he purred, moving up to kiss Roxas, who nodded fervently, moaning loudly as he felt Axel's fingers near his entrance, coated with a cool substance.

"Lube?" Roxas panted, kissing Axel's jaw and neck as he fingered him.

"Zexion told me to try it" Axel shrugged, taking the bottle and pouring some on his member. Roxas could only watch, transfixed, as the other boy basically masturbated in front of him… "Lie down, love…" Axel whispered against his ear, breaking his erotic trance. Roxas complied, spreading his legs to accommodate Axel in between them…

"Oh fuck…" he swore as he felt Axel's member penetrate him. His member, hard and slick; not something dry and rubbery. "Oh my…"

Axel mumbled something incoherent against his neck, breathing heavily. Roxas whimpered softly and thrusted, eager for the pleasure he knew Axel was going to give him…

"You're so tight, Roxas…" Axel panted hoarsely as he started thrusting into the smaller male, cursing loudly and the intensified pleasure. It was amazing what the lack of a condom did. The blonde boy tried to say something, but the only sounds leaving his lips where meowls, cries and moans. Eyes half-lidded and hazy with lust and desire, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, back arching as that particular spot was hit…

Roxas left arm wrapped around his neck, just like his legs, whilst his right reached in between them and grabbed his throbbing cock, tugging and pleasuring himself to the rhythm of Axel's thrusts. The blonde cried and cursed as Axel hit his prostate once, twice, three times…

"Shit, Axel!" Roxas groaned "I'm cumming! I'm-" he arched his head back, pumping his member as he came.

"Cum for me… fucking hell!" Axel rasped, biting the teen's neck as the force of his own orgasm overwhelmed him. Underneath him, Roxas trembled and clung to him, breath heavy from the intense feeling. Axel pressed his lips against the blonde's forehead and collapsed beside him, wrapping his arms around the teen.

"You beautiful, beautiful being…" he whispered into the blonde's ear before nipping it lightly "I love you so fucking much it hurts…"

"Who's being a sap now" Roxas laughed, pulling Axel towards him so he could kiss him. "I love you too, Aku…"

"No comments on my dashing looks?" the red haired joked as he snuggled into the boy, finally ready to sleep.

"I find you ridiculously attractive already and the epitomness of sexy and I shall make a fair point of telling you every day" Roxas yawned, closing his eyes.

"Yes, I'd like that very much…"

**XxakurokuxX**

"Zexion… you're friends with Axel Hikaru, right?"

Zexion looked up to see Jenna, one of the girls from business class, staring at him. He closed his book and shrugged.

"I'd like to think so, yes"

She sat down in front of him, staring intently with her brown eyes.

"Does he seem… nicer, lately?"

"He's taken, if that's what you mean"

"No!" She laughed "No, I mean… well, I bet you remember how scared he had the rest of the school a couple of years ago. No one dared to be in the same corridor as the Red Dragon…" she sighed, shrugging "But ever since this new term started… I don't know, I've noticed he smiles more and is nicer to be around. Loads of girls have noticed" she laughed, clearly uncomfortable "Ever since he 'came out' as _FlurryOfDancingFlames_ loads of fans have wanted to ask him stuff but no one dared because… well, you know what I mean!" she blushed, looking away

"Axel has always been a nice person" Zexion said as he smirked at Jenna, "He just happens to have this very intimidating aura around him. He…" he stopped when he saw his friend enter the classroom "He looks like he had a very bad night"

"What? Oh…" Jenna bit her lip "I think we better steer clear today… Thanks for the talk, Zexion"

"Anytime" the slate haired boy said, although he wasn't entirely sure about how he had helped her. Shrugging, he turned to the red haired, who had just slumped into the chair beside him. "You rarely wear glasses… what's up, a rough night?"

"Roxas has a very important literature exam today…" Axel mumbled, taking off his rarely worn glasses and rubbing his eyes "And I had to chose yesterday of all nights to try out your little recommendation"

"Oh…" Zexion smirked "Did he like it?"

"We both did… Man, it was absolutely amazing" he smiled, but sighed tiredly "But that's beside the point! I feel like crap now. What if he fails the exam because he didn't rest enough? It'll be my fault entirely…"

"Roxas is great at Literature, how can he fail it?"

"You keep saying I'm great at Business and yet I fail most of the exams"

"Because you put no effort in them" Zexion shrugged. Axel stretched himself and proceeded to take his stuff out, time that Zexion used to take a good look at his friend. His dishevelled appearance and lack of contacts screamed of carelessness, something very unusual of Axel unless he was having a bad day. However, he seemed perfectly content and amicable, which didn't seem to fit with the image the man had built around him. In fact, it seemed as if Axel's gentle nature was gradually breaking through the 'tough boy' image Axel wanted to project. As he had explained to many of his friends, a tough, intimidating image made people stay clear of him. Which suited the red-haired man just fine, as he wasn't that much of a people's person.

In fact, no one in Destiny High would paint Axel as a shy, gentle and extremely loving boy. They would all say he was rough, tough and fervently recommend staying clear of the 'Red Dragon'.

Roxas, on the other hand, would laugh at anyone for being scared and would immediately drag him or her to meet Axel. He had done this a few times with Kairi's friends (namely Selphie and Nora, two girls who blushed even at the mention of the redhead's name). At first Axel had glared and stiffened, but had gradually relaxed into the conversation eased by Roxas…

"Now there we have another little surprise…" Zexion muttered to himself as he flipped the book open and made small annotations on the margin.

Roxas. Who would've thought that he would turn out to be so confident and secure of himself? That probably was a result of feeling secure and actually at ease with his environment. Be it what it may, the blonde seemed to have found his comfort zone, and the confidence boost was quickly making him so alike his twin brother that it was getting hard to tell them apart.

Thank god Sora still dyed his hair.

"Yo, Zex" Riku whispered, nudging him in the side "What's the answer to this question?"

"Huh?" the slate haired boy blinked. "What?" Right, Business class; he had to work.

"Question five!" Riku hissed, annoyed "Haven't you been paying attention at all?"

"Yes I have" he said smoothly, ignoring Axel's chuckle. Rolling his eyes, he opened the book, and as he scanned the page for the question he wondered why he hadn't picked up on these things before.

/

/

"Zexy _zoned out_ in Business this morning" Axel drawled, getting comfortable against a tree and smirking cockily. Zexion glared at him as Demyx gasped disbelievingly at his boyfriend.

"Zexion!"

"I hate you, Aku"

Axel blew a kiss at him, much to everyone's amusement. Zexion arched an eyebrow and flipped him the finger, before turning to his miffed boyfriend, who seemed ready to lecture him.

"The twins?" he asked casually, successfully catching the Mohawk boy's attention.

"Eh…" Demyx blinked "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them since we got out of the Lit exam…" Axel stiffed, but Demyx ignored it "I remember Roxas looked quite tired and was acting weird when we got out and I think Sora…"

"There they are" Riku interrupted, nudging Axel in the ribs "Twiddle Deedee and Twiddle Deedum"

"Shut up" Sora grumbled, sitting down "Today is definitely not my day…"

"PMS" Roxas whispered in Axel's ear as he sat down "C'mon Soku, it wasn't that bad…"

"Says you, Mr. I-only-need-to-read-things-once-to-remember-them"

"He's pissed because he didn't know the text" Roxas explained.

"Did you?" Axel asked, sounding somewhat hopeful. Roxas snorted.

"Hardly any better." Axel's crestfallen look wasn't missed by Roxas, "But the teacher loves me… so no worries" he added quickly, relieved to see that Axel seemed relaxed.

"That translates into 'I'll get a very high B and I haven't tried at all'" Sora said darkly "We're twins! Why does she only like you?"

"I'm not the one with the attention span of a flea…"

As the twins broke into an agitated discussion, with the occasional interruption from Demyx or Riku, Zexion noticed Jenna and her friends walking by. The brunet noticed him, smiled and waved, to which the boy replied with a nod of acknowledgement. Axel, having picked up on the exchange, turned around and briefly waved at her, having recognised her from the class. Jenna and her friends blushed and started giggling madly as they walked away, exchanging rapid whispers. Axel frowned and turned to his friend.

"Why have they done that?" he asked "Giggling, I mean"

"Well, you wouldn't have waved at Jenna a year ago"

"But I know her from Business class. She's been my partner a couple of times; it's only logical…" Axel stopped, pursing his lips "What do you mean?"

"You've changed, Aku. For the better, I must say" Zexion smirked, wrapping his arms around Demyx to stop him from pouncing on Riku. "You're much more approachable"

"I've always been…"

"You might have, but people were scared of you. You'd be surprised at what smiling every day as you walk into the building does to your image"

"So… people like me, now?"

"No, people don't fear you, which is different" Zexion said "Before, everyone would scuttle away as you walked through the halls or break into whispers around you. If I remember correctly, you even got into a couple of fights." Seeing Axel nod, he continued "However, ever since you started dating Roxas you seem more collected; more human in a way. People don't cower anymore if you walk by, or stutter when you talk to them…"

"Some girls still do" Axel interrupted, smirking "And they blush"

"Why would that be, Mr. Dancing Flames?"

Axel chuckled. "Okay, you might have a point… Even if I don't understand half of what you're saying"

**XxakurokuxX**

Rowan was bored, and a bored Rowan was not a good thing. He huffed, green eyes darting from left to right as he scanned the room for something to do. But what did one do when he was alone at home and all work was done?

"Mrs. Potts" he called out childishly "I'm _booored_"

"A fourty-six year old man as healthy as you shouldn't be bored" Mrs. Potts called from the kitchen, where she was busy cleaning "Haven't you got any songs to work on?"

"I'm not in the mood…"

"Play the piano, then"

"It's _upstairs_"

"Watch TV?"

"Disney Hour hasn't started yet" Rowan pressed, "Come on, Mrs. Potts! There must be something I can do!"

"You pay me to clean your house, not to provide you with entertainment" the woman chuckled as she closed the kitchen door. "Getting out of the house would do you some good. Why don't you go and walk the dogs?"

"You're just saying that because I'm annoying you, aren't I?" Rowan laughed, slumping onto the sofa "I came back from walking them little over an hour ago"

"My mind isn't as good as it used to be, child" Mrs. Potts scolded him, although her eyes were glittering merrily "Now, shoo! I've got too much work to do to be listening to your whines"

"Yes, mother" the red-haired man teased, laughing merrily as Mrs. Potts tried to swat him with the broom. The sound of the door opening, and a lot of happy barks announced the arrival of Axel and Kairi, who were trying to get into the living room unsuccessfully.

"Zack! No, down boy, down…"

"Aerith, please… I need to set this down first!"

"Woof!"

"Ak, Zack! You've stepped on my foot!"

"You're early, aren't you?" Rowan asked as he checked the clock "Where's my favourite blonde?"

"Wanted to spend some time with Sora and Demyx" Axel said as he finally managed to get through the two huge dogs and sit on the sofa "They fought in the morning, didn't talk through lunch and we were unable to separate them during the afternoon classes…" he smiled "I just don't understand them"

"Ah, but that's the magic of twins!" Rowan cried out, kneeling down to ruffle Aerith's hair "Unpredictable as ever. Roxas is still coming for dinner, right?"

"Dad" Kairi laughed "Do you ever think about something that is not food?"

"I think about sex, like any other red blooded male" the adult shrugged "Sadly, that doesn't mean I'm getting any, so I have to entertain myself in other ways. And Roxas is a great conversationalist! We gossip a lot…"

"About Axel, I bet" Kairi said, heading towards the kitchen "By the way, Dad…"

"Myeah?"

"Why did Mom text me asking me to tell you that you were a blimming arsehole?"

Rowan laughed. "Because, honey, your mother has no sense of humour…"

.

.

.

"…Which only made it even more hilarious, I tell you" Rowan told Roxas as they navigated through stacks of boxes and old furniture "Oh, her face! What would I give for a photograph of it…"

"A shame you can never get a picture of someone's face when you prank-call them, right?" Roxas joked, almost tripping over a chair leg "Why are we here?"

"Because I found something and I wanted to share the knowledge" Rowan shrugged, helping the blonde "I just need help moving it upstairs"

"Is it that heavy?"

"Rephrase; I want company whilst I move it upstairs"

Roxas smiled. "Dad…" he said fondly, easily slipping into the name. It sounded foreign on his lips, but Rowan insisted on being called Dad, and who was he to deny the man his wish? Especially when it was so simple to follow.

"It's just an old box full of movies and pictures, y'see" Rowan said as he nudged the box with his foot. "Not too heavy…"

"Why do I feel I'm down here for some other reason?"

"I want to talk about stuff" Rowan said, sitting on the floor and motioning the twin to sit next to him "And you're pretty much the only one I can turn to, now that Zack is no more… Has anyone told you you're almost identical to your father?"

"They've told me I was identical to Sora, but that one's new" Roxas joked, sitting beside the adult. "What about Cid?"

"You are. Personality wise, I mean" Rowan said, fondness shining in his eyes "Cid is one of my closest friends, but I loved your dad like no other… he was just as important to me as Axel is to you."

"My dad was gay?"

"Your dad was only gay for your mom" green eyes lit up in amusement "I think she took a picture of us sleeping in quite a compromising position… I remember all the jokes she came up with regarding our little moments. We were very close, the two of us… I guess it puts me to ease having you here; it's almost like having him back."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Every fucking day" Rowan breathed in "But that's not what I wanted to talk about… its Axel"

"He's doing fine, if that's what you mean. He seems to have come to terms with it, at least" Roxas said after a moment of silence. Rowan nodded.

"That's good. And the band…?"

"You should sneak into practices and see him. It would be worth the silent treatment" Roxas giggled "He gets so passionate… the way his eyes light up and just how much effort he puts into each song… And he's very encouraging, too. Every time we finish a song he congratulates all of us, and reads through everything we give him, listens to our recommendations…"

"You've got a dreamy look on your face, now" the red haired laughed when Roxas blushed "That is very good news… Hey, have you seen Axel's baby pictures?" Roxas snickered "They're in this box, too…"

"Oi, you two!" Axel's voice came from upstairs "Get up here already, it's almost midnight!"

"You just want Roxas all for yourself, you pervert!" Rowan shouted back, winking at the blonde "I know about your fantasies, young man! I've seen your secret drawer!"

A series of loud curses and half finished sentences, followed by a 'What the hell!' were all that was heard before the dogs started barking happily. Rowan and Roxas shared a look of complicity as they picked up the box and proceeded to take it upstairs.

**.**

**.**

"_So, Axel… What do you want to be when you grow up?" A sweet, feminine voice said as she focused the camera into view. They were in a white living room, with blue and green furniture. _

_A six-year-old Axel frowned in concentration, before looking at the camera and smiling. "I wanna be like Da!"_

"_A lazy old bastard?" Zack wondered, entering the room through a door that probably led to the terrace. Axel laughed._

"_No! I want to be a rock star!"_

"_I bet your twins don't say they want to be like their dad, do they?" A much younger Rowan cackled, entering the room and picking up Axel, who started laughing "Aerith, why do you torture him so?"_

"_He likes the camera!" Aerith laughed, the image shaking slightly as she did so. Rowan snorted and looked at his son in disbelief, who shook his head, giggling. _

"_Hey, how about we sing something to the camera?"_

"_Nooo!" Axel whined, burying his head in his father's neck "I don't like singing in front of others!"_

_Zack shook his head. "How then are you going to be like your dad?"_

"_I'm gonna be like Unca Wowan, too" a little voice said. Aerith shuffled the camera so a bright tuft of white hair came into view. A very young Roxas smiled shyly, looking down._

"_Ah, are you sweetie?"_

"_Yes" Roxas nodded, convinced "Although Sowa says he wants to be a pwinchess" the blonde boy frowned "But that's girly. So I left him with the girls and I came here to find Axel. Axel is fun to play with"_

"_Do you like Axel, Roxas?" Rowan asked, ruffling the little boy's hair as he set the boy down. Axel immediately went beside the nodding boy and grabbed his hand, ushering him outside._

"_C'mon! Let's go play with Pluto!"_

_Zack huffed loudly, making the camera focus on the blue haired adult, who was glaring at his friend as he pouted in a very childish way. Rowan blinked._

"_What?"_

"_My son wants to be like you…"_

The camera fuzzed and Rowan sighed contently, turning off the TV. "Ah, Zack, how I miss your dulcet tones…" his trail of thought was interrupted by Kairi's shouts from upstairs, immediately followed by Axel's loud swearing and Roxas hysterical laughter. The adult blinked, turning around to face the stairs as Kairi stormed down, rubbing her eyes.

"What's up?"

"Do not mention things going up, please!" Kairi shrieked "One thing is being homosexually accepting and all that… but walking in on your brother and his boyfriend! ARGH!"

"We were not doing anything!" Axel called out "I swear!"

"Yet" Roxas purred loudly, probably taking the opportunity to grab Axel… yup, there was the little shriek of surprise.

"Roxas, you're not making it any better!"

"Nope, you're making it fantastic… absolutely worthwile" Rowan snickered as he looked around "Where is it…?"

"I swear… Dad, have you been listening to what I've been saying?" Kairi asked, noticing her father was looking for something "What are you…"

"I want to record this in order to be able to…" a door closed upstairs, and Rowan swore, "Damn, there goes a great blackmail…"

The red haired girl crossed her arms as she stared at her father, a mixture of emotions swirling in her blue eyes. "May I ask, why do you keep so much 'blackmail' if you never use it?"

"I like remembering good times" Rowan said nonchalantly, and then smirked evilly "So… how big is Axel?"

"DAD!"

"I'm joking! I'm joking, relax" he laughed, standing up to hug the girl. Kairi pretended to be angry with him, but soon gave in to the hug and rested her head on his chest. He planted a soft kiss on her dark red hair, the gesture being a painful reminder of just how much Kairi had grown, and how little time he had left with her. "I know it's quite late and you've got school tomorrow, but do you want to watch some more of those videos with me?"

"It's almost two in the morning, daddy…" Kairi mumbled, sleep now evident in her voice "But why not? I need something to distract me from… that" she said, pointing at the ceiling with her head "… just don't blame me if I fall asleep on you"

"Don't blame me if I grab a marker and draw on your face, then"

**XxakurokuxX**

Things had remained calm for too long, at least in Axel's opinion. It was nice, but the prolonged period of tranquillity had made him suspicious. So, when it finally happened, you could say he was prepared for it; mentally at least. No one, however, had expected things to get so out of control.

After a busy weekend regarding more photos and Kingdom heArts, the day had started just like any other; he woke up, woke up Roxas and Kairi, made breakfast, dressed and drove to school. There he met up with Zexion, Demyx, Sora, Naminé and Riku and chatted for a bit before tutor. During the way he received praises for his pictures from various girls and, upon entering the tutor room was tackled by some of the boys and dragged into the most recent debate… So far, so good.

The first sign that something was off came at break, when everyone noticed the teachers were rushing to the gates of the school and shouting at a group of people that had gathered there. Everyone was curious, but seeing as the group soon dispersed and the teachers didn't answer any questions, it was easily ignored. The incident, however, had Kairi worried, for it reminded her a bit too much of the paparazzi gathering around some juicy news (just like in the movies, she said, when demanded an explanation). Everyone had shaken it off as nonsense, but Axel knew to be wary of paparazzi. They never meant good, that's what his father had always told him.

The second sign gradually built up through the midday classes, when teachers would suddenly come to him in the corridor and ask if he was okay, if something was up with his father… That only confirmed Kairi's paparazzi theory, and he started becoming suspicious. Roxas seemed to have picked up on this, for the blonde suggested driving home during lunch break to check on Rowan.

There was no need. The couple were walking towards music, their last class before lunch when Mr Scrooge, who looked far more serious than normal, stopped them. It didn't help that Kairi was beside him, looking like she was about to break down crying.

"You go on, Roxas" Axel said calmly, reassuring the blonde with a strained smile, "I'll text you during lunch to tell you what's up"

Roxas pursed his lips, but did as Axel said, and left for music class. The red haired then turned to look at Scrooge, internally bracing himself for the bad news.

.

.

.

**Aku: Dad**** was walking the dogs and had a black-out. Banged his head against the pavement pretty badly. Undergoing minor surgery atm. Press found out and is following me around like crazy. Do not go home tonight; stay with your brother. And watch out for any over-friendly people, they might be undercover.**

"Fuck"

"That's an understatement, Roku" Sora said as they got into Zexion's car. "Could it go any worse?"

"Yes, it could" Zexion said darkly as he fastened his seat belt. Riku, who was sitting in the front seat, was rapidly texting on his phone.

"Yup, loads of speculations as to what is going on… dizzy spell, diabetes, heart stroke… a couple of pictures of the ambulance, too" the silver-haired said as he scrolled down. "But no concrete news as to what really happened"

"The dogs…" Naminé mumbled from her place in the far back, beside her brother. "Does it say anything about what happened to them?"

"Emm… says the police kept hold of them and then they were handed to the eldest… that's probably Reno" Riku said after a moment of searching.

"I don't think I've been as thankful as now for you dad's obsession with privacy…" Sora commented as they went through the gates, which were absolutely flooded by press members looking into the cars so as to find Axel's friends. Luckily, Zexion was driving his father's old car, a black 7-seat Jeep with darkened windows all around. Perfect for avoiding the press and getting out of the school as quickly as possible.

"I have, a couple of times now" Zexion said nonchalantly, but judging by the way Demyx was blushing everyone could guess what he was talking about. "So, where to?"

"Mine" Sora said, "There's plenty of space there to chill out"

"And my dad can keep us updated" Naminé added "He'll probably be on his way now"

The ride up to Highwind Hill went by as silent as possible, with the occasional swear from Zexion at a bad driver and the light comment from Riku pointing something out to him. Aside from that, everyone kept to himself or herself. Demyx opened the door and everyone went inside, slumping onto the sofas, but still quiet. Until Roxas' phone started vibrating and barking really loudly, which startled most of them.

"Hello?" Roxas asked, wincing as a loud cry came through the speaker.

"_ROXAS!"_

"Xigbar?"

"_Who else would answer with such manners?"_ a voice was heard from behind. Roxas snorted.

"Hello, Saix"

"_Hello-"_

"_Sush, you're interfering with my call! Yo, Chibi, how are you feeling?"_

"Chibi?" the blonde arched an eyebrow "I thought you'd gotten over that-"

"_Never. But let's stop the joking. How are you feeling?"_

"Honestly, like crap… all of us are"

"_Oh, you've got people around you! So cool… hey, put me up on speakers__!"_

"No need, with all the shouting we can hear him perfectly" Zexion said, making Demyx laugh. Roxas did, nonetheless, and soon Xigbar's voice was invading the room.

"_Why, hello everyone!"_ Xigbar all but shouted. Sora arched an eyebrow at his brother, as if questioning what kind of people he hanged around. "_A fine day today-"_

"_Cut the crap, Xiggo. Any notices about Rowan?_" Saix interrupted, and judging by the loud noise followed by a wince and loud swearing, he'd hit Xigbar over the head with something in order to obtain possession of the phone. _"We've tried calling Axel but he doesn't answer…"_

"He'll probably spend a couple of days without talking to anyone" Riku said, "He did it last time, didn't he?"

"Yes, but last time he had to deal with very bad news, Riku" Sora chastised the silver haired boy, who promptly shut up "Apparently he banged his head pretty bad and he's in surgery at the moment" he added, turning towards his brother, who was holding the phone.

"We know nothing else, sorry" Demyx added.

"_Ah, well…"_

"I'll text if something comes up, okay?" Roxas said. Saix made a low humming sound.

"_See that you do, Roku. Well, good bye"_

The line went dead. Zexion, who was lounging on the sofa, snorted.

"_Barking_, Roxas? Of all possible ring tones, you had to go for barking?"

"Axel's phone mewls" Roxas shrugged, eyes shining with mirth "And Rowan changed his so that it sounds like a monkey"

"That is so like Rowan" Sora laughed, but the mood soon turned sombre again. "I just hope he's alright…"

**XxakurokuxX**

"Fucking reporters" Reno swore as he entered the hospital room "I had to get in through the back exit! They're everywhere!"

"We had trouble getting here, too" Axel commented as he rubbed soothing circles on his sister's back. Kairi's eyes looked puffy and reddened, something that Reno soon picked up on.

"Oh, Kai, why are you crying?" the oldest brother crooned, wrapping his arms around the girl, who quickly returned the hug, but didn't offer a reply. Axel sighed, threading his fingers through his spiky hair.

"She's scared. I mean, the doctors told us it was a pretty bad concussion, but nothing life threatening… all head wounds are messy, y'know?" he paused, pursing his lips. "It's just… Kai is worried because his head was messed up already before this"

Reno lowered his gaze, understating where his little sister was coming from. "Is he out, yet?" he asked, trying to change topic. Axel chuckled darkly.

"If by out you mean 'out cold', yes. We're just waiting for the nurse to say it's okay for us to be in the room with him…"

"He's awake" A nurse announced, coming out of the room and leaving the door open for them "However, he's still under effect of the anaesthetics… he might say some random things"

"More than usual?" Reno joked, successfully managing to get his younger siblings to smile. "Hey Pops, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Rowan rasped, opening one eye "I feel like I ate something that wasn't quite right… it wasn't broccoli, was it Axel?"

"No, Dad, no broccoli this time" Axel smiled "You banged your head pretty bad"

"Ah, that would explain the Harry Potter-like scar…" Rowan mumbled, reaching up to pat the bandage on his forehead "Hey, you think I'll get to go to Hogwarts now?"

"Oh, Daddy…" Kairi laughed, eyes going watery again. She neared the bed and sat down near the end, her hands resting on her father's leg "Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"I live for drama, baby" the adult said, although his eyes did not hold the same cheerfulness as his voice did. "It could've been a close call, right?" he added, his voice unnaturally serious "It could've been my neck instead or…"

"Forget about it, okay?" Axel interrupted, green eyes as hard as stone "The important thing is that it didn't happen. Let's leave it there and concentrate on the current mess at hand"

"Ah… my dearest friend the Press, right?" Rowan mumbled darkly, then perked up, worry evident in his eyes "Wait a moment, what happened to the dogs?"

"I took them home, don't worry" Reno said, and Rowan relaxed.

"Great, now I can concentrate on the more important stuff… Namely, I want food, but no vegetables! I already eat enough of those… And can you ask Tifa if she can get that very nice looking friend of hers assigned to me?"

"Who, her girl friend or her boy friend?" Reno asked, amused.

"Why, both of them of course!"

Axel and Kairi shared an amused look, glad to know that their father's priorities were back to normal. From then on, the conversation turned to a much lighter and humorous tone. Cid dropped by to visit at some point, bringing dinner with him, something the four redheads were extremely grateful for; the hospital food had been disgusting. It was already dark when they were ushered out of the room by the nurses, who were adamant about Rowan needing his rest, even when it was obvious the man was hyper and playing away on his phone. Kairi went back with Reno, who offered to drop her at her mother's house, whilst Axel drove Cid back, since the man had decided to walk there, and was convinced to spend the night with the twins. Needless to say there was not much convincing to be done; Roxas was going to be there, and that was a strong reason on its own.

Upon arriving to the house, Axel was surprised to find Roxas curled up on one of the sofas, deep asleep. Cid smirked and patted him on the back, wishing him a soft good night before he went down the stairs and into his own house. The redhead neared the blonde and sat beside him, wrapping his arms around the small body and resting his head on top of the soft, vanilla-scented hair.

"You should text Saix, let him know everything's alright" a sleepy voice said. Axel smiled, kissing the blonde's forehead.

"How do you know everything's alright?" he said, feeling guilty when Roxas' head snapped up, blue eyes wide and worried "Calm down, everything's okay! I didn't mean…"

"You scared me shitless for a moment" the blonde breathed, snuggling into the taller male "Don't do that again"

"Sorry…"

Roxas hummed and stretched, kissing Axel's lips lightly. "So, you're coming to bed? I guess you can do everything else in the morning…"

Axel nodded, not in the mood to argue; he was feeling extremely tired. Besides, Roxas was right. Everything could wait until the morning.

**XxakurokuxX**

**So, here it is! Chapter 30, like promised :) I'm already half way through the other next one, as well, which I hope to get to my beta before I go back to Spain [I'm in France atm]**

**And sorry if this chapter seems a bit dark. I shall try to add as much humour and lightness as possible, but we're reaching a point where things are going to take on a more dramatic tinge…**

**As always, reviews and any feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	31. AUTHOR'S NOTE AND APOLOGY!

Dear Readers,

I know it's been ages since I last uploaded. For that, I am extremely sorry. However, there is a reason why:

As many of you are aware, one of my characters, Rowan, has cancer. It is part of the story plot, and although it is a sensitive topic, it was needed for the story development. However, months ago we discovered that my only grandfather had cancer, and a very widespread one. This kind of stalled my progression with the story, and although I have bits and pieces written, I was unable to develop full chapters due to sensitivity issues.

A couple of months ago he finally passed away.

I am feeling better now, and I have indeed been writing and going over stuff… however, please understand that I found some of the topics I was writing about quite sensitive and I couldn't bring myself to finish what I started.

Hopefully, I will be able to post a chapter soon, and finally give you what you all want, and what I've been wanting to give you but unable to.

Thank you for your patience and support,

-Logic


End file.
